Kon! Left 4 Survive: Gisei
by lilazo
Summary: Sólo existían en videojuegos y películas, sólo existían en la imaginación... hasta ahora. Después de un año, las cosas cambian, y los zombies ya no son lo único a lo que hay que sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1: Un año después

_Hace mucho tiempo, una amiga me dijo que no hay que leer el final de un libro antes que el principio. Pero, siempre me ha gustado saber cómo termina todo antes de que empiece, para ver si me interesa o no. Claro que hay ciertas historias que uno desea que no se terminen nunca, y otras, que ojala nunca hubieran empezado. Yo pienso que esta es una de esas últimas… no sólo por saber el final, sino que, también, por vivir ese final…_

-0-

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron. Una mesa larga estaba en la mitad de esta con seis sillas. Un ventanal iluminaba el lugar. El Sol iba acercándose al horizonte. Había un gran mapa de Tokio en una pared, y en la pared del frente un mapamundi. Cuatro personas estaban sentadas en el lugar en silencio, y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del tictac del reloj. La persona que recién había entrado se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa dando la espalda al ventanal. Sin levantar la mirada se dirigió a los presentes.

-Espero que hayan cenado bien. Volviendo a nuestros asuntos, tenemos que sacar los porcientos de cómo vamos con alimentos, medicina, armas y varios. Comencemos con los "varios". ¿Hisaka?

-Eso es discriminación- murmuró el hombre ordenando sus papeles ofendido, con su cabello en punta, canoso y barba de varios días- Estamos bien para un par de semanas más. La Muralla ha aguantado bastante bien estos meses pero, frente a un ataque serio y a los daños que queden, no tenemos piezas extras. También hablando de armamento, estamos llegando al límite.

-Además de que los militares están cada vez más fieros con sus ataques-

-Exacto. Haruka ¿Has avanzado con tus investigaciones?

-Lo mínimo. He logrado que a los zombies que tengo en mi estudio, al aplicarles una de mis pruebas controlen un poco más su ansiedad y bajen sus instintos asesinos… pero sólo un poco.

-Algo es algo. ¿Nijima?

-Estamos llegando a nuestro límite de alimento para este mes. Hemos usado la misma cantidad que el mes pasado, pero gracias a que algunas parejas tuvieron hijos y tenemos nuevos habitantes, necesitaremos alimento especial para ellos.

-Importante. Vamos a tener que salir a abastecernos con todo esto. Sasazaki, necesitaremos tres grupos. Ocupa el armamento B, y utiliza a la mayor cantidad de personas. Lo haremos rápido, así los militares no tendrán ninguna oportunidad de encontrarnos desprotegidos, al igual que los zombies. Aquí es donde entras tú Tainaka, necesitaremos que…

-Eh, Iwasaki- lo interrumpió Takato

-¿Qué?- contestó el hombre, quién se había quedado con la idea en la mano. No le gustaba mucho que lo interrumpieran.

-Tainaka no estás-

Hubo un silencio en la sala. El reloj se volvió a escuchar, marcando 10 minutos desde que fue la hora citada a esa reunión. De repente se escuchó el arrastre de una silla, dejando a los presentes con el corazón en la mano. Si había algo que Iwasaki Hiroshi no podía soportar, era la impuntualidad.

-¡TAINAKA!- gritó con ojos de fuego el pequeño gigante mientras salía de la sala haciendo que los vidrios temblaran.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo con tono de aburrida Momo, apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

-0-

-¡Sí! ¡Y así es como creo un nuevo record!-

-Estoy orgullosa Jun, un gran día para ti-

-Por supuesto… y deja de ser tan desagradablemente engreída. Que tú tengas una puntería privilegiada no significa que debas burlarte de los seres inferiores.

Azusa y Jun estaban en la sala de tiro que se había creado en el subterráneo del Park Hotel Tokio. Había un par de personas más aparte de ellas dos en las otras cabinas, haciendo que el lugar estuviera bastante ruidoso. Las dos estaban usando pistolas comunes y corrientes, pero con balas creadas por Takato especiales para prácticas. Las peligrosas eran usadas sólo para enemigos, sean zombies o militares.

-Haber ¿Cuántos has fallado?- le preguntó Jun desafiante a Azusa, quién apuntando nuevamente hacia el muñeco que estaba bastantes metros lejos de ella, con varios agujeros en el centro- yo siete de veinte

La pelinegra disparó, dándole exactamente al centro de muñeco.

-Con esa van cero de treinta- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mirando a su amiga.

Una nube negra se posó sobre Jun, llena de rencor y vergüenza.

-Eres una persona horrible- murmuró.

-No, yo practico- dijo sacándose las orejeras que usaba por el ruido de los balazos- esa es la diferencia. Además, aún no sigues los consejos que te doy. Afirmar la mano bien cerca del…

-¡Ah, como sea! Igual es frustrante-la interrumpió derrotada Jun echándose sobre la mesita que tenían enfrente para dejar los cartuchos y las armas- Deberías dedicarte a tocar la guitarra, así por lo menos alegras el lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, Suzuki?- le preguntó Fushida Jaken burlón desde una de las cabinas de al lado- ¿Tan mal te va en puntería?

-Mira quién habla- le contestó la chica irritada, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- el que perdió tres balas frente a zombie a solo un metro… ¿y quién corrió en tu auxilio?

-Golpe bajo- dijo el chico sonriendo, sacándose las orejeras

-Yo me sentiría avergonzado- dijo Furumura Jushiro poniéndose al lado de Jaken, mirándolo divertido- incluso, para usar unos anteojos para que cueste reconocerte

-Mejor una bolsa-

-Una de basura, con dos agujeros-

-Y un cartel de "looser" en la espalda-

-Ya ya, muchas gracias- dijo el chico con un dejo de enojo, pero aún sonriendo

Los otros dos reían a boca abierta. Azusa sonreía divertida.

En eso escucharon que la puerta del lugar se abría estruendosamente haciendo que todos los del lugar saltaran por el susto. Miraron al mismo tiempo a la persona que entraba, y era nada más y nada menos que Iwasaki Hiroshi. El problema era que no venía, al parecer, en paz. Su mirada era siniestra, y sus músculos estaban tensos. Algo les dijo que no estaba de humor. El hombre caminó rápidamente por el lugar en dirección recta hacia los cuatro, los cuales temblaron al verlo. Eso sí que no era bueno.

-¡Que- qué onda, jefe!- le dijo nerviosa Jun levantándole la mano en señal de saludo- ¿Vino aquí a practicar un poco? Si es así, Azusa-chan y yo no tenemos ningún problema en darle un poco de privacidad…

-Exacto, exacto- asintió Azusa aún más nerviosa que su amiga. El hombre se había detenido justo frente ellas, imponiendo su estatura, su autoridad, y su rabia contra ellas.

-Nosotros estamos en las misma, ya nos vamos- dijo Jushiro tratando de parecer tranquilo y ya caminando hacia la puerta, con Jaken haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Dónde está Tainaka?- murmuró como si fuera una voz proviniendo de ultratumba, espeluznante. Puso sus gigantescas manos en los hombros de los dos hombres, poniéndoles todos los pelos de gallina.

-¿Ri-Ri-Ritsu-sempai?- tartamudearon las dos chicas

-Sí… ella misma- dijo con voz aún más profunda, encorvándose para acercar su sombrío rostro con una venita en su sien hacia las chicas. Su mano comenzó a apretar el hombro de Jushiro y Jaken, estrujándolos.

-Eh-eh-eh… Fue a enseñarle a manejar a Ui junto con Tatsuya-kun- murmuró Azusa, con muchas gotitas de sudor en su rostro pálido.

-Se fue…- murmuró para sí el hombre.

Iwasaki Hiroshi se enderezó, mirando a las dos chicas. Lo sombrío y peligroso se había ido de su rostro, para alivió de las dos. Jushiro y Jaken ya no sentían sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias por la información, pueden seguir con su práctica-

Se dio vuelta, soltó a los dos hombres y de un segundo a otro, con su mano golpeó una de las paredes que dividía las cabinas de tiro, echándola al piso, casi destruida por completo. Salió de la sala relajadamente, dejando a los presentes con el corazón en la mano por la escena.

-Me preguntó si el de verdad no ha sido mordido por uno de esos zombies- comentó Jun viendo el destrozo que su líder había dejado.

-0-

El mundo había cambiado bastante ese año que habían pasado desde que el virus comenzó a expandirse. Los sobrevivientes que quedaban en Tokio se dividían en dos grupos: Militares y Opositores. ¿Por qué? Era un misterio para los Opositores, así que solo se preocupaban por no morir a manos de ellos y de los zombies. El número de Opositores había aumentado hasta unos trescientos porque habían encontrado a varios sobrevivientes alrededor de Tokio, y en otras ciudades cercanas. Ningún conocido.

Durante esos meses habían hecho del Hotel un lugar más seguro en contra de los zombies. Habían levantado una muralla de seis metros alrededor del edificio, dejando varios metros entre la pared y este. Además, habían usado algo muy parecido al dispositivo que fue encontrado en una de las batallas más terribles que tuvieron contra los zombies, y lo dejaron a un kilómetro más o menos alejado del edificio hacia la costa. Así los zombies se concentraban en ese lugar, dejando al hotel mucho más despejado.

Muchos de muertos vivientes caminaban sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Tokio, siendo día o noche. Sólo les llamaba un poco la atención un auto que pasaba por las calles no a mucha velocidad. Lo bueno era que los infectados se interesaban en él sólo cuando estaba cerca, al pasar y dejarlos atrás, perdían las ganas de seguirlo y continuaban con su eterno camino hacia ningún destino.

El auto pasaba cerca de la costa, y se podía ver el Sol cerca del horizonte. Se veía el rastro que dejaban sus rayos en el mar, creando una vista hermosa, pero que desgraciadamente ningún ente que estaba ahí lo disfrutaba… excepto las tres personas que se encontraban dentro del vehículo, el cual recién se había estacionado casi al frente de un mirador.

-Sí, si no fuera por el casi, hubiera quedado perfecto- se escuchó la voz de un chico saliendo del auto, de aproximadamente 20 años, pelo negro y con rastas afirmado en un cintillo. Tenía ojos de sueño, pero no quería decir que lo tuviera, así eran- Estuviste a 30 centímetros de la acera.

-¿A treinta? Pensé incluso que me subiría a ella- dijo una chica saliendo precipitadamente del auto, con el color de pelo castaño amarrado en una coleta y dos año menor que él. Miro el espacio que había entre las ruedas del auto y la acera. Un gran espacio- Oh, es cierto.

-El truco es pensar que el espacio es más grande de lo que crees- le dijo animadamente Tatsuya poniendo su mano en su hombro- así te estacionarás perfecto.

-Y será así también como chocarás- dijo la voz de otra chica quién ya estaba afuera del auto y afirmada en la parte delantera de este. Tenía el pelo corto y suelto, y un largo flequillo caía por su rostro- Sólo es cosa de costumbre Ui, en un par de meses serás casi tan buena como yo.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír- dijo burlonamente el chico acercándose a Ritsu- En estos días cualquiera se puede llamar buen conductor…

-Sabes que te patearía el trasero si hacemos una carrera- le dijo Ritsu amenazadoramente, sin moverse de dónde estaba- Lo he hecho, y lo volvería a hacer.

-¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Ui! ¡¿Cierto que ella izo trampa el otro día?!- exclamó Tatsuya con una venita en su sien mirando a la pequeña Hirasawa y apuntando a Ritsu como si fuera culpable- ¡Tomó una atajo!

-¡No es verdad, un Charger comenzó a seguirme! ¡Ui, apóyame!- le dijo la castaña mirándola con la misma mirada de Tatsuya. Parecían dos niños peleándose por quién subiría al asiento de copiloto para el viaje

-Eh… No me involucren en esto- dijo Ui echándose para atrás y moviendo las manos incómoda

-Lo estás porque fuiste tú quién me pidió que te enseñara a manejar- le dijo Ritsu

-La verdad… es que le pedí a Tatsuya-kun, y tú te colaste Ritsu-sempai- dijo Ui con su mano en el mentón, recordando aquel día. Para ser exactos, dos días atrás.

-Y así es como caes COMPLETAMENTE derrotada, Tainaka-san- dijo triunfante Tatsuya poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-Lo siento- sonrió nerviosa Ui- Pero bueno, aprovechemos de ver el atardecer, aún tenemos tiempo…

En eso, se escuchó un aullido, y varios murmullos alrededor. Los chicos miraron alertas hacia los lados, y vieron como varios zombies se acercaban a ellos. Todos con sus bocas ensangrentadas, sus cuerpos podridos y malolientes y sus ojos amarillentos, sin ninguna pupila. Todos con una eterna sed de hambre.

-Ups, no creo que podamos Ui, será para otra ocasión- dijo Ritsu, y se subió al asiento trasero, al igual que Ui y Tatsuya.

-No no, tú manejas- dijo el rasta a la pequeña Hirasawa subiéndose antes que ella en el asiento del copiloto

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, pero, los zombies…- comenzó a decir la chica, horrorizada y nerviosa por la sola idea de la tensión que sería manejar con zombies siguiéndolos.

-Es parte de la practica- le dijo sonriendo el chico, una sonrisa bastante burlona- Si pasas esto, te daré tu permiso para conducir oficial.

-Pero-pero-pero-

-¡Ui, si no nos damos prisa, de seguro que nos alcanzan!- le grito desde adentro Ritsu, golpeando el asiento del conductor para que se diera prisa.

-Eh… está bien-

Con sus manos sudando, Ui se subió al auto, y prendió el motor. Los zombies aumentaron el paso, dando gemidos que estremecían la piel.

-Ahora, tranquila, sabes lo que tienes que hacer- le dijo relajado Tatsuya, echándose para atrás con el asiento y golpeando "sin querer" a Ritsu en las piernas- Oh, lo siento

-Que desagradable eres…- murmuró la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. Le había pegado en una parte sensible de la rodilla.

El motor comenzó a andar, quizás demasiado lento para un momento así. Los zombies estaban solo a centímetros de ellos.

-Quizás Ui, no deberías estar tan tranquila- dijo Tatsuya, cerrando (solo por precaución) la ventana- Pon primera, embrague a fondo y acelera un poco. Luego acelera hasta el fondo y saca el embrague.

Ui izo lo que Tatsuya le dijo, y justo cuando uno de los zombies había puesto sus manos sobre el capot, el auto aceleró rápidamente, aplastando al zombie.

-¡Woooho! ¡Así se hace, Ui-chan!- gritó Ritsu entusiasmada mirando hacia atrás para ver los restos del zombie.

-Jeje… me encanta cómo funciona el parachoques- dijo Tatsuya echándose nuevamente hacia atrás para disfrutar del viaje, relajado.

Estaban en una camioneta 4x4 montero de color rojo oscuro, y con un parachoques hecho para dar un agradable paseo por la ciudad infectada de zombies. Era grande, firme y duro, y destrozaba a quien quiera que se cruzara por delante. Así que se llevaron a varios zombies por el camino con él, dejándolos en el suelo.

-Y-y… ¿para dónde vamos?- tartamudeó Ui, quien estaba tiesa afirmando el volante y sin siquiera pensar en desviar la vista del frente.

-Quizás volvamos, así podemos ser los primeros en la fila para cenar- dijo con una amplia sonrisa Ritsu, pensando en la comida.

Ui disminuyó un poco la velocidad para doblar en una esquina que los llevaría hacia el hotel, y a los tres se les paró el corazón al ver que había en esa calle. Tres autos estaban en la mitad de esta, y había un gran grupo de personas fuera de ellos, con armas y todos vestidos igual de negro con verde oscuro… y apuntándolos.

-¿Pero qué…?- exclamó Tatsuya yéndose hacia adelante para ver ese espectáculo.

-¡Militares!- gritó Ui, entrando en pánico al ver que se dirigían derecho hacia ellos.

-¡Mierda, dobla dobla!- le gritó Ritsu levantándose de su asiento hacia adelante y tomando el manubrio por encima de Ui.

Dobló bruscamente sin disminuir la velocidad hacia un callejón justo frente los militares, chirriando las ruedas y casi dando vuelta el auto. Las personas que estaban en los autos comenzaron a disparar, pero al parecer se habían sorprendido por el cambió de dirección tan repentino del auto. Al ver que entraba en el callejón se subieron a los autos, que estaban pintados a lo militar. Eran todas Vans.

-¡¿Que hacen los militares ahí?!- preguntó al aire Tatsuya, sacando su pistola y cargándola.

-Parecía como si nos estuvieran esperando- dijo Ui entre los brazos de Ritsu sin sacar los pies del acelerador, quién estaba usando el manubrio por sobre la chica desde el asiento trasero. Estaban en un callejón, y era bastante angosto, así que la pequeña Hirasawa no tuvo ningún problema que su sempai manejara.

-Quizás, y no es bueno… Ui, prepárate para doblar- le dijo la castaña sin desviar la mirada del frente.

Salieron del callejón hacia otra calle, pero no era mucho más grande, y doblaron hacia la derecha. El ruido de las ruedas llamó la atención de varios zombies, quienes comenzaron a salir a la calle.

-¡Quítense del medio tarados, que complican el viaje!- gritó enfurecida Ritsu.

Escucharon como los autos de los militares salían a la misma calle en la que ellos iban. También se escucharon disparos. Algunas balas atravesaron el vidrio de adelante, dándoles como señal a los chicos, que estaban en un peligro bastante feo.

-¡Ritsu, eres un blanco fácil así, deja a Ui que lo haga o cámbiense rápido de puesto!- gritó Tatsuya sacando su mano por la ventana ahora abierta, y disparando hacia los autos.

-Ritsu-sempai, cambiémonos- dijo muy urgida Ui mirando por el espejo retrovisor hacia los autos- no creo que pueda manejar en esta situación.

-Ok, em…- dijo Ritsu, viendo que iban hacia una calle más grande, y que era más conocida por ella- Mejor no, sigue manejando tú…

-¡¿Qué?!-

Ritsu se echó hacia atrás de repente, dejando a Ui con el corazón en la mano al ver el volante solo, y se aferró a él como si fuera su vida. Ritsu sacó un micrófono inalámbrico, que era un walkie talkie y se lo puso en la oreja.

-¡Ui, dobla aquí, en esta calle, y apenas vean un callejón o algo métanse ahí!-

-¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!- le gritó Tatsuya agachándose justo cuando una bala rosó su cabeza.

-Voy a detenerlos, estamos muy cerca del Hotel, y Iwasaki nos matará primero si los llevamos allí- dijo Ritsu mientras abría la puerta de atrás- Estoy en el canal 2… nos veremos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No, espera…!-

Pero ya era tarde. Ritsu saltó del auto justo cuando doblaba hacia la calle principal. Quizás en otro tiempo le hubiera costado un rico dolor de espalda, pero ahí entonces, no era la chica común y corriente que debería ser. Se levantó y vio como los autos iban hacia ella, iluminando el lugar con las luces de los focos. Ritsu sonrió maliciosamente, respiró hondo, y se preparó para atacar… o mejor dicho, recibir.

Las van no habían disminuido para nada la velocidad, y eso les costó caro. Ágilmente, Ritsu giró hacia un lado justo cuando la van pasaba, y rápidamente agarró la puerta del auto por la ventana abierta. Aprovechando el vuelo que se había dado con el giro, elevó la van, la giró con ella y la lanzó hacia otra van que estaba justo detrás de ella, haciendo un choque estruendosamente potente. Ritsu movió su hombro en círculos, calentándolo. No es que le hubiera dolido, pero nunca era bueno hacer ejercicio sin antes calentar, enseñanza de Tatsuya. Una nueva van pasó por el lado del choque rápidamente con la intención de atropellarla, con los militares adentro disparando hacia la chica, pero fueron muy lentos. Ella se había agachado de espaldas en el suelo, y justo cuando la van estuvo casi sobre ella, Ritsu levantó las manos. Fue como si hubiera hecho una rampla. La van saltó varios metros, y cayó pesadamente al suelo, explotando los neumáticos.

La chica se levantó, orgullosa de su obra y sobándose las manos. Igual, no quería pensar que se le había pasado la mano un poco, el choque anterior había sido bastante feo. Se acercó a las dos primeras vans, y observó el interior. Habían como nueve militares en cada van, casi todos hombres y estaban inconscientes, pero no muertos. Respiró aliviada. Para la próxima vez debería pensar mejor lo que haría con ellas, cómo no eran zombies…

Escuchó unas quejas proveniente de la tercera van. Como el ataque hacia esa había sido bastante suave, los militares no estaban inconscientes, y al salir de la van a tropezones, comenzaron a disparar hacia Ritsu.

-Sí, definitivamente debo pensar mejor lo que hago con ellos- se dijo a si misma escondiéndose detrás de las vans chocadas.

Revisó su cinturón, y vio, para variar, que andaba sin armas. Obvio, se suponía que eran unas clases de manejo, no una batalla campal en contra de los perros militares. Suspiró irritada por esa idea, y también por perderse la cena. Las sobras no eran para nada buenas. Cómo si fuera una luz, vio una puerta por la calle chica hacia el interior de uno de los edificios. Sin pensarlo, se movió rápidamente hacia ella, la abrió y entró antes que comiera las balas del resto de los militares.

Cerró como pudo la puerta (tenía varios cerrojos, los puso todos), y se sentó en el suelo.

_-¡Ritsu! ¿Me escuchas?-_

-¡Ahhh…!... si, fuerte y claro…- exclamó la chica, casi al darle un infarto por el grito de Tatsuya. Tenía el audífono al máximo volumen y en la oreja. Lo escuchó perfectamente.

_-¿Dónde estás? Nosotros estamos escondidos varias cuadras lejos, aunque vemos que más autos van a ese lugar…-_

-Mmmm… Estoy dentro de un edificio, em, encerrada-

_-… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en líos así?- _Tatsuya sonó irritado, pero no enojado- _Cómo sea, vamos por ti_

-Esperen un poco, yo les aviso- dijo Ritsu, viendo unas escaleras frente ella- saltare al edificio de al lado y saldré por la ventana.

_-¿Tienes el equipo de Takato?-_

-Yes… de alguna forma, le encanta usarme como conejillo de indias con todo lo que crea- dijo con una sonrisa intranquila al recordar alguna escenas con inventos de ese hombre que había tenido que probar. Una vez casi pierde la cabeza por la bala de un arma mal puesta.

_-Ok, no más de cinco minutos, si esto sigue así estará infectados de militares, y zombies- _y apagó el walkie talkie.

Ritsu se levantó y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Llegó al techo del edificio, el cual tenía diez pisos. Notó que estaba mucho más oscuro que antes, y ya había algunas estrellas en el cielo. Se acercó al borde y vio que había no solo tres vans destruidas, sino que siete vans completamente nuevas.

-Sí que son rápidos- murmuró viendo como los militares bajaban de los autos con sus armas de fuego y se ordenaban para seguir ordenes. El verlos desde allí le izo imaginarlos como soldaditos, de esos con los que los niños juegan. Bueno, ella también jugó con ellos, ayudando a Satoshi en sus misiones de guerra. Sonrió por ese recuerdo tan melancólico. Se fue hacia un lado pensado que ahí no la verían, y observó la distancia entre ese edificio y el otro. Era mucha.

Abajo había un callejón.

-Mmmm, aquí, Ui se demoraría un par de segundos en sacar el cálculo preciso para saltar, y llegar a _esa_ ventana y blah blah- dijo no muy divertida al sentirse tan ignorante en lo que se refería a matemáticas.

Sacó una cuerda delgada de su cinturón, regalo de Takato. Según él, puede aguantar hasta un Tank. En el extremó tenía una aguja en forma de ancla, la cual se aferraría a cualquier superficie, haciéndola imposible de sacar.

_-Son desechables… y no me mires así- _recordó la chica cuando Takato se la pasó. Desechable, por favor…

La lanzó, y mágicamente, alcanzo el otro extremo del edificio. Ritsu no poseía una puntería excelente, es más, era bastante mala, pero eso la izo sentir mejor. Había caído muy cerca de donde había querido. Vio la ventana donde se supone que iría a parar al saltar. Se acercó bien al borde el edificio, y miró hacia abajo. Tragó saliva. La verdad, era que tampoco era muy buena con el tema de _alturas_.

-Vamos Tainaka, sé que puedes hacerlo- se dijo a si misma Ritsu, parándose firmemente en el borde del edificio. No se había dado cuenta lo alto que podía ser.

Apretó bien la cuerda, miró hacia abajo. Mala idea, porque se mareo. Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia el edificio del frente.

-Vamos… Tatsuya y Ui te están esperando. Sólo es un salto… sólo…-

Ella había derrotado a un Tank con sus manos, así que el saltar de un edificio era pan comido. Cerró los ojos y saltó. La sensación de sentir que tu estómago se te iba a la cabeza se disparó rápidamente en la chica.

-¡Woooooooohoooo!- gritó por la adrenalina al sentir el aire en ella, y la sensación de volar.

La cuerda se tensó, y dirigió a la chica hacia el edificio a una gran velocidad… quizás demasiado rápido.

-¡Woooohoo…! ¡¿Ah?!-

No era exactamente a la ventana a donde se estaba acercando.

-¡No, no, NO!-

¡PAF!

El golpe secó que izo su cuerpo en la pared se escuchó por todo el lugar. Había quedado colgada sin soltarse de la cuerda a aproximadamente un metro bajo la ventana donde debió haber entrado. Hubiera sido bastante chistoso el verlo desde afuera, pero la verdad, Ritsu no le encontró ninguna gracias.

-Mngh… Claro, te llevará exactamente a la ventana… estúpida puntería, estúpidas matemáticas…- murmuró la chica con los ojos llorosos por el golpe. Su nariz había sufrido el mayor daño, la tenía roja.

Comenzó a trepar la cuerda hasta llegar a la ventana. Se sobo la nariz.

_-Ritsu, ya saltaste, ¿verdad?- _era Tatsuya por el Walkie Talkie

-Por supuesto… Y será la última vez- dijo malhumorada la chica.

_-¿Por qué? No me digas que te golpeaste con la pared al saltar ¿Hasta para eso tienes mala puntería?-_ dijo el chico con un tono burlón

-¿Cómo…? Oh, cállate- dijo avergonzada Ritsu. Agradecía que el chico no pudiera verla porque sentía que estaba como un tomate.

-_Jajaja. Como sea, date prisa sino será mucho más difícil salir-_

Es más, en ese mismo momento, Ritsu escuchó más voces venir desde afuera. Como la chica estaba en el marco de la ventana, saltó rápidamente hacia adentro, y se agachó para que no la vieran. Al parecer se estaban moviendo por el sector entero. Como treinta militares corriendo alrededor, algunos fueron al edificio del frente, otros al edificio donde ella se encontraba.

-Oh, oh… están entrando- dijo por el Walkie Talkie la chica, poniéndose nerviosa al ver a tanta gente.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí ahora!-_

-Dime como, y lo hago- dijo alejándose de la ventana y parándose en la mitad de la habitación mirando hacia todos lados.

-_Ay, por favor… em, deja pensar… _

_-¡Yo sé! ¡Por el ascensor!- _escuchó la voz de Ui

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso sí es suicidio! ¡¿Quieres que me vean?!- le gritó la chica con una venita en la sien

-_Esa es la idea…-_

_-… _¿Eh?-

En eso, entendió.

Por mientras, los militares habían entrado al edificio. Uno de los capitanes mandó a un grupo a subir por las escaleras, mientras el otro se quedaba en el hall esperando por cualquier señal. Comenzaron a subir, parando en todos los pisos y dividiéndose para buscar más rápido. El capitán miró el hall en busca de cualquier rastro de los Opositores. En eso, notó que los números del ascensor cambiaban… ¿alguno de sus oficiales lo había usado? 12, 11, 10, 9. Iba bajando, no podía ser un militar.

-¡A todas las unidades, los Opositores están aquí bajando por el ascensor, todos retrocedan!-

Los grupos que estaban en los pisos escucharon al oficial por los Walkie Talkie, y comenzaron a bajar.

Ritsu estaba pegada a la puerta, esperando el movimiento de los militares. Dejó de escuchar pasos. Salió de la habitación, con una sonrisa en la cara. Sí, se alegraba de estar con Ui por la excelente ideas, al igual que con Tatsuya, y lo mejor era cuando funcionaban. Ese chico era una buena personas, además que la había entrenado todos esos meses para tener un estilo de pelea más decente, solo había improvisado las primeras veces frente a los zombies.

Abrió la puerta para bajar por la escalera de emergencia, no sin antes verificar que no había nadie. Comenzó a bajar rápidamente, pensando que, aunque no debería haber ningún militar por unos minutos, ya que había apretado el botón del -3, lo mejor sería saltar del segundo piso. Iba a decirle a Tatsuya que saliera y pasara por la calle que intersecaba la calle principal rápidamente.

Saltó los últimos escalones que llegaban al tercer piso sin darse cuenta de lo que había. Aterrizó y levantó la mirada, y se olvidó de hacer el llamado a Tatsuya. Había alguien parado allí entre las escaleras bloqueando la puerta que daba al pasillo del tercer piso. Estaba frente a Ritsu, apuntándola con una escopeta. El corazón de la chica se detuvo, todo alrededor de ella se detuvo. No era una visión.

-Levanta las manos si no quieres que te destripe- dijo la chica que la estaba apuntando, con un tono duro, sin ningunas ganas de desviar la escopeta.

Ritsu estaba de piedra. Abrió la boca para decir algo. Su cerebro no respondía muy bien. El mismo cabello, los mismo ojos… la misma voz…

-¿M… Mio?-


	2. Chapter 2: Reencuentro

**Primero que todo, muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios, me hacen tan feliz :)**

**Em, bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste... la cosa se empieza a complicar un poco, mucha información de una... pero eso es en capitulos siguientes. Ya, mucho spoiler**.

**K-on no me pertenece, los zombies tampoco, y menos los lugares (debería tener mucha plata para que eso pasara XD)**

**EnjoY!**

* * *

><p>La pelinegra levantó un poco las cejas al escuchar su nombre, pero no izo ningún otro movimiento, ni bajó el arma ni nada.<p>

-Entonces es cierto que tienen espías entre nosotros- dijo burlonamente, y se acercó a la chica, poniendo el arma justo frente la cabeza de Ritsu- dije que levantaras las manos

-Que… ¿Qué no me reconoces?- la castaña se estaba mareando. Como que todo daba vueltas entre ella y la chica. Entre ella y Mio- soy yo, Ritsu.

-No me importa tu nombre- dijo bruscamente la pelinegra poniendo la punta de su arma en la barbilla de la castaña peligrosamente- solo levanta las manos, y te prometo que no seré yo quién te dispare.

-No… no me reconoces…- una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Ritsu. Era obvio que era Mio, imposible no reconocerla, con su pelo negro amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos… ¿así que por qué ella no la reconocía también? Se quedó ahí, sin moverse, ni siquiera escuchó a Tatsuya por el walkie talkie. Ni siquiera escuchó lo que Mio decía, solo la veía… Estaba vestida como los militares, incluso, su rostro parecía como el de ellos, duro, sin emoción…

-¡Ricchan!-

Ese nombre tan familiar resonó en su cabeza, y la sacó del shock. Al parecer eso también llamó la atención de Mio porque desvió la mirada hacia la escalera que venía de abajo.

-¡Mio-chan, no le hagas nada!-

Era Mugi. La mismísima rubia que Ritsu conocía, con su pelo largo y sus ojos claros. Y había dicho su nombre. Un alivió recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que se moviera.

-Mugi, de verdad eres tú- dijo acercándose a ella, pero Mio nuevamente acercó la punta de su escopeta a la barbilla de la chica bruscamente, impidiéndole que se moviera.

-¡No! ¡Mio, es Ritsu, nuestra amiga!- dijo Mugi agarrando la pistola y alejándola de Ritsu muy en contra de Mio.

-¡Cómo va a ser una amiga! ¡Es parte de los Opositores! ¡Hay que avisarle al Oficial!- dijo zafando su arma de la mano de la rubia enojada, y sacando un walkie talkie.

-En serio Mio. No, por favor- dijo la chica en tono de súplica mirando a la pelinegra. Esta dudó unos segundos. Apretó los puños, y sin cambiar su rostro serio, lo guardo nuevamente.

Mugi le sonrió en agradecimiento, y miró a la castaña. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Ritsu correspondió el abrazo.

-Pensamos que estabas muerta- dijo la rubia sin separarse de su amiga- cuando vimos como ese Tank te golpeó… me alegro tanto de verte Ricchan.

-Yo también, Mugi- dijo la chica, y se separó para mirarla y ver que de verdad era ella- Las hemos buscado tanto…

-¿Hemos?- preguntó Mugi- ¿Acaso estás con las demás?

-Con Ui, Jun y Azusa- contestó con una sonrisa- todas sobrevivimos

-¿En serio? Yui va a estar feliz- dijo Mugi juntando las manos feliz de escuchar eso.

-¿Yui? ¿También están Nodoka y Sawa-chan?- preguntó aún más emocionada

-Si si, también lo…-

-_¡Ritsu, tienes que salir de ahí ahora! ¡Están volviendo a subir!-_

Tatsuya se escuchó por el walkie talkie bastante desesperado. Ritsu se acordó que estaba en un edificio lleno de militares y contestó.

-Voy en cinco minutos, espérame por la calle principal-

Lo apagó y miró a sus amigas. Mio la miraba recelosa, con el arma lista para usarla en cualquier momento. Mugi también la miraba, pero ya no tenía una sonrisa. Estaba triste.

-De verdad eres una de ellos- dijo Mugi. Su tono era neutral

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Ritsu no entendía. Algo le molestaba de esa situación. Acaso Mugi y Mio…

-Somos parte de los militares Ricchan- dijo Mugi mirando hacia el suelo- Y ellos mandaron a capturar o matar a cualquiera que no fuera parte de nosotros.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?- dijo Ritsu. Suplicó mejor dicho. Buscó los ojos de la rubia- son mis amigas, no otra cosa…

-Yo ni te conozco- dijo Mio, aún con el ceño fruncido- así que no me metas en el mismo saco. Te dispararía ahora mismo.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-Perdió la memoria- dijo Mugi triste- Desde que nos separamos…

A Ritsu el alma se le cayó a los pies. ¿Perdió la memoria? ¿No recuerda quién es? ¿No recuerda a su mejor amiga?

-_¡A todas las unidades! ¿Algún rastro de los Opositores?-_

El walkie talkie de Mugi y Mio resonó en el lugar. Se escucharon pasos provenientes de la escalera de los pisos de abajo.

-Debes irte- dijo Mugi mirando por la escalera. Los demás militares estaban subiendo a los pisos superiores- si te ven, te matan…

-¿Qué…? No, vámonos las tres- dijo Ritsu tomando el brazo de Mugi- Nos encontramos… vámonos juntas

-No podemos- dijo Mugi. Estaba seria. Se zafó del brazo de Ritsu y la miro- Estas con el enemigo, Ricchan, no podemos ir contigo.

-¿Enemigo? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?- gritó la chica. Comenzaba a hiperventilarse.

Las voces se escuchaban más fuertes, llegaban al primer piso. Mugi agarró repentinamente a Ritsu por el cuello de su sweater sin dejarla reaccionar y la arrastró hacia la puerta. Entraron al piso y la empujó hacia una de las habitaciones.

-Sal de aquí rápido. No tendrás una segunda oportunidad si te ven- le dijo, dando la vuelta hacia las escaleras.

-No, ¡No, espera Mugi!- gritó Ritsu devolviéndose hacia donde estaba su amiga- Por favor Mugi, ha sido demasiado tiempo…

La rubia sacó una pistola y apuntó contra la chica. Ritsu se detuvo en seco. Aunque Mugi estaba seria, se veía que estaba muy triste, y que le dolía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Por favor… vete- murmuró

Retrocedió hacia las escaleras, y como vio que la castaña no se movía, se dio la vuelta. Mio miraba la escena sin moverse. No tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro. Miraba a Ritsu sin ninguna emoción en especial, como lo hacía un extraño hacia otro extraño. La puerta se cerró, dejando a Ritsu sola en el pasillo, y literalmente, destrozada.

Las voces de las chicas se escucharon dando instrucciones de que habían revisado en ese pasillo y no habían encontrado nada. Ritsu se puso en modo automático. Retrocedió hacia una habitación que estaba abierta ligeramente. Entró y se fue a la ventana. Vio que el auto de Tatsuya se acercaba por la calle. Todo andaba en cámara lenta. Incluso el sonido iba más lento, como si estuviera debajo del agua. Escuchó el walkie talkie a lo lejos. Posó su pie en la ventana y miró hacia abajo. Era el tercer piso. Se preguntó que qué pasaría si sus piernas no aguantaran la caída lo suficiente, y muriera.

Saltó.

El aire y la sensación en el estómago la izo darse cuenta que, saltar de un tercer piso le dolería un poco. Cayó al suelo dando una vuelta para apaciguar un poco el golpe, pero igual sintió un pequeño dolor en las piernas. Bueno, no fue pequeño. Se levantó cojeando hacia el auto que había parado justo frente ella. Los militares habían visto el vehículo, y comenzaban a salir del edificio, pero ya era tarde, Ritsu ya se había subido al asiento de atrás.

-Siempre me sorprendes con esas locuras, Ritsu- dijo Tatsuya arrancando con el auto, lejos de los militares- Deberías dejar de hacer esas estupideces…

-Ritsu-sempai, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Ui, quién estaba de copiloto. Se había dado vuelta para ver a la chica

-Sí, si…- dijo automáticamente sobándose las piernas. Pensó en su respuesta, y decidió cambiarla- no… en realidad no…

-¿Ah?- Ui miró a la chica preocupada. Tatsuya lo izo unos segundos mirándola por el espejo retrovisor, y volviendo la vista al frente, como estaba manejando. No esperaban que fuera tan honesta. Estaba pálida, y con la mirada perdida- ¿Por tus piernas? ¿O algo más sucedió adentro?

-Vi a Mio-

Los dos chicos se quedaron callados por un momento. Estaban atónitos frente a esa nueva información.

-¿Mio-sempai? ¿Cómo, dónde?- comenzó a decir Ui, sin dejar de mirar a Ritsu con los ojos como plato

-En el edificio… Y también vi a Mugi-

-¡¿En serio, Mugi-sempai?-

-¿Cómo en el edificio? ¿Acaso…?-

-Son parte de los militares- murmuró Ritsu echándose en el asiento. Estaba triste, y por ese motivo no sabía si podría decirles que Mio no la recordaba… o no quería decirlo, no quería admitir que su mejor amiga la había tratado como una completa extraña y que la había apuntado con una escopeta sin ningún asco. Sintió, literalmente, que su corazón se partía… Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas búsquedas por la ciudad, incluso a las afueras, durante todos esos meses, el año completo… Y venir a encontrarla ahora, y sentirse rechazada por ella. Independiente que haya perdido la memoria, aún dolía… Además, ¿cómo la perdió? ¿Qué pasó todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separadas?

-¡Ritsu!-

La chica saltó, mirando para todos lados.

-No estabas escuchando, además ya llegamos- le dijo Tatsuya, golpeándole la ventana por fuera. Habían llegado al hotel, y estaban en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Al parecer Ritsu se había ido en sus pensamientos varios minutos

-Lo siento…- murmuró Ritsu saliendo del auto- ¿Qué cosa?

-Que si…- comenzó a decir Ui, sin mirarla- sí Mugi-sempai y Mio sempai están bien… ¿One-chan lo está?

-Sí… ¡sí, dijo que está bien!- dijo Ritsu, pensando en eso mejor- todas, incluso Nodoka y Sawa-chan… todas están bien.

-One-chan- murmuró Ui. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero de felicidad- estás bien…

-El único problema es que están con militares- dijo Tatsuya, muy serio- son gente peligrosa, y no sabemos en qué circunstancia llegaron ahí… y como se comportan con ellos y por ellos

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ritsu de repente, teniendo una idea de lo que el chico pensaba… una repugnante idea.

-No sabemos si sus amigas siguen siendo sus amigas. Están con el enemigo-

_-Estas con el enemigo, Ricchan, no podemos ir contigo-_

_- No me importa tu nombre. Sólo levanta las manos, y te prometo que no seré yo quién te dispare-_

-¡No te atrevas a decir algo así!- gritó amenazándolo con el dedo. Una furia sobrehumana la cubrió por completo- ¡No… digas cosas que no sabes! ¡Ellas fueron, son, y seguirán siendo las mismas que conocemos!

-Ritsu, se realista, están con los militares- comenzó a decir Tatsuya sin intimidarse en absoluto con la reacción de la chica- quizás…

-¡NO!- gritó nuevamente Ritsu acercándose peligrosamente al chico.

-¡Ritsu-sempai!- Ui se apresuró a detener a Ritsu poniéndose frente a ella.

-¡No es verdad, no las conoces, no puedes decir absolutamente nada de ellas!- le gritó Ritsu tratando de acercarse más a Tatsuya, pero Ui la agarra por la cintura tratando de echarla hacia atrás- No sabes…. ¡NO!

Se quedó quieta, y se calló. Temblaba de ira y apretaba los puños para contenerla. La verdad, no era en contra del chico… ni siquiera le decía eso a él, sino que a sí misma. Había visto a Mio apuntarla con una escopeta como a una extraña… al igual que Mugi. ¿Mugi? Nunca había hecho eso, nunca lo pensaría. Apretó los dientes y su cuerpo estaba tenso aguantando las ganas de gritar. No era verdad, debía haber una explicación, algo que le dijera: Seguimos siendo tus amigas… Y te extrañamos tanto.

-Es cierto, no lo sé- murmuró Tatsuya mirando hacia un lado y poniendo sus manos en el bolsillo.

Ritsu se relajó, poco a poco. Ui también lo izo poco a poco, estaba transpirando por el esfuerzo que izo al contener a Ritsu. Era Ritsu después de todo, una chica con súper fuerza.

-Quizás necesites comer algo- dijo el chico caminando hacia la salida- la falta de carbohidratos siempre lo pone a uno histérico.

Salió del estacionamiento.

Ritsu no levantó la mirada. Aunque parecía que Tatsuya no le dio importancia al tema, se noto una leve pizca de tristeza y desilusión. La rabia se apaciguó un poco, cambiando ese poco por culpa.

-Ritsu-sempai… ¿Qué pasó allá realmente?- le preguntó Ui separándose de ella y mirándola, preocupada, y también un poco asustada. Nunca había visto a la castaña así.

-Mio… Mio no me reconoció- murmuró Ritsu mirando hacia el suelo. Sintió una punzada de dolor al decir eso- Y Mugi… Mugi estaba también diferente… por eso debo saber que está pasando…

La puerta del estacionamiento se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrara Tatsuya nuevamente, corriendo y con cara de pánico. Las dos lo miraron, sin entender el porqué.

-¡Iwasaki! ¡Iwasaki nos quiere matar!- gritó llegando al lado de las chicas, y apuntando hacia la entrada, como si un monstruo fuera a aparecer por allí. Y no era muy exagerado ese término.

La sombra de Iwasaki Hiroshi se vio pasar por la puerta, y la figura de ese pequeño gigante entró en el estacionamiento. No se le veía los ojos por una sombra fría y amenazadora que estaba en su rostro, aunque un brillo asesino se vio desde lejos. Los tres tragaron saliva. La sola imagen de ese hombre así los aterró, y la verdad, no sabían porqué.

-Tainaka-san…- dijo con una voz profunda, potente, y horrible.

-¡S-Sí!- tartamudeó la chica sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda.

-¿Dónde estuviste a la hora de reunión?-

-¿A la hora de…?-

Pudo sentir que la sangre se le heló al recordar que ese día, justo cuando estaba con Ui y Tatsuya en clases de manejo, tenía reunión con los líderes del lugar, entre ellos Iwasaki Hiroshi… y también recordó que a ese hombre no le gustaba que la gente llegara tarde a la reuniones, y ni que menos faltara u olvidara completamente. Muchas gotitas de nervios y desesperación cayeron por su rostro.

-Eh… bueno, verás… yo…-

-Será la última vez, Tainaka-san- dijo el hombre acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña, crujiendo los nudillos.

-Re-re-recuerda que soy mu-mujer, no querrás crear un fe-femicidio…- tartamudeó la chica encogiéndose más al sentir la amenazadora presencia del hombre acercarse- chicos… díganle que…

Pero Ui y Tatsuya ya estaban en la puerta, huyendo.

-¡Traidores!- les gritó enfurecida la chica

-No, aquí no hay ningún traidor- murmuró Iwasaki, quién había llegado justo frente de ella. Podía sacarle perfectamente veinte centímetros de más. Ritsu tragó saliva.

-0-

-… Entonces, están bien- dijo Azusa al terminar de escuchar a Ui, con los ojos como plato por la noticia.

La pequeña Hirasawa estaba con Azusa y Jun en su dormitorio en el onceavo piso sentadas en una de las camas, contándoles todo lo que había pasado desde que encontraron a los militares, hasta lo que pasó en el estacionamiento. Las dos la escucharon en silencio.

-Al parecer sí- dijo Ui. Sonaba triste- pero, por lo que dijo Ritsu-sempai de su comportamiento…

Apretó sus manos. También, al igual que Ritsu, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de tener a sus amigas de enemigas… Y menos a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa si es verdad?- dijo casi en un tono de desesperación, mirando a las dos chicas- ¿Qué pasa si han cambiado…? ¿Si ya no son nuestras amigas?

-No pienses en eso, Ui- dijo Jun echándose hacia atrás en la cama con las manos en la cabeza. Sonaba despreocupada- Si hay algo que he aprendido todo este tiempo, es que los humanos podemos ser más fuertes de lo que parece.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Azusa mirando a la chica.

-Que no cualquier cosa nos hace, digamos, _desviarnos _de lo creemos o queremos- dijo levantando su mano como haciendo una aclaración- Ni siquiera un grupo de zombies o unos militares lunáticos. ¿Por qué? Porque tenemos lazos que nos unen con otros y que son imposibles de romper. Je je, eso me lo enseño Ritsu-sempai. Por eso, podemos ser más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa en este plantea. ¿Me entienden?

-Digamos que sí…- dijo Ui no muy convencida.

-Tú eres para tú hermana- dijo Jun levantándose de repente y apuntando a Ui, haciendo que saltara- lo más importante en este momento… Por eso, ella seguirá siendo tu hermana y te seguirá queriendo independiente de lo que pase.

Hirasawa Ui la miró unos segundos, y ahí se convenció. Era verdad, su hermana era su hermana, nada podría cambiarla, y nada podría hacer que la quisiera menos, al igual que ella. Sonrió alegremente y se tiró sobre Jun para abrazarla, feliz y agradecida.

-¡Muchas gracias Jun-chan!-

-Ja ja, ¿desde cuándo tan sabia?- dijo burlonamente Azusa mirando la escena

-Son cosas que pasan- contestó la chica, un poco sonrojada a la repentina reacción de Ui.

Golpearon la puerta.

-Azusa, ¿podrías?- le pidió Jun, tratando de salir del cariñoso abrazo de Ui, quién aún sonreía de oreja a oreja. A veces se parecía tanto a su hermana no solo físicamente.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Azusa al abrir la puerta, y vio a Tatsuya- Hola

-Hola…- murmuró. Parecía un tanto nervioso, aunque igual intentaba ser cool, con sus manos en los bolsillos y sin mirar a la chica- Em… ¿Está Ritsu aquí?

-No…- contestó Azusa, un tanto sorprendida por ver al chico buscando a Ritsu. Sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Por qué la buscas?

-Em… por nada en especial- bufó el chico, sonrojándose aún más- es que después del infernal set de ejercicios que le izo hacer Iwasaki pensé que estaría aquí.

-Ahhhh…- exclamó la chica, y sin cambiar su mirada y sonrisa de maldad- te veo preocupado, Yamashita-san.

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Porque yo estaría preocupado? ¡Lo que pasa es que ella es una histérica, además que siempre desaparece sin avisar y…!

-¿Desde cuándo que ella tiene que avisarte a dónde va?- le preguntó Jun desde dentro de la habitación divertida por la cara roja del chico

-¿Eh….? ¡No-No es eso, me malinterpretan! Si con mujeres no se puede hablar…- lo último lo murmuró odiosamente. Sus ojos estaban más despiertos que nunca y las manos le sudaban, así que las sacó de su bolsillo- Bueno, si la ven… díganle que quiero hablar con ella…

-Estoy segura que fue sin intención lo que pasó en el estacionamiento- dijo Ui amablemente- Todo fue muy repentino, ya sabes…

-Si, por eso quiero hablar con ella- dijo. Al pensar en eso, se sentía un poco culpable. Ritsu había pasado todos esos meses buscando a sus amigas junto con Azusa, Ui y Jun. Y venir a encontrarlas de repente y que la trataran quizás como, y más encima decirle que quizás ya no era sus amigas… A falta de delicadeza. Se sintió como un completo estúpido.

-Tainaka no está en el hotel-

Tatsuya y Azusa miraron a Hisaka Takato, quién pasaba por el pasillo. Estaba tomando jugo en caja, y parecía cansado.

-¿Qué? ¿Salió?- preguntó Azusa

-Sí, hace ya un rato- dijo Tatako, sorbiendo lo último del jugo y arrugando la cajita. Siguió caminando por el pasillo

Azusa lo miró extrañada, y tuvo un pésimo presentimiento respecto a lo que dijo.

-Oye, oye, no te vayas así como así- dijo Tatsuya agarrándolo por el hombro- ¿A dónde fue?

- Ten cuidado como me tratas, niño.- dijo Takato dándose vuelta y sacando bruscamente la mano del chico de su hombro

-Hisaka-kun- dijo Ui al salir de la habitación junto con Jun.

-¡Holas, Hirasawa-chan! ¿Cómo va la vida?- dijo alegremente el hombre acercándose a la chica para darle la mano

-¡No te desvíes de tema!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Azusa y Tatsuya.

-Nadie lo está haciendo- dijo Takato levantando la barbilla y estrechando la mano con su colega Ui- Además, no estoy en derecho a decir nada sin que ella me diga

-¿No será algo relacionado con Mio-sempai?- preguntó Ui, recordando de repente lo que Ritsu le había dicho: _por eso debo saber que está pasando… _El corazón comenzó a latirle fuerte, asustada por lo que su sempai podría haber hecho

-¿Mio-sempai?- preguntó Takato sin entender

-Su mejor amiga, parte de nuestro grupo que se perdió- dijo impaciente Azusa. Sabía a dónde Ui quería ir con esa pregunta

-Ahh, se llama Mio- murmuró Takato, como si hubiera descubierto un secreto peligroso

-Entonces sí tiene que ver- dijo Tatsuya agarrando de nuevo el hombro del tecnólogo, aunque más suave esta vez.

-… Miren, nuevamente les digo que yo NO debería decirles esto. Fue un favor que me pidió- dijo Takato mirando con desdén la mano del chico- Aunque sea peligroso o no, es su decisión, ya es una mujer grande y puede cuidarse, no soy su papá y la verdad, no me gustaría tener ningún hijo o hija para cui…

-¡NO TE DEVIES DEL TEMA!- le gritaron todos al unísono

Takato se peino después del gritó que le dieron. Los miró algo aburrido. Suspiró.

-Es posible que me odie por esto, pero también estoy preocupado- Dijo con una sonrisa y los miró-Tainaka fue a la base de los militares a buscar a sus amigas. Sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, muchos acertaron con que Mio perdió la memoria, FELICIACIONES! (era algo obvio, mas o menos XD)<strong>

**Ya, a responde run pra de comentarios:**

**-kurotenshi1825: me encanta tu entusiasmo cuando escribes cometarios XD**

**-chobits3: Hay cosas que no se pueden responder... busca la traducción del japones, :)**

**-Iron Ramirez: Me caiste bien con tu comentario XD**

**-Valitanu12: Lo intentare... cuando tenga mi croquera de nuevo, hare algo :)**

**Bueno, eso, MUCHAS GRACIAS otra vez por leer este fic, todos me caen muy bien :D**

**Sigan comentando, etc...**

**cheers**


	3. Chapter 3: En la base Militar

**HOOOOLA, como están?... jeje, en verdad, les quería dar las gracias por seguir leyendo esta ÉPICA historia (ok, quizás no tan épica)**

**Algo que me ha llenado de tristeza, es que una escritora de fanfics (y sus historias me han inspirado mucho) esta pasando por u mal momento, y no aparecerá por estos rumbos... Cosa que me apena (TT_TT). Y todo es por unos mal entendidos y comentarios que un _ impostor_ (algo extremo para definir, pero será) publico en ciertos perfiles y otros... Es la escritora de No, Thank You! en ingles. Excelente fanfics, pero esta y permanecerá incompleto por un tiempo... lloro al pensar en eso. Bueno, solo quería decir esto... y que si alguien que lee en ingles sabe algo ashi, contactense con ella... ya que lo encuentro, bueno, malo (para no poner otras palabras más extremas... XD)**

**Y bueno, sin hacerlos esperar más, los dejo con el tercer capítulo**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>0000000000<p>

-Permiso-

Ritsu entró al último piso del hotel. Lo habían abierto completamente, sacando todas las paredes y creando una sola sala muy amplia. Habían varias maquinas por allí y por allá, armas, balas, bosquejos de armas y otras cosas, una mesa larga llena de papeles con una gran lámpara colgante sobre ella, y una mesa más chiquitita al lado de un armario con una máquina para hacer café, y un poco más allá había una puerta con una ventanilla, la cual siempre estaba iluminada por luces extrañas. La chica había estado muchas veces ahí antes, por las diferentes ayudas que le daba a Takato con sus experimento (solía ser su conejilla de indias, como tenía una gran resistencia) pero siempre se sentía un poco cohibida en un lugar tan grande y lleno de máquinas raras y luces por allí y por allá. No entendía muy bien como Ui podía pasar la mayor parte del día ahí.

-Hey, Tainaka- dijo Takato, saliendo de detrás de una especie de robot. Estaba con su pelo parado con muchas canas, barba, y con su túnica blanca sucia con grasa- así que apareciste al final, y sigues viva.

-Sí, aunque aún me duelen la cabeza y los brazos por todo el ejercicio que me izo hacer Iwasaki- dijo la chica pensando en el golpe que le había dado y las 350 lagartija más los 500 abdominales y 200 saltadillas que le había obligado a hacer.

-Ja ja, por lo menos te sirvió para saber cuál es nuestra próxima misión-

-Más o menos- dijo Ritsu mirando hacia el lado recordando, aunque la verdad no le había prestado mucha atención a Iwazaki mientras hacia los ejercicios- Sé que igual me lo merezco, ¿pero tiene que ser tan… militar para sus cosas?

-Bueno, eso es porque lo fue- dijo Takato dándole vueltas a un tornillo en la cabeza del robot- Y agradezcamos que se salió antes que vinieran los zombies, sino, ya estaríamos todos muertos.

-Mm…- murmuró la chica. Tenía razón- ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Esto? Es un Gigante de Hierro- dijo orgulloso Takato bajándose de la escalera donde estaba- y lo usaremos en combate

-¿A control remoto o qué?- dijo Ritsu viendo con un poco desconfiada esa cosa. Medía cerca de dos metros.

-No, es manual- dijo el hombre poniéndose al lado de la chica y mirando su obra de arte- Te sientas ahí y lo controlas. Fue idea de Hirasawa-chan. Hemos estado trabajando en esto hace un mes, y casi está listo.

-Al parecer Ui te ha ayudado mucho en este hotel- dijo Ritsu acercándose al robot. Tenía un hueco un poco más arriba del abdomen, y una especia de silla dentro. Parecía el lugar dónde una persona se sentaría para manipularlo.

-Debo admitir que sí, es bastante inteligente- dijo limpiándose las manos con un trapo- además que tiene buenas ideas. ¿Quieres un café?

-No, gracias- dijo Ritsu mirando el interior del robot. Tenía muchos botones.

-Te recomiendo que no toques nada por ahora- le dijo Takato avanzando a la mesita del café- Ya lo usaras a su tiempo para probarlo. Como sea, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Siempre vienes porque yo te lo pido, pero nunca por tu propia cuenta

-Vengo a pedirte un favor- dijo Ritsu sacando rápidamente la mano después de recibir un pequeño choque eléctrico

-¿Un favor? Interesante proposición- dijo Takato haciendo funcionar la cafetera- ¿Qué podría hacer por Tainaka Ritsu?

-Tú conoces la base de los militares- dijo Ritsu acercándose a Takato con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba seria- Necesito que me digas como entrar.

Takato la miró. Izo una mueca extraña, algo burlona.

-Así que quieres entrar a la base de los militares- dijo el hombre, tomando una taza para ponerla en la cafetera- sabes que es muy peligroso

-Es algo secundario- dijo Ritsu- Lo que me interesa es lograr entrar sin que me noten

-Eso es imposible- dijo Takato rotundamente- Es obvio que los militares tendrán ese lugar completamente cubierto. Ninguna mosca entra sin que sepan.

-Debe haber una forma- le suplicó la chica- Me dijiste que estudiaste allí, tienes que conocer todos los rincones del lugar…

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?- Takato miró a la chica seriamente. Era raro en él, generalmente o parecía un loco o parecía estar aburrido. Ahora no- Es suicidio entrar en la base del enemigo, ya que supongo que quieres ir sola. Además, ¿por qué esa idea?

-Mis amigas están ahí- dijo Ritsu agachando su cabeza y dirigiéndose al armario, que repentinamente le había parecido muy interesante- quiero saber… que pasó con ellas.

Takato la miró por unos segundos, y se dio vuelta para retirar su taza de la cafetera. Era un excelente café.

-Eso cambia un poco las cosas… pero sigue siendo peligroso-

-Me importa un pepino si lo es o no. Son mis amigas…- murmuró Ritsu, entrando un poco en la desesperación- ¿Qué acaso no puedo querer verlas de nuevo, después de todo este tiempo? Además, están con los militares, nuestros enemigos…

Se calló al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Fue lo mismo que dijo Mugi, de lo que pensó Mio, ser "enemigos"… Se maldijo mentalmente al pensar en eso de nuevo. Había decidido buscar respuestas, y las únicas que se las podrían dar y en las que confiaría al recibirlas, serían ellas. Para eso debía ir a la Base de los Militares. Sabía que era riesgoso, y llevar a un grupo allí sería mucho más difícil que para una sola personas. Y no había estado entrenando con Tatsuya todo ese año por nada, aplicaría todo lo aprendido.

-Mira, si no me dices como, no me importa- dijo Ritsu dándose vuelta, dispuesta a irse- Entraré de alguna forma…

-Por la Piscina Norte- dijo Takato, y tomó otro sorbo de su café

Ritsu se detuvo. Sonrió, y se dio vuelta.

-Es el lugar más fácil de cubrir, está abierto, la pared es baja y la piscina tiene luz, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los zombies la vean desde afuera, además que es uno de los lugares más alejado del edificio principal- dijo dirigiéndose al armario que había al lado de la mesita- estoy seguro que ahí la vigilancia es mínima.

Sacó un papel del armario y fue hacia la mesa larga llena de papeles. Puso su taza de café en ella y sacó todos a un lado. Abrió lo que tenía en la mano. Era un mapa, y era de la Base de los Militares.

-"Universidad de Seikei"- leyó Ritsu en una esquina del mapa.

-Sí- dijo sonriendo divertido, como si recordara algo- Ahora, sigue mis instrucciones, y tendrás una oportunidad de diez para entrar ahí. Si te ven, te mueres. Y si entras, te daría máximo, media hora antes que te descubran.

-¿Tan poco?- se alarmó la chica

-¿Qué quieres unas vacaciones allí?- contestó el hombre con sarcasmo- Se nota que no has hecho esto antes. Que sea el lugar menos vigilado no quiere decir que no haya militares cerca. Tienes que ser rápida y cautelosa. Lo mejor será que te camufles como ellos.

-Mmh, ¿a lo Misión Imposible?- preguntó entusiasmada Ritsu mirando el mapa.

-Si si, como tú quieras…- murmuró Takato

000000000

Ya estaba completamente oscuro, ni siquiera la luna brillaba mucho, estaba menguando. Media hora después, Ritsu estaba detrás de un árbol a varios metros lejos de una pared de dos metros. Detrás de ella está la piscina que el tecnólogo le había dicho, seguido de la Universidad de Seikei, la Base de los Militares. La chica observaba el alrededor. No se veía movimiento, no se escuchaba nada. No había zombies alrededor porque usaban el mismo método que los Opositores para mantenerlos al margen.

La complico un poco el no ver a nadie, ¿cómo iba a esquivar a los militares que estaban vigilando si no los podía ver? Era muy probable que incluso aparecieran de la nada detrás de ella, y adiós plan. Quizás esa era una de las ideas más estúpidas que había tenido.

En eso, vio una silueta moviéndose cerca de la pared. Era un militar. Ritsu sonrió, esa podría ser su única oportunidad para entrar. Se acercó a él sigilosamente por detrás. Era un hombre alto, y tenía una escopeta en la espalda, y un machete en el cinturón. Fácil. La chica se detuvo justo detrás de él y le tocó el hombro. El hombre se dio vuelta sin entender que fue eso, y Ritsu lo golpeó en la nariz, quebrándosela y dejándolo inconsciente. Por supuesto, como poseía súper fuerza no la usó toda, sino ese hombre sería una calcomanía en la pared. Había aprendido a controlarse y usar lo suficiente dependiendo del enemigo con su entrenamiento con Tatsuya. Eran horas bastante útiles.

-"Cuidado con los militares, son peligrosos"- repitió lo que Tákato le había dicho burlonamente, riéndose del militar- Por favor…

Pero el problema fue que no estaba solo. Es obvio, los militares nunca vigilan solos, siempre hay alguien respaldando, sobre todo en ese lugar. Ritsu había presumido demasiado y poco valorado el poder del enemigo.

-¡Oye, tú!-

A la chica se le paró el corazón, y siguiendo sus instintos y reflejos, se agachó y se tiró a un lado, justo cuando un balazo caía donde había estado. Tenía silenciador, así que no se escuchó. Ritsu saltó de nuevo al ver que el militar disparaba hacia donde estaba, y corrió velozmente hacia él. El hombre no supo exactamente que era, ya que se movía muy rápido, y de un segundo a otro, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y cayó inconsciente.

-Ok, quizá si hay que tener más cuidado- murmuró Ritsu para sí agarrando la chaqueta del militar y el gorro que tenía. Se puso sus bototos rápidamente, y miró el lugar otra vez. Era cosa de minutos para que esos dos se despertaran, era mejor hacerlo rápido.

Saltó hasta el borde de la pared y mostro la cabeza para el otro lado. Observó el lugar, la piscina media iluminada y un poco más allá una pista para correr, y vio unos arbustos cerca de la piscina. Escaló completamente la pared y se movió sigilosamente y lo más rápido que pudo y se tiró a ellos para esconderse. Al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, escuchó voces. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio entremedio del arbusto a dos militares caminando. Se estaban riendo y tenían una botella en la mano.

-¿_Es en serio?-_ se preguntó Ritsu anonadada. Estaban borrachos.

Como le daban la espalda, aprovechó para moverse.

Corrió al borde de la pista llena de árboles. Había algunos militares por el lugar, pero no la vieron. Izo todo ágil y sigilosamente, tanto que se sorprendió de sí misma, orgullosa de su logro al llegar a uno de los edificios.

Llegó al borde del gimnasio, y observó nuevamente el lugar. Era enorme y estaba lleno de edificios, unos más grandes que otros. Justo frente ella habían dos edificios, uno plano y más alto que él otro, y un poco más allá estaba el edificio principal. Era ahí donde quería llegar. Había varios faroles en el camino iluminando el lugar, pero también creando muchas sombras. Avanzó mirando hacia adelante, pero su corazón se paró por segunda vez.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué haces aquí!-

Ritsu se dio vuelta lentamente al escuchar la voz de un hombre, y dentro de su pánico, pudo notar que su acento era diferente. Es más, el hombre era rubio y de tez muy blanca, además de ser muy alto.

-Eh, yo…- comenzó a decir la chica. No sabía que inventar.

-Tienes el número seis, deberías estar afuera- le dijo serio el hombre apuntando el número que tenía en el hombro izquierdo, acercándose. Debía estar cerca del 1,80 de alto.

-Eh, sí, es que… Pedí cinco minutos, para poder ir al baño y volver- fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Lo único y suficientemente estúpido.

-No hay permiso para dejar el puesto así cómo así- dijo enojado, pero se calló al notar algo- espera un momento, a ti no te conozco.

-¿No?- respondió la chica en un tono inocente, con la adrenalina a full. Observó el lugar como si nada- Porque yo si lo recuero, em… ¿capitán?

No había nadie alrededor.

-¡Yo no soy capitán, soy Coronel…!- dijo el militar ofendido, pero Ritsu ya se había movido.

La chica propinó una patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla, haciendo que el militar se encorvara un poco al doblarle la pierna, y con la otra pierna, Ritsu le dio un golpe exactamente en la sien, noqueándolo. Cayó de bruces hacia un lado.

-Capitán, Coronel… todos caen igual- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa-

La castaña miró hacia todos lados, y viendo que no había nadie (o nadie había llegado aún para ayudar a ese hombre) corrió hacia el edificio que tenia al frente, y caminó rápidamente entre los dos edificios, tratando de ir sólo por las sombras que creaban los árboles. Pensaba que había dejado un hombre inconsciente frente el gimnasio. Su tiempo se reducía aún más con eso.

Pasó los dos edificios, y vio a otro par de soldados caminando hacia ella. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de unos árboles, pidiendo que por favor no la vieran. Pasaron justo frente este, al parecer estaban ocupados hablando de otras cosas más importantes que cuidar el lugar. Además por la sombra que creaban, pasaba muy desapercibida.

-…te buena, aunque me molesta que sea ella la Mayor de esta unidad- dijo uno de ellos, también con un acento extranjero.

-Yo la prefiero a ella en vez de _Los otros_- dijo el otro haciendo énfasis en "los otros" con una pizca de miedo. Su acento era japonés- Ellos son capaces de matarte si cometes un error

-Sí, quizás si… ¿pero una mujer?-

-_Machista infeliz…-_ pensó Ritsu, un tanto ofendida por ese comentario.

-Una buena mujer, además ya lleva varios meses. No lo ha hecho mal… tan mal- dijo sonriendo el japonés, un tanto pervertido

-¡Ustedes dos!-

Ritsu saltó levemente al escuchar una tercera voz venir hacia ese lugar. Una voz femenina.

-Encontraron a dos soldados desmayados afuera, por el sector norte- dijo la chica llegando frente los dos militares. Estos se enderezaron y saludaron a la personas, con su mano en la frente, a lo militar- Significa que hay un intruso, quiero a todas las unidades alertas.

-¡Sí señor!-

Y los dos corrieron hacia el lugar de donde Ritsu había venido. La mujer se dio vuelta dispuesta a dirigirse hacia el otro lado, y Ritsu pudo ver su cara. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba el triple. _Mio._

-¡Hombre caído!-

Alguien ya había encontrado el cuerpo del militar. Mio se dio vuelta por la alerta, pero Ritsu ya se había movido. Se fue por detrás de ella y la agarró, tapándole la boca para que no gritara. Volvió al mismo lugar en cosa de segundos, justo cuando otros militares llegaban al lugar. Nadie se dio cuenta.

Mio luchó unos segundos sin éxito, hasta que vio la cara de Ritsu. Abrió los ojos atónita al ver a la chica, y comenzó a patalear más fuerte. Estaba enfurecida.

-Tranquilízate Mio, no te voy a hacer nada- le dijo Ritsu, dirigiéndose a otro edificio, y abriendo de una patada una puerta que estaba al lado de la principal. Parecía una bodega de limpieza como le había dicho Takato, y estaba vacía. La cerró como pudo y se quedó quieta, escuchando lo que ocurría afuera. Militares comenzaban a salir de ese edificio, alertas por el "nuevo intruso". Mio seguía luchando tratando de soltarse de la chica, pero sin éxito. Aunque era más pequeña, la afirmaba haciéndole una llave que le era imposible de deshacer, además, que era más fuerte que ella.

-Voy a soltarte si te dejas de mover- susurró Ritsu.

Mio peleó unos segundos más, pero se tranquilizó. Ritsu la observó un tiempo, pensando en si sería buena idea soltarla en ese momento o no.

-Sin gritos, ¿está bien?-

No recibió respuesta, así que lo tomó por un sí. Poco a poco la soltó. Mio ni se movió hasta que Ritsu sacó su mano de su boca. Y ahí fue donde le agarró su brazo y la dio vueltas por los aires. La castaña cayó pesadamente en el suelo, con el mundo completamente de cabeza. Mio la miró con despreció, pero no le izo nada más.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-Estoy tratando de notar si no tengo mi espalda rota o no- dijo Ritsu con falta de aire y una mueca de dolor.

-¡Hablo en serio!- exclamó la pelinegra subiendo un poco el tono.

Sacó su pistola y se agachó, poniendo la punta de su arma en la sien de la chica.

-Cometiste un gran error al entrar aquí, y al encontrarte conmigo- dijo sombríamente, mirando a Ritsu con ojos fríos- Has hecho mucho desorden allá afuera

-Era la única forma de hablar contigo y con las demás-

Mio levantó una ceja. ¿Acaso había entrado a la base del enemigo solo para_ hablar_ con ella, dirigiéndose prácticamente a un suicidio? ¿Qué clase de chica era?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó manteniendo su voz fría, dejando de apuntarla con su pistola.

-Saber que les pasó, porqué están aquí- murmuró Ritsu mirándola a los ojos- y… qué pasó contigo

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ni siquiera nos conocemos- dijo Mio levantándose y dándole la espalda.

-¡Ese es el problema!- exclamó en un susurro la castaña un poco exasperada, también levantándose- Mio, nosotras somos mejores amigas desde la primaria… ¡Y estoy segura que Mugi te contó eso…!

-¡Silencio!- susurró acercándose a Ritsu y tapándole la boca rápidamente- No subas la voz si no quieres que te descubran

Ritsu izo una señal con su mano de O.K. Mio sacó su mano y miró a la castaña. Tenía sentimientos encontrados con ella. Encontraba a esta chica muy extraña, ruidosa y un poco odiosa, pero le daba una extraña sensación. No la conocía, ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre… pero de alguna forma, no podía hacerle más daño que darla vuelta por los aires. Podría llamar a sus capitanes en ese instante, pero la verdad era que no quería.

-Y bueno… ¿me vas a contar que pasó?- preguntó Ritsu sentándose en el suelo, como esperando una historia de caballeros y dragones

-Aún no tenemos la confianza para eso- contestó Mio cruzándose de brazos- Además, no creo que entiendas la real situación en la que estás.

-Prefiero no pensar en eso ahora- dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa- en algún momento crearé una salida. Pero después que me cuentes tu historia…

-¡Esto no es un cuento de hadas, baka!- le gritó enojada al ver la actitud de la chica- Es peligroso, estas arriesgando tu vida ¿y sólo por nosotras? ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

Ritsu desvió la mirada un poco. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que era difícil comenzar por una. Escucharon unas voces afuera. Las dos se quedaron de piedra, ya que sonaban muy cerca de ahí, pero una de ellas, a las dos les pareció bastante familiar.

-¡Sí, fue por aquí!- esa fue la de un hombre, con acento extranjero. Se estaba acercando a la entrada.

Al parecer Mio había hablado más fuerte de lo que debió.

-Mierda, ¡escóndete ahí, rápido!- susurró rápidamente Mio empujado a Ritsu hacia un armario lleno de escobas y trapos para limpiar. Parecía que nada más podría caber ahí. Hizo que entrara de alguna forma, y cerró la puerta justo cuando la otra fue abierta.

-Akiyama-sama- dijo el hombre que entró. No era alto, y era muy moreno- Eh… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Eh… estaba buscando al intruso, había escuchado ruidos y entré para revisar- contestó tratando de parecer calmada y que pareciera obvio el estar ahí, sola.

-¡Mio-chan!- Yui apareció detrás del hombre.

El corazón de Ritsu se aceleró nuevamente al escuchar la voz de su querida amiga.

-Escuchamos voces, por eso entramos- dijo la castaña entrando al lugar y mirándolo

-Ah, si… es que estaba hablando por el walkie talkie. Aquí uno suele elevar la voz más de lo normal, je je- comenzaba a sudar. Estaba parada justo frente la puerta del armario con su pie afirmándola. Era un espacio pequeño y la única forma de mantenerlo cerrado para que Ritsu no saliera, era afirmando la puerta.

-Bueno, como sea, por favor si puede volver a su puesto- dijo el hombre serio. No se había percatado de nada- Aún no se sabe del intruso, es probable que haya entrado a algún edificio.

-Volveré enseguida- dijo Mio. "_Solo sal de aquí rápido"_

-Yo también volveré, dejé sola a Nodoka-chan del otro lado de este edificio- dijo Yui sonriéndole a la pelinegra y dándose vuelta junto con el hombre- nos veremos

-Eh, Yui- dijo Mio moviéndose hacia ella. La puerta sonó al abrirse un poco, y Ritsu usó todas sus fuerzas para no irse para atrás, afirmándose de la nada. Mio sintió eso, y se quedo de piedra.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Yui, mirando a su amiga.

Desgraciadamente, el otro militar también se había quedado allí, mirando a la pelinegra. Algo en su mirada hacia ver que sospechó de la acción de la chica. Ritsu había comenzado a sudar por el esfuerzo y los nervios de poder ser descubierta. Apenas respiraba.

-Acerca del sector dónde estás…- prosiguió, y mirando al militar, uso toda la autoridad que se le había dado- Es un tema de Mayor a Mayor si no le molesta, subteniente.

El hombre asintió rápidamente, avergonzado, y salió del lugar. Yui lo miró hasta que se fue, y cerró la puerta. Miró a Mio, extrañada por esa actitud y un poco preocupada

-¿Qué pasa, Mio-chan?-

-Pasa, que encontré al intruso- dijo sacando su pie de la puerta y dejando que esta se abriera de par en par.

Ritsu cayó de espaldas, seguida de escobas, trapos y botellas de limpieza. Un olor a detergente y desodorante ambiental se esparció por el lugar.

-Ho-hola Yui- dijo Ritsu con su sonrisa por debajo de todos esos utensilios de limpieza- Tiempo sin verte.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así es como pasan las cosas. Esto cada vez se va poniendo más y más entretenido. Son cosas que pasan, sobre todo en mi cabeza. El otro día leí la respuesta a un comentario que decía: La personalidad del autos se plasma en la obra... BUeno, aquí está mi personalidad, un tanto extrema XD<strong>

**Ah, y por si no lo han notado, no me caen muy bien los militares ... (perdón si hay alguien miliar, pariente y/o amigo)**

**Respuestas a comentarios:**

**-Mr.E´s-pen: Así son los militares, ni una lógica. Pienso lo mismo que tpu, uno debería preocuparse de los que comen a los vivos, en vez de los vivos mismos...**

**-laars15: Excelente pensamiento... :)**

**-kurotenshi1825: jajaja, me encantan tus comentarios, tiene de todo... pero me agradan, asi que sigue sigue. Y lo del juego... SIII, es extremo, trata d ejugarlo en la noche. Es ooootra cosa... XD**

**-YuiAkiyama: Agradezco el cumplido. En realidad, esa es mi idea, crear un fic que parezca pelicula, osea, que se pueda leer y uno vaya de la mano con el formato de pelicula (onda, la toma de las escenas, efetos, etc... VEAN SHERLOCK HOLMES Y TRANSFORMERS, de ahpi sacaran imaginación para leer este fic :D) Y ya apareció Yui, espero que este contenta :)**

**-chobits3: Simplemente gracias por leer y comentar siempre. Eso me llena de alegria :)**

**Bueno, y a todos los otros comentarios... gracias por comentar XD**

**UN DETALLITO: por si no lo han notado, he puesto muy poco a los zombies, eso es porque esta etapa es más Militar que la anterior... pero esperen amantes de zombies, que ya apareceran, y todos quedaran O.O (mother og Gooooosh!)**

**(_En mi perfil se irán adelantando nombres de capítulos y avance)_**

**Eso, muchas gracias nuevamente, sigan comentando... :)**

**CHEERS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sin Cuidado

**Hola a todos.**

**Otro capitulo**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-¡RICCHAN!-<p>

Yui se lanzó sobre su amiga, importándole nada que estuviera cubierta de limpiadores y escobas. Había sido un año completo desde que no la veía y que incluso, habían pensado que estaba muerta. Por eso, verla ahora era una alegría increíblemente grande para la chica.

-¡Estas bien, estás bien, estás bien!- exclamaba Yui abrazando fuertemente a Ritsu, sacándole gran parte del aire de sus pulmones.

-¡Yui, baja la voz!- susurró alterada Mio moviendo las manos para que parara

-Lo siento… es que estoy tan contenta. ¡Ricchan, estás viva!- susurró fuerte Yui, abrazando más fuerte a Ritsu

-Si… También estoy feliz, Yui…- dio Ritsu con falta de aire, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, más para que la soltara.

-¿Eh?, Tus ojos…- dijo Yui acercándose al rostro de su amiga con curiosidad

-… ¿Qué pasa con ellos?- preguntó Ritsu incómoda al ver a su amiga tan cerca

-No eran tan amarillos antes, ¿verdad?-

-Ámbar, mis ojos son color ámbar- dijo alejándose de su amiga por un poco de espacio personal- y la verdad no me he fijado…

Pero de repente, Yui la soltó. Su cara había cambiado de alegría a preocupación. Miró a Ritsu nuevamente, pero como si hubiera sido la primera vez que la hubiera visto.

-Riccan, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó

-¿De nuevo con eso?- dijo Ritsu cansada ya de tantas vueltas- Vine aquí para saber qué pasó con ustedes, y porque están aquí con los militares…

-Pero es peligroso que estés aquí. Tienes a todo el ejercito buscándote allá afuera- dijo alarmada la guitarrista, agarrando a su amiga de los hombros- ¡Tienes que irte ahora!

-Otra vez ¡No me voy hasta que me den respuestas!- dijo enojada Ritsu. Ya se estaba cansado de ser desviada del tema a cada rato.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu amiga- dijo Mio mirándola seria

-¡Tú también eres mi amiga!- dijo más enojada la castaña con una venita en su sien

-Yo a ti no te conozco- dijo levantando la barbilla y mirando a un lado

-¡Que testaruda eres, Mio!- le gritó aún más fuerte

-¡Mira quién habla!-

-¡Shhhhh!- le dijo tapándole la boca. Había gritado muy fuerte.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, escuchando cualquier sonido proveniente de afuera. Nada.

-Mio-chan, Ricchan tiene razón, es nuestra amiga- dijo Yui en voz baja

-Pero es parte de los Opositores, está en el bando contrario- Mio comenzaba a exasperarse

-Pero ya hace tiempo que dudamos que este es el bando de los buenos-

Mio se quedó callada. Ritsu intercambió la mirada entre Mio y Yui varias veces, expectante.

-Es cierto…- murmuró Mio cruzándose de brazos y mirado hacia otro lado

-Entonces… ¿por qué están aquí si dudan de ellos?- preguntó Ritsu ahora mirando a Yui

-Ellos nos encontraron, un mes después de perderte a ti y a las demás- dijo Yui, levantándose- Nos acogieron con la condición de ayudarlos en lo que sea que pidieran… bueno, ordenaran. Al principio pensamos que eran gente que trataba de ayudar y de encontrar una solución al problema de los zombies. Gente _buena. _Pero ya hace mucho que no se preocupan por ellos, sino que por los otros enemigos… Los Opositores.

-Ver que estaban atacando, e incluso matando a humanos nos izo cambiar un poco de opinión hacia ellos- dijo Mio- la idea no era matar a los vivos, sino que sobrevivir a los muertos. Desgraciadamente no podíamos hacer nada en contra de eso, uno era porque somos solo cinco mujeres y los militares son capaces de matarnos a la mínima expresión de traición. Y dos, porque estamos buscando información sobre ellos.

-Es una posibilidad grande que estén envueltos mucho más en este apocalipsis zombie de lo que creemos- dijo Yui muy seria, llevándose la mano a la barbilla pensando.

-¿Envueltos...? ¿Quieren decir que quizás son una causa por la que el virus apareció?- Ritsu estaba un poco anonadada por eso. Sabía que los militares eran malos y que no le caían bien… pero ahora a ser parte de la causa del Apocalipsis zombie era otra cosa

-No lo sabemos, pero por la actitud que han tenido, y por cierta gente que hay…-

_-A todas las unidades, necesitamos a los Tenientes Coronel y Mayores en el sector Norte de la base, ahora-_

Mio y Yui se miraron. Sus dos walkie talkie hicieron eco en el lugar.

_-Repito. A todas las unidades, necesitamos a los Tenientes Coronel y Mayores en el sector Norte de la base, ahora-_

-Yui, tenemos que irnos- dijo Mio sacando su walkie talkie

-¿Qúe? Pero…- comenzó a decir Ritsu perpleja

-Nos están llamando, y si no vamos sospecharán y comenzarán a buscarnos- dijo Yui levantándose y también sacando su walkie talkie

-Aquí la Mayor Akiyama, voy en camino- dijo Mio con el walkie talkie en la mano

-¿Ma-mayor?- tartamudeó Ritsu, atónita

-Shhh… Aquí la Mayor Hirasawa, me voy movilizando- dijo en un tono menos serio la chica

Ritsu no lo podía creer. Poco sabía de rango y esas cosas, pero no dudaba que tener un cargo así era bastante importante. ¿Yui tenía un rango? Recordaba que jugaban a ser Capitán y Sargento en la escuela, pero era solo un juego ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

-Oigan, no, hay que salir de aquí- dijo Ritsu levantándose y mirando a las dos chicas un tanto desesperada- Vamos, nos encontramos, estamos bien y juntas…-

-Aun Mugi, Nodoka y Sawako están aquí, pero en otro lugar, sería imposible ir a buscarlas antes que te descubran- dijo Mio mirándola con reproche

-Pero, pero, ha pasado tanto tiempo… además, Yui, le hice una promesa a tu hermana, que te encontraría y te llevaría con ella…

-… Ricchan, tengo un plan- le dijo con ojos intensos y muy seria. Aunque así la hacía recordar a una niñita que intentaba hacer un trato con su madre que involucraba dulces- Pasado mañana a las nueve de la noche nos juntaremos de nuevo, en el sector de Arakawa. Ten esta dirección.

Y le pasó una tarjeta. Ritsu levantó una ceja al ver que era la dirección de una pastelería. ¿Por qué tenía esa tarjeta guardada? Fácil de suponer…

-¿Pasado mañana? Pero Yui…-

-Habíamos pedido una hora de descanso a esa hora, iremos todas- dijo Yui ahora con una sonrisa.

La verdad, Yui podía tener un nuevo rango y ser alguien importante en esa base militar, pero seguía siendo Yui. Ritsu sonrió a eso, y recibió la tarjeta. Entendió que también era una oportunidad para que todas se re encontraran, y que Yui pudiera ver a Ui.

-Está bien, llevaré a las demás-

-Encuentro esto un poco loco- dijo Mio desde la puerta viendo a las dos- y bastante peligroso

-Ese es el espíritu de aventura, Mio-chan- dijo Risu burlona.

-¡Qué tú seas una maníaca suicida no quiere decir que yo lo sea!- le gritó enojada la pelinegra acercándose para golpearla.

-Ya ya- dijo Yui poniéndose frente a Mio para detenerla con una gotita en la cabeza- Vámonos Mio. Trataremos de dejar libre este lugar. En cinco minutos, sales de nuevo.

-Así será- dijo Ritsu levantando su pulgar y sonriéndole

-¿Ui está bien?- preguntó Yui repentinamente, acercándose a la puerta

-Sí lo está- respondió Ritsu- Está muy feliz de saber que estás bien

-Gracias-

Ritsu la miró extrañada por eso.

-Eh… ¿Por qué?-

-Por haberla salvado esa vez- murmuró Yui. La miró sonriendo agradecida- Dos veces… supongo que tú la encontraste en el Tokio Big Sight.

-Sí… Estaba con Jun en esa cosa verde…-

-Si... de verdad, muchas gracias Ricchan- ¿Por qué había algo de tristeza en esa sonrisa? Eso no era común en ella- Nos veremos… Y dile a Ui que la quiero mucho- dijo con una sonrisa, y salió primera que Mio.

La pelinegra se quedó unos segundos mirando a la castaña.

-Eres alguien bastante especial, ¿te lo han dicho?-

-Un par de veces, sí- dijo divertida Ritsu, dándole su característica sonrisa burlona.

-Mmm… como sea, desgraciadamente nos veremos de nuevo- se dio vuelta para irse- Adi…

-Esa fue una de las promesas que te hice, Mio- la interrumpió

Mio se quedó con la mano en la manilla de la puerta. Esa palabra, le produjo algo, y venir de esa voz.

-_Seguiremos vivas… hasta que digamos adiós_- dijo Ritsu. Aún sonreía- Eso me ha ayudado a mantenerme viva y para seguir buscándote. _Es una promesa._

La pelinegra se dio vuelta, y la miró sin comprender de lo que estaba hablando. Pero, algo en esas palabras, y en esa estúpida sonrisa, aumentaban la sensación extraña. Además sus ojos, de verdad eran diferentes a cualquier otros, eran intensos, y de un color ámbar muy fuerte. No supo explicarlo, pero de alguna u otra forma esa chica había convencido a Mio de cada palabra. Al parecer la conexión que tenían si era bastante fuerte, porque aunque Mio no podía recordar nada, lo que sentía no había olvidado al parecer…

-De verdad eres muy extraña- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Salió del lugar.

Ritsu se quedó ahí unos segundos, sin dejar de sonreír, aunque era una sonrisa triste. Las había encontrado, al fin pero… Saber que Mio no la recordaba, era algo doloroso. Escuchó más voces fuera del lugar, y eso la izo volver a la realidad, y pensar: ¿Cómo rayos saldría de ahí? Sacó el mapa que Takato le había dado, y trató de recordar lo que le había dicho para la vuelta.

-…_Autos por ahí…-_

Maldijo su mala memoria.

Miró nuevamente el mapa, y vio la Puerta Central, a varios metros del lugar donde ella debería estar, pero perfectamente corribles (significa que puedes correr sin problemas). Sonrió al recordar que "autos" significaba estacionamiento cerca de la entrada, la cual se transformaría en su salida. Guardo el mapa y procuró abrir la puerta lo más despacio posible, observando si había alguien afuera. Parecía desierto. Se arregló bien el gorro y salió, tratando de parecer natural. Generalmente, el aparentar naturalidad en lugares y en situaciones de alto riesgo atrae más atención. Ritsu logró avanzar un par de metros de lugar hasta que…

-¡Oye! ¡Tú no eres de este sector!-

Ritsu se quedó de piedra sudando como si hubiera 40 grados de calor. Se dio vuelta y observó al militar.

-¡Tú!- exclamó el mismo hombre que la había encontrado y que había sido noqueado por ella frente al gimnasio apuntándola aterrado.

-¡¿Otra vez?- exclamó Ritsu apuntándolo también aterrada.

-¡Ahora si no te escapas!- gritó el militar, sacando el walkie talkie- ¡A todas las unidades, encontré a la intrusa frente al edificio veinte!-

-¡No, no!- gritó en pánico la chica

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- gritó el hombre burlonamente y tiró un golpe a la chica, pero lo esquivó fácilmente.

Aprovechando lo impresionado del hombre, Ritsu se echó un poco hacia atrás y propinó una tremenda patada al costado del militar. Este se quejó fuertemente tambaleándose a un lado. Ritsu, sin detenerse, dio el golpe final con su codo opuesto a la pierna que ocupó exactamente en la sien del hombre. Cayó inconsciente, pero no muerto.

-Dos golpes en la sien en menos de una hora, mañana tendrás que ir a un doctor- dijo Ritsu viendo al rubio militar, pero sin lástima.

Escuchó pasos y gritos. Vio como más de una veintena de militares se acercaban a ella, con escopetas, rifles y otras cosas en la mano. En menos de cinco segundos estaría completamente rodeada.

-Sí, la próxima vez tendré mucho más cuidado con los militares- dijo pálida y comenzando a correr hacia la Puerta Central.

Llegó frente al edificio Principal, en el cual ya había militares que habían salido de él, preparados para detener al "intruso". Definitivamente no le sería fácil salir de ahí. Se preparó para usar todo lo aprendido con Tatsuya. Dos de los militares dispararon y se echó hacia la derecha. Impulsándose con la pierna derecha, agarró el rifle del primer militar con la mano izquierda y lo golpeó en la cara con su codo derecho. El militar soltó el arma al caer y Ritsu se la lanzó a otro militar que estaba frente ella listo para disparar. Se agachó cuando un tercero lanzó un golpe con su rifle y le rompió una pierna con sus manos. Se levantó y dio un limpió golpe en la nariz al cuarto, noqueándolo en el segundo. Esquivó la patada de otro, agarrando la pierna en el aire, empujándolo hacia ella y dándole un cabezazo. Miró hacia su derecha y avanzó medio paso para esquivar un nuevo golpe de otro militar osado. Este pasó de largo y Ritsu lo golpeó levemente en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente encima de otro militar. Los otros tres se quedaron de piedra al verla, horrorizados por la velocidad y fuerza de sus golpes.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo burlonamente Ritsu, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos. Ni siquiera jadeaba- Vamos, vamos, ¿no me digan que le tiene miedo a una mujer de 19 años?

-¿Tienes 19?- le preguntó uno asombrado, aunque asustado- pareces de menos, como eres pequeña…

-Pe… ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?- le dijo la chica sonrojándose indignada

-¡Ahí!-

Ritsu se dio vuelta y vio como la veintena de antes se había multiplicado, y estaban todos muy bien armado.

-Me había olvidado de ellos- dijo, se dio vuelta y golpeó en la cara al militar.

Pasó rápidamente sobre el dejando a los otros perplejos y corrió por el pequeño parque de entrada que había.

-¡Dispárenle imbéciles!- les gritó uno de los militares que iba hacia allá, al parecer tenía un rango importante.

Las balas comenzaron a llover. Ritsu corría a gran velocidad zigzagueando, cubriéndose por los árboles que había a los lados del camino. Unos metros frente ella estaba la reja de la entrada principal, y unos cinco militares custodiando. Lo peor fue que tenían unas bazucas cada uno, y al parecer estaban listas.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó al darse cuenta de eso y se detuvo bruscamente, y se tiró hacia un lado justo cuando las bombas de esas bazucas fueron disparadas.

Hubo una gran explosión. Pedazos de árboles y suelo volaron por el lugar al igual que Ritsu y parte de los militares que estaban más cerca de ella. El lugar se llenó de polvo. Ritsu se levantó rápidamente con un zumbido en los oídos, aprovechando el polvo y caos. Vio unos autos cerca de un gran edificio, y no lo pensó dos veces.

_-¿Destruyeron al objetivo?-_

-Negativo- dijo uno de los militares que había disparado la bazuca- Pero no podemos ver rastros de ella por el polvo.

_-Quiero que disparen a la mínima señal, ¿entendido?-_

-Pero eso la matará, señor- dijo otro militar, cargando su arma mientras la nube de polvo poco a poco se dispersaba.

_-Si es quién creo que es, no lo hará-_

-…Entendido- contestaron los cinco militares.

Se escucharon disparos y gritos entre la nube de polvo. Al parecer los otros habían localizado al objetivo. Apuntaron con sus bazucas, notando que había mucho menos polvo, y listos para disparar. Escucharon un ruido familiar, pero para nada compatible con la chica… ¿acaso era un auto?

Un Mercedes Benz descapotable gris apareció de entre el polvo a toda velocidad. Los cinco militares apenas reaccionaron y se lanzaron a un lado justo cuando el auto pasó por la reja. La abrió casi sin ningún problema.

-¡WOOOHOOO! ¡Así es como me gustan los autos!- gritó Ritsu desde dentro totalmente emocionada por la adrenalina.

Pero no se percató de que, adelante, había no otra reja, sino que otra pared, la misma que había saltado para entrar. Su sonrisa se borró al ver la puerta de dos metros cerrada. ¿Cómo pasaría con el auto por ahí sin convertirse en papilla? Mmh, misterio.

Miró la pared, pensando rápidamente que hacer… Y no se le ocurrió nada más que saltar. ¿Qué más? Es Tainaka Ritsu, hacer un plan de mayos complejidad no estaba ni en sus características ni sus habilidades. Los militares estaban apuntando nuevamente con sus bazucas. Unos balazos rosaron a la chica provenientes de los otros que tenía detrás. Era ahora o nunca. Mantuvo el acelerador apretado hasta el final, y puso su otro pie en el asiento. Los militares abrieron los ojos espantados al ver que el auto no se detenía ni disminuía la velocidad.

-¡Háganse a un lado!- les gritó moviendo el brazo para que ellos se movieran.

Hicieron caso desesperadamente, y un ya a unos centímetros de la pared, Ritsu salto hacia adelante. La fuerza de la explosión que izo el auto contra la puerta de hierro también la ayudó en el salto. Cayó al otro lado dándose una vuelta para amortiguar la caída, y dio contra un árbol, quedando de cabeza y recibiendo varias hojas y un par de ramitas en la cara.

-… ay…-

Le había dolido un poco.

-¡Se-señor! ¡El-el auto! ¡La chica, se fue!- gritó uno de los militares al micrófono, angustiado y sorprendido por eso, y un poco despeinado por la explosión.

-_Mmmmh, está bien, no importa- _la voz sonaba satisfecha_- Será en otra oportunidad, no muy lejana obviamente._

Ritsu ya estaba a una distancia prudente de la Universidad, llegando al auto que había llevado. Aún tenía el sonido de un pitito en el oído por las bazucas y la cabeza le daba vueltas por el salto y la caída. Miró hacia atrás, donde estaba la base de los militares. Pensó en Yui y Mio. Tanto tiempo que no las veía, y ahora se enteraba que estaban con el enemigo… aunque estaban allí sólo por una especie de conveniencia. Sonrió al pensar que seguían siendo sus amigas…

No creía que fuera difícil llevarlas, si se juntan pasado mañana, es cosa de que no vuelvan allí…

-¡TAINAKA RITSU!-

Era cómo la quinta vez ya que Ritsu quedaba con el corazón en la mano por el susto que otro le daba. Se dio vuelta blanca como la nieve, y vio a Tatsuya acercarse. No sabía que le sorprendía mas, que la hubiera encontrado allí, o el ver a alguien con la cara tan desencajada por la rabia.

-Me… me asustaste- le dijo con la mano en el pecho

-¿Y crees que tú a mí no?- dijo acercándose a la chica. Sus ojos echaban llamas- ¿Qué mierda se supone que estabas haciendo en la Base de los Militares?

-Eh… espera, ¿cómo lo supiste?- le preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Respóndeme lo que te pregunté primero- le dijo poniéndose frente ella- ¿Qué estabas haciendo allá?

-¿No es obvio?- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Fui a ver qué estaba pasando con mis amigas

-Es que…- dijo exasperado el chico llevándose una mano a la cabeza- no puedo creer que hables así como si nada del tema. Ritsu, eso fue lo más estúpido que has hecho, te pudieron haber matado

-Tenía que hacerlo. Encontrarlas de repente después de todo este tiempo, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados- dijo comenzando a enojarse. Esa frase se la habían repetido demasiado para su gusto

-¿Sabes? El que mueras no me interesa tanto- dijo enfurecido el chico, estaba a unos centímetros de la cara de Ritsu- lo que me molesta más que todo, es que no confíes en tus amigos para ayudarte

La chica lo miraba desafiante, pero desvió la mirada frente a ese comentario. Se echó para atrás un poco y se metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

-No es que no confíe en ustedes- murmuró aún sin mirarlo- es que esto, en parte si era peligroso, y no me gustaría que les pasara nada…

-¿Y acaso crees que a nosotros no?-

Tatsuya suspiró. Se tranquilizó un poco y buscó la mirada de la chica

-Ritsu, que tú tengas súper fuerza o algo parecido no te hace inmune a la muerte- le dijo el chico. Su voz sonaba algo triste- Y si algo te llega a pasar, las chicas y yo… tampoco nos gustaría que te pasara algo.

La chica se sintió culpable. Tenía razón. Sabía que Azusa, Ui y Jun iban a estar muy preocupadas (y no dudaba que Azusa estaría también hirviendo en rabia). Y bueno, como veía a Tatsuya, también lo veía preocupado. Sí, se sintió estúpidamente culpable.

-Perdón- murmuró- …es que… me siento bastante "inmune" como soy ahora.

Tatsuya se quedó mirándola. Ritsu se retorcía las manos debajo de sus bolsillos.

-Además… el ver a las demás después de todo este tiempo y… saber que tu mejor amiga no te recuerda es algo fuerte, y me llevó a hacer eso sin pensarlo mucho… Sin pensarlo nada.

-… ¿Qué Mio no te recuerda?- abrió los adormilados ojos. Tatsuya estaba sorprendido por eso. Era casi imposible pensar en una sin la otra- pero, ¿cómo, que le pasó?

-Aún no lo sé… es un tanto complicado hablar con ella ahora- dijo en un tono triste, y se fue a sentar sobre el capot del auto

Tatsuya nunca pensó en que vería a Tainaka Ritsu con esa expresión de tristeza. Era extraño, incluso parecía otra persona. Se fue a sentar al lado de ella.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Era una noche cálida ya que estaban en plena primavera. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, como lo era desde hace un año, y las luces de la ciudad que seguían prendiéndose automáticamente cada día eran más tenues, las ampolletas o bombillas de luz se iban gastando, sin ninguna mantención o cuidado. Tatsuya miró nuevamente a Ritsu, y se dio cuenta que la chica había desviado la mirada recién.

-Te dejaste crecer barba- dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lado, llevándose la mano al mentón como indicando- tienes como unas pelusas ahí

-¿Pelusas? ¡Para nada, es barba de hombres!- dijo un tanto ofendido cruzándose de hombros

Ritsu se rió, pero seguía sin mirarlo. Tatsuya sintió esas cosillas que siempre sentía al ver a la chica, que siempre había sentido…

-Lo siento- dijo mirando hacia otro lado- Me imagino como debes estar… aunque no es escusa para meterse sola en la base de los militares. Si nos hubieras dicho, hubiéramos pensado en algo, quizás, menos peligroso

-Son militares, es imposible pensar en algo menos peligroso si están entremedio- dijo sarcásticamente mirándolo- además, en un mundo lleno de zombies es difícil no hacer algo _peligroso._

-Pero si puedes tratar de no preocupar tanto a tus amigos con locuras como estas- dijo despeinándola más de lo que estaba-… ¿sabes algo? Esto no te lo he dicho porque me daba un poco de vergüenza, pero quizás te suba el ánimo

La chica lo miró perpleja cuando este la soltó. ¿Vergüenza?

-Yo, desde niño que había trabajado en el minimarket con mi papá (claro, después me metí en el contrabando, pero eso es otra historia). La cosa es que ustedes iban a menudo a mi trabajo, a comprar dulces y leer revistas generalmente.

Ritsu se sonrojó. Ahora recordaba que muchas veces en la semana iba con Mio a ese minimarket, o porque sus papas le pedían que comprara algo o para pasar el tiempo, o cuando tenían hambre después de la escuela… pero nunca se había dado cuenta que Tatsuya era el chico que las atendía, quizás porque lucía más diferente ahora, menos serio y usaba ese cintillo azul para tomar sus dreadlocks… y el si lo recordaba. _Qué vergüenza…_

-La cosa es que, siempre que las veía, parecían tan unidas- dijo mirando hacia el infinito, como recordando- Aunque la molestaras mucho y ella se enojara contigo, se podía ver que creaban un lazo muy fuerte entre ustedes.

Ritsu se sonrojó aún más. ¿Las observaba de vez en cuando? _¿Él?_

-No creas que las espiaba… ustedes solas llenaban el lugar cuando llegaban, sobre todo tú, siempre fuiste muy ruidosa- dijo burlón

-Rui… Oye, nunca lo he sido- dijo ofendida la chica cruzándose de brazos

-Deja que me ría en TÚ cara por esa mentira. ¡JA!- dijo apuntándola con su dedo a solo centímetros de su rostro- Bueno, a lo que voy, es que ese lazo que crearon todos esos años, es imposible que se rompa, ni siquiera si una de ustedes perdió la memoria. Si su amistad es real, incluso podrías ayudarla a recuperar lo que perdió…

Ritsu pensó en eso. Las dos parecían hermanas, y eso era algo invaluable e irremplazable. Se lo habían enseñado así, y si lo sentía, quizás también Mio…

-Sí… Gracias- dijo mirándolo agradecida

-De nada- contestó el chico también con una sonrisa- pero para la próxima, trata de no ser tan osadamente estúpida, ¿ya?

-Todo depende si me dices porqué no me dijiste que nos conocías desde años atrás- dijo Ritsu burlona, levantándose del auto y avanzando hacia la puerta del chofer- pero en el auto. Tengo un vacío en mi estomago solo reemplazable por la comida

-Quizás te cuente algún día, pero no ahora- dijo pícaramente también levantándose, pero se dirigió al lugar contrario de Ritsu- Yo también vine en auto, y no lo dejaré aquí…

-Mmmh… entonces te reto a una carrera- le dijo desafiante la chica- ¿Te parece?... al menos que quieras perder otra vez…

-¡Hiciste trampa esa vez, Tainaka-san!- dijo un poco ofendido el chico, corriendo hacia su auto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, y así termina otro capitulo... toy como can´sa, asi que me da lata escribir más aqui.<strong>

**Igual, les doy gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Criticas tmb son bienvenidas**

**cheers**


	5. Chapter 5: Nueva Misión

**Hohooooola queridos lectores, ¿como les va la vida? a mi exelente, sobretodo porque en la Universida me ha ido EXELENTE! soy tan feliz, despues de cuatro miseros años en enseñanza media en el colegio, ahora por fin disfruto estudiar... :)**

**ya, no los lateo más, y enjoy este capitulo (me costo un poco escribirlo, ya que me autopuse unas escenas muy dificiles de escribir, aho veran, espero que entienda. Cualquier critica es bienvenida)**

* * *

><p>-Eh tratado de ser lo más claro posible en este año… No, no solo este año, toda mi vida como militar y cómo policía de Investigaciones. Las personas con las que he trabajado han entendido todo lo que he dicho, y siempre hemos tenido un excelente ambiente de trabajo… Quizás es por eso que no puedo entender como mierda existe alguien tan ¡terca como para hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que he dicho! siendo que YO LE DIJE QUE ¡NO!<p>

Iwasaki Hiroshi se agachó para poder ver bien la cara de Tainaka Ritsu al hacer las lagartijas que le había pedido. Ya iba en la 346, 347, 348, y había comenzado a sudar y a disminuir la velocidad. Claro, después de todas esas lagartijas y 500 saltadillas y 800 abdominales todos en tiempo pedido por el hombre, uno se cansa.

-Tus poderes te han dado aire innecesarios de grandeza, Tainaka- dijo mirándola sombríamente a los ojos- No es la primera vez, ni la tercera, ni siquiera la quinta vez que haces algo sin mi permiso, o que desobedeces por completo mis órdenes.

355, 356, 357. El corazón de Ritsu palpitaba fuertemente, y ya tenía sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, y el aliento la estaba abandonando.

-Cuando termines con tus 600 lagartijas, te espero en la sala de reuniones. Nakano, Hirasawa y Suzuki te vigilarán. Nos veremos-

Se dirigió hacia el ascensor, y desapareció cuando las puertas se cerraron. Ritsu miró alrededor, y no solo vio a sus amigas mirándola enojadas, sino que también a Tatsuya retorciéndose de risa al igual que Jaken y Jushiro, y unas veinte personas más que pasaban por su lado, mirándola divertidas o con cara de no entender. Estaban en el hall de entrada en el primer piso. Iwasaki y las demás la habían esperado ahí para darle una no cálida bienvenida. Encontraba eso bastante humillante.

Después de unos diez minutos más, cayó casi muerta en el suelo. Sentía sus brazos arder por el cansancio, y su cara desprendiendo calor en exceso. Quizás esta vez, sí se arrepentía de haber hecho enojar a Iwasaki.

-¡Excelente trabajo de brazos, Tainaka!- le dijo burlonamente Jaken, secándose las lágrimas de risa- Estás lista para la próxima vez, estoy seguro que serán mil…

-Ca…lla…te- jadeó Ritsu con odio

-Te lo tienes merecido, Ritsu- dijo enojada Azusa con los brazos cruzados- Vamos, tienes reunión.

-Dame unos… segundos más… por favor- le suplico la castaña

-Si Nakano, deja que se recupere de eso- le dijo Jushiro poniéndose al lado de ella- ¿no ves que va a tener que hacer otros mil la próxima vez? Necesita estar fuerte para eso

-¿Crees que serán Mil? Yo creo que lo triplica-

-Si es así, ¿crees que Tainaka las haga?

-Como terminó ahora…-

-Sobre todo con esa cara, guaaajajajajajaja

-Ya, ya… me voy…- dijo Ritsu levantándose enojada y avergonzada. Los otros dos se retorcían de la risa.

-Nos veremos después- le dijeron Jaken, Jushiro y Tatsuya con unas caras burlonas despidiéndose de las chicas.

Las cuatro subieron al ascensor. Hubo un silencio entre ellas por un rato. Ritsu estaba incómoda, porque sabía que sus amigas estaban bastante enojadas con ella, por lo menos Azusa y Jun, incluso podía sentir sus miradas en su nuca.

-Tienes el ojo hinchado, Ritsu-sempai- le dijo Ui acercándose un poco a ella

-¿Eh?- la castaña no se había dado cuenta. Se llevó la mano al ojo izquierdo, y al tocarlo le dolió un poco.

-Podrías explicarnos porqué fue eso- dijo Jun mirándola seria

-Tatsuya e Iwasaki ya me hicieron entender que lo que hice fue una idiotez…- dijo Ritsu cansada

-Es que nunca entiendes- dijo Azusa. Se estaba conteniendo para no gritar- siempre haces cosas sin pensar, preocupando a TODO el mundo…

-Ya lo sé…-

-NO, no lo sabes. Si lo supieras no lo harías- dijo ya furiosa la pelinegra. Aún seguía sin mirarla.

Ritsu no respondió, miró al suelo. Ui las miro a las dos y puso su mano en el hombro de su sempai. Jun estaba apoyada en la pared del ascensor. Sentía lo mismo que Azusa.

-Yui me dio esto- susurró sacando la tarjeta de su bolsillo y pasándosela a Ui- Y me dijo que te dijera que te quiere mucho.

Ui tomó la tarjeta mientras los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas. Lágrimas de alegría. Murmuró un gracias y miró la tarjeta. ¿Una pastelería?

-Ahí es dónde irán pasado mañana a las ocho. La idea es que nosotras también vayamos- dijo mirando a las tres- escuchen, sé que fue una locura, no lo pensé, etc… Pero tenía que hacerlo, son nuestras amigas… Y ahora las veremos y sabremos que pasó exactamente este año con ellas.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Ritsu salió.

-De aquí puedo ir sola- y se dio vuelta, con una sonrisa- Seguiremos hablando de esto luego… y de verdad, siento haberla preocupado.

Se fue.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?- preguntó Jun apretando el botón del piso de su habitación

-… ¿Cómo así?- preguntó Azusa. La pregunta iba para ella

-El hacerte sentir con sentimientos encontrados… ya no sé si estar enojada con ella, o completamente agradecida.

Azusa se metió las manos al bolsillo, mirando sus pies. De alguna forma, siempre había sido así, pero ahora que había madurado, que todas habían madurado de una forma innatural, se notaba más. La verdad, Azusa también sentía lo mismos que Jun…

-0-

-OK, tres grupos- dijo Momo de pie en la cabecera de la mesa en la sala de reuniones-Uno se encargará de ir con los Militares en el tren hasta el objetivo. Los desarmarán y les sacarán el lugar exacto de las provisiones. Los otros dos grupos irán en auto, se juntaran en el lugar y traerán la mayor cantidad posible, ojalá todo.

-Suena bastante fácil- dijo Haruka desde su puesto

-Lo es para dos grupos, aunque ellos deben estar atentos a restos de militares o zombies en el camino- dijo Momo- probablemente no dejaran todo el camino libre aunque vayan en tren.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo fue que encontraron esta información?- preguntó Ritsu apoyando su codo en la mesa y su cabeza en su mano. Había cabeceado toda la reunión por el cansancio.

-Espías- dijo Momo son una sonrisa. Su ceño fruncido seguía igual- Los militares han estado bastante flojos con su seguridad, nos ha ayudado mucho, así que no creas que fue una gran hazaña la que tú hiciste…

-Bueno, bueno, la cosa es que ellos saldrán a las 6 am de aquí, nosotros debemos estar en la estación cerca de las 5.30 am- dijo Iwasaki mirando el reloj- Y dado a la hora, tienen aproximadamente dos horas para prepararse.

-Siento que me voy a enfermar…- murmuró Ritsu echando la mitad de su cuerpo en la mesa

-Si hubieras recordado lo que te dijeron, hubieras usado la tarde para descansar- dijo Takato con una sonrisa burlona- Lo que es yo, creo que me voy a echar unas horas en mí…

-Tú también vas, Takato- dijo Momo- en el segundo grupo, tienes que verificar las armas y repuestos que necesitamos

-Siento que también me voy a enfermar… -murmuró el hombre haciendo exactamente lo mismo que la castaña

La idea era la siguiente: Habían escuchado por parte de los espías que esa mañana los militares saldrían de Tokio en tren hacia una base donde tenían armas, alimentos y varios repuestos que se los habían mandado de otros países. Extraño. La cosa es que la ayuda no iba a entrara a Tokio porque existía la posibilidad de que los Opositores se enteraran y usurparan las provisiones. Bueno, eso igual iba a pasar.

Uno de los grupos iba a entrar al tren que los militares usarían, los asaltarían, les sacarían información y llegarían de forma fácil al objetivo. Los otros dos grupos llegarían en auto, y entre los tres saquearían todo. Sonaba bastante pirata, pero había que sobrevivir de alguna forma ¿no? Además, los militares también se habían comportado bastante bajamente con ellos sin querer juntarse para sobrevivir, usando otra tecnología, atacándolos y manándoles zombies para que murieran. Por eso, no les daba una pizca de remordimiento.

A las 5 am en punto ya se había juntado un grupo de 30 personas en el hall de entrada, hombres y mujeres. Había algunos que habían sido avisados y que habían dormido, otros… no.

-Siento que esto es un abuso- dijo Jaken con unas grandes ojeras- estoy seguro que se les olvido a propósito decir que tenía que estar en esta misión.

-Somos dos- dijo Jun, con la misma atmosfera de cansancio y odio que tenía el chico.

-Paren de quejarse, esto lo dijeron ayer- dijo Jushiro comiendo una rebanada de pan- si no escucharon, es su problema

Azusa y Ui también estaban allí, aunque ellas sí habían descansado un poco antes. La pelinegra estaba sentada en el suelo, y a su lado descansaba Ritsu. Bueno, estaba completamente dormida.

Azusa había pasado esas horas pensando en lo que Ritsu había hecho y dicho. También había pensado en lo que significaba… que mañana, vería a las demás, después de haber pasado un año. Su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que pensaba en eso. Volverían a estar juntas, de nuevo…

-¡Ya, atención a todos aquí!-

Iwasaki se había hecho escuchar por sobre el grupo de personas.

-El primer grupo saldrá ahora: Tainaka, Nakano, Yamashita, Fururuma, Hirasawa, Suzuki y Sasazaki. Los otros alístense en cinco minutos.

Los nombrados comenzaron a moverse hacia los autos que estaban fuera del edificio.

-Ritsu-sempai, hay que irnos- dijo la kouhai moviendo su hombro para despertarla.

-…Eh…. Mmm, voy…- dijo la adormilada castaña tratando de abrir los ojos.

Cinco minutos más, el auto con el primer grupo ya salía. Habían pasado la Gran Puerta hacia el mundo zombie. Era una mañana despejada y helada, aún estaba oscuro y había niebla. Faltaban algunas horas para que el sol saliera, y eso daba más sensación de sueño. Tatsuya era el que manejaba, habían pensado antes que fuera Ritsu pero en su estado somnoliento, decidieron que querían vivir por un par de años más sin chocar antes.

Llegaron cerca de la estación. Con ellos sacaron varios utensilios como cuerdas, ganchos, armas y cosas por el estilo, todo dado por Takato. Dejaron el auto allí y se encaminaron lo más cerca, tratando de que los militares no los vieran y aprovechando la niebla que ayudaba bastante. Si, ya había militares vigilando el lugar, y eso que estaban varios metros lejos de la estación. Podían ver el tren desde dónde estaban, la estación era abierta.

-¿Y cómo se supone que entraremos en el tren sin que nos vean?- susurró Jun viendo el lugar y las caras de los militares

-Para eso trajimos a la gente adecuada en este grupo- susurró Momo, y agregó mirando a Ui- es tu turno.

-Sí- asintió la castaña, y se adelantó unos pasos cerca de la estación.

Se ocultó atrás de un auto, y sacó un tubito del porte de su mano. Tenía un botón en uno de los extremos, la chica lo apretó y lo tiró cerca de los militares. La niebla comenzó a aumentar, pero muy despacio, y los hombres ni se dieron cuenta, alcanzando a llegar hasta el tren. Pasaron menos de diez minutos para que el lugar estuviera bastante cubierto por la niebla. La pequeña Hirasawa se puso unos lentes extraños y les avisó a los demás para que avanzaran.

-¿Cómo izo eso?- preguntó Jushiro anonadado al ver la niebla aparecer

-Experimentos varios con Takato- dijo Momo, se había puesto los mismos lentes que Ui- síganme.

Los demás la siguieron de cerca, para no perderla de vista, y Ui se unió con ellos. Se metieron debajo del tren de a dos y se agarraron con unos ganchos y cables que habían traído. Claro, el lugar no era muy amplio para que 7 personas se escondieran por mucho tiempo, además, si el tren comenzaba a avanzar, era solo cosa de tiempo para que la fricción los empezara a afectar. Si querían sobrevivir, debían salir de ahí abajo apenas dejaran la estación.

-De repente la niebla aumentó- dijo uno de los militares que estaban al lado de la máquina

-Sí… se parece a Londres- dijo otro. Era extranjero- ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando hay niebla allá?

-Mmm… La niebla aparece por las nubes y…-

-¡HOMBRE LOBO!- le dijo primero gritando

Al parecer lo asustó porque se tambaleo bastante, y gritó… como una niña. Ritsu tuvo que aguantarse la feroz carcajada que aullaba por salir. Escuchó un leve ruido, miró hacia el lado y vio a Tatsuya con una mueca. Al parecer, el estaba en las mismas.

-Paren de hacer estupideces ustedes dos y suban al tren, vamos a partir- dijo una mujer, al parecer con un cargo mayor que el de ellos.

Hubo un movimiento de personas alrededor del tren. También este comenzó a emitir sonidos, y humo salía por algunos tubos.

El tren comenzó a moverse.

Las siete personas que había debajo del tren comenzaron a sentir rápidamente la fricción de las ruedas en los rieles. El tren aumentaba la velocidad cada vez más, dejando la estación y toda posibilidad de que los militares los vieran. Momo hiso una señas, y comenzó a moverse. Salió con su cable y se dirigió hacia el techo, usando unos extraños guantes que Takato le había dado para pegarse a la superficie. Enganchó el otro extremo para que los demás siguieran. De a uno comenzaron a salir haciendo todo lo posible por no tocar el suelo o los rieles. El tren iba casi a su máxima velocidad cuando los siete opositores alcanzaron a salir de debajo y llegaron al techo. Iban a tanta velocidad que tenían que quedarse agachados lo más cerca del techo, esperando no congelarse. Todos se afirmaban con guantes especiales, auspiciados por Takato.

-¡Esto es extremo, aunque haga frío!- gritó Jun, pero sonó alejada por todo el viento que recibía- ¡¿alguna vez pensaste que viajarías así en un tren, Azusa?

-¡La verdad, es que sí!- respondió la pelinegra, sonrojándose un poco

-¿Eh?-

-¡No sabemos exactamente el destino, así que haremos todo lo más rápido posible!- gritó Momo- ¡Yamashita, ten en cuenta a todo momento la comunicación con los otros grupos para mantenerlos al margen de la ruta!

-¡Sí!- contestó el chico

-¡Bien! ¡Por una de esas ventanas, tiren el somnífero!- ordenó Momo, indicando hacia la esquena final del vagón

Ui le pasó otro tubo más grande y una pistola a Jushiro. Con esa dispararía a los militares de ese vagón para dormirlos. Conectaron su cable con el cable principal que Momo había hecho, y comenzó a descender por un lado. Ritsu, por otro lado, quería ver como el gas actuaba. La verdad, era que quería moverse, el viento frío le estaba calando los huesos. Uso los guantes que Takato le había dado, y se deslizó de cabeza por el lado contrario al que lo hacía Jushiro, y observó por una de las ventanas. El interior del último vagón del tren de la serie E1 de Shinkasen tenía aproximadamente 80 asientos de a par, e iban cerca de diez militares en ese vagón, casi todos sentados en los últimos asientos.

Militar, militar, militar, militar, Mio, militar, militar… ¡MIO!

-¡Espera, Jushiro-kun!- dijo subiéndose nuevamente al techó, pero el hombre ya estaba colgando del otro extremo, apuntando para disparar.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Ritsu-sempai?- preguntó Azusa por sobre el viento

-¡Mio está ahí dentro!- gritó abriendo los ojos asustada

Pero los demás no la habían escuchado a tiempo, y Jushiro ya había disparado. Era un somnífero, pero creado por Takato y Ui. Digamos que mortal no era, pero probablemente dejaba más de una neurona con déficit. Era algo para preocuparse a largo plazo, y Ritsu no tenía ese tiempo y no quería preocuparse tampoco. Sin pensar, le sacó a Azusa su mascarilla del cinturón, se puso la suya y saltó adentro del tren, rompiendo la ventana por la que había visto a Mio.

-¡Tú!- exclamó enfurecida y atónita la chica al ver a la castaña entrar estrepitosamente en el vagón.

Los militares que estaban empezando a entrar en pánico por la bomba de humo que había aparecido, se dieron vuelta. Los que estaban más lejos de la bomba de humo alcanzaron a disparar, mientras los otros ya sentían su efecto y caían. Ritsu se movió rápidamente y antes que Mio sacará su arma la botó al suelo entre los asientos, poniéndole la mascarilla justo cuando el humo inundaba el vagón. El viento que creaban las ventanas rotas hacia que se dispersara y desvaneciera más rápido.

-Mpff… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Pareces una pesadilla!- le gritó Mio en la cara sacándose la mascarilla cuando el humo ya se había ido

-Trato de salvar tu cabeza- le dijo la castaña sacándose su propia mascarilla, con su rostro frente al de Mio- y a propósito, tienes unos hermosos ojos- agregó burlona

-¡Aléjate de mí!- le gritó, empujándola a un lado

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jun entrando por la misma ventana que Ritsu, seguida de cerca de Ui. Jushiro y Tatsuya entraron por la otra ventana.

-¡Mio-sempai!- gritaron Ui y Jun al verla, y corrieron a abrazarla

-¿Yui?- Mio estaba anonadada al ver a la chica abrazándola, aunque había algo diferente

-Es su hermana Ui- dijo Ritsu al ver su cara, divertida.

-Ah… ¿Y ella?- dijo indicando la cabeza de Jun

-Suzuki Jun, nuestra amiga de la misma edad de Ui. Una gran admiradora tuya-

-Eso era innecesario- dijo Jun separándose de su sempai y mirando con odio a Ritsu

-Oigan…. ¿Qué hace ella de pie? Es un militar- dijo Jushiro llegando a dónde estaban las chicas, aunque parecía bastante calmado

-Ella es Akiyama Mio, nuestra amiga- dijo Ritsu

-Ahhhhh, ella es la famosa Mio- dijo Jushiro mirándola, y sonrió- un honor saludar a tan hermosa joven…

-Espera, espera, espera- dijo Mio alejándose de ellos, y mirando con furia a Ritsu- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué todos mis hombres están en el suelo? ¿Por qué siguen llegando personas de TÚ bando?

Eso lo dijo por Momo que había entrado al vagón al igual que Azusa. La última abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver a la sempai que admiraba, después de tanto tiempo.

-Mio-sempai-

-Tranquila Mio, no te haremos nada, venimos por otra cosa- dijo Ritsu tratando de tranquilizarla

-¡Para de tratarme como tu amiga, te he visto solo dos veces antes y ya es demasiado! ¡¿Qué están tratando de hacer aquí? ¡¿Por qué atacan de esta manera?

-No-No estamos atacando- dijo Ritsu alarmada viendo como la chica sacaba su arma y tratando de detenerla

-¿Ah no? ¡Entrando así al vagón y desarmando a mis hombres! ¡SUELTAME!-

-No hasta que… ¡Ouch!-

-Te dije que me soltaras-

-Es que te pones así…-

-¡Y cómo quieres que me ponga!-

-Solo suéltala…. Y para de ser tan histérica ¡OUCH!-

-¡No me llames histérica!-

Los otros seis miraban la escena algo incómodos y divertidos. No sabían si sería bueno meterse en medio o no, Mio daba miedo. En eso la puerta del vagón se abre.

-Akiyama-sama, la esperan en…-

El militar los queda mirando unos segundos. Ellos le devuelven la mirada.

-Ustedes no son…-

¡PAF!

Tatsuya cerró la puerta en su nariz, dejándolo groggy. Luego le dio un golpe en la nuca, y cayó.

-Bien hecho, Yamashita. Ahora, a moverse- dijo Momo caminado hacia la puerta- Si vino uno, vendrán todos los demás.

-¿Y qué hacemos con la histérica?- dijo Jushiro apuntando a Mio

-¡No soy pfffm!- Ritsu le tapó la boca para que no complicara más las cosas

-Tainaka, te la encargo, tienes cinco minutos- dijo la mujer seria- Hirasawa, necesitamos otras de las bombas

-¡Una pregunta!- dijo Azusa levantando la mano- si Mio-sempai está aquí… ¿estarán las demás?

-¿Quiénes?- preguntaron Momo y Jushiro

-¡Sí!- dijo Mio sacando la mano de Ritsu- si hablan de Mugi, Nodoka y Yui, sí están

-¿O-one-chan está… aquí?- Ui había abierto los ojos, llenándose de alegría por eso. Estaban en el mismo tren, después de tanto tiempo…

-¡No usen el gas!- dijo Ritsu- ¿Y dónde está Sawa-chan?

-Se quedó en la base-

-Oye oye, Tainaka, aquí la que da las órdenes soy yo- dijo Momo amenazadoramente

-Por favor Sasazaki-san- dijo Ui mirándola suplicante- la bomba que creamos con Hisaka-kun es bastante tóxica, no mata, pero podría dejar secuelas

-… ¿Ustedes se dan cuenta que cambiaría todo el plan?- dijo Momo, conteniendo el enojo.

-Sólo un poco- dijo Tatsuya en tono despreocupado- Usaríamos más las armas

-Si lo hacemos así, dispararíamos a matar- dijo Jushiro muy serio- no es la idea, por eso usamos el gas.

-Yo voy adelante- dijo Azusa dando un paso al frente agarrando el rifle que tenía en su espalda- los desarmo primero, si no están ni Mugi-sempai o Nodoka-sempai o Yui-sempai, tiran el gas

-¿Estás segura de eso, Azusa?- le Jun preguntó un poco insegura sobre la idea.

-Por supuesto… Treinta de treinta- dijo con una sonrisa, cargando su rifle.

Momo dudó unos segundos. Miró a la chica, y suspiró derrotada.

-Confío más en ti que en cualquier otra persona para esto- dijo casi fastidiada, pero poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica, dándole su apoyo- Tú vas primero. Tainaka, tienes cuatro minutos. Todos andando, rápido.

-¿Eh?- Mio estaba sombrada por esa decisión. ¿Dejaron que esa pequeña chica fuera adelante como si nada?

Nakano Azusa se puso al lado de la puerta lista para abrirla. Miró a los demás, respiró hondo para concentrarse, y abrió la puerta de par en par para entrar al segundo vagón. En menos de un segundo, Azusa observó el lugar y localizó a los diez militares que había. De un disparó los desarmó a cada uno sin darles tiempo para que ni siquiera apuntaran, en la piernas, canilla, brazo. Los diez cayeron en menos de diez segundos. Azusa sonrió, satisfecha por su trabajo.

-Voy a hacerte un altar Nakano-sama- dijo Jushiro entrando, asombrado y emocionado por la escena que acababa de ver

-Le pondría velitas todos los días- dijo Jun divertida.

Los seis pasaron, apuntando a los militares que se estaba quejando en el suelo para que no atacaran en respuesta. No estaba ni Mugi, ni Nodoka ni Yui.

-Ok, mascarillas- dijo Momo al llegar a la otra puerta.

Tiraron el gas, e hicieron la misma maniobra que antes, con el mismo resultado. Claro, no significaba que Azusa dispararía a todos lo que estuvieran dentro del vagón. Observaba el lugar antes de disparar, en eso estaba su magia. Si veía un rostro conocido, pasaría de largo con su rifle. Once a cero en el tercer vagón.

Por mientras, Ritsu se encontraba con Mio.

-Esa chica es bastante buena- dijo Mio sentándose en uno de los asientos, cruzando los brazos.

-Dispara a como toca la guitarra- dijo sentándose en el asiento de al lado- ¿o no?

-No sé, nunca la he visto tocar- dijo Mio mirando por la ventana. Había algo raro en esa situación.

-Ah, lo siento, no me acordaba que perdiste la memoria- dijo mirando hacia el lado contrario. Sentía un pesar cada vez que recordaba eso.

-Que irónico lo que dijiste- dijo Mio sarcásticamente, ahora mirándola- ¿también tienes problemas de memoria?

Ritsu la miró. Algo en el tono de voz que usó le dio una pista de lo que sentía. ¿Dolor?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó realmente?- le preguntó seria, viendo los ojos de su amiga

-El punto no es lo que me pasó- dijo Mio, también seria- sino lo que me pasa

-¿Eh?-

-¿Tú crees que me siento muy feliz al haber olvidado toda mi vida?- al parecer, se estaba conteniendo por el tono de voz un tanto ronco- ¿Qué… que hay gente que me recuerda, pero yo no a ellos? y que más encima me hablen como si nada hubiera pasado… duele…

En eso, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Nunca había dicho lo que sentía, a lo más a Mugi, pero ni siquiera todo… Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana tratando de esquivar esos ojos tan intensos.

-Te ayudaré a recuperar tu memoria- dijo Ritsu. Su voz era tranquila, incluso, parecía emocionada- prometo que la recuperarás, me encargaré de eso…

Mio apretó los puños, enojada consigo misma ¿Por qué ella le daba tanta confianza, porque creaba esa situación como si… se conocieran de casi toda una vida?

_-¡Tainaka, mueve tú trasero aquí ahora!-_

-Ups… lo siento, voy en camino- dijo Ritsu levantándose rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Momo por su walkie talkie

-_¡Date prisa! ¡Aquí hay un…!-_ y de golpe se cortó la comunicación.

-¿Qué? Oye, Sasazaki, ¿qué paso?- Ritsu se asustó. No había respuesta

-Oh oh- murmuró Mio, palideciendo

-¿Qué pasa, que hay aquí?- le preguntó a Mio

-Un experimento… nunca lo he visto en batalla pero… se corre el rumor que es capaz de derrotar a un Tank sin usar armas…-

Ritsu sintió que su estómago se revolvía. Ella era la única que podía hacer eso… ¿Acaso existía alguien más?... ¿Un experimento?

La chica comenzó a correr, casi sin preocuparse de abrir las puertas. Veía los rastros de los militares tirados por el gas, se puso la mascarilla apenas. Sólo quería llegar en donde estaban los demás, y saber que estaba pasando, que significaba lo que Mio había dicho… se supone que ella era la única personas con capacidades especiales por su ADN modificado. Y si había otro, quería decir que los militares…

Abrió la puerta del quinto vagón, y vio a sus camaradas en el suelo, y a una persona de pie, agarrando a Ui por el cuello media inconsciente. Era un hombre alto y musculoso, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta, parecía de unos treinta años, quizás menos. Y sus ojos, no tenían pupila como si tuviera un velo en ellos, eran uno solo con el iris de color amarillo ámbar. No tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Hola, Tainaka Ritsu-

* * *

><p><strong>Y este fue otro capitulo... <strong>

**¿Que pasara? ¿quién es ese loko que sabe el nombre de Ritsu? ¿Como tiene tanta fuerza? ¿Y sus ojos...? **

**Bueno, muuuuuuuchas gracias por leer, nuevamente, a todos. De verdad, me hacen muy feliz, sobretodo cuando escriben un comentario de lo que piensas, sea bueno o malo (pero he recibido puras palabras buenas de ustedes, gracias)**

**A los que comentaros anteriormente, gracias... y alguno de ustedes se adelantan bastante con las posibles situacios, y escenas que puedan ocurrir, INteresante :). Me gusta cuando pasa eso, ya que es porque entienden y estan MUY dentro de la historia. GENIAL**

**Ya, eso... y en mi perfil hay pequeñiiisimos spoilers de los proximos dos capitulos, visiten :)**

**cheers**


	6. Chapter 6: Jikken

**Hooooola a todos, yo aqui con frio y con muchas tareas para la Universidad o instituto... pero sobrevivo y me ha ido bien, JA!**

**Ya, sin más demora, los dejo con otro nuevo capitulo de L4S. Gisei.  
><strong>

**Y para que nadie ande diciendo cosas extrañas (las cuale sno han aparecido aun XD) K-on! Left4Survive y nombres de lugares no son mios... Los otros personsjes que no salen en esta serie o videojuego, SI LO SON... yo los cree, mi humilde creacion... creada... ya, supongo que entendieron.  
><strong>

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>El hombre tiró a Ui hacia la pared sin ningún cuidado, provocando un odio peligroso en Ritsu. Con su rostro completamente en blanco, sin mostrar ninguna emoción comenzó a acercarse a la castaña. La chica no desvió la mirada del, aunque por el rabillo de sus ojos observó a sus compañeros. Estaban todos casi inconscientes entre los asientos o el suelo. Algunos militares también lo estaban, pero otros aún seguían de pie, apuntando hacia Ritsu… Temblaban.<p>

-¿Quién eres?- fue una de las tantas preguntas que tenía la chica en la cabeza, y que pudo crear porque la ira la estaba invadiendo.

-No tengo órdenes para contestar tus preguntas- dijo el hombre, y se agachó repentinamente sin dejar de mirar a Ritsu con esos ojos cubiertos por un velo transparente y frío- sólo luchar contra los intrusos.

-¡Ritsu, no te confíes de esa cosa!- dijo Tatsuya apareciendo debajo de uno de los asientos tambaleándose y tratando de desarmar a los otros militares.

El hombre se abalanzó hacia la chica a una increíble velocidad. Ritsu lo esquivó saltando hacia la derecha, pero sintió algo en el tobillo que la agarró firmemente y la lanzó hacia el otro lado contra unos asientos. Abrió los ojos y vio una especia de cordón gelatinoso proveniente del hombre… de su boca. Nuevamente quiso arrastrarla pero la chica fue más rápida y se aferró a uno de los asiento con una mano y con la otra agarró _eso_ y lo jaló hacia ella. El hombre izo la pelea, pero le falto fuerzas y voló hacia la chica. De un solo golpe lo mando hacia las ventanas del tren lanzándolo hacia afuera.

Al mismo tiempo que suspiraba aliviada, sintió balazos cerca de ella, y se agachó. Había olvidado a los militares que quedaban. Tatsuya seguía peleando y esquivando a penas las armas de los hombres, pero al parecer él no tenía un arma cerca. Ritsu agarró uno de los asientos, lo sacó de donde estaba y lo lanzó hacia ellos. Tenía buenas intenciones, pero su falta de puntería …

-¡No me ayudes tanto!- le gritó el chico al lado del asiento enojado. Unos segundos antes había estado justo donde estaba el objeto.

-Lo siento…- susurró la chica rascándose la nuca, un poco avergonzada.

Vio un brazo moverse entre los asientos delanteros por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Azusa!- exclamó, agachándose nuevamente y gateando hacia ella- ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?

-Mmmhhh, quizás…- murmuró la chica abriendo los ojos. Se le estaba hinchando uno- Eh… ¡Eh! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-Ya me deshice del, no era gran cosa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa revisando el ojo de su amiga

-Parecía un Smoker, y sus ojos… eran muy parecidos a los tuyos…- dijo Azusa alarmada

-… ¿Coincidencia?-

Pero la ventana que estaba casi al lado de ella se rompe, haciendo entrar esa _lengua_ y agarrando a la castaña por el cuello fuertemente, y arrastrándola a gran velocidad hacia la pared.

-¡Ritsu-senpai!- gritó Azusa, sacando unas pistolas de su cinturón.

Pero balazos de los otros militares la detuvieron, obligándola a agacharse.

-¡Azu…sa… a ellos...!- jadeó Ritsu sin aire, pataleando y tratando de soltarse

-¡No te muevas!- gritó Momo desde el otro lado tratando de disparar a la lengua. Recién había despertado de su inconsciencia.

Disparó, pero no le izo nada. Comenzó a arrastrar a Ritsu hacia afuera del tren sin darle ninguna posibilidad de arrancar. Apenas se aferró al marco de la ventana con una mano, y con la otra trataba de no morir ahogada.

-¡All…allá!- gritó casi sin aire. Nuevos militares iban entrando al vagón, alarmados por el ruido de los balazos.

Jushiro, quién también había despertado cerca de la puerta dio un fuerte golpe con su rifle a unos de los militares que estaban entrando. Tatsuya izo lo mismo golpeado al más cercano en el estómago y golpeando la pierna de otro que tenía al lado con el pie. Este militar de encorvó y Tatsuya lo golpeó con la culata de su rifle, aunque casi lo fusilan nuevos militares si no fuera porque Jun usó su pistola para desarmarlos disparando hacia sus piernas y brazos.

-¡Cierra la puerta, yo los cubro!- dijo disparándole a otro que entraba y acercándose a la puerta.

Tatsuya y Jushiro trabajaron en eso mientras Azusa corrió a ayudar a su senpai, junto con Ui quién había despertado y había visto con horror a Ritsu en esa situación, agarrándola de sus piernas mientras la pelinegra trataba de ensartar aunque fuera una bala en esa lengua desagradable. Momo también había corrido y había sacado su brazo por la ventana tratando de dispararle directamente al tipo.

-¡¿Esta cosa es de hierro o qué?!- gritó Azusa desesperada sin ver resultados en sus tiros. Estaba disparando a completa a quemarropa, casi incrustando el rifle en la lengua.

-¡No puedo alcanzarlo, se mueve mucho y no lo veo!- dijo Momo con medio cuerpo afuera.

El tren pegó una sacudida. La puerta que Tatsuya y Jushiro trataban de cerrar se abrió, dejando entrar a más militares. Balazos llovieron, haciendo que Ui se agachara inconscientemente, perdiendo fuerza en sus manos al igual que Azusa, también agachada por los nuevos disparos. La lengua se tensó, y sacó a Ritsu del tren velozmente, lanzándola por los aires hacia el techo. Se arrastró por él varios centímetros por la fuerza del viento, y casi pasa para el otro lado y cae. Abrió los ojos, tratando de ver al hombre de la lengua, cada vez con menos aire en sus pulmones, además que el frió que sentía le calaba los huesos. El viento en sus ojos le impedía abrirlos completamente por la falta de costumbre, y no notó que el militar estaba justo frente de ella.

Le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara mandándola hacia el lado del tren. Si no fuera por la lengua hubiera caído. El hombre la atrajo hacia el de nuevo, y la dejó acostada en el techo. Se agachó sobre ella y la miró.

-¡Y yo que pensé que esto sería mucho más difícil!- le gritó, por la fuerza del viento- ¡Se supone que eres la más fuerte entre nosotros, tenía más expectativas sobre ti!

Ritsu no podía pensar con claridad, la falta de aire la estaba matando, pero esa frase le izo clic en la cabeza… Este no era el mejor momento para echarse a morir. Aprovechó que el hombre tenía su rostro cerca de ella para darle un fuerte cabezazo, que lo tomó desprevenido y logró que aflojara un poco la fuerza de su lengua. Sacando fuerza extras, Ritsu agarró la lengua y la desenrolló completamente de su cuello, se levantó rápidamente con la lengua en sus manos y mandó a volar al tipo hacia el otro extremo del techo del tren. Este calló y se arrastró varios metros por el viento. Ritsu aprovechó para recuperar el aire perdido, tosiendo fuertemente. Un poco más y todo hubiera terminado muy trágicamente.

De la nada comenzaron a salir disparos desde dentro del vagón por el techo, haciendo que Ritsu saltara y se moviera.

-¡Estos militares me tienen enferma!- gritó pasando al otro vagón.

Se dio vuelta y logró detener justo a tiempo al hombre de coleta que se abalanzaba hacia ella. Manos con manos pelearon los dos, mirándose fijamente.

-¡Así sí, mucho más emocionante!- gritó el hombre haciendo fuerza contra Ritsu, pero la chica no se movía ninguna centímetro, aunque estaba sorprendida por la fuerza del tipo. Sólo los Chargers le pedían que usara esa cantidad de fuerza.

-¡¿Quién mierda eres?!- le gritó- ¡¿Cómo es que tienes esa… habilidad?!

-¡Soy Jūden, un Jikken!- dijo- ¡es lo más que puedo decirte, Zetsubuo-sama no me dio más órdenes!

-¿Zetsubou-sama?-

Jūden abrió su boca, lanzando su lengua hacia la chica. Para esquivarlo, Ritsu se agachó y mando una patada baja hacia el hombre. Este saltó hacia atrás esquivándola, cayendo de pie sin ninguna dificultad sobre el techo. Ritsu corrió hacia él para golpearlo, pero ninguno de sus golpes acertó. Jūden se movía más rápido de lo que pensaba, además que el viento que creaba la velocidad del tren no ayudaba en nada en los movimientos de la castaña. El hombre saltó hacia atrás nuevamente, y se quedó quieto, al igual que la chica.

Un par de segundos mirándose. El tren había comenzado a doblar una curva. Jūden parpadeó y lanzó sin aviso su lengua hacia Ritsu. La chica la esquivó a penas agachándose hacia la izquierda, viendo como el hombre corría gran velocidad hacia ella. Usando la pierna que tenía más cerca del, la lazó sin complejos directo a su cuello. Este, esperando algo así, se inclinó un poco a la derecha, pasando por el lado de Ritsu, y deteniéndose con sus pies se echó hacia atrás con los codos y dio un brutal golpe en la espalda de la chica, mandándola hacia adelante. Logró componerse sin caerse, y se dio vuelta al momento justo para agarrar otra patada. Ritsu afirmó fuertemente la pierna y saltó con las dos suyas, dando un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula del hombre, mandándolo hacia un lado del tren, y cayendo. Pero no al suelo, había desaparecido.

-… Eso me dolió…- murmuró Ritsu con una gotita llevándose una mano a la espalda, mirando para todos lados

Segundos después, Jūden traspasaba el techo del tren saltando justo detrás de Ritsu. La chica se dio vuelta lo más rápido posible y contuvo un pedazo de techo que le lanzó con la mano, pero había sido para despistarla. Abrió los ojos atónita al verlo aparecer al otro lado de donde se supone que debería estar, abriendo su boca para lanzar su lengua. Rápidamente Ritsu lanza su pierna a la boca del hombre, pero este la detiene con su mano, y su pierna derecha barre la que Ritsu tiene en el suelo mandándola de espalda al suelo. Usando el vuelo de la misma pierna, Jūden golpea el estómago de Ritsu de una manera brutal, traspasando el techo y mandándola dentro del vagón.

La chica sintió sangre en su boca por la fuerza del golpe. El mundo le dio vueltas unos segundos después de haber caído. Jūden bajo tranquilamente al vagón, pero no atacó. Esperó hasta que la chica se levantara.

-Quizás Zetsubou -sama se equivocó. Que seas un Tank no significaba que fueras la más grande de nosotros tres-

_¿Tank?_

-¿Qué… que quieres decir con eso?- trató de contener su enojo para sacarle información mientras se levantaba, porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ya te dije, no fui ordenado para dar información- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Que obediente…- dijo irritada la chica, enderezándose y estirándose, para aullentar un poco la molestia en su espalda. Ya se había cansado de perder el tiempo así. Sabía cómo se movía, sabía lo que podía hacer. Ya estaba lista. Se sacó la sangre que caía por su boca, y sonrió- Pero ¿sabes? quizás, tu _Zetsubou__ -sama _sí tiene razón.

-… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No fui ordenada para dar información- dijo Ritsu. Su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa, y algo en sus ojos se volvió malvado- Solo diré que uso toda mi fuerza contra los Tanks, y a ellos siempre los he derrotado.

El rostro de Jūden mostro los primeros rasgos de alguna emoción. Ritsu estiró su cuello y sus manos.

-Y dado a tus características… tendré que hacer lo mismo contigo- dijo indiferente

-… ¿Quieres decir que…?-

-Repites mucho, pareces un robot- su sonrisa aumento, sombría. Se enderezó nuevamente, mirando con intensidad al hombre- Te aviso que comenzaré desde ahora a usar toda mi fuerza… ya me cansaste.

El hombre se estremeció. Comenzó a retroceder.

De alguna forma, esa escena recordó a cuando un Tank aparecía y todos los zombies del lugar corrían despavoridos. La misma escena, la misma sensación…

Ritsu desapareció de la vista de Jūden por una milésima de segundos, apareciendo justo debajo de él, lanzando sus dos puños a su mandíbula. El hombre fue lanzado centímetros hacia atrás sin caer, pero lo dejó desprevenido para un rodillazo aéreo en el mismo lugar, mandándolo al suelo en un espacio que había entre dos asientos. Se levantó al segundo después bastante groggy, pero Ritsu ya había tirado su pierna a su muslo, provocándole un punzante dolor. Su cuerpo se curvó y la chica le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla, una fuerte patada en las costillas y finalizó con su puño en su sien, mandándolo a la pared, casi noqueado.

Todo eso en segundos. Ritsu tenía un pequeño gran problema, que Tatsuya siempre se lo recalcaba. Se demoraba demasiado en nivelarse contra un oponente nuevo. Se tomaba su tiempo para ver como se movía y trabaja en la batalla, con un pensamiento un poco engreído. Por eso no era que Ritsu fuera débil. Solo estaba, digamos, _observando_ al enemigo.

Jūden no se quedó en el suelo por quedar casi inconsciente, sino por el asombro y lo aturdido de ver la verdadera fuerza de Tainaka Ritsu. Cada golpe había sido como una estaca ardiente clavándosele en el cuerpo, rompiendo todo lo que había en su interior. El ya había usado la mayoría de su potencial pero no le había provocado más daño que un leve dolor en la espalada y un corte en la sien, y se veía como si nada, ni siquiera jadeaba y ya lo había casi vencido con un par de golpes… Entonces si era verdad lo que Zetsubou -sama dijo. ¿Cómo vencer a esta niña?

-Creo que te dejé bastante atónito- dijo Ritsu acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Ya no sonreía, más bien tenía una serena mirada en su rostro- Eso pasa cuando golpeas a mis amigos…

Se agachó frente del. No lo miraba amenazadoramente.

-Ahora, ¿podrías decirme quién es ese tal Zetsubou? ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-No fui ordenado para dar información- dijo, casi mecánicamente

-Y sigues con eso… No estás en una situación muy a tu favor, ¿sabes?- dijo la chica con una venita en su sien

La puerta del vagón se abre. Por el rabillo del ojo, Ritsu pudo ver a Mio. Rápidamente da vuelta su cabeza para mirarla cuando Jūden la empuja con sus piernas. Se levanta con la mano en su costado y sale del tren por el agujero del techo.

-¡Oye, espera!- gritó la castaña levantándose- ¡Mio, quédate aquí!

-¡Es él! ¡Él es el experimento, el Jikken!- le gritó aterrada

-¡Sí sé, después hablamos de eso!-

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-Tiene que contestarme algunas preguntas- dijo Ritsu poniéndose debajo del agujero para saltar

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡OYE!- le gritó Mio corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, pero fue incapaz de detenerla y seguirla. La pelinegra quedó anonadada al ver el tremendo salto que Ritsu había hecho. También había peleado contra el Jikken, y era él el que parecía más lastimado que ella. Entonces, eso quería decir…

Ritsu vio a Jūden correr hacia el principio del tren por el techo. Nuevamente con los ojos medios llorosos por el viento, lo siguió. Avanzaba mucho más rápido ya que no estaba en las mismas condiciones críticas que el hombre, solo tropezó un par de veces torpemente, casi cayendo del tren.

-Uyuyuy, eso sería doloroso- dijo con una gotita al ver hacia el suelo.

Jūden también tropezó un par de veces, no por lo torpe sino por lo herido que estaba. Estaba llegando al primer vagón cuando Ritsu lo alcanzó, tirándose encima de él para detenerlo. El hombre le dio un codazo en la sien, mandándola a un lado. Le lanzó su lengua al cuello, pero la chica ya se lo esperaba, y la agarró antes que la alcanzara tirándolo hacia ella para golpearlo. Jūden lo esquivó por centímetros, agachándose y tomó a Ritsu por la cadera para levantarla y empujarla. Error, porque apenas la agarró recibió un fuerte rodillazo en la nariz tirándolo hacia atrás. Se quebró y la sangre comenzó a fluir.

-¡Oye, paremos esto!- dijo Ritsu viendo el estado del tipo- ¡Es obvio que ya no puedes más, y no tengo ninguna intención de matarte! ¡No eres un zombie!

Jūden lanzó otro golpe al rostro de la chica mucho más lento que los anteriores, pero ella fácilmente lo desvió. Le dio otro, y otro, hasta que Ritsu agarró una de sus manos con su derecha, lo tiró un poco hacia adelante y con su pierna izquierda le implantó una patada que fue capaz de romperle todas las costillas de un lado. El hombre vomitó sangre y retrocedió, con sus dos manos en el costado. Ritsu lo miraba. El próximo golpe podría ser fatal para él, y no quería llegar a eso. No si era humano.

-¡De verdad, para!- casi fue una súplica- ¡Ya no puedes seguir!

-¡Eso no fue lo que me ordenaron!- habló con voz ronca por el dolor y la falta de aire

-¡A LA MIERDA CON ESO! ¡¿Acaso vas a seguir órdenes hasta que mueras?!-

-¡Para eso fui creado así!- el hombre hablaba sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras. Sus ojos color ámbar sin pupilas no demostraban absolutamente nada- ¡Por eso existo, al igual que tú!

Ritsu lo miró entre enojo y miedo. Haruka le había dicho hace un año que había sido intervenida químicamente, y así logró la súper fuerza que tenía… Y quizás el hombre del que Jūden estaba hablando era el responsable. Pero al escucharlo hablar le dio terror el pensar que él había sido creado para transformarse en un arma humana, una máquina, y si él y Ritsu tenían las mismas características… Los dos habían sido hechos para lo mismo.

-¡¿Quién te creó?!-

-…-

-¡¿Fue ese Zetsubou?! ¡¿Para qué, aparte de seguir ordenes?!-

Jūden no contestó.

Ritsu se acercó a él exasperada cuando vio unos metros más adelante un túnel. El espacio que había entre el techo del túnel y el techo del tren era sólo de centímetros. Por muy fuertes que sean, si seguían parados los dos perderían la mitad de sus cuerpos.

-¡Túnel! ¡Agáchate!- le gritó la castaña, señalándole hacia adelante.

El hombre ni se dio vuelta. Se quedó allí, de pie sin moverse.

-¡OYE, ¿no me escuchaste?!- le gritó la chica corriendo hacia él para tirarlo al suelo, pero el lanzó su lengua y la agarró por la cintura, tirándola hacia atrás.

-¡Fue él el que comenzó todo esto!- le dijo a la chica- ¡Todo lo que pasamos, es por culpa de él!

El túnel llegó, y Ritsu alcanzó a cerrar los ojos medio segundo antes que chocara contra el cuerpo de Jūden. Tuvo una desagradable sensación al sentir líquido caer sobre ella. El túnel no fue largo, así que en un rato salieron nuevamente a la luz. El sol ya comenzaba a verse en el horizonte. Ritsu abrió los ojos, y vio un resto de sangre en el techo del tren, pero nada más. Sintió un pesar al no ver al hombre, y nervios e incomodidad al pensar lo que le había dicho sobre ese Zetsubou … ¿Era cierto? ¿O sea que, al final, los militares estaban metidos hasta las narices en el apocalipsis zombie?

Mio dudaba aún. No sabía si ir a los otros vagones y ver qué pasaba con sus compañeros y los Opositores, o intentar subir para ver cómo estaba esa chica Ritsu. Sabía que debía ir a ayudar a los militares, era parte de ellos… pero su interior le decía que no podía dejar a Ritsu sola frente a ese hombre, el experimento tan hablado y temido por toda la base militar, además de las sin fin de dudas que tenía contra ellos… Odiándose por eso, sacó su pistola y se dirigió hacia la ventana. El túnel ya había pasado, así que no habría problemas para subir. La abrió al mismo tiempo que Ritsu bajaba del techo. La pelinegra se dio vuelta con el arma hacia la cabeza de la castaña

-¡Wow! ¡Soy yo!- exclamó la chica levantando la manos para que no disparara

-Me asustaste…- dijo Mio, guardando su pistola con el corazón en la mano- ¿dónde está el otro sujeto?

-El túnel- dijo Ritsu dirigiéndose a la puerta del vagón para seguir adelante y ayudar a sus amigos- ¿Vienes?

-Primero contéstame. ¿Eres tú la Zombie Adiestrada de los Opositores?- preguntó Mio muy seria, mirándola de soslayo.

-¿Qué?-

-Zombie… Bueno, la cosa-persona que parece un zombie, o algo así-

-¿Cosa?- Ritsu se estaba ofendiendo bastante con esa descripción- Soy una mujer, con un poco más fuerza que el resto, NO una cosa…-

-Lo-lo sé, perdón…- murmuró Mio, un poco avergonzada al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- es que se corría un rumor de que los Opositores tenían a alguien, bueno, _así_. La cosa es que nunca pensé que serías tú.

-Créeme que yo tampoco- murmuró Ritsu dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta del vagón- Bueno, ¿vamos? Hay un par de cosas que tu y los demás tienen que saber sobre los militares, y Zetsubou.

-¡A tu izquierda!- gritó Azusa, disparando a un militar que iba a disparar contra Ui

Había varios cuerpos en el suelo, algunos vivos, otros no. Todos militares. Había un par de ellos tratando de entrar al vagón donde estaban los Opositores, pero fueron vencidos como los otros rápidamente. No entró ninguno más, y eso les dio un espacio de descanso.

-Eran interminables- dijo Jushiro echándose en uno de los asiento, agotado.

-Habrán más, de seguro- dijo Tatsuya limpiándose la mejilla, tenía un corte muy feo- así que no te relajes tanto

-Gracias por arruinar el segundo de paz- dijo irritado con una venita en su sien, con ganas de golpearlo

-Como sea, ¿pueden ver algo de Ritsu?- preguntó el chico acercándose a la ventana, donde Azusa y Ui habían ido nuevamente al segundo en que el último militar cayó.

-No, pero voy a subir- dijo Azusa sacando los guantes especiales para escalar hasta allí

-Voy contigo- dijo Ui, mientras ayudaba a Azusa a subir a la ventana

-Te acompaño- dijo Jun, también acercándose a ella y sacando su propio par de guantes.

-Las cubriremos por si los otros militares vienen- dijo Momo, sacándoles balas a los caídos

-¿A dónde van ustedes?-

Todos se dieron vuelta, y vieron a Ritsu entrar por la puerta del vagón de atrás seguida por Mio.

-¡Ritsu-senpai!-

Las tres kouhais gritaron de alegría y corrieron hacia ella. Los otros tres sonrieron también, aliviados.

-Nos asustaste, Tainaka- dijo Momo, sin sacar por ningún motivo su ceño fruncido

-Lo siento-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Ui, mirándola de pies a cabeza. Su ropa tenía manchas de sangre

-¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué parecía un Smoker?- preguntó Jun intrigada

-Es un tema complicado y delicado- dijo Ritsu. Parecía triste- Pero les contaré cuando desarmemos a todos los militares y encontremos a Mugi, Nodoka y Yui

-Probablemente estén en los primero vagones- dijo Momo mirando la puerta llena de cuerpos de militares- Este es el quinto vagón, aún faltan cuatro…

-Hay alrededor de cien militares en este tren- dijo Mio de repente, sin mirar a Momo a los ojos- Viendo el rastro que han dejado hasta aquí, quedaran unos cuarenta. Y sí, están en los primeros vagones

-Parece que alguien se cambió de bando- dijo Jushiro divertido

-Sin presiones, Jusho-kun- dijo Ritsu advirtiéndole al mover las manos

-Como sea, en parte nos ayuda- dijo Tatsuya viendo a la chica

-Muchas gracias, Mio-senpai- dijo Azusa, un poco emocionada al ver que estaba de su lado

-Solo quiero información- dijo seria, alejándose de las chicas y caminando hacia la puerta del vagón delantero- Aunque tenga rango de Mayor dentro de los militares no significa que tenga toda la información, es más, se nos ocultan muchas cosas… desde hace tiempo, cosa que queremos cambiar.

Agarró un rifle de un militar noqueado del suelo, lo revisó y lo cargó.

-Y lo que tú me dijiste sobre el Jikken me ha aclarado muchas cosas- dijo dirigiéndose a Ritsu

Hubo un silencio, sólo cortado por el viento que se creaba por las ventanas rotas.

-Mmmh- murmuró Ritsu, y también caminó hacia la puerta- desocupemos este tren, y les contare las malas nuevas que supe de Jūden, el Charger-Smoker.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o OMYGOSH! que cosas estan pasando!<strong>

**jeje  
><strong>

**Espro que hayan entendido, la verdad, en este capitulo me demore un poco por todos los detalles y blah blah de la pelea entre Ritsu y el Jikken... Los saque del estilo del Muay Thai, aqui un video **

** watch?v=ZJgpnHP10XM&feature=related **

**para que les quede mas claro de como eran los ataques.  
><strong>

**Bueno, gracias NUEVAMENTE por leer mi fic, y por los comentarios tambien (Mr.E's-pen, me haces taanto reir XD)  
><strong>

**(y recuerden que en mi perfil hay pequeñisimos spoilers de proximos capitulos)  
><strong>

**Ya, cheers! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Nos volveremos a ver

**BUEEEEEEENOS DÍAS... aqui es de día, son exactamente las 12.07 pm. OK, buenas tarde casi, pero es lo mismo.**

**Los dejo con un nueeevo capítulo de este fic. Les digo que es bastante relajado si comparamos con los otros, pero espero que les guste.  
><strong>

**Por siacaso, voy a estar d ecumpleaños el 23 de mayo, cumplo veintiuno... WOW! que vieja T.T. Pero con alma de niña, asi que, eso... solo un comentario, jejeje.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>El tren avanzaba rápidamente por la línea. Estaba próximo a llegar a su destino, solo media hora más. Los maquinistas conducían sin ninguna preocupación, viendo el paisaje y el lindo amanecer que comenzaba a crearse en el horizonte. Podían verlo perfectamente ya que estaban pasando por un llano. Interesante saber esto, y algo irónico ya que, en un par de vagones más atrás, una verdadera batalla campal estaba ocurriendo, y para nada estaba favoreciendo a los militares.<p>

-¡Ahí están!- gritó uno de los militares del segundo vagón apuntando a la puerta.

Había otros quince militares más, todos temblando y sudando de nervios y miedo. Había llegado a sus oídos rápidamente que el Jikken había sido derrotado por los Opositores, y sabían que había sido su "Zombie Adiestrado". Después de varias peleas ese año contra ellos, los militares habían visto a uno de sus enemigos con una fuerza y agilidad extraordinaria, parecida a la de los Jikken, pero nadie daba una descripción clara del. Unos decían que era alto, moreno y musculoso, otros decían que era deforme, muy parecido a un Charger… y otros (y eran los menos creíbles), una chica cerca de sus veinte años.

La puerta se abrió, pero no como una puerta normal, alguien la sacó de las bisagras. Los militares comenzaron a disparar, pero la puerta se había vuelto un escudo. Avanzó unos centímetros, y de la ventanilla que tenía apareció la parte de delante de una escopeta. Disparó dándole a trece militares rápidamente, dejándolos fuera de combate.

-¿Pero qué…?- murmuró Yui viendo su alrededor, asombrada por los disparos, y por haber quedado ilesa.

-¡Vamos, dispara!- gritó Mugi a los opositores, sin dejar de apuntar. Temblaba.

-A ustedes no. ¿Bandera blanca?- dijo una de las personas que estaba detrás de la puerta.

Las dos chicas levantaron una ceja, y vieron como una figura salía de detrás con las manos en alto.

-¡Azu-nyan!- exclamó Yui llenándose de alegría al ver a su kouhai

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Y Ricchan!- también exclamó Mugi, viendo también salir a la castaña de detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Son ustedes, que gusto!- Yui tiró el arma hacia un lado, dispuesta a saltar sobre las chicas.

En eso vio salir a otra figura, a una idéntica a ella, solo que tenía el pelo amarrado en una coleta, y un año de diferencia.

-Ui…-

-¡One-chan!-

La pequeña Hirasawa corrió hacia su hermana, y la abrazó como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Yui correspondió al abrazo con la misma fuerza, llorando de felicidad.

-¡Ui, Ui, Ui! ¡Te extrañé tanto, Ui!-

-¡Yo también! ¡Estoy tan… contenta!- dijo entre sollozos la chica.

-Mugi-senpai, que bueno que está bien- dijo Azusa también muy contenta abrazando a la rubia por mientras que las hermanas Hirasawa seguían en los suyo

-Lo mismo digo… pensamos que…-

-Casi, ellos nos salvaron- dijo Jun recibiendo el abrazo de Mugi.

La chica miró a los demás. Opositores.

-No te preocupes, si son sus amigas, no les haremos nada- dijo Jushiro levantando las manos.

-Son buena gente, no te preocupes- dijo Azusa con una sonrisa.

Ahí fue cuando Yui atacó, abrazando fuertemente a su querida kouhai.

-¡Azu-nyan! ¡También a ti te extrañe muchísimo! ¡Y también a Jun-chan!-

-Sí, sí, nosotras también- dijo la pelinegra por debajo del brazo de Yui, mientras esta abrazaba también a Jun, fuertemente.

-Hehe, que bonito reencuentro- dijo Tatsuya mirándolas al lado de Ritsu

-Son… espera, ¿no eres Tatsuya-san?-

-El mismo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, sin sacar sus ojos de sueño al darle la mano.

-¿Cómo es que…?- comenzó a preguntar Mugi, confusa por ver tanta gente conocida

-Larga historia- dijo el chico, ahora cargando su pistola- vinimos por otros asuntos

-Pero pero… ¿acaso vienen aquí así, nada más?-

-Son unos tercos, no trates de lidiar con ellos- dijo Mio acercándose a la chica- ahora, lo importante es que descubrimos quién fue el que ocasionó todo esto.

-¿Te refieres a…?- preguntó Mugi mirando a Mio

-El problema Zombie- contestó la chica terminando al frase, muy seria- fueron los militares, nuestras suposiciones estaban bien, y para ser más específicos, fue Zetsubou Eito.

-¡¿Él?!- exclamaron las dos al unísono

-¿Qué lo conocen?- preguntó Ritsu intrigada- ¡por eso pusiste esa cara cuando te dije su nombre!

-Es una de las cabezas en la base militar- dijo Mugi, pálida por la noticia- un científico que da las órdenes.

-… ¿Un militar…?-

-No exactamente. Nadie sabe cómo llegó a ese puesto- dijo Mio- con ayuda, obvio, eso confirma que los militares crearon a los zombies

-Y nosotros preocupándonos de no matar a ninguno de estos infelices- dijo Jushiro acercándose a uno de los militares inconscientes en el suelo, apuntándolo con su arma

-No mataremos a nadie- dijo Momo con autoridad. Jushiro se detuvo con el dedo en el gatillo. Hervía en rabia- por mucho que queramos, no lograremos nada. Estos no tienen nada que ver, es la cabeza la que piensa

-Entonces vamos con ese tal Zetsubou, lo matamos y acabamos con esto- dijo Tatsuya con el ceño fruncido. Tenía el mismo sentimiento que Jushiro, y que todos en ese vagón.

-Puede ser. Por ahora, seguiremos con el plan- dijo Momo dirigiéndose a vagón del conductor- cuando lleguemos, avisaremos a Iwasaki, planearemos algo… y ese infeliz deseará nunca haber ni siquiera nacido.

-Eso me dio miedo- susurró Jun a Azusa. El tono de Momo había sido bastante peligroso.

-Bueno, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?- preguntó la mujer mirándolas con unos ojos muy densos.

-No creo que mucho… oh, a eso es a lo que vinieron- dijo Mugi dándose cuenta, mientras levantaba una ceja- ¿Son solo ustedes los que planean confiscar las armas?

-No, hay otros grupos en camino. ¿Qué hay más militares?

-No, y solo quedan dos más aquí en el tren, el maquinista y Nodoka- dijo mirando al lugar mientras Tatsuya, Jun y Jushiro sacaban a los militares hacia el otro vagón para tirar ahí el gas y dormirlos.

-Mmm, fácil. Tainaka, ve. Tatsuya, adelanta nuestra situación a Iwasaki-

-¿Ella sola?- preguntaron Yui y Mugi al unísono, sorprendidas y un poco asustadas

-¿Por qué no?... Oye, Tainaka…Tainaka.- preguntó la mujer acercándose a la castaña, quién estaba con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia la ventana. Una venitas se marcaron en su sien.

-Ritsu- la llamó Mio dándole un pequeño codazo para que se despabilara

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica sobresaltándose. Se había ido completamente por unos segundos, pensando…

-¡Reacciona, que estemos con tus amigas no quiere decir que hayamos terminado!- le gritó Momo con un aire asesino- ¡Ve a esa cabina y saca al maquinista ahora!

-¡V-voy!-

Yui y Mugi miraron a los demás, los cuales ni se preocupaban de detener o decir algo a Ritsu.

-Ahora sabrán porqué- murmuró Azusa al ver la cara de interrogación de sus sempais

Ritsu abrió la cabina, y ahí estaba su ex compañera de clases, la cual siempre acudía cuando el Club de Música Ligera tenía algún problema, y ahora estaba dándole indicaciones al maquinista. Los dos se dieron vuelta, y pusieron los ojos como plato al ver a la chica.

-Buenos días-

Le dio un puñetazo al maquinista dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Ritsu!- exclamó la chica de lentes, cambiando su espasmo por una gran y feliz sonrisa.

-Hola Nodoka, tanto tiempo- contestó la castaña también con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Pero cómo…? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Larga historia. Los demás están afuera. Necesitamos saber donde están las municiones que les trajeron del extranjero-

-0-

Durante los diez minutos que tuvieron en el tren antes de llegar a su destino, Ritsu les contó toda la pelea contra el Jikken, y diciendo más o menos lo que había dicho (a falta de memoria se improvisa) Todos quedaron algo impactados por las características de Jūden y por saber que los militares había provocado todo eso, en especial Zetsubou.

-Desde hace bastante tiempo que desconfiábamos de los militares- dijo Nodoka bajándose del tren junto con los demás- las primeras semanas con ellos bastaron para darse cuenta que había algo extraño con ellos

-Sobre todo con Zetsubou. Un tipo raro y que pocas veces veíamos- dijo Mio al lado de la chica- siempre se quedaba en su laboratorio, "experimentando". Ahora sabemos qué era lo que hacía allí.

A pie solo tenían que caminar unos diez minutos para llegar al lugar de los suministros. Tatsuya ya había mandado la ubicación, así que los demás grupos estaban por llegar. Era una ciudad pequeña, y como todas las demás, estaba deshabitada. Había mucho campo alrededor, y el pasto había crecido bastante, y estaba seco. Incluso parte de este se había apoderado de la acera y pequeñas casas cerca.

-Me hará muy feliz hacerle un agujero, exactamente aquí- dijo Jushiro apuntándose a la frente, aún refiriéndose a Zetsubou.

-Antes de matarlo, sería bueno sacarle el antídoto al virus, si es que hay- dijo Tatsuya mirando al hombre divertido.

-Lo obligaré. Le doblare cada dedo hacia atrás hasta que se rompan, luego la mano, el brazo. De ahí llevaré un pizarrón lo más cerca de sus oídos y lo haré chirriar con tizas para que sangren…

-Mmmm, estoy seguro que eso pasara. Ten cuidado, que te estás volviendo muy malvado- dijo el chico con un tono muy sarcástico

-Em, Ricchan…- la llamó Mugi, apartándose un poco del grupo- quería hablar contigo…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la castaña siguiéndola y viendo quién tenía una extraña expresión.

-Em… Quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día, por cómo me comporté contigo

-Lo del otro día…- repitió Ritsu mirando hacia arriba, con un dedo en su barbilla pensando

-Cuando nos vimos por primera vez en el edificio-

-Aaaahh, sí… - dijo ahora recordando- No importa, está bien.

-No, no lo está- dijo la rubia arrepentida- Lo que te dije fue duro y también como te trate, pero si te llegaban a ver… ellos no aceptan a los Opositores…

-Me he dado cuenta- dijo divertida la chica, pero al ver la expresión de su amiga se puso nerviosa y cambió su táctica- Está bien, entiendo. Soy un poco testaruda y a veces necesito que sean un poco más duros conmigo…

-Sólo quiero que estemos todas juntas- dijo Mugi conteniendo las lágrimas- por eso, después de haberte encontrado y haberte tratado así…

-Oye, oye, no llores- dijo Ritsu incómoda y nerviosa, moviendo las manos y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara- ya pasó, estoy bien, tú también, y mañana nos reuniremos de nuevo… así que no llores, por favor

-Lo-lo ciento- dijo Mugi secándose las lágrimas

-No… yo lo siento…- murmuró la castaña, poniendo una cara triste por unos segundos, aunque rápidamente puso su sonrisa característica- pero desde mañana, estaremos reunidas de nuevo. Ya no puedo esperar.

Mugi la miró, y también sonrió.

-Extrañaba eso de ti Ricchan- dijo abrazándola cálidamente- siempre dabas mucho ánimo… y ahora me hace sentir mejor

-Jeje… gracias…- dijo, sonrojándose por el cumplido y abrazo tan repentino.

Las dos se separaron y fueron con los demás, quienes hablaban del lugar dónde estarían las armas y municiones. Nodoka le explicaba a Momo, mostrándole un mapa que había sacado del tren. Por mientras, Yui aprovechada de dar la mayor cantidad de abrazo a Azusa. Esta no hacía nada por evitarlos, pero se podía ver un leve color rosado en sus mejillas.

-Cómo ves, no es muy lejos- dijo Nodoka pasándole un papel a Momo- si avisas ahora a tus demás compañeros, desde la carretera pueden llegar directo

-Muchas gracias, Manabe-san- dijo Momo mirando el mapa

-¿Que no piensan venir con nosotros?- preguntó Ritsu

-Tenemos un tren lleno de militares inconscientes, además que ya deben saber que hubo un ataque de ustedes- dijo Nodoka mirando el tren- será mejor que nos vayamos antes que descubran que somos conocidas suyos, y que hemos cometido traición.

-Sobre todo si está entre ellos el "Zombie Adiestrado"- dijo Mugi divertida mirando a la castaña

-¿Acaso me ves comiendo gente?- dijo ofendida la chica cruzándose de brazos- Que poca imaginación tienen para los nombres, pudo haber sido algo mucho más cool…

-Difícil imaginarse algo _cool _si eres tú…- dijo Mio con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Diciendo chistes, Mio-san?- preguntó Ritsu sarcástica, con una venita en su sien

-Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, mejor nos vamos- dijo Mugi sonriendo nerviosa poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra

-Cuídense mucho- dijo Ui viendo como las cuatro se subían al tren, muy preocupada- Por favor.

-No te preocupes Ui, estaremos sanas y salvas- dijo Yui con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, levantando el pulgar en sigo no O.K

-Nuestros rangos nos servirán para sacar la mayor información posible sin problemas- dijo Nodoka mirando a los Opositores- Así que espérennos.

-Mañana nos veremos nuevamente- dijo Mugi moviendo su mano, feliz- traeremos a Sawa-chan

-Y vendrán con nosotras, ¿verdad?- dijo Ritsu, con dos sentimientos dentro: tristeza y ansiedad

-Esa es la idea- dijo Mugi sonriendo alegremente

Mio miraba al grupo de reojo.

Estaban en la cabina del otro lado del tren, para volver a la estación de Tokio. El tren comenzó a moverse, manejado por Nodoka. El grupo observó al tren alejarse por la vía, dejando el lugar en un silencio ya conocido por ellos. Un silencio muerto.

-Así que decidieron juntarse con ellas mañana- dijo Momo mirando el tren- sin permiso…

-Son cosas que pasan…- dijo Ritsu mirando el tren, y luego suplicando agregó- no le dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?

-No me caen bien los chismosos-

-Porque si Iwasaki se llega a enterar- Ritsu tragó saliva, poniéndose azul al pensar en el castigo que tendría. Quizás ese hombre ya se había cansado de obligarla hacer flexiones y esas cosas

-Cómo dije, no me gustan los chismosos. Además, si esas chicas vienen con nosotros, la información que tendremos será importantísima.

-En otras palabras, no dirá nada porque les cae bien, chicas- dijo Jushiro con una sonrisa burlona pasando por detrás de la mujer

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Muchas gracias Sazasaki-san- agradeció Ui, inclinando su cabeza, feliz.

-Eh… cómo sea- la mujer se dio vuelta. Habían notado un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Creen que estén bien?- preguntó Ui, mirando nuevamente la dirección del tren. Seguía un poco preocupada

-Será solo un día más, luego estarán fuera de allí- dijo Momo mirando el papel- además, si son Mayores, no tendrán problemas. Ahora, vámonos, si nos damos prisa con todo esto, estaremos llegando a la hora de almuerzo.

-Me gusta esa idea- dijo Jushiro caminando con la mujer

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron mirando las vías del tren unos segundos más. Se sentían extrañas al haber estado con sus amigas unos minutos después de un año sin verlas, y ahora, haberse despedido nuevamente.

-Van a estar bien- dijo Tatsuya poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ritsu y dirigiéndose a las cuatro- si son sus amigas, y son como ustedes, estoy seguro que estarán perfectamente mañana

Despeinó el pelo de Ritsu y se fue con Momo y Jushiro.

-Mmmh, es cierto- dijo Jun sonriendo, y llevándose los brazos a la nuca- Mañana será un día especial

-Estoy algo nerviosa- dijo Ui estrujando sus manos- ¿No será muy peligroso que vuelvan después de este escándalo?

-No deberían…- dijo Azusa en un tono más bajo. Estaba igual de preocupada que Ui

-Lo que me alegra es que sigan igual- dijo Jun, sonriendo divertida- Había pensado vagamente en la pequeña posibilidad de que hubieran cambiado un poco

-Para nada, sigue siendo igual- dijo Ritsu con una mueca chistosa- Solo recuerda a Yui, ya con haber elegido el lugar de reunión se confirma.

-Cierto, solo Yui-senpai es capaz- dijo Azusa pensando en la chica. Aún sentía los abrazos de la chica. Aunque no quería admitirlo, los había extrañado

-Bueno, para no perder la costumbre, empecemos a decirte _Azu-nyan _nosotras también_-_ dijo Jun agarrándola del cuello

-Eso NO es necesario- dijo Azusa con una gotita debajo del brazo de su amiga

-Vamos, ¿a qué extrañabas que Yui te llamara así?- se burló Ritsu dándole palmaditas en la cabeza

-¡Es un sobrenombre extraño, para nada!-

-No, si no. Te brillan los ojos cuando decimos eso. Azu-nyan, Azu-nyan…

-Jun, basta…-

-Azu-nyan, Azu-nyan-

-¡Ui, tu no!-

-¡Oigan, dejen de jugar y muévanse AHORA!- les gritó Momo con una vena en su sien

-¡Sí!-

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, espero que les haya gustado, y si no... bueno, perdón XD. Em, fue un capítulo bastante relajado, y bueno, siempre es bueno hacer cosas asi... pero hay gente que dice que antes de la tormenta viene la calma... o el al rebes? bueno, da lo mismo XD. perdón por alguna falta de ortografía u otros.<strong>

**Em, los Jikken no son parte del juego, esos los invnte yo. Es una idea, como pueden ver, que un persona adquiere las habilidades de los zombies, sin llegar a ser un zombie propiamente tal... Aunque casi, parecia un robot. Por qué Ritsu tiene algo parecido? bueno, esperen a los próximos capitulo, porque esto se pone cada vez mas intentos... muajajajajajajajajja!  
><strong>

**Gracias por los cometarios, y por leer obviamente. Cualquier reclamo, sugerencia, pensamiento, etc, escribanlo como comentario, me encanta saber lo que piensan, sea bueno o malo  
><strong>

**cheers :D  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Ámbar

**Y bueno, aquí va otro cápitulo. **

**Ustedes se preguntara ¿por qué un capítulo nuevo en una semana? Bueno, porq después va a pasar un mes en que no podré subir capítulo nuevo. Clases ustedes conocen esa vieja hostoria. Pero porque sou muy buena onda les dejo con este nuevo... o muy malavada porq al final quedaran O.O? jajajaja, no lo se, ustedes digan :)  
><strong>

**Y gracias por sus comentarios y saludos, lo pase muy bien en mis 21 :D  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lo que encontraron en una casita cerca del centro de la ciudad fue mucho mejor de lo que pensaron. Centenas de armas blancas y de fuego, municiones, granadas, bombas de humo y de ruido, material de construcción, herramientas, y varias cajas con provisiones como para un ejército entero para varios meses. Los extranjeros habían sido muy generosos con los militares. Se demoraron un poco más de una hora en llenar los autos y un pequeño camión con todo lo que había adentro. Los otros grupos habían llegado sin problemas, solo encontrándose con un par de zombies en el camino, pero nada más. Estaban todos muy felices por el botín, así que regresaron al hotel con todo ya en los autos, claro que esta vez hubo un Charger perdido que les izo detenerse. Como tenía mucha hambre y solo quería llegar, Ritsu se encargó del en solo diez segundos, y continuaron el camino ahora sin ninguna interrupción más. Después de tres horas llegaron al Hotel, justo a la hora de almuerzo.<p>

El día pasó tranquilo. Takato había pedido un grupo para que lo ayudaran a reforzar la muralla, Momo también había pedido otro grupo para guardar y clasificar las armas y municiones encontradas. Había mucho movimiento en el hotel, pero sin estrés. Aprovechando que no las necesitaban, Ritsu, Azusa, Ui y Jun fueron al gimnasio, que era mitad eso y mitad bodega de armamento, para entrenar un poco. Bueno, Jun le había pedido clases a Ritsu que le enseñara un par de movimientos de pelea, y Azusa y Ui iban a ver para entretenerse un rato.

-Tienes que estirar los brazos lo más posible- dijo la castaña al lado de la bajista, mostrándole su brazo estirado- un golpe rápido y preciso mejora mucho más si lo estiras al máximo, lo mismo con las piernas

-No tengo tanta elongación como para hacer eso- dijo Jun viendo como Ritsu mandaba una patada hacia arriba.

-Práctica- contestó la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mis oídos aún no se acostumbran a escuchar eso de ti, Ritsu-senpai- dijo Azusa con una sonrisa burlona

-Es el resultado de _madurar-_ dijo enderezándose con satisfacción y orgullo

-Estoy segura que si la hicieran elegir entre practicar y tomar té, elegiría lo segundo- susurró la guitarrista a Ui

-¡Te escuché!-

Y así pasaron unas dos horas entre bromas, carcajadas y entretención por parte de Jun y Ritsu hacia las otras dos, tranquilas.

-¿Y supiste como Tatsuya-kun aprendió todo esto?- preguntó Jun a Ritsu mientras se echaba en el piso, ya sin poder moverse más por lo agotada que estaba.

-Tomó clases de Muay Thai en primaria- dijo Ritsu sentándose frente ella con unas botellas de agua- de repente peleaba clandestinamente por ahí y por allá… pero fue más por entretención. Bueno, al ser un traficante probablemente más de alguna vez lo necesito.

-Al final fue bastante útil- dijo la bajista recibiendo la botella de agua

-Una gran persona, Tatsuya-kun- dijo Azusa con un tono extraño, sentada al otro lado de Jun

-Aha… ¿Qué insinúas con eso?- preguntó Ritsu mirándola de reojo, suspicaz

-Lo que insinúo, que es una buena personas, nada más… ¿Qué pensabas tú?-

-Que es una buena persona…-

Hubo un silencio, divertido para Jun, Azusa y Ui, y muy incómodo para Ritsu. Tomó un trago de su botella para calmarse un poco

-Vamos sin rodeaos, ¿te gusta Tatsuya-kun?- le preguntó directamente Jun

Ritsu escupió toda el agua que tenía en su boca hacia la cara de la chica sin querer. Para nada esperaba una clase de pregunta así.

-Jajaja, deberías ser un poco más cuidadosa con lo que preguntas, Jun- le dijo Azusa riéndose por la expresión de asco de su amiga.

-¡¿Qué-qué insinúas con eso?!- exclamó Ritsu nuevamente, ahora un poco más histérica y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Lo que insinúo- dijo Jun recibiendo una toalla de Ui para secarse el agua- ¿Te gus…?

-¡Ya oí, ya oí!- exclamó Ritsu rápidamente moviendo las manos para que no siguiera- y no, para nada… ¡ninguna posibilidad!

-Pero no tienes que ponerte roja para contestar- se burló Azusa

Ritsu tomó agua y la escupió en la cara de Azusa de la misma forma anterior, ahora con querer.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa con lo que dices, Azu-nyan- dijo Ritsu con sarcasmo, pero muy sonrojada

-Quizás eso fue un poco innecesario- dijo Ui sonriendo con una gotita en su cabeza, pasándole otra toalla a Azusa

-Te refieres a las preguntas, ¿verdad?- dijo Ritsu con el ceño fruncido

-Yo opino que está bien- dijo Jun alejándose de la castaña poco a poco. Una sonrisa burlona seguía en su rostro- es un buen chico, un poco odioso y raro a veces, pero se verían bien juntos… son tan parecidos.

Se levantó rápidamente para esquivar la botella que Ritsu le había lanzado. La chica ya no podía estar más roja.

-Vamos Ritsu-senpai, es normal- dijo Ui sonriendo- incluso, les haría bien

-No, con _él_ de ninguna manera- negó Ritsu cruzándose de brazos, aún roja como un tomate

-Todas le damos un sí- dijo Jun ya bastante lejos- y estoy segura que las demás también dirán lo mismo

-Probablemente Mugi-senpai estará muy complacida por esto- dijo Azusa imaginándosela con una gotita en la cabeza

-One-chan también, querrá saber todos los detalles- dijo Ui sonriendo tiernamente al recordar a su hermana

-Me imagino a Sawako-sensei- dijo Azusa con su mano en la barbilla, y más gotitas cayeron por su cabeza- de seguro querría hacerles un traje especial para la ocasión.

-¿Para matrimonio quieres decir?- dijo Jun

-¡Te pasaste, Suzuki!- gritó Ritsu levantándose peligrosamente, haciendo que Jun agarrara uno bate de baseball que había en uno de los estantes, usándolo de espada para pelear por su vida.

-Y Mio-senpai quizás diga…- comenzó a decir Azusa, sin dar mucha importancia al pronto asesinato que ocurriría

-Nada-

Las tres kouhais miraron a su senpai. Estaba mirando hacia otro lado, uno de sus ojos era tapado por su mechón. Ya no estaba sonrojada.

-Difícil que diga algo, en esas condiciones- agarró su botella de agua y se dirigió a la puerta- repito que no… y aprovecho de ir a acostarme antes de comer. Nos veremos.

Salió del lugar, dejando a las tres chicas perplejas y confundidas.

-Es tú culpa- dijo Azusa dirigiéndose a Jun

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo que hice?- saltó Jun alarmada

-La enojaste-

-¡Fuiste tú quién empezó!-

-Tú te burlaste-

-¿Y acaso tu no?-

-Es un tema delicado… Quizás deberías ir a hablar con ella- dijo Ui preocupada

-Sería lo mejor- dijo Azusa sintiendo

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-

-No, me refiero a ti Azusa-chan-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué yo?-

-Tu mencionaste a Mio-senpai- dijo Ui mirándola un poco seria- Además, Jun-chan no tiene el toque delicado para hablar-

-Así es… espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Ya, está bien… - dijo Azusa levantándose con un leve pesar- Aun sigue siendo tú culpa-

-Muchas gracias Azu-nyan- dijo Ui con una sonrisa amable. Era imposible enojarse con ella.

La chica salió. Miró por el pasillo y no logró ver a su senpai, así que subió a su habitación. La sorpresa entre comillas fue que no la encontró allí. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para pensar, y se le ocurrió el segundo lugar donde podría estar, y digamos, el más obvio.

Subió hasta el piso 32. Salió al pasillo y pudo escuchar los toms, platillos y caja de la batería. Supuso bien.

Habían llevado un set de instrumentos para que pudieran tocar ya hacer varios meses. Lo hicieron medio en secreto, así que cuando Iwasaki Hiroshi las descubrió las mandó a hacer los primeros sets de abdominales. Azusa, Ui y Jun quedaron casi inválidas por una semana.

Se quedó unos minutos escuchando el ritmo en el pasillo antes de entrar en la sala de ensayo. Bastante rápido, aunque se mantenía bastante bien, mucho mejor que cuando estaban en la escuela como HTT… Igual le cayó una gotita por la cabeza al sentir que se trastabillaba al tocar el doble pedal. Sintió que ya había pasado suficiente, así que decidió entrar. Habían arreglado esa habitación casi como una sala de ensayo profesional, había algunos sonidistas entre los Opositores, quienes las ayudaron amablemente. Era igual una sala espaciosa.

Se acercó relajadamente y se quedó en la puerta observándola. Ritsu ni se inmutó ya que estaba con unos grandes audífonos, muy concentrada en la música que estaba tocando. Azusa supo cual era: Fuyu no hi

La castaña paró de tocar, y miró a Azusa mientras se dejaba los audífonos en el cuello. La kouhai se sorprendió un poco al ver que Ritsu no estaba sorprendida por encontrarla ahí, al parecer si la había sentido entrar. Sonrió-

-Perdón si algo de lo que dijimos te molesto-

-Lo de Tatsuya me molestó- dijo bajando la mirada hacia las baquetas- pero, no es solo eso, es…

Azusa la miró, y esperó pacientemente. Sabía a donde quería ir, era algo obvio.

-Es por lo de Mio-senpai, ¿verdad?-

-…-

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Podían ver que el color del cielo era más anaranjado que antes por la ventana, por la puesta de Sol (si, dejaron una ventana, para darle algo más de calidez, y originalidad). Corría un poco de viento.

-Aún no asumo que perdió la memoria, y que no me recuerda…- murmuró la castaña

-Mmh, para todos fue algo choqueante- dijo Azusa- pero no es por eso que te sientes así, específicamente.

Ritsu la miró, sin comprender.

-No tienes que sentirte culpable por lo que le pasó- le dijo su kouhai- porque eso sientes, se te ve en la cara. Bueno, yo te digo que saques ese pensamiento, porque es mentira. No fue tu culpa ni la de nadie el que nos separáramos, y menos fue tu culpa que Mio-senpai haya perdido la memoria.

Sonó algo mandón. Azusa tenía ese pequeño defecto cuando comenzaba a exasperarse un poco.

-Mañana volveremos a estar todas juntas, después de un año- prosiguió mientras se sentaba apoyándose en la pared y envolviendo sus rodillas con sus brazos- y encontraremos alguna forma de traer la memoria de Mio-senpai de vuelta. Esta Sato-san, Nodoka-senpai, incluso Hisaka-san, habrá alguna forma.

-De verdad que has madurado, Azusa- dijo Ritsu sonriendo. Se paró y fue a sentarse al lado de ella.

-Jeje, debiste haber escuchado lo que Jun dijo ayer- dijo Azusa también sonriendo- Y tu también has… un poco…

-¿Solo un poco?- dijo Ritsu agarrándola por el cuello y despeinándola- lo que nunca aprendes es tener respeto por tus mayores…

Si, Ritsu se sentía culpable por lo que le pasó a Mio, y por no haber estado allí. Pero creía en las palabras de Azusa, que encontrarían un medio o algo para recuperar su memoria… Y aunque le dolía un poco, también sabía que debió haber estado allí con ella, Ui y Jun, algo difícil de admitir, pero era verdad. Además, todo ese tiempo ellas tres habían sido como hermanas menores para ella, así que sentía la obligación de cuidarlas y de estar con ellas… Esos pensamientos la llenaban de melancolía, ya que recordaba a su propio hermano Satoshi.

Aún así, no era lo único que le preocupaba. Algo en su cabeza estaba rondando desde que lucho contra el Jikken en el tren, aunque la avergonzaba un poco admitirlo…

-Te acuerdas como era Jūden, ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica repentinamente

Azusa la miró algo extrañada.

-Em, si… ¿a qué viene eso?-

-Solo preguntaba… la verdad…- titubeó. Miraba fijamente hacia la ventana.

-No le des más rodeos, ¿Qué pasa?- Azusa comenzaba a exasperarse, nuevamente.

-Sus ojos eran parecidos a los míos, su habilidad también. Dijo que él había sido creado para, em, ¿luchar, pelear, masacrar gente? Algo así… la cosa es que… -respiró hondo- ¿tú crees que fui adoptada?

Azusa quedó perpleja. Parpadeó un par de veces para tratar de _entender_ esa pregunta… lo cual no funcionaba.

-Em… ¿a qué viene eso, nuevamente?-

Ritsu la fulminó con la mirada, levantando una ceja para demostrar su desprecio.

-Perdón senpai, pero de verdad que no entiendo cuál es tu punto…- se disculpó Azusa, moviendo rápidamente las manos muy nerviosa al ver esa cara tan de ultratumba

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Mismos ojos Azusa, mismo talento! ¡Ese tipo Zetsubou, creó a Jūden!, ¿qué pasa si también me creó a mí y mis padres me adoptaron…? O peor, que pasa sí mis padres me entregaron para este tipo de experimento…- eso lo dijo susurrando. De verdad parecía angustiada.

Fue ahí cuando la pequeña pelinegra comprendió. Y se indignó bastante.

-Pero, ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! ¡Son tus padres, es imposible que te hayan dado para un experimento maniático! ¡Y más imposible que seas adoptada, así que saca esa idea de tu cabeza! ¡Tu papá murió para darte la posibilidad de escapar con vida, que no se te olvide eso! ¡No eres culpable, no eres adoptada!, ¡y no fuiste entregada para ese experimento!

Silencio.

Ritsu la miraba con ojos grandes, pasmada por la reacción de su amiga. Azusa estaba con el ceño fruncido y se había puesto de pie, mirando enojada a su senpai. Claro, a los segundos se dio cuenta de cómo había reaccionado, y se puso aún más roja que Ritsu cuando la molestaron con Tatsuya. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al lado contrario a su amiga.

-Es-espero que te haya quedado claro-

Escuchó un ruido. Miró a Ritsu, y vio como sacó una gran carcajada.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!-

-¿Qué… Por qué te ríes?-

-Porque, te ves demasiado graciosa cuando te enojas así… de verdad pareces un gatito enojado, JAJAJAJAJA-

Azusa echó humo por la orejas. Se tiró encima de Ritsu para que parara de reír, pero no lo logró.

Pero, lo prefirió así, al igual que Ritsu. De verdad necesitaba que la gente la tratara así y le gritara fuerte para que hiciera caso o comprendiera algo… ya que Azusa tenía razón. La chica se sintió mucho mejor después de eso, aunque fue a costa de hacer sentir vergüenza a su kouhai. Se lo debía por lo del tema con Tatsuya.

Sí, se sintió mucho mejor.

La noche llegó y se fue, para volver nuevamente después de otro día, y llegó la hora para que las chicas fueran a juntarse con las demás. Los únicos que sabían eran Tatsuya, Momo, Jushiro y Jaken, pero sabían que no dirían nada a nadie, hasta que aparecieran con las demás. Ahí lidiarían con Iwasaki y su furia mortal de alguna forma, pero ahora, era lo que menos importaba.

-Se cuidan, ¿ya?- les dijo Tatsuya viéndolas subir a una van- cualquier cosa, me avisan… ¿llevan un walkie talkie o algo así?

-Vamos a estar bien, tranquilo Tatsuya-kun- le dijo Ui haciendo el signo de paz desde el vehículo. Estaba sentada como chofer.

Las había ido a dejar al estacionamiento. La cara del chico mostraba preocupación bajo esos ojos somnolientos.

-Volveremos en un santiamén, así que guárdanos comida- dijo Ritsu sin mirarlo

-Lo voy a pensar, me deben una por esto- dijo el chico un poco sarcástico, refiriéndose al guardar el secreto

-Ritsu-senpai te lo recompensará- se burló Jun

Ritsu, quién estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto delante de Jun, echó para atrás el asiento, golpeando sin piedad las piernas de la bajista

-Nos vamos. Adiós- dijo Ritsu secamente, con un brillo rosado en sus mejillas

-Avisaremos cualquier cosa… y no te pongas tan sonrojado- susurró Azusa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver al chico con las orejas rojas

Habían llevado un par de pistolas por si veían algún zombie, pero nada más. Fueron en una van pensando en traer a todas las demás con ellas. Llegaron al lugar de la dirección después de veinte minutos, que quedaba en la esquina de una intersección. Había algunos autos a los alrededores vacíos, y ningún farol alumbrando el sector, pero la luna era grande y estaba llena, no necesitaban luz. Se estacionaron en la esquina contraria al local.

-Y… ¿dónde están?- preguntó Jun mirando el desierto alrededor mientras se bajaba del auto

-Son las 9:05, ya deberían estar aquí- dijo Ui mirando su reloj

-Mmm, Yui puede retrasarse- dijo Ritsu también mirando el lugar. Había algo raro en la atmosfera.

-¿Estás segura que esta es la dirección correcta?- preguntó Azusa acercándose a Ui

-Sí-

-Se retrasaron, eso es todo- dijo Ritsu calmadamente llevándose los brazos a su nuca y apoyándose en la van- los militares deben estar un poco histéricos por lo del tren

-Jeje, todavía deben estar llorando- dijo Jun divertida al imaginarse la escena y también apoyándose en el auto.

En eso, escucharon unos pasos. Las cuatro se pusieron alertas, mirando a los lados. Los pasos se detuvieron. No había nadie.

-Algo no anda bien- susurró Azusa, llevando su mano a su pistola

-Quizás es un zombie- dijo Ui, con los ojos bien abiertos y también con la mano en su pistola.

-Mmmh, daré una vuelta- dijo Ritsu, caminando sigilosamente por la calle. Tenía una vista privilegiada desde hace un año, así que no le gustaba la idea de escuchar, pero no poder ver a nadie. Muy sospechoso.

Se escuchó como si algo cortara el viento. Las cuatro chicas se dieron vuelta, y observaron como la van se abría como un acordeón hacia los lados, en cuatro partes. Segundos después eran empujados por alguien, pasando al lado las tres kouhais, y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Ritsu. La castaña contuvo los pedazos con sus manos, pero nunca espero a una persona detrás de ellos. Recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, mandándola a volar varios metros.

-¡Ritsu-senpai!- gritó Azusa, sin esperar medio segundo más y disparando a la persona.

Pero desapareció, o se movió tan rápido que ni supieron a donde se fue.

-Ay… ¿Qué fue eso?- murmuró Ritsu adolorida mientras se levantaba.

-Lo que fue, ya fue, o se esconde muy bien- dijo Jun mirando para todos lados, con su pistola lista.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, buscando lo que fue esa cosa, o persona… Pero zombie no fue, se notó porque no desprendía hedor. Ui vio una sombra por el rabillo del ojo en el segundo piso de un edificio, y se dio vuelta a disparar, pero ya había desaparecido. Jun sintió lo mismo, pero por el lado contrario a Ui. Pasó exactamente lo mismo.

-Está jugando con nosotras- murmuró Ritsu, quieta y mirando el alrededor

Las tres kouhais se pusieron de espalda las unas con las otras, cubriéndose. Azusa incluso respiraba más lento. Volverse parte del ambiente para poder sentir a su enemigo… como ahora. Disparó al ver una sombra a su derecha, casi dándole, pero la persona fue más rápida.

-¡Te tengo!-

Ritsu había visto hacia donde había disparado Azusa y corrió rápidamente, lanzándose encima. Pero la persona no estaba desarmada. Lanzó unas grandes cuchillas a la chica, la cual las esquivo por solo centímetros, perdiendo un par de pelos de su mechón. La persona saltó por encima de ella, y quedó parada justo en la mitad de la intersección. Tenía una capucha, y pelo blanco caía por sus lados. No era mucho más alta que Ritsu, y sus cuchillas, eran nada más y nada menos que sus uñas. Miró a las chicas, mostrando debajo de la capucha el rostro de una mujer, con los mismos ojos de Jūden, un ámbar intenso, sin pupila. Las cuatro se estremecieron.

-Así que tú eres el otro Jikken- dijo Ritsu levantándose

La mujer no dijo nada, pero sus cuchillas brillaron con la luz de la luna.

-Esta tipa es peligrosa, tengan cuidado- dijo Ritsu sin sacar la mirada de la mujer

-Ya lo notamos- dijo Jun sin dejar de apuntar con su pistola, mirando fijamente las largas cuchillas, o uñas de la mujer.

La Jikken saltó hacia Ritsu, esquivando los disparos de sus amigas. La castaña siguió sus movimientos, y contuvo el brutal ataque que le lanzó con sus cuchillas, esquivándolas por centímetros y agarrando su muñeca con su mano izquierda. La atrajo hacia ella y le dio un codazo en la cara. Luego mandó un rodillazo pero la mujer saltó nuevamente. Cayó sobre un auto sin ningún problema. Ritsu corrió con la intención de agarrar el auto y lanzarlo con ella lejos, pero nuevamente fue más rápida y salto hacia otro auto cerca de las demás

-¡Quédate quieta!- gritó Ritsu exasperada y fastidiada dándose la vuelta

Las demás dispararon logrando que la zombie saltara hacia atrás del auto, el cual estaba cerca de uno de los edificios. Jun corrió seguida de Azusa y Ui. Con arma en mano saltó por el capot del auto apuntando, pero la mujer saltó, pasándola a llevar (con querer) y mandándola nuevamente hacia encima del capot.

-¡Jun…! oh- exclamó Azusa deteniéndose rápidamente, con el corazón en la mano. Ui tropezó con ella sin querer, viendo lo que ella veía.

Jun abrió los ojos y vio una pistola apuntándole justo a la frente.

Ritsu había visto a la mujer saltando hacia ella, así que se detuvo en medio de la intersección esperándola. Tiró sus cuchillas, Ritsu las esquivo. Se clavaron en el cemento, y la chica aprovechó para lanzar un pie y agarrarlas. Le daría un gran golpe por el porrazo que le dio hace un rato.

-Yo que tú me detengo ahí mismo-

El puño se detuvo. Ritsu vio a la Jikken, pero no fue ella quien habló, había sido una voz de hombre. Miró hacia adelante y se quedó de piedra, viendo por detrás de la mujer a un grupo de militares armados, y a sus amigas como rehenes entre ellos. No solo a Azusa, Ui y Jun, sino que también a Yui, Mugi, Nodoka, Sawako, y Mio. También pudo sentir que había más militares alrededor de ellos, todos armados.

La castaña tragó saliva.

-Jajajaja, excelente reflejo- dijo un hombre entre los militares. Era alto, estaba muy bien peinado y vestido. Pelo negro corto, y unas gafas de sol en su cabeza. Su sonrisa era de satisfacción.

La mujer sacó sus cuchillas de debajo del pie de Ritsu sin cuidado, y se aparto de ella. La chica se quedó quieta, mirando con horror y un profundo odio hacia los militares.

-Ahhh, este es un momento memorable. Después de todo este tiempo, al FIN puedo verte, Tainaka Ritsu-

La castaña apenas se movió cuando pronunció su nombre. Tenía la mirada fija en el, pero por el rabillo del ojo veía a sus amigas, todas con más de dos armas apuntándolas en la cabeza. No había salida.

-Cómo lo pensé, tus ojos son color ámbar, he ahí la prueba de tu poder- dijo el hombre acercándose a ella aún con una sonrisa- me gustaría ver dónde fuiste mordida por uno de los zombies.

-Y de verdad crees que te dejaré solo porque me lo pides, sin tomar en cuenta la situación- dijo Ritsu, desenado que ojala tuviera la habilidad de producir dolor con su mirada. El hombre sonrió amablemente, pero agregó una pizca de ironía. Se acercó a ella sin ninguna culpa. Ritsu no se movió. El hombre sonrió aún más, y se puso justo frente de ella. Le sacaba unos diez centímetros de altura.

-¡No la toques!- le gritó Yui moviéndose hacia adelante. Los militares la agarraron fuertemente dejándola completamente paralizada.

-No me interesa escuchar a traidores, así que por favor, guarda silencio- dijo indiferente el hombre, sin sacar la mirada de Ritsu.

-Mira quién habla, el que creó este mundo lleno de zombies- dijo Mio con asco, sin moverse.

El hombre ni se inmutó ante eso.

-Me lo agradecerán algún día… o quizás no, pero no me importa- dijo con una sonrisa maniática mirando a la pelinegra.

Mio sintió unas increíbles ganas de golpear a ese hombre en la cara. Se movió bruscamente pero los militares la agarraron fuertemente antes que diera un paso más. Tuvieron que acercarse otros más para que entre cuatro lograran calmarla. Ritsu se movió también, pero Zetsubou sacó un arma y apuntó a la Mio. La castaña se quedó de piedra.

-No se te ocurra hacerle nada. A ninguna- murmuró con ira

-No estás en la mejor posición para decidir eso, Ritsu- dijo dándose vuelta y acercando una mano hacia ella.

Ritsu la agarró rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo escuchó varios clicks. Observó a los militares, y todos habían acercado sus pistolas hacia sus amigas, listas para disparar. Su mano tembló, y se cerró más fuerte antes de soltarlo lentamente.

-Jaja, eso está mejor… increíble fuerza- dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreír, tocándose la muñeca- pero así es como debería ser. Ahora, ¿podría ver dónde fuiste mordida?

Había un tenso silencio en el lugar muy tenso. Ninguno de los militares se movía, menos las chicas, aunque la miraban con cara de pánico, nervios, e impotencia. Una horrible impotencia al no poder hacer nada. La castaña se movió lentamente, y se sacó el hoodie, mostrando su playera a tiritas. Se podía ver su hombro izquierdo cubierto por algo parecido a un inmovilizador negro, pero que no inmovilizaba, sino que cubría su herida. El hombre miró el hombro de la chica, guardando su arma y poniendo su mano en ella.

-¿Te duele si lo toco?-

-No- murmuró la chica sin mirarlo

-Bien. Con permiso- dijo sacándole el vendaje.

Ritsu se puso tensa con eso.

Se dejó ver una especie de herida de quemadura en todo el hombro de la chica, con el alrededor negro verdoso, y de eso salían unas pequeñas líneas como venas. Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron al ver la herida de la chica. Paso su mano alrededor sin llegar a tocar el sector negro, pero no despegó la mirada. Ritsu tembló un poco por la extraña sensación de sentir algo alrededor de la sección muerta de su hombro. El hombre sonrió.

-Necesito hablar contigo, a solas- dijo alejándose- Ustedes, quédense con las Mayores y sus amigas, no nos tomará mucho tiempo. Y será mejor que no intenten moverse, sería peor para sus compañeras… solo es un aviso.

Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar a la cafetería. Dos militares agarraron a Ritsu y la llevaron detrás del, seguido de un tercero como cubriendo la retaguardia. Las demás los miraron irse. Había cerca de sesenta militares vigilándolas, sin contar a la Jikken, quién estaba alerta con sus cuchillas, lista para matar. Era una situación complicada… sin salida.

* * *

><p><strong>Que buen capítulo, ustedes que creen?<strong>

**Bueno, hasta dentro de un mes, o mas... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! xD  
><strong>

**Y dejen sus comentarios por favor, y si hay alguna nota de asesinato, tambien en bienvenida... Y gracias por leer este fic :)  
><strong>

**Cheers**


	9. Chapter 9: Arma Humana

**OK, HE VUELTO! Im so sorry por la espera, esq las pruebas finales son un tema, pero ya terminé mi semestre y soy feliz... lo que si, no me fue muy bien en algunas pruebas... pero AÚN queda un semestre, así que animo animo para mi XD (forever alone)**

**Bueno, los dejo con un nuevo y emocionante capítulo de este fic... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-Por favor, toma asiento- le dijo amablemente Zetsubou mientras él lo hacía en una de las mesas de la pastelería.<p>

Ritsu no lo encontró nada amable, y tampoco se sentó. Zetsubou miró a los guardias que estaban al lado de la chica y les izo una seña. Los dos pusieron sus manos en sus hombros y la obligaron a sentarse.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos cómodos, ¿porqué no comemos algo?- dijo alegremente juntando sus manos como si esperara algo maravilloso

-Estás demente- dijo Ritsu en tono enojado

-Por supuesto, sino no hubiera pasado todo esto- dijo Zetsubou abriendo las manos triunfalmente, como si se mostrara y mostrara el lugar

-Tú creaste el virus-

-Y a los zombies. Pero no los hice con ese fin- dijo poniendo su codo en la mesa y afirmando su cabeza- Lo que yo quería crear, era gente como los Jikken, como tú.

Ritsu frunció el ceño. Estaba muy tensa, sólo quería encontrar una salida para sacar a sus amigas y salir de allí… Pero también quería entender los planes de Zetsubou, y del porqué ella estaba metida en todo ese lío.

-¿Cómo?- dijo suspicaz la chica, mirándolo de reojo suspicaz- No recuerdo que alguien hubiera puesto algún veneno en mí o algo así… además, no me parezco mucho a ti como para que seamos familiares y…

-¡Jajaja! Por favor, saca esa idea de tu cabeza. Es imposible que seas hija mía o algo por el estilo, si es a lo que te refieres- dijo Zetsubou muy divertido, pero recordando algo cambió rápidamente su sonrisa- Y la verdad, fue en un momento un poco traumático para ti y tus padres. Eras muy pequeña.

-… ¿Entonces sí conociste a mis padres?- preguntó Ritsu, abriendo sus ojos por esa noticia, y en parte alivió al saber que si eran sus padres… cosa que igual sabía, sólo quería estar más segura de eso.

- Fue una época complicada- murmuró el hombre juntando sus manos frente su rostro sombrío. Su mirada parecía perdida y bastante sombría- Estaba desesperado… Y no había otra opción

-¿De qué estás hablando?- el miedo aumentaba en Ritsu, junto con una extraña sensación. Pareciera que él lo hubiera dicho como una escusa. Este tipo tenía problemas serios de bipolaridad extremos.

-Pero tus padres me dieron la oportunidad de mi vida- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maniática, mirando fijo a la chica- Ellos ayudaron a que todo esto pasara, y sin siquiera darse cuenta…

_La botella de vodka explotó al chocar contra la pared. No tenía mucho líquido dentro, pero igual izo un gran escándalo. Zetsubou Eito estaba sentado en su escritorio hirviendo en ira. Se había tomado una botella entera y esa era la segunda, pero como no lo había calmado la lanzó lejos. Miró las jeringas que tenía frente del, con la dosis justa para su experimento… Estaba listo._

_Se levantó (con un poco de dificultad). Estaba entrando a hiperventilarse. Habían sido sus amigos desde que salieron de la Universidad, habían vivido muchas cosas en carreras de autos, los había visto casarse, había visto a la niña recién nacida… pero ese experimento, era su vida, TODA SU VIDA. _

_Se dio vuelta para ver las jeringas, con las dosis lista. Se acercó a ellas._

_Sólo habían dos opciones: O sobrevivía, o moría._

_Podía usar el tumor que le había aparecido para culparla si todo salía mal._

_Ellos no se enterarían, sino serían destruidos… Sus amigos, destruidos._

_Se detuvo antes de tomar las jeringas. No podía hacer eso, en especial con una niña. La había tenido en sus brazos cuando nació, incluso la había cuidado mientras Kenji y Ariasu salían por la noche o por alguna reunión de trabajo._

_Su mano tembló… pero ¿y si eso resultaba? ¿Y si… lo que había creado, era un éxito? Le taparía la boca a todos esos estúpidos que habían rechazado su experimento, que no lo habían dejado seguir, los que lo habían echado del laboratorio, destruyendo todo lo que había logrado crear. EL EXPERIMENTO DE TODA SU VIDA._

_Dejó la copa a un lado, y tomó la primera jeringa._

_Salió de su oficina._

_Sacó un pañito para secarse el sudor de la frente. Caminó por el pasillo del hospital casi desierto medio zigzagueando hasta llegar a la habitación de la niña. Había estado allí toda la semana por el diagnostico de un tumor en el pulmón, y había empeorado. Sus padres no se habían despegado de ella, obvio, si tiene solo seis años. Pero ese día, solo Ariasu estaba descansando en el pasillo. A pesar de estar embarazada prefería quedarse allí mientras que Kenji por algunas cosas a las casa y verificar algo en el trabajo._

_Esperaban una mejoría, algo que dijese que los doctores estaban mal y que se iba a mejora…_

_La habían llevado a ese hospital porque él se los había recomendado, y ellos confiaban en él. _

_Hace mucho tiempo que había pensado en usar a la niña. El metabolismo de los infantes está generándose, creciendo. Si inyectaba su Fórmula ahora, se impregnaría más fuerte en el ADN y los resultados serían más satisfactorios. Todo estaba planeado._

_-Si todo sale bien, ella se salvará- murmuró al entrar en la habitación_

_Sólo había una cama cerca de la ventana. La pequeña figura débil, pálida y ojerosa se encontraba ahí, llena de cables e inhaladores. _

_-Será lo mejor para los dos, Ritsu- dijo con una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa un poco maniática, desesperada. _

Zetsubou estaba sentado frente a Ritsu. Ninguna expresión se podía leer en su rostro. Sus lentes en su cabeza de alguna forma brillaron por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Sus manos estaban juntas en la mesa frente a él. Apenas las había movido al contar todo eso. En cambio Ritsu, estaba que explotaba en ira y odio.

-¡Eres un HIJO DE…!- le gritó levantándose bruscamente. Pero la rabia no la dejó ver lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Uno de los militares tenía una jeringa lista para ser usada. Antes que Ritsu se diera cuenta, la había pinchado justo en su hombro izquierdo. La chica se echó un poco hacia el lado por la fuerza del golpe, pero no sintió dolor. Se miró el hombro, y sacó la jeringa ya vacía.

-¿Qué fue…?

-El tumor se había ido. Desde ese día que no enfermaste nunca más, apenas un par de resfriados leves, ¿verdad?- dijo Zetsubou con una siniestra sonrisa.

La chica apretó su mano, pulverizando la jeringa. Apenas se acordaba de esas semanas en el hospital, más recordaba las semanas después de salir cuando estuvo en casa. Tenía razón, desde que fue hospitalizada que nunca más volvió a ir al doctor o a estar enferma, solo pasó un día en cama cuando estaba en secundaria.

-¿Sabes que el virus que mora en los zombies, no es virus en sí si las dosis no se aplican en el orden correcto?- dijo Zetsubou tranquilamente- Es decir, hay una primera dosis, una segunda y tercera.

La chica miró al hombre. Notó que su vista estaba media desenfocada. El aire comenzó a faltarle.

-Por eso tenía tres inyecciones- dijo mirando a Ritsu- Dos fueron aplicadas en ti, en un tiempo relativo. Antes que usara la tercera, me descubrieron. Tuve que huir llevando todo mi conocimiento, pero sin saber si el experimento en ti había sido exitoso o no.

Ritsu se mareó. Se afirmó en la mesa sin dejar de mirar a Zetsubou.

-Pero, me junté con una de las pocas personas que sabía y me había apoyado en esto, un tipo de , un militar. Ahí pude avanzar aún más y crear de nuevo la fórmula de mi Virus sin tener el miedo de ser descubierto. Para guardar algo en secreto los militares son expertos, además de ser la mejor opción para crear el arma perfecta, al humano perfecto.

Las piernas de Ritsu se doblaron, el sudor le caía por la frente. Casi no tenía aire y un dolor comenzó a expandirse desde el hombro por todo su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas.

-¿Q… qué fue…?-

-¿Lo que se te inyectó?- dijo sacando un frasquito de su bolsillo. Se levantó- Es el último paso para crearte. Los zombies son creados solo por una inyección, siendo la primera, segunda o tercera dosis, no la fusión de las tres. La última fue inserta en ti cuando fuiste mordida ya que yo dejé que el virus de la tercera inyección se dispersara. Por eso adquiriste esa increíble fuerza… solo que tu mente seguía sin funcionar como debería, cómo una máquina.

Se agachó justo frente Ritsu. Le sacó el pelo de la cara. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa, pero era de satisfacción.

-No creas que todo este mundo zombies es casualidad. Conmigo nada es casualidad- le susurró- Sabía que estabas en alguna parte de Japón, incluso del planeta. Si lograbas sobrevivir, en algún momento serías mordida por ellos, y el virus se activaría… Tampoco fue coincidencia el tener a tus amigas con nosotros, ni en volverlas a rango de Mayor. Así podría observarla fácilmente y saber cuándo se encontrarían contigo.

Ritsu agarró el brazo impidiéndole que siguiera tocándola, pero la fuerza la iba dejando poco a poco. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle. No podía moverse, estaba inmóvil, y sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento. Ya no podía hablar, ni siquiera gritar. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Zetsubou sonrió aun más al notar que la chica soltaba su brazo.

-Y, lo que te inyectamos ahora, es otro virus especial que se activa solo con el ADN de mi experimento. Es decir, sólo contigo. ¿Y para qué?

Su sonrisa se deformó. Ahora era completamente lunática. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Para que seas parte de la familia. De ahora en adelante, harás todo lo que yo te diga. Debió haber sido así desde el principio, ya que me debes la vida, Tainaka Ritsu-

Las chicas estaban nerviosas y ansiosas por saber que estaba pasando en la pastelería. Los militares no les quitaban la mirada de encima y tenían sus rifles sobre sus cabezas. Algo bastante incómodo.

Mio miraba el alrededor con ojo crítico, tratando de encontrar cualquier salida. Era difícil, los treinta militares tenían todo bastante cubierto, y el que todas estuvieran separadas y observadas por dos de ellos era aún más complicado. Observó a Nodoka, quién también veía el lugar. Se miraron, y la chica de anteojos parpadeó un par de veces. Miró a Sawako, y le izo la misma señal. Quizás había que esperar el momento indicado para moverse… Azusa estaba a la defensiva, mirando todas las armas que los militares tenían. Si lograba sacar alguna y disparar crearía un pequeño caos, y quizás ayudaría a las otras a zafarse de ellos, pero tenía sus riesgos. Miró a Jun, quién estaba muy tensa mirando hacia donde Zetsubou y Ritsu habían ido. Por supuesto, apenas estaba pendiente de su entorno. Era obvio, la chica no creaba planes, se dejaba llevar por la situación, muy parecido a Ritsu. Miró a Ui, captando rápidamente su mirada. Ella era maestra en hacer planes de la nada, y al parecer ya tenía uno. Movió sus ojos como si le indicara algo, y Azusa vio un pequeño botón rojo en el walkie talkie de la castaña. Al parecer tendrían compañía muy pronto.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió, dejando ver a Zetsubou y los demás militares. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ya estamos listos!- exclamó con los brazos extendido a los lados como si fuera a abrazar a alguien- Así que podemos proseguir con nuestras tareas.

-¿Dónde está Ritsu?- preguntó Sawako con el ceño fruncido.

-Aquí viene, tranquilas- dijo haciéndose a un lado- quiero hacerle la presentación oficial.

Ritsu apareció detrás del hombre. Estaba tiesa, y algo se veía diferente. Yui, Mugi y Ui ahogaron un grito al ver los ojos de la chica. No tenían pupilas, estaban completamente de color ámbar al igual que el de los otros Jikken, pero este era más brillante, y una venitas salían de la herida que tenía en el hombro, desplazándose hasta el codo y entre el hombro y el cuello. No tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¡¿Que le hiciste Zetsubou?!- gritó Mio al ver el estado de Ritsu

-La hice entrar en razón, digámoslo así- dijo cruzándose de brazos y observando a Ritsu- así es como debió haber sido desde el principio. Ahora no obedece otra voz que no sea la mía.

-¡Ricchan!- gritó Yui tratando de acercarse, pero los militares la detuvieron nuevamente- ¡Ricchan, ¿me escuchas?! ¡Ricchan!

-Ya dije, es inútil, Hirasawa-chan- dijo divertido el hombre mirando a Yui- si yo no le ordeno algo, ella no lo hará. Si le ordeno que no te escuche, ella obviamente, no lo hará.

-¡Estúpido infeliz!- le gritó Jun furiosa también tratando de zafarse de los militares- ¡Ella nunca estará de tu lado!

-¡Ella nunca sería parte de gente como tú!- gritó Mugi. Sus ojos le brillaban por lágrimas que querían salir.

Las demás chicas estaban inmóviles, con los ojos como platos al ver lo que Zetsubou había hecho y dijo con Ritsu.

-¿Qué acaso dudan de mi palabra?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona pasando su mano por la cara de Ritsu.

-¡Perro desgraciado, suéltala!- le gritó Jun moviéndose aún más fuerte, haciendo que uno de los militares se tambaleara un poco tratando de calmarla. Otros tres se acercaron a ella tratando de calmarla. Fue una tarea un tanto difícil para ellos.

-¡Jun, cálmate!- exclamó Sawako muy seria, apenas moviéndose. Podía presentir que esto se volvería muy feo

-Jun, por favor, solo unos minutos más- murmuró Ui, desesperándose. Los demás estaban ya en camino.

-Deberías hacerle caso a Yamanaka-sama- dijo irritado, viendo a las demás. Igual, todas estaban con las defensas altas, listas para saltar en cualquier momento. Sonrió peligrosamente- Se nota que no has estado bajo mi mando. Bien, les mostrare entonces. Tráiganla.

Apuntó a Jun.

Los militares la empujaron hacia dónde estaba Zetsobu sin ningún cuidado y haciendo caso omiso a los alegatos de la chica.

-¡No! ¿Qué piensas hacer?- exclamó Sawako, alterándose al ver como los militares arrastraban a la chica.

-¿Y arruinar la sorpresa?- contestó el hombre, mientras los ojos le brillaban

Repentinamente Nodoka se movió, soltándose por unos segundos de los militares. Todos se alertaron y se enfocaron en la chica. Error, porque Mio aprovechó el momento para también hacer una especie de finta y soltarse por completo y avanzar. Agarró una pistola de uno de los militares que tenía al lado y apuntó a Zetsubou, pero un segundo después el arma cayó frente a ella cortada por la mitad. Mio parpadeó, viendo desconcertada la parte ahora inservible de la pistola.

La Jikken estaba frente de ella, mirándola fijamente y poniendo lentamente sus uñas como cuchillas en el cuello de la chica. Sus ojos color ámbar la miraron fijamente.

-Casi…- murmuró Zetsubou, sacando una cajetilla de cigarros- fue una buena idea, solo si no fuera por el casi…

Hizo una seña y los militares que tenían antes a Mio se acercaron nuevamente, y la agarraron más fuerte tirándola al suelo y casi clavándole uno de sus rifles en la cabeza.

-Mucho mejor… Ahora, volviendo a lo nuestro - Dijo tranquilamente mientras se hacía un cigarro, ahora dirigiéndose a Jun- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Y tú crees que voy a contestar a eso?- le dijo con odio mientras era empujada.

-Mmhh, eres bastante grosera conmigo- dijo sacando un encendedor- Te hará bien una lección. A todas ustedes. Chicos, por favor…

Los militares la soltaron y la apuntaron con sus rifles. La chica se quedo quieta, mirándolos de reojo. A pesar que sabía que si hacía un movimiento en falso le dispararían, estaba lista para luchar en cualquier momento… aunque temblaba de pies a cabeza por el miedo.

-Te mostraré como debe funcionar una Arma Humana Perfecta, AHP- dijo Zetsubou haciéndose a un lado. El humo del cigarro se dispersó por el lugar. Apuntó a Ritsu- El Tank Original, El Tank Perfecto.

Ritsu reaccionó. Levantó un poco más la barbilla, dejando su mirada perdida hacia la chica. Las demás se estremecieron. Jun tragó saliva.

-Tank, ataca sin matar- dijo Zetsubou ansioso. Sus ojos tenían fuego.

Ritsu se movió tan rápidamente que se perdió unos segundos de la vista de los presentes. Jun sintió una briza, y al segundo después vio como Ritsu aparecía frente ella y lanzaba un puñetazo. Antes que siquiera emitiera un sonido, fue lanzada por los aires tras el brutal golpe que la chica le dio. Cayó dentro de un edificio que estaba detrás de ellos, atravesando y destruyendo uno de los ventanales.

-¡JUN!- gritaron Azusa y Ui al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hijo de…!- gritó Mio moviéndose bruscamente, pero los militares sobre ella la aplastaron aún más para que no hiciera ninguna amenaza.

-¡¿Ven?! ¡Ese es el verdadero poder de un Jikken creado por mí!- exclamó Zetsubou en completo éxtasis- ¡El arma prefecta!

-¡Estás demente!- le gritó Sawako hirviendo en furia- solo un loco como tu puede destruir vidas con el propósito de buscar la perfección.

-No solo la perfección, querida- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose hacia la profesora- el poder… Ese es mi objetivo.

Le tiró el humo del cigarrillo en la cara sin ningún cuidado, y se dio vuelta.

-Bueno, el espectáculo terminó. Ya no las necesito, así que hagan lo que quieran con ellas- dijo caminando hacia el lado opuesto.

Fue en ese segundo en que un tubo cayó delante de él, del cual comenzó a salir humo en abundancia.

-¿Pero qué…?-

Y no fue el único, otros cuatro tubos cayeron cerca de los militares, llenando el lugar de un espeso humo blanco. Fue ahí cuando Mugi se aprovechó del espasmo de los militares que la agarraban, soltándose un brazo y dándole un puñetazo, mientras empujaba al otro. Rápidamente se lanzó sobre lo que agarraban a Yui, quién ya se estaba moviendo. El humo avanzaba rápidamente poniendo alertas a todos los militares de cualquier ataque que viniera, excepto el de las propias chicas. Segundos antes que fueran completamente cubierta por la neblina, Yui avanzó hacia donde estaban Ui y Azusa, y Mugi fue en ayuda de Mio. Agarró a uno por detrás tirándolo a un lado, pero alertando a los otros.

-¡Oye!- gritó una mujer militar preparándose para dispararle, pero Mio le tiró una patada en las canillas para que se tambaleara. Esa había sido la distracción suficiente para que la pelinegra pudiera zafarse completamente del resto de los otros militares.

La rubia desarmó completamente a la mujer y miró a su alrededor. Apenas podía ver a su amiga. Escucharon disparos muy cerca de ellas, haciendo que se agacharan automáticamente.

-¡Las armas, Mugi!- exclamó Mio agarrando uno de los rifles. Sintió una bala rozas su cabeza, y rodó por el suelo tratando de alejarse lo más que podía… aunque no sabía exactamente de donde venía.

Miró alrededor y notó que ya no veía a Mugi. No veía a nadie.

-¡Mugi! ¡Mugi ¿me escuchas?!-

Comenzó a moverse buscándola a ella y a las demás a tientas, ya que bajo ese humo no podía ver más allá de su nariz. Los balazos y gritos estaban por todos lados, pensando en que si las demás ya se habían librado de los militares o estaban trabajando en eso, y que los que habían mandando esas bombas de humo comenzaban a actuar.

-¡Tank, Hantā, maten al que se les cruce por delante!-

La voz de Zetsobu.

"_Mierda" _dijo Mio por lo bajo. Encontrarse con la mujer de cuchillas sería una muerte instantánea, pero quizá con Ritsu sería diferente, podría hacerla entrar en razón, debía hacerlo, así saldrían de allí de una vez… Alguien pasó por detrás de ella, se dio vuelta y golpeó fuertemente al militar en el costado. Corrió con el arma en mano. Muchos gritos se escuchaban, balazos.

Algo cayó a su lado. La chica lo apuntó, y vio que era un cuerpo, un militar. Estaba atravesado por cuchillas o algo así. Retrocedió con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente, apuntando hacia el frente… comenzó a sentir miedo. La orden era seguida por la Jikken, matar a cualquiera. No podía ver su alrededor, cada vez había más gritos de agonía, menos balazos. Su cabeza iba a full, y su idea de que Ritsu quizás la reconocería si la encontraba se iba desvaneciendo al pasar los segundos. Recordó sus ojos, cubiertos por un velo de frialdad, un ámbar vacío sin sus pupilas, brillando en la oscuridad. Tropezó con otro cuerpo, y no era un militar. Tampoco estaba herido de bala o cuchilla, pero estaba muerto.

Sus manos sudaban, y su pánico aumentó.

Otra persona pasó frente de ella, dándole un susto de muerte. Apuntó con su arma, pero no era un militar.

-¡Mio!- exclamó Tatsuya, con unos lentes extraños y un fusil en sus manos- ¡No dispares, soy yo!

-¡Te conozco!- exclamó Mio, aliviada al ver a alguien conocido, que no fuera militar

-Vamos, hay que salir de aquí, las demás ya están fuera de la zona de humo, sólo falta Ritsu…-

-No creo que podamos llevarnos a Ritsu- murmuró Mio.

Tatsuya se quedó quieto. Su corazón dio fuertes brincos, llenándose de miedo por esa información. Un ruido sordo, como de algo grande y metálico golpeando algo igual de grande se escuchó. Quizás un auto fue lanzado. Nuevos balazos se escucharon, algunos pasando cerca de los chicos.

-Salgamos de aquí, pensaremos en algo- dijo Tatsuya agarrando a Mio del brazo.

El humo se dispersó poco a poco. Los gritos seguían escuchándose, aunque ahora ya no había balazos. Zetsubou prendió otro cigarrillo tranquilamente. En el suelo comenzaron a aparecer algunos cuerpos de opositores y militares, todos muertos, pero no había rastro de las chicas. Ritsu y la otra mujer se habían quedado quietas en la mitad de la calle, las dos con las manos ensangrentadas. Habían cumplido órdenes, sin importar si fuesen Opositores o no. El científico sonrió satisfecho con el resultado.

Ellas estaban sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros, mostrando unos intensos y fríos ojos color ámbar.

No había rastro de Opositores vivos, ni de los militares traidores. Habían logrado huir.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo dándose la vuelta.

Unos veinte militares, que habían vivido solo porque no se habían topado con las dos Jikken, se dirigieron a los autos que tenían estacionados un poco más allá. Las mujeres lo siguieron, dejando la prueba de su fuerza y ferocidad en el lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Cualquier cosa que quieran hacerme (sean amenazas y intenciones de matanza) por favor, escribir al email... o si no son tan sangrientas, pueden dejarlas como comentario... <strong>

**Bueno, son cosas que pasan, y la verdad... esto se vio venir, o no? (si no lo vieron venir, es exelente porq me gusta las historias con sorpresas :D) MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAA  
><strong>

**Igual, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y sobretodo por leer :). Si enccuentran alguna fata de ortografía PORFAVOR avisar. Sali hace un pra de años del colegio, y digamos que mis ortografía y lenguaje ha ido empeorando XD  
><strong>

**Bueno, eso, gracias nuevamente y se aceptan cualquier tipo de comteario...  
><strong>

**cheers :D**


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Que hacer?

**Hi, hi, hi... aqui denuevo con un emo-cionante nuevo capitulo del fic... Estoy de vacaciones y estoy feliz, además que el domingo 22 tenemos nuestra primera tocata con mi grupo SHOUJObeats! (para mayor información, etren a mi perfil, ahí sale la pagina de facebook y un video :D) y por eso mismo, les subo un capitulo ahora... aunque no e smuy feliz... JA!**

**enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Los autos avanzaban rápidamente por las calles, tratando de alejarse lo que más podían del lugar de la batalla.<p>

No habían vuelto todos los que habían ido.

Las chicas estaban juntas en una van, aún con caras asustadas y preocupadas por los incidentes pasados.

Ritsu no estaba con ellas.

-Cuidado, no te muevas mucho- dijo Nodoka, tocando el costado de Jun con el seño fruncido

-Estoy bien, no me duele tanto…- dijo la chica, y haciendo en ese mismo momento una mueca cuando Nodoka puso sus manos en un lugar sensible. Tenía un moretón muy feo en su abdomen.

-Por lo menos no tienes nada roto-

-Mierda… ¿alguien puede explicarme que pasó?- preguntó Tatsuya desde el asiento de copiloto mirando a las chicas que estaba atrás. Estaban Nodoka, Jun, Yui, Mugi y Mio, más Jaken manejando.

Había otros cuatro autos delante de ellos. Las demás estaban en ellos.

-Ricchan… Zetsubou le izo algo, no sabemos qué- comenzó a decir Mugi, sin mirar al chico. Estaba a punto de llorar- Es como si la estuviera controlando…

-Debió haberle inyectado algo- dijo Nodoka sin levantar la vista de Jun- vi unas jeringas en los militares que los acompañaron. Quizás eso izo que el virus que tenía reaccionara.

-¿Virus?- preguntó Tatsuya

-Lo que la hace tener esa fuerza- contesto la chica de lentes- ¿Qué no lo sabías?

-No pensé que fuera un virus, propiamente tal- murmuró el chico

-La cosa es que Ritsu está siendo manipulada por Zetsubou - dijo Mio, muy seria mirando por la ventana -por eso atacó a Jun, y a los demás Opositores.

-Eso es malo y horrible- dijo Jaken mientras manejaba- ¿No se le puede hacer entrar en razón? Porque si no, ella sola es capaz de hacernos pedacitos…

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Yui miraba por la ventana, con el corazón acongojado al recordar a su amiga, recordar como las trató, y sus ojos… fríos. Sabía que había sido controlada por los militares y que no era ella. Le dolía mucho verla así.

-No sabemos qué fue lo que le izo Zetsubou - dijo Nodoka, ahora mirándolo- Probablemente algo químico. Si es así, _hacerla entrar en razón _sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Pero es Ricchan- dijo Yui agobiada- debemos hacer lo que sea para traerla de vuelta. No podemos abandonarla

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Mugi con fuerza uniéndose a su amiga- Ricchan hubiera hecho lo mismo por nosotras, por cualquiera en esa situación

Todas se miraron decididas. Era verdad, además que fue ella quién izo que esa reunión nocturna se realizara, con un terrible final eso sí…

Cinco minutos después estaban entrando por la Gran Muralla que protegía al hotel. Había un grupo de cinco personas esperándolos, entre ellos Iwasaki. Apenas las vans pararon frente ellos, Momo salió de la primera que llegó, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el hombre. Tenía cara de preocupación, y sus cejas estaban aún más fruncidas de lo normal.

-Tenemos un problema, grave-

-¿Qué pasó?- el hombre vio el rostro de la mujer, y vio las diferencias numéricas de sus hombres, y a los nuevo invitados vestidos de militar- ¿Por qué ellas están aquí? ¿Por qué falta gente?

-Tainaka Ritsu fue… digámoslo así, secuestrada por el enemigo. Ahora estás siendo manipulada por ellos-

El hombre abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y su ceño se frunció de una manera casi anormal. Las otras personas a su lado también pusieron una cara de preocupación. En realidad, más que de preocupación, era miedo. No tener a esa chica de su lado, era una terrible ventaja para el enemigo.

-Lleven a los heridos al H.A, nosotros nos vamos a reunión. Ahora- dijo el pequeño gigante, dándose vuelta- Y las quiero a ellas dentro.

Dijo eso refiriéndose a Mio, Yui, Mugi, Nodoka y Sawako.

Todos comenzaron a moverse.

De alguna forma, el ambiente en la Base se tensó mucho. La noticia de que Tainaka Ritsu estaba siendo manipulada por los militares y que se había vuelto en contra de ellos aterrorizó a todos los Opositores. Todos conocían sus habilidades y lo que podía hacer. Por eso, todos comenzaron a caer lentamente, en el pánico.

-0-

-Tenemos que traerla de vuelta- dijo Iwasaki sentado en la meza de reunión con los brazos cruzados y el ceño muy fruncido- No es una proposición, es una orden. No sólo porque es una pieza clave entre nosotros por su fuerza… es porque es parte de nosotros. Y a un soldado nunca se lo abandona.

-Eso tiene que ocurrir antes que se les ocurra atacar- dijo Takato, apoyado en su brazo en la mesa- si ella llega a tocar la Gran Muralla, será una linda historia.

-Tengo una pregunta referente a lo que le hicieron a Tainaka- dijo Haruka mirando a las chicas- Ustedes dijeron que algo le inyectaron. ¿Vieron algo diferente en su rostro? ¿Cómo era su comportamiento?

-Parecía un robot- contestó Nodoka- reaccionó sólo con la voz de Zetsubou.

-Y sus ojos- prosiguió Yui, mirando hacia el suelo- su brillo se extinguió, y como que perdieron su pupila… parecido al de los…

-… Zombies- Mio terminó la frase

-Interesante- murmuró Haruka. Y sonrió- creo que tengo una solución para ella… creo

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamaron al unísono Yui y Mugi

-Como he estado trabajando en una cura sobre el virus, he obtenido unos resultados que disminuyen bastante las ganas de matar y comer de los zombies… quizás eso haga algo en Tainaka, como su ADN es muy similar al de ellos…

-¿Está segura de eso?- preguntó Nodoka, un tanto insegura sobre esa idea- si es un experimento… ¿lo ha probado antes o algo así?

-Solo en zombies, pero es la única opción que tenemos, al menos que se les ocurra otra cosa- dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, obviamente con ninguna otra idea. Aunque era peligrosa siendo que lo había probado solo en zombies y las posibilidades de traer de vuelta a Ritsu eran mínimas… incluyendo esa. Digamos que esa era la única posibilidad.

-Ok, trabajaré en eso, denme un par de días…-

-¿Días? No sé si tengamos todo ese tiempo- dijo Nijima, uno de los capitanes de uno de los grupos de ataque- quizás los militares ataquen hoy mismo…

-O mañana- dijo Momo, mirando al hombre un tanto exasperada- o la próxima semana, o incluso ahora, pero no lo podemos saber. No ganamos nada diciendo lo que podría pasar, sino que actuar como podamos. Si Haruka necesita unos días, se los daremos.

-Pero si en esos días nos atacan, es obvio que de nada servirá, sobre todo si Tainaka está con ellos…- dijo el hombre rascándose la barba, bastante impaciente.

-Sí crees que puedes hacerlo más rápido que yo, te dejo en libertad para que pruebes- dijo Haruka mirándolo intensamente un tanto ofendida.

-Yo le encuentro un poco de razón a Nijima-kun…- dijo Takato por lo bajo, mirando a la mujer.

-¡Tú también estás en este proyecto, Hisaka! ¡Deberías apoyarme!- le gritó la doctora apuntándolo como si fuera culpable. Una venita se asomaba en su sien.

-Yo solo decía. Además, no soy doctor- dijo Takato sin darle importancia, mirando hacia otro lado y con cara de aburrido

-¡Bien! Si quieren matar a la chica, vamos ahora dónde los militares y disparémosle el antivirus…-

-¿Matar?- saltó Mugi. Las otras cuatro abrieron los ojos, inquietas.

-Sí. Por eso es que pido tiempo- dijo Haruka con cara de "obvio"- Esto es un experimento, cualquier error puede significar la muerte, o algo peor…

-¿Y peor que la muerte sería…?- se atrevió a preguntar Mugi

-Convertirse en zombie-

Hubo un silencio entre las personas que estaban en la sala. Si, convertirse en zombie definitivamente peor.

-Entonces está claro- dijo Iwasaki, con una cara sombría- Nos prepararemos para la defensa. Hisaka, agrega los últimos detalles a la Gran Muralla, ahora. Nijima, prepara a tu grupo, al igual que tú, Sasazaki. Y quiero que ustedes cinco cooperen con ellos con toda la información que tengan de los militares, En este momento, todo sirve. Haruka, has todo lo que tengas posible para que el antídoto funcione…

-¡Capitán!- exclamó Takato de repente, haciendo que todos se digieran a él con una cara de incomprensión por ese repentino entusiasmo- Tengo una idea para la defensa y/o ataque que haremos.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Iwasaki, mirando desconfiado al tecnólogo

-De lo que hemos estado construyendo Hirasawa-chan y yo- dijo levantando las cejas, con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Hirasawa-chan? ¿Ui?- preguntó Yui, mirando al hombre

-Sí… y creo que ya tengo un plan…-

-0-

-Ya estoy bien, muchas gracias- dijo Jun a la doctora que la estaba revisando

-Jeje, al parecer Tainaka Ritsu te ha contagiado con su resistencia- dijo sonriendo, y le pasó una crema- póntela para el dolor.

-¿Estás segura que ya no te duele?- le preguntó Ui un tanto preocupada mientras la mujer se iba. Estaba parada al lado de la camilla en la que la chica estaba sentada

-Bueno, no es que no me duela, pero tampoco es algo terrible- dijo Jun con una sonrisa- Y ya ha pasado un día, creo que sobreviviré…

-Quizás lo que dijo la doctora es verdad- dijo Azusa sentándose al lado de su amiga- Ese golpe fue muy feo.

-Aún no puedo creer lo que pasó- dijo Tatsuya, estaba apoyando en la pared al lado de la camilla- si logro ver a ese Zetsubou, le romperé la cara.

-Todos- dijo Jun, con una pizca de odio hacia los culpables. Los militares.

Azusa miraba su pistola sentada en el suelo apoyada en la pared, la que no pudo usar correctamente en la batalla de la noche anterior… Si hubiera sido más fuerte, más rápida, más valiente… Quizás hubiera podido ayudar a su senpai. Había sido dotada de una puntería magistral, era capaz de darle al blanco incluso con los ojos vendados… pero no pudo usar ese talento cuando fue imprescindible. No pudo ayudar a Ritsu, y ahora ella estaba con el enemigo en contra de su voluntad. Apretó el arma, sintiendo la terrible y cruda impotencia.

-¿Y cómo llegaron al lugar?- preguntó Ui- me refiero, ustedes sabían, pero alguien los mandó.

-Iwasaki se enteró- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza- Ni Momo ni yo le dijimos… quizás fue ese Jushiro, no lo sé, pero al final fue bueno como chismoso, si no hubiéramos llegado, ustedes ya estaría muertas.

La puerta del Hospital Artificial se abrió, dejando entrar a Takato. Caminaba rápido, y tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro. Parecía entusiasmado. Casi corrió al ver a los chicos.

-Tenemos un plan. Nos demoramos un poco (toda la noche) en ponernos de acuerdo, pero es oficial- dijo llegando- Y ustedes tres son las protagonistas

-¿Eh?-

-Los gigantes de Hierro, los usaremos mañana al medio día y traeremos a Tainaka con nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Los gigantes?- preguntó Ui, y puso una cara de emoción

-¿Esas cosas que construyeron? Si piensan pelear con esos contra Ritsu y el otro Jikken, no aguantaran mucho- dijo Tatsuya frunciendo el ceño

-Pero aguantarán lo suficiente- dijo Takato ofendido- Ustedes dos, Suzuki y Hirasawa-chan los usaran. Nakano, tú te encargarás del antídoto.

-¿Antídoto?- repitió la pelinegra, y luego abrió los ojos también emocionándose- ¿entonces ya saben cómo hacer que Ritsu-senpai vuelva a la normalidad?

-Algo parecido, Haruka está trabajando en eso, y yo debería estar ayudándola…- dijo Takato, ahora dirigiéndose hacia la salida nuevamente- vamos, hay que prepararnos, hay muchas cosas que hacer y tenemos que probar los Gigantes aún. Y tú, chico de rastas, también estás involucrado, Momo te está llamando.

-0-

Había pasado un día completo desde que ocurrió el ataque nocturno. El plan de "rescate" estaba siendo preparado, y la idea principal no era esperar un ataque del enemigo, sino que ir a atacar. Mio miraba el arma que le habían dado. Una escopeta especial para guardar unas balas más en forma de cápsula que de bala, hechas por ese tal Hisaka Takato. Ahí pondrían el antivirus que ayudaría a Ritsu. Eso debía funcionar, debían traer a esa estúpida con ellos nuevamente. Había escuchado a Mugi y Yui hablar tanto de ella y de las demás, y lo tanto que las extrañaban… por ellas era que tenía que traerla, y… porque también ella quería traerla…

-Hubiera sido interesante vivir en un hotel así- dijo Mugi acercándose a la chica- digo, en estas circunstancias, antes he pasado en mucho hoteles internacionales, pero no eran gran cosa. No tenían sala de armas.

Estaban en la sala de armas/gimnasio en el subterráneo. Yui había ido a hablar con su hermana para planear que harían y ponerse de acuerdo (y pasar un tiempo con ella), Nodoka y Sawako estaba organizándose con Momo y los demás. Así que ellas estaba haciendo su parte, quizás la más importante. Si algo salía mal, se podrían despedir para siempre de Ritsu, los militares, y sus vidas.

-Las cosas pudieron haber salido mejor- murmuró Mio, sin despegar la mirada de su arma- si no hubiéramos sido tan ingenuas y si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que el real enemigo eran los militares, no estaríamos en esta situación.

-Pienso lo mismo, pero no ganamos nada con lamentarnos- dijo la rubia, sacando un rifle y observándolo- Aunque duela, ya no se puede hacer nada por lo que fue. Solo se puede hacer algo por lo que será…

-Daré lo mejor para que vuelva con nosotros… - dijo la pelinegra inertemente mirando la escopeta. En eso se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, y se sonrojó- digo, por ustedes, para que estén juntas y…

-Para que estemos todas juntas- dijo Mugi sonriendo, y abrazó a su amiga- Mio, apenas todo esto termine, te ayudaremos a recuperar tu memoria… Además, estoy segura que con Ricchan de vuelta, será mucho mucho más fácil.

-… Mmmh…-

Pero sí lo pensaba así. Había sentido algo diferente al conocer a la castaña, y le había dado esperanzas ya perdida de recuperar la memoria que había perdido. Además, sentía que debía salvarla… ¿se lo debía? Algo que no recordaba, pero que aún así su subconsciente y corazón reaccionaban solos. Guardó con mucho cuidado el arma.

-Sigo pensando que es extraña, estúpidamente temeraria y algo odiosa, y muy terca- comenzó a decir Mio recalcando lo último. Sonrió levemente- pero se hace querer.

-Jejeje, si…- la sonrisa de Mugi era inocente, pero aún así, decía muchas más cosas

-No sé si me agradan mucho esas sonrisas tuyas, Mugi- dijo Mio frunciendo el ceño y separándose de la rubia aún más.

-Deberías. Bueno, iré a avisar a Sasazaki-san que estamos listas- dijo Mugi dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Te sigo en unos minutos- murmuró Mio, mirando las armas mientras su amiga salía del lugar.

Tatsuya las miraba desde afuera del lugar por la ventana de la puerta. Había dejado pasar a Mugi sin que lo notara. Se atrevió a entrar después de unos segundos.

-Hola- saludo como si nada

-Tatsuya-san-

-¿Lista para el show de mañana?- le preguntó sarcástico también viendo las armas

-No, pero no hay de otra- dijo Mio- ¿y tú?

-Nunca lo he estado… pero no hay de otra- dijo ahora sonriéndole

-… ¿Cómo te lo puedes tomar tan humorísticamente?- le preguntó Mio levantando una ceja

-Jeje, es mi forma de enfrentar los nervios- dijo el chico ahora desviando la mirada hacia las armas- Todos tenemos una forma. De seguro tú tienes la tuya propia.

-Quizás… aunque la verdad, no me conozco mucho- dijo Mio. Una pizca de melancolía se escuchaba en su voz- suena bastante estúpido eso sí, que no me conozca…

-Solo tienes que recuperar tu memoria, eso es todo- dijo Tatsuya como dándole ánimo

-… ¿Qué te ha dicho Ritsu de mí?- lanzó de repente. Esa pregunta la tenía en su garganta desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora le salió casi desesperada. Se echó hacia atrás un poco, avergonzada por como lo había dicho- em, lo siento… no importa, olvídalo.

-Jajaja, eso me ha contado de ti- dijo Tatsuya divertido- que eres una chica tímida, vergonzosa, asustadiza, muy buena para escribir canciones, un tanto enojona… Y la mejor amiga que hubiera deseado.

Con eso último, Mio pasó el enojo que le provocó imaginarse a la chica diciendo eso a sonrojarse.

-Se notaba que te quería mucho. Que te quiere. Dijo que eran como hermanas y que en la escuela hacían todo juntas, incluso tocar en una banda, ella en la baterista y tú la bajista. La verdad, siempre se ponía muy feliz y melancólica cuando hablaba de ti y de las demás. Era una faceta que pocas veces se le veía.

Mio estaba callada y un poco avergonzada, pero más que nada muy pensativa. El lazo que tenían de verdad era muy fuerte porque ella también podía sentir que todo eso era verdad, y que quería mucho a la castaña.

-Así que la vamos a traer de vuelta, y ustedes van a poder hablar de todas esas cosas nuevamente y tu memoria regresará- ¿Fue idea de la chica o vio algo más que alegría en Tatsuya? Algo completamente diferente a alegre.

-Además este lugar es muy silencioso y poco atractivo sin ella- murmuró mientras cargaba una pistola.

-… Tú también quieres mucho a Ritsu, ¿verdad?

Tatsuya se detuvo. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque esa no era feliz.

-Jeje, creo que últimamente se me ha notado mucho y he hecho poco para ocultarlo- le dio el arma Mio- He sido muy descuidado. Esta es muy buena para ataques a quemarropa. Tienes que salir ilesa de la batalla de mañana, así ustedes dos podrán estar juntas de nuevo.

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ahí Mio se dio cuenta lo que Tatsuya sentía.

-Sabes que solo somos amigas ¿verdad?-

Tatsuya puso la mano en la manija, pero no abrió la puerta.

-Sus ojos se iluminan cuando habla de ti, su color incluso se vuelve más dorado, además que su sonrisa es casi irreal. Eso no le pasa con cualquier persona… Nos veremos.

Se fue.

Mio quedó muy desconcertada. Lo que quiso decir Tatsuya, ¿era lo que de verdad había entendido? Si era así… No sabía si creerlo completamente.

-0-

Había pasado un día. El sol estaba sobre las cabezas de los militares, quemándoles la nuca. Calentaba fuerte la superficie de la tierra, uno de los primeros días así desde hace ya tiempo. Los únicos que ni se inmutaban por ello eran los zombies, que caminaban, y caminaban eternamente. Apenas un par de ellos se había acercado a la Torre de Tokio, siendo rápidamente destruidos (literalmente) por los experimentos que cuidaban el lugar.

Los dos Jikken estaba de pie dando la espalda a la Torre, mirando el alrededor. Ninguna hablaba, a ninguna se le había dado la orden de hacerlo. Sus ojos seguían sin ese brillo característico de los vivos. Cómo robots, casi muertos…

Zetsubou miraba sus obras con orgullo desde la nueva base, que ya llevaba un par de días en construcción. No era gran cosa, solo era un puesto más para acercarse a los Opositores, y tener mejor lugar para atacar. Y la verdad, no le importaba si ellos atacaban o no antes que ellos, estaban muy bien protegidos por esas dos murallas creadas por él. Izo una mueca de alegría, pensando que su último experimento estaba listo para entrar en funcionamiento. Dejaría armado el cuartel allí, y volvería a la Primera Base en la universidad, y comenzaría el tratamiento.

Los Opositores no tendrían ninguna oportunidad.

-¡Señor, uno de los Opositores se acerca!- uno de los militares había entrado en su nueva oficina

-¿Uno?- el hombre se dio vuelta, intrigado- ¿sólo una persona?

-Al parecer son dos, señor- contestó el chico. No tenía más de veinte años

-Mmh… jeje, esto será interesante-

Los militares estaban con armas en las manos alrededor de la Torre de Tokio. Tenían varias tiendas en la parte de debajo de la torre al lado del edificio, y habían puesto una especie de reja alrededor de ella. Aparte de militares armados hasta los dientes, tenían tanques, grandes metralletas y bombas. Estaban listos para una invasión.

Los Jikken miraban a las dos nuevas visitas que se acercaban, sin intenciones de moverse antes de recibir la orden correspondiente. Los demás militares estaban expectantes.

-Así que sigues con vida- dijo Ritsu en una voz monótona. No estaba sorprendida. Su hombro mostraba la mordida del zombie en todo su esplendor.

-Por supuesto, te faltó power, senpai- dijo Jun con sarcasmo

Ella y Ui caminaban hacia el campamento de los militares, dentro de los ya llamados Gigantes de Acero. Tenían un lente en su ojo derecho de color carmesí que se conectaba con su cerebro. Sus brazos estaban dentro de los del robot, sus dedos conectados a unos circuitos al igual que sus pies. Solo se le podía ver parte del pecho y la cabeza. No median más de dos metros.

-Bonito robot- dijo la otra Jikken, Hantā

-Bonitas uñas- dijo Jun sonriendo

-Jun-chan- le dijo Ui como advertencia. Estaba muy nerviosa, y agradecía que la mayoría de su cuerpo estuviera dentro del robot, así nadie podía ver que estaba temblando.

-Haber haber, que hay por aquí- dijo Zetsubou acercándose a las Jikken. Estaba con tres militares como guardaespaldas- A ustedes dos las conozco. La hermana de Hirasawa y la chica que casi mueres destripada.

-Si quieres ver tripas te puedo mostrar las tuyas- dijo Jun enojada acercándose peligrosamente

-¡Jun-chan!- la detuvo Ui poniendo una mano delante de ella

-Tienes poca paciencia- se burló el hombre- bueno, así es más emocionante

-Vinimos por nuestra amiga y a pedirles que se vayan de este lugar- dijo Ui, seria- No queremos pelear, y creo que ellos tampoco

Apuntó a los militares detrás del. Tenía expresiones de nervios y miedo. A pesar de que solo eran dos chicas, los robots se veían bastante peligrosos. Zetsubou las miró unos segundos, y soltó una gran y fuerte carcajada.

-JAJA, por favor no me hagan reír así- dijo el hombre secándose lágrimas falsas- ¿Acaso creen que voy a hacer lo que ustedes me piden?

-Si fueras lo suficientemente inteligente, sí- dijo Jun mirando al hombre con asco

La expresión del pelinegro cambió drásticamente de uno divertido a uno completamente desencajado por la rabia.

-¡Yo soy mucho más inteligente que todos ustedes juntos!- gritó. Sus ojos echaban fuego- ¡Yo creé el arma perfecta, al Humano Perfecto! ¡No me vengan con que eso no es inteligencia! ¡ESO ES PODER!

Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de las dos Jikken. Ahora sonreía macabramente.

-Y ahora lo vivirán, y desearán haber muerto en manos de zombies a las de ella. Tank, Hantā, ataquen-

Las dos chicas se movieron rápidamente. Hantā saltó hacia ellas mientras que Ritsu corrió casi desapareciendo de la vista de las chicas. Pero no por nada estaban en esos robots. Sus lentes avisaron de los movimientos de las Jikken por los sensores que tenían, así las chicas pudieron contener los ataques, apenas. El metal que usaban era lo suficiente como para detener las cuchillas de la Witch-Hunter, haciendo que Jun solo retrocediera un par de centímetros después del ruidoso golpe, y con el brazo que tenía libre le dio un golpe para que se alejara. Esta lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás.

Ui en cambio tuvo más complicaciones. El metal era duro, pero la fuerza de Ritsu era superior. Apenas pudo detener el golpe que le dio con los brazos robóticos, viendo como se abollaban un poco.

-Oh oh, esto va a tener que ser más rápido de lo que pensé- dijo Ui lanzando un golpe a su sempai para que se alejara

-_¿Por qué? ¿El robot no es suficiente?-_ era la voz de Yui

-O sea, si recibo golpes así de directos, solo tendré unos minutos más- dijo Ui, moviéndose hacia un lado para esquivar otro golpe de la chica- así que por favor One-chan, dense prisa

-_¡Trabajamos en eso, solo aguanta, Ui!-_ exclamó Yui, preocupada del otro lado del walkie talkie

Ui se agachó por una patada voladora de Ritsu, pero no fue suficientemente para esquivar un rodillazo de la otra pierna justo en el costado del robot. Sintió como el metal de abollaba peligrosamente. La pantalla de su lente mostraba una luz azul.

-¡Ui, cambio!- dijo Jun, quién había hecho volar a Hantā hacia un lado un par de segundos, y había aparecido frente a Ui, conteniendo el combo de Ritsu justo a tiempo.

Ui se quedó sin moverse un momento, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio a la otra Jikken saltando hacia ellas. Apretó uno de los botones que tenía cerca de sus manos en el brazo del robot, y salió una especie de espada que antes era parte del brazo. La tomó y detuvo el golpe de las cuchillas justo a tiempo.

Zetsubou sonreía satisfecho.

-No interfieran hasta que se los ordene- dijo a los militares dándose la vuelta con intenciones de volver a su oficina- con ellas basta y sobra para destruirlas.

-Señor, tengo una duda respecto a todo esto- dijo uno de los militares- no creo que ellas solas hayan venido a enfrentarse a los dos Jikken, independiente de la tecnología que están usando. ¿O es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo?

-Definitivamente. Y es porque no tiene cerebro- dijo el hombre sin importancia- se creen más de lo que son. Solo espera, en un par de minutos estarán acabadas.

Se escuchó un balazo. Hantā había saltado hacia un lado, y observaba los edificios que tenía en frente. Ritsu había hecho lo mismo, observando alerta mientras contenía una de las piernas de Jun. Zetsubou se dio vuelta, con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Un disparo, y no provino de los robots- dijo otro militar poniéndose frente del, apuntando con su arma

Justo en ese momento, recibió un balazo en la pierna. Con un grito agonizando cayó al suelo. El corazón del jefe de los militares se aceleró.

-¡OPOSITORES!-

* * *

><p><strong>YA, ahí está... espero que les haya gustado, algo más relajado que los anteriores... pero tenía que ponerlo por varias cosas... Además, los proximos seran algo violentos, MUAJAJAJAJAJA!...<strong>

**Ya, muuuuuchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios, se agradece de verdad leer sus opiniones  
><strong>

**Y, em, eso...  
><strong>

**Mr. E´s-pen: la verdad es que no. La idea de Zetsubou era crear armas fáciles de usar y poderosas... Tener a una que comiera gente seria algo complikado, aunque en parte beficioso en un ataque al enemigo, pero difici de mantener ... no se si me entiendes. Eso.  
><strong>

**ya, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias nuevamente (y cualquier falta de ortografía que encuentren se agracece mi de dicen :D)  
><strong>

**cheers**


	11. Chapter 11: Antivirus

**hola a todos... aquí andamos, viendo los juegos Olimpicos. Chile ha tenisdo bajas, pero otras altas. Recuerden a Tomas Gonzales, llegara a alguna medalla, OBVIAMENTE! :D**

**Ok, volviendo a la historia, aqupi les dejo un nuevo capitulo... y preparense para disfrutarlo, sera interesante, y lleno de acción :D  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>La lluvia de balas llenó el cielo de la ciudad de Tokio. Los dos bandos las lanzaban sin ninguna restricción, sin ninguna culpa. Los militares se refugiaron en la pequeña barrera que habían hecho, tratando de encontrar a los Opositores, quienes se habían separado en dos grupos, uno escondido en los edificios del alrededor como francotiradores. El otro, atacando de frente.<p>

-¡A los militares, sólo a los militares!- gritó Tatsuya, con su rifle en la mano a la cabeza del primer frente.

Su escuadrón hacía lo posible por disparar sólo a los militares, pero los dos Gigantes de Hierro y las Jikken estaban justo en la mitad del campo de batalla. Si el metal no fuera lo suficientemente resistente, ya las hubieran atravesado. Y las Jikken, bueno, eran rápidas.

-_¡Ui, el tiroteo comenzó, salgan de allí!-_ gritó Yui por el micrófono

-¡Lo intentamos, de verdad!- respondió su hermana menor, conteniendo un cuchillazo de Hantā y recibiendo un nuevo balazo en el hombro y brazo sin sentir daño alguno- ¡pero ellas no quieren hacerlo…!

La alejó con la espada que había sacado de su brazo. La Jikken le dio otro golpe. Ui lo contuvo con su brazo derecho, pero Hantā lo usó para afirmarse en el, saltar y dar una patada voladora a lo que era la cabeza del robot, lanzándola hacia un lado.

-¡Mu-mueve-te!- tartamudeó Jun, haciendo fuerza contra Ritsu tratando de empujarla.

Estaban manos contra manos, pero la Jikken no se movía ni un centímetro. Sus ojos eran desesperantes al no encontrar emoción alguna, además de su hombro que aparte de ser asqueroso, era deprimente. Hubo una explosión cerca de los militares. Al parecer los Opositores tenían armamento pesado.

-¡Aún están allí tarados, no ocupen esas armas todavía!- gritó Momo desde uno de los edificios más cercanos gritando por el walkie talkie

-_¡Lo siento, Sasazaki-sama, pero comenzaron a sacar los tanques!-_

-¿Tanques?-

Momo miró hacia la torre, y debajo de ella unos tres tanques comenzaban a moverse. Mala señal.

Ritsu parpadeó, apretó sus manos abollando las del robot de Jun, y comenzó a avanzar hacia los militares. Los pies del robot se hundían en el cemento, haciendo lo posible por no retroceder pero la diferencia de fuerza era demasiada.

-No, no, no, no, no, no- se alarmó Jun sudando frío al verse tan cerca del enemigo. Ya habían varios de estos disparando hacia ella y mientras más cerca de las balas, más dañaban. Ya varias dejaban rastro más profundo en el metal.

Una explosión justo al lado de ellas levantó una gran nube de polvo y escombros volaron por allí y por allá. Jun aprovechó el medio segundo que Ritsu movió los ojos hacia un lado y llevó sus brazos hacia atrás, atrayendo a la castaña hacia ella y dándole un fuerte golpe con la cabeza del robot en la cara. Logró que la soltara y así poder alejarse de ella y de los militares. Ritsu sacudió la cabeza un poco y siguió a la chica, pero al salir de la nube de polvo, se encontró con el ejército de opositores apuntando hacia ella.

Ui se había levantado justo para esquivar el golpe volador de las cuchillas de Hantā. La castaña se puso frente de ella, lista para recibir otro ataque. La Jikken la miró unos segundos, luego se movió. Ui apenas detuvo las cuchillas con su espada. Se echó hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe sin bajar la guardia.

Golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, salto.

Ui vio como la mujer pasaba por sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que una fuerte explosión a unos metros lejos de ella. Sintió el aire caliente en su rostro, y nuevamente como alguien la empujaba por la espalda y como algo rozaba su costado. Cayo de bruces, pero trato de darse vuelta lo más rápido posible, botando a la Jikken que tenía en la espalda y aplastándola. Pero no lo logró, y cuando se levantó vio como la cabeza de su robot caía a sus pies.

-Oh, oh- Ui ya se estaba cansando, y asustando por la fuerza y agilidad de Hantā. Hasta ese minutos había tenido suerte, pero quizás hasta cuando…

La Jikken tomó la cabeza del robot, y la miró con cara de interés. Con las cuchillas de esa misma mano la atravesó sin ningún esfuerzo. Las balas seguían volando, pero ninguna lograba darle.

-La verdad, no tengo ganas de hacer esto- dijo con la cabeza de metal atravesada.

-… Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?- preguntó Ui, sudando por el esfuerzo y el miedo. Trataba de contener la calma

-Porque eso me ordenaron- dijo monótonamente, lanzando la cabeza lejos y preparándose para atacar.

Y así es como es empujada por Jun hacia un lado, quién corría como enloquecida. Ui vio la escena con unas gotitas cayendo por su cabeza. Casi hubiera jurado que su amiga pasó a llevar a Hantā sin querer.

-¡Disculpa!- gritó la chica, y agarró a Ui, saliendo del campo de batalla arrastrándola- ¡Es ahora o nunca!

Ritsu miraba a los opositores, quienes disparaban a los militares. Las balas pasaban por su lado y por atrás también por parte de los militares. Apenas se había movido desde que Jun se había ido. Ahora miraba hacia ellos, en especial a uno que estaba unos cuatro metros lejos.

-Vamos Ritsu, sal del frente- dijo Tatsuya apuntando. Su mano temblaba ligeramente.

Los ojos ámbar de la chica estaban fijos en el, aunque no mostraban nada. Estaban vacíos. Tatsuya hervía en odio contra Zetsubou y sus estúpidos militares… y en miedo. Miedo por si Ritsu se movía, por si atacaba. No estaba seguro de si dispararía… no quería disparar.

-¡Mierda! ¡Sal de ahí!-

Otra explosión proveniente de los tanques, un edificio pequeño comenzó a desplomarse, restos de autos volaron, más balas aparecían entre medio del polvo. El lugar se llenó de escombros y una nube gris. Tatsuya había cerrado los ojos unos segundos por la fuerza y el aire caliente que el tanque tiró, y al abrirlos Ritsu ya se había ido. Miró para todos lados, tratando de ver entremedio del polvo.

No estaba.

Se sentía horrible… Pensar que la persona que más quería había estado a unos segundos de atacarlo.

No hubiera disparado, era algo impensable.

Mio miraba el edificio que tenia frente ella a varios metros lejos, caer. Se estaba impacientando. El comunicador de Ui ya no funcionaba y Jun apenas contestaba. Ya deberían estar allí.

-_Ya se acercan-_ dijo Yui por el walkie talkie

-Sí, las veo- dijo Mugi, quién estaba al lado de Mio con unos binoculares.

Las dos estaban en un edificio de siete pisos un poco alejado de la guerra, pero ellas se encontraban en el cuarto, Mugi con un rifle y Mio con la escopeta que le habían pasado. Miraban por el ventanal que se encontraban en el edificio, podían ver una gran distancia por eso. Estaba nerviosa, no tenía ningunas ganas de fallar ya que eso atraería consecuencias más desastrosas que esa batalla. Los otros dos grupos estaban siendo una distracción, y los robots unos señuelos. Todo era para que esas balas con el _antivirus _dieran en el blanco.

-OK, apliquemos- dijo Mio cargando su escopeta

Pudo ver como los robots corrían por las calles, entremedio de los edificios. Respiró hondo y apuntó a donde deberían aparecer las dos Jikken.

_-Ui y Jun-chan ya pasaron-_ dijo Yui por el micrófono- _Pero no veo a Ricchan ni a la otra mujer_

-¿Cómo que no las ves?- preguntó Mio usando la mira de su escopeta para observar la calle por la que iban las dos chicas. Era verdad.

-¿Las habrán seguido o no?- preguntó Mugi también apuntando con su rifle. Estaba muy inquieta.

-Si no, no hubieran venido hasta aquí a esa velocidad- dijo Mio. Ui y Jun estaban corriendo- Jun, ¿me escuchas?

El walkie talkie lanzo un chirrido como si la comunicación no estuviera funcionando.

-Jun, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó nuevamente Mio, sin desistir.

_-…os menos, Mio-s… microf… no funcion…ien- _se escuchó la voz de Jun entrecortada por el ruido del micrófono

-¿Dónde está Ritsu y la otra mujer?- preguntó Mio entrando en la ansiedad.

-¿_Qu… te duel… os pies?_-

-¡¿Ritsu y la otra mujer?! Don-de es-tan- Mio contenía la exasperación.

-_Atr…e nosotras. ¿Qué n… las ves…?-_

-Eh… No, será mejor que se queden allí-

-_¿Qu… e gust… mani?-_

-¡NO, QUE-DEN-SE A-LLI!- y así fue como Mio dejó la calma de lado

En eso, el ventanal se rompe en mil pedazos.

Mio y Mugi apenas pudieron cubrirse el rostro recibiendo los pedazos de vidrio sobre ellas. El viento entró en el lugar junto con Hantā. Tenía sus cuchillas a la vista, con la sangre brillando bajo el sol. A pesar de que su rostro estaba sucio y golpeado, no tenía ni una mueca de dolor. No tenía nada. Cero emociones.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- exclamó Mugi viendo como la Jikken comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella peligrosamente

-¡Mier…!- exclamó Mio echándose para atrás y sacando la pistola que Tatsuya le había pasado. Eso sí que no se lo esperaban.

Mugi comenzó a disparar, pero Hantā saltó esquivando las balas. Rodeó a las chicas corriendo a gran velocidad y se lanzó hacia ellas. Mio disparó sin compasión, pero ya la Jikken había llegado frente ella lanzando una de sus cuchillas y cortando la pistola que tenía. Un miedo increíble invadió a la chica en esa fracción de segundos y aumentó cuando vio la otra cuchilla ir sobre ella, lista para cortarla en pedazos.

Si no hubiera sido por Mugi, quién empujó a Hantā hacia un lado, Mio ya no tendría cabeza. Solo logró darle unos cortes en el lado derecho de la cara. Mugi se enderezó después del empujón, siendo rozada por una de las cuchillas a un lado del cuello y apuntó con el rifle, disparando. La Jikken se desplazó en zigzag hacia la rubia, moviendo las cuchillas como si fuera un matamoscas y desviando algunas balas. Mugi vio como estaba casi sobre ella.

Se escuchó otro disparo y la mujer calló hacia el lado, dejando a Mugi con el corazón en la mano, más blanca de lo común. Miró a la Jikken y luego a Mio, quién apuntaba con la escopeta. Se veía mucho más pálida por la sangre que comenzaba a caerle del corte en su mejilla.

-¿Es… estás bien?- le preguntó la pelinegra a su amiga, aun temblando.

-Si…- contestó la rubia. Había pensado que su vida se iba a acabar en esos segundos que estuvo frente la Jikken. Su mirada, sus cuchillas sobre ella…

Las dos miraron a la mujer en el suelo. No se levantaba.

-¿Funcionó?- dijo Mugi, ahora acercándose lentamente

-Eso parece…- dijo Mio ya más tranquila.

Las dos se acercaron y vieron la cabeza de Hantā. Se le había salido la capucha y tenía un círculo negro con el borde amarillento justo dónde Mio le había dado con el antídoto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y parecía que no respiraba.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Mio agachándose y poniendo su mano sobre el rostro de la mujer. Su inquietud se transformó en miedo- no, no está respirando.

-¿Entonces está…?- Mugi se tapó su boca con la mano, asombrada y aterrada por eso. Si esa Jikken está muerta… quiere decir que el antivirus era un arma mortal para Ritsu.

-No, no… oye oye, despierta- Mio le golpeteo la cara. Estaba fría. El corazón de Mio palpitaba fuertemente.

-Hay que avisarle a Azusa-chan- dijo Mugi, levantándose y cambiando el canal de su walkie talkie. Pero no había sonido, parecía apagado- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Se cortó- le dijo Mio señalando un cable cayendo por un lado de Mugi. Hantā se lo había cortado al haberle pasado a llevar con la cuchilla- y el mío también…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó Mugi también viendo un cablecito cortado cayendo por el costado de Mio.

-Quizás también cuando ella me corto…- dijo la pelinegra recordando. Comenzó a hiperventilarse.

Lo que pasa es que Azusa estaba en uno de los edificios cercanos a ese, como respaldo para las chicas por si algo salía mal. Estaba con la misma arma de Mio, solo que en modo de francotirador. Observaba la situación con lujo detalle, esperando para salir a escena. El arma estaba cargada lista. Pero ahora, si disparaba…

-Mio-chan ¿qué hacemos? Azusa-chan está lista para disparar por si nosotras fallamos, y si no podemos comunicarnos con ella…-

-Voy- dijo Mio decidida e igual de alarmada que Mugi. Salió corriendo del lugar.

Si Ritsu recibe una bala de esas, morirá.

Ui y Jun se habían detenido en la mitad de la calle y había levantando la cabeza para ver la ventana romperse. Era el piso donde sus senpais iban a estar. Se alarmaron al escuchar disparos del edificio. Las Jikken habían llegado allí primero. El plan no estaba funcionando.

-Hay que subir- dijo Jun adelantándose.

Escuchó un ruido. Las dos miraron hacia la derecha y un auto pasó a llevar a Jun hacia otro edificio que había al otro lado, estrellándose.

-¡JUN!- gritó Ui, pero no tuvo ni tiempo para moverse porque Ritsu ya había aparecido, y estaba justo al frente de ella.

El golpe que le dio fue tan fuerte que rompió parte del metal que cubría su abdomen, dándole en el estómago. No salió volando porque Ritsu la agarró del brazo haciéndole una llave, rompiendo el metal. Se escuchó un fuerte "crack"

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!- el grito de dolor de Ui se escuchó por sobre los bombazos de la batalla entre militares y Opositores.

Haciendo caso omiso, la Jikken agarró el brazo de la pequeña Hirasawa con los dos suyos, y pasándola por su espalda la tiró al suelo. Ritsu se enderezó y miró a la chica. Ui se llevó el brazo bueno hacia el otro, sollozando por el dolor. No lo podía mover, y el dolor era impresionante, tanto que incluso le impedía ver bien.

Se quedaron unos segundos sin moverse. La castaña mantenía la vista fija con sus ojos ámbar sin emociones. Ui trato de abrir los suyos, pero ese mínimo movimiento incrementaba el dolor. No podía hacer nada, estaba perdida. Ritsu comenzó a moverse.

-Ri-Ritsu-senpai… no…-

La Jikken no la escuchaba, se agachó frente a ella, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Ui. La aplastaría.

-Por-por favor… Ritsu-senpai, reacciona…- las súplicas de la chica se juntaban con las lágrimas de dolor que salían de sus ojos. Iba a morir en manos de su amiga, de la persona que la había cuidado ese año. Cerró los ojos- Por favor… Onee-chan

-¡RICCHAN!-

La susodicha se dio vuelta soltando a Ui y vio como Yui corría hacia ella a toda velocidad con una escopeta en su mano, pero no la tenía en posición de disparar, sino de golpear. Su cara mostraba una expresión que nunca se había visto en ella. ¿Ira? La Jikken se puso mirándola de frente y detuvo el golpe con una sola mano sin ningún esfuerzo. Yui se esperaba eso, y sacó una pistola de su bolsillo con la otra mano pero no disparó, sino que la lanzó hacia la cabeza de la chica. Esta se agachó esquivando la pistola, agarró a Yui con un brazo en el estomago y con el otro que afirmaba el arma la lanzó por encima de ella, lanzándola al suelo de espaldas. La guitarrista expulsó gran parte del aire de sus pulmones por el fuerte golpe, pero no se detuvo a recuperarlo. Se dio vuelta para levantarse al segundo porque Ritsu había lanzado un puñetazo a ella. Traspasó el suelo, mandando algunos pedazos de cemento al volar.

-¡Ricchan, soy Yui, tu amiga…!- gritó la chica, pero no había sido escuchada. La Jikken de ojos ámbar la miró, y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ella.

-Ricchan… por favor, despierta- murmuró Yui, retrocediendo lentamente

Comenzó a sudar. Ritsu apretó su mano, estrujando el arma que aún tenía como si fuera de goma. Yui abrió más los ojos, sorprendida y con miedo. Miró apenas moviendo los ojos hacia donde estaba su hermana, y luego a la castaña… a su amiga. Ya no sentía ira, sino una profunda tristeza. Verla hacer lo que izo, verla así…

-_Yui-senpai, no te muevas_- escuchó en su walkie talkie la voz de Azusa. Es cierto, si le daban el antivirus, volvería a ser como antes.

-¡Azu-nyan, date prisa!- gritó la guitarrista

Ritsu levantó una ceja sin comprender porque ella había gritado. Levantó la mano para darle el golpe final, pero se detuvo allí. Algo le llamó la atención, pero no de Yui, sino que de alguien más, alguien que gritó…

-¡No, espera!- era Mio, quién estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía moviendo las manos- ¡Yui, dile a Azusa que no dispare!

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

El viento fue cortado por la bala disparada del francotirador de Azusa, llegando justo en la frente de Ritsu. Esta cayó apenas sintió el golpe, quedando inmóvil de espalda en el suelo. La mayor de las Hirasawa se quedó mirando hacia el frente, respirando agitadamente un tanto desconcertada.

Mio vio todo eso como si hubiera sido en cámara lenta. Había corrido lo más rápido que había podido… pero no alcanzó. El cuerpo de la chica ya estaba en el suelo. Disminuyó la velocidad con cada paso que daba, ahora el mundo le parecía andar más lento. Se detuvo frente el cuerpo de Ritsu… no podía ser.

Yui había visto el cuerpo unos segundos para luego correr hacia donde estaba su hermana. La ayudó a salir del robot sin poder evitar que se quejara por el dolor. El brazo de la pequeña Hirasawa estaba roto.

La pelinegra no podía hablar, no solo por los jadeos de cansancio… Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, lágrimas incontrolables. ¿Hace cuanto que no lloraba? ¿Hace cuanto que no sentía ese tipo de tristeza, tan profunda, tan irreparable? Nunca lo había tenido, o no lo recordaba… pero hubiera deseado por todo lo que existía en ese mundo y todo lo que era, que ese dolor no hubiera llegado…

-¿Qué- que pasa? ¿Mio-chan?- preguntó Yui mientras abrazaba a su hermana en el suelo, viendo la cara de su amiga.

Jun había aparecido, con gran parte del robot abollado y con la cabeza sangrando. También veía la escena un tanto turbada. Se había acercado a las chicas, y al ver el cuerpo en el suelo, salió rápidamente del robot como pudo. También sentía que algo no estaba bien, ¿por qué Mio-senpai lloraba?

-¡Mio- chan, que pasó!- exclamó Yui, sin separarse de su hermana, la cual temblaba por el dolor y también por la situación. Había logrado abrir los ojos, y veía el cuerpo de su senpai inmóvil en el suelo.

-Le disparé al Jikken anterior con la misma bala que a Ritsu…- murmuró Mio, ahora mirando a Yui a los ojos- Y está muerta…

Los corazones de las chicas se detuvieron.

Azusa veía a sus senpais desde donde estaba. Pero algo andaba mal. Ritsu no se movía, y Mio junto con Yui estaban hablando. ¿Qué pasó? Miró el arma, y miró la bala que le quedaba. Se la habían dado por si acaso fallaba al disparar, cosa casi imposible para Azusa… Pero algo en su interior le dijo que hubiera sido mejor fallar. Ritsu se había detenido unos segundos antes de golpear a Yui nuevamente.

Miró nuevamente hacia sus senpais. Mio estaba llorando… ¿Por qué?

Y ese pensamiento, ese horrible pensamiento que era realidad apareció frente ella.

_-Azu-nyan… El antivirus no era… no funcionó-_ escuchó la quebrada voz de su senpai por el walkie talkie

Dejó caer el arma y la bala que tenía en la mano, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, de lo que había hecho.

Ritsu no se movía.

Comenzó a llorar, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. No era posible… había matado a Ritsu.

Mugi también vio todo desde el edificio, y también se había sentado. Las piernas ya no le daban más, y los ojos llorosos le impedían ver bien. Había sido demasiado tarde, debieron haber probado ese antivirus antes… Ahora, por culpa de ellas, Ritsu ya…

Apoyó las manos en el suelo, dejando que todas las lágrimas cayeran sin ningún cuidado, sollozando fuertemente. Después de un año se habían podido juntar nuevamente, pero con un horrible final.

-Ricchan… no…-

Sintió un quejido. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta y se levantó rápidamente, esperando ver a un zombie aparecer, pero no había nada. En eso, por el rabillo del ojo ve movimiento. No era un zombie.

-Ay… mi cabeza…-

Era Hantā.

Estaba viva.

Y sus ojos eran de un color verde anaranjado.

-Eh… Hola- le dijo a Mugi al ver la expresión de su rostro, y se rascó la cabeza moviendo su pelo blanco- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?... ¿Qué se murió alguien acaso? Por tu cara, digo…

-No… ¡No, no se murió nadie!- exclamó feliz la chica, y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla- ¡Estás viva! ¡Viva! ¡Eso quiere decir que el antivirus funcionó!

-Hey, hey, sin abrazos que apenas te conozco… ¿o sí? -pregunto confundida la mujer, con los brazos a un lado por el abrazo de Mugi

-¿Entonces no recuerda que pasó?- preguntó la rubia alejándose para mirarla

-Eh… no. Si tu sabes, seré feliz de oírte- dijo Hantā, aun más confundida por la gran sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Mugi.

Ya no escuchaban nada, no porque no hubiera más ruido proveniente de la batalla, sino porque no querían. Mio levantó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de la chica. No sabía qué hacer, y tampoco quería hacer algo. Solo quería que todo eso no hubiera pasado.

Pero una gran explosión es imposible de no percibir. O uno de los tanques o las armas de los Opositores fue la que dio a uno de los edificios cercanos a las chicas, derribándolo. Fue un llamado de alerta, los militares al parecer iban ganando territorio. Debían ir a ayudarlos, pero difícil en ese estado, además, los robots estaban muy gastados, sin decir que Ui tenía un brazo roto. Esa lucha ya no tenía objetivo, solo un futuro negro.

-Yui, comunícate con Nodoka por favor, y diles que se retiren- dijo Mio secándose las lágrimas

-S-sí-no había nada más que decir.

Mio por mientras, se hincó al lado del cuerpo. La marca que le había quedado en la frente por el balazo se había casi desvanecido. Su hombro aún tenía la fea marca de la mordida del zombie, aunque no era tan negra como antes, y se veía un poco más pequeña. Aparte de todo eso, el rostro de Ritsu estaba plácido, calmado, como si estuviera durmiendo.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de la pelinegra. La había conocido hace menos de una semana… ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

-Me prometiste que me ayudaría a recupera mi memoria- susurró Mio, apretando sus manos por el odio y la tristeza- y… aún no hemos dicho adiós…

-¡Chicas!-

Las cuatro se dieron vuelta (Ui como pudo) y vieron a Mugi correr hacia ellas, acompañada nada más y nada menos que de Hantā. Los ojos de las chicas se abrieron sorprendidos. Ella estaba viva, ¿cómo podía ser?

-¡Miren, y no recuerda nada!- gritó la chica mientras corría, apuntando feliz a la mujer

-Aún no sé si deba estar feliz por eso- murmuró la mujer con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza

-Está… ¡Viva!- exclamó Yui, cambiando su expresión a una completamente feliz.

Mio también estaba sorprendida viendo como la Jikken corría, viva, y al parecer era verdad que no recordaba nada por la expresión de su rostro… y sus ojos… Miró nuevamente a Ritsu, y su corazón saltó al ver que sus parpados se movían.

Abrió los ojos. Eran color ámbar, los mismos que tenía cuando la conoció. Ojos vivos, ojos llenos de emociones.

-Ay… hola- dijo Ritsu viendo el rostro de Mio con una pequeña mueca- siento como si un camión hubiera pasado por encima mío…

-Jeje, casi- dijo la chica sonriendo al ver a Ritsu hablar, despierta, viva

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Y por qué tienes ese corte en tu rostro?- le pregunto inocentemente preocupada, y un tanto confundida

-Porque nos haces preocuparnos por ti, baka- contestó sin ocultar su felicidad, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ricchan!- Yui se abalanzó sobre su amiga sin ningún cuidado- ¡Estas viva, viva, viva!

-Yu-Yui… si, aunque no por mucho si sigues ahorcándome así- dijo Ritsu con falta de aire. Yui la había levantando y la había abrazado muy fuerte

Pero no fue la única, Mugi también se lanzó sobre ella, llorando de alegría. Ritsu, la verdad, estaba asombrada y muy confundida por la reacción de sus amigas. Pero no alegó más, porque parece que algo serio había pasado.

Azusa había bajado del edificio como había podido, y estaba observando la escena que estaba frente ella. Su corazón se había destrozado minutos atrás, pero ahora, parecía que volvía a unirse. Debajo de Yui y Mugi estaba Ritsu, se movía, sus ojos estaban abiertos. La kouhai comenzó a caminar, cada vez más rápido, hasta correr. Yui soltó a Ritsu y Mugi se movió a un lado, y así la baterista vio a Azusa. Esta se detuvo al lado de ella, y la castaña le sonrió. Era su sonrisa, su viva sonrisa. Se hincó, la abrazó y lloró.

Ritsu ya no tenía más espació para la confusión y la incomodidad que le daba el ver a tanta gente llorando. ¿A quién no? Te despiertas de una siesta y ves que cada persona que se pone frente tuyo llora como una Magdalena.

-Em… de verdad me gustaría saber que pasó- preguntó a las demás, con muchas gotitas cayendo por su cabeza y un gran signo de interrogación en su cara.

-Que estás viva- murmuró Azusa en su hombro- yo pensé… perdón… perdón, Ritsu…

Hubo otra gran explosión mucho más cerca que la anterior, y los gritos ya se escuchaban casi al lado de ellas, al igual que los balazos. La batalla estaba acercándose. Ritsu le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Azusa, y esta se separó para verla aun con los ojos llorosos.

-Jeje, siento que metí la pata otra vez- dijo Ritsu sonriendo.

Por primera vez en su vida, en eso se había equivocado.

* * *

><p><strong>Quién sufrió con este capitulo? YOOOOOOOOO, fue tan entretenido escribirlo... y no, no me siento mal por haber hehco lo que hice, JA! Eso sip, fue dificil, y ls que vienen aún más, porque son muchas personas en lugares diferentes -a mi noma se me ocurre hacerlo así... buee- pero el proximo capitulo es más extremo (en mi perfil hay pequeñas sinopsis de los proximos capitulos)... Bueno, los dejo hasta aquí.<br>**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, Y POR LEER POR SUPUESTO... Cualquier critica constructiva y otros se aceptan (ojala sin garabatos o idead me asesinato...) y si encuentran aguna falta de ortografias, POR FAVOR AVISAR, muchas gracias :)  
><strong>

**cheers**


	12. Chapter 12: Guerra

**Bueno, aquí yo de nuevo... perdón perdón pero ando con muy poco tiempo ultimamente (trabajo en un cine, así que como que no tengo mucha vida XD)... Pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Me costo un poco escribirlo porque tiene mucha acción y dramatismo... pero esta entretenido.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Las marcas de las balas en los edificios aumentaban por segundo. Los estallidos hacían eco entre estos en las calles. La sombra de la Torre de Tokio cubría parte del ejército de los militares y del ejército de los Opositores, observando la pelea y recogiendo a los caídos. La sangre era mucha. Nodoka disparaba con todo a los militares cerca de ella, tratando de darles. Llegaba un momento en la desesperación en que todos tus ideales se esfumaban, y ese era el momento en que el ideal de no matar y solo desarmar, se había ido a un lugar muy lejano.<p>

Estaba en la mitad de una de las calles que iban hacia la Torre de Tokio junto a varios Opositores, detrás de algunos autos vacíos. Habían retrocedido considerablemente de la posición inicial dejando solo a unos grupos en los edificios frente la Torre de Tokio, y solo por la desgracia de haber sufrido un ataque sorpresivamente veloz de una de las Jikken a las armas creadas por Takato, las únicas que podían hacerle la pelea a los tanques. Ahora estaban a una horrible desventaja. Una bala nuevamente rozó el brazo de Nodoka. Se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el auto. Cambió el arma hacia el brazo que si podía usar. Sudaba frío. No sabía cuánto más aguantaría ahí, solo habían metros que los separaban de los militares. Además, ese mensaje de Yui que dijo que tuvieron un problema. Le había dicho eso, pero al segundo cortó la comunicación.

-¡Nodoka!-

Tatsuya estaba detrás de un pilar de un negocio al frente de donde estaba ella, con una mano en el costado, el cual sangraba. Pero no impedía que siguiera disparando. Había otros Opositores en otros pilares.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo vas por ahí?- preguntó la chica en tono sarcástico, sonriendo

-Se hace lo que se puede- contestó igual de sarcástico, disparando a otro militar. A ese le dio- ¿Has sabido algo de las chicas?

-Algo… la verdad, no entendí muy bien con todo este ruido, pero parece que ya usaron el antivirus-

-Perfecto, necesitamos fuerza bruta- el chico le disparó a otro militar demasiado cerca del para su gusto. Una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro instantáneamente- habrá funcionado, sino ya habrían avisado… ¿verdad?

-Dijo que tuvieron un problema- dijo Nodoka apoyando nuevamente su espalda en el auto. El dolor del brazo aumentaba cada vez más.

-¿Problema? ¿Qué clase de problema?- la sonrisa desapareció. Tatsuya se alteró al pensar en ese tipo de _problema_.

Hubo otra gran explosión a solo un metro de ellos, dándole menos de un segundo para cubrirse. Aun así sintieron el aire caliente, y pedacitos de escombro cayendo. Tatsuya apenas podía respirar, no solo por el polvo sino que también por la herida de bala que tenía en su costado. Trató de abrir los ojos para divisar algo, y pudo notar una gran masa de metal acercándose. Era uno de los tanques de los militares.

-Mierda, hasta aquí llegamos- murmuró, sin moverse ningún centímetro. ¿De qué serviría? Ya estaba a metros de él, no podía correr bien con esa herida… y el miedo también le complicaba la tarea de escapar. Estaba perdido, él y los otros opositores.

En eso, el tanque se detuvo, y comenzó a elevarse. El chico abrió los ojos, sorprendido por ese extraño suceso. El polvo también se elevaba con la máquina, haciendo que la visión fuera más clara, y así pudo ver a Ritsu debajo de tanque, levantándolo como si fuera una pesada caja de libros de 40 tomos de filosofía. Tenía una cara divertida, que mostraba que estaba haciendo mucha fuerza. Aún así, Tatsuya pensó que era la persona más maravillosa de toda la galaxia.

-¡Aquí es… dónde ustedes… corren!- balbuceó la castaña estirando los brazos a más no poder, y tirando el tanque hacia atrás, dejándolo cabeza abajo y creando una especie de barrera en la calle, dividiendo a los militares y opositores. Se tambaleó un poco, pero se recompuso rápidamente respirando hondo.

-¡Ritsu!- gritó Nodoka, rebosando de alegría al ver a la baterista, y saliendo de detrás del auto para ir a verla

-Hola, Nodoka… ¡wow! ¿Qué pasó?- exclamó Ritsu, preocupada al ver el estado de su amiga

-Estamos en mitad de una guerra, no te sorprendas tanto- respondió con cierto sarcasmo, aunque sonriendo alegre

-Mmmh, cierto- murmuró viendo el brazo ensangrentado de la chica de lentes- bueno, ustedes retrocedan, yo me encargo de lo que queda…

-Son muchos militares, y aún hay unos diez tanques que quedan, aún para ti es imposible- dijo Tatsuya muy serio, caminando hacia ellas. Los otros opositores también se acercaron, aun con armas en la mano y alertas por si aparecía algún militar de detrás del tanque.

-Tatsuya…- murmuró Ritsu también viendo el estado del chico, igual de deprimente que el de Nodoka. No le gusto para nada verlo así, para nada- Mmmh, pero tengo más oportunidades que ustedes, y además una ayuda especial.

-¿Especial?- preguntaron los dos al unísono

-Sí. Lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es volver a las tienda de enfermería si están heridos. Yo y Sakura detendremos a los que más podamos de los militares y a los tanques.

-¿Sakura?-

-Sí. Allí está-

Un grupo de militares se acercaba lentamente hacia el tanque. Aún había polvo en el aire, así que estaban con sus armas listas para disparar a lo que sea que apareciera. Se formaron justo al borde del tanque. El capitán les izo señas para que se dividieran en dos grupos, y a la última señal pasarían hacia donde estaban los Opositores. Pero antes que pasara cualquier cosa, uno de los militares señaló al edificio que tenían a su izquierda. Había una figura encapuchada con pelo blanco afirmada en el marco de una de las ventanas del tercer piso.

-Es el Jikken, no hay problema- dijo el capitán en tono de "no seas estúpido".

Otra figura cae en la mitad de la calle detrás de ellos. Se endereza y los mira, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Yo, si fuera ustedes, ya estaría gritando como imbécil por el susto- dijo Ritsu, cruzándose de brazos.

Los militares palidecieron al mismo tiempo que la otra Jikken saltaba sobre ellos. Hubo un par de disparos, y bastantes gritos… pero no duró más que unos segundos. Los diez militares cayeron inconscientes y muertos. Ritsu miró a Sakura, la cual estaba sacando sus cuchillas del cuerpo de uno de ellos, y extrañamente, no sintió nada. Verlos caer muertos no le hizo efecto, quizás lo que le había dado Zetsubou de alguna forma aún seguía haciendo efecto en ella, haciéndola más fría en ese aspecto. Y no le gusto mucho.

Las dos intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Sakura, levantando una ceja mientras se sacaba la capucha.

-Nada, eso pasa- murmuró Ritsu seria acercándose a uno de los militares y sacándole la chaqueta de manga corta- es que… ¿es normal para alguien no sentir nada cuando matan a alguien?

-No- dijo Sakura sinceramente- pero, ¿acaso nosotras somos normales?

-… Se supone… Bueno, no…- balbuceó Ritsu, pensando, y sintiéndose cada vez peor- pero no es mi culpa que ese imbécil me haya utilizado para hacer su estúpido experimento…

Dijo eso mirando a los militares en el suelo.

-Ni tampoco mía, pero así pasó- dijo la mujer, estirándose- quizás toda la culpa es de Zetsubou, pero… ¿por qué él es así? Hay muchos factores y muchas personas que están envueltas en eso, y ya no se puede hacer nada. Solo tratar de volver a la normalidad.

-Pero es imposible volver a la normalidad, sobre todo después de esto, además…- apretó los puños, estrujando la chaqueta.

Había estado pensando, desde que vio a las demás, sobre todo a Ui… Fue ella la que izo eso, era casi obvio, y también lo era que cuando estuvo bajo los efectos del virus de Zetsubou mató a gente… Palideció aún más y el estómago le dio vueltas con eso. Eso, eso era lo que más le dolía… y lo que más la atemorizaba.

-Se puede intentar- dijo la peliblanca poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ritsu. Le sacaba unos tres centímetros de altura- volver a la normalidad, pero para eso, hay que hacer desaparecer todo lo que es "anormal".

Ritsu la miro con ojos grandes. Sakura estaba sonriendo. Estaba tranquila, y su sonrisa era feliz, no como esas sonrisas falsas para tranquilizar a los demás, sino que ella misma estaba en calma.

-Quizás nos tocó el trabajo más difícil, por eso es que no somos normales ahora. Pero tenemos que intentar dejar todo lo más normal posible-

Se separó de la chica y miró hacia la Torre de Tokio.

-Luchemos Ritsu, somos las únicas que podemos hacerlo de este modo-Se puso la capucha, y la sombra de esta cubrió sus ojos. La poca luz que había también ayudó ya que las nubes habían aparecido repentinamente en el cielo.

Y con eso, salió disparada hacia adelante, saltando de edificio en edificio, como lo haría un hunter. Ritsu se quedó quieta por unos momentos, viendo como otra explosión mucho más adelante de ella aparecía. Miró hacia el cielo. Varias nubes se habían vuelto negras. Le agradó la idea de lluvia, necesitaría una gran limpieza después que terminara. Miró su hombro, negro por la mordida de zombie, su marca. Se puso la chaqueta para ocultar su hombro, no le gustaba que la gente lo viera, sobre todo ahora, ya que esa marca se volvería algo más que la marca de un poder _anormal._

-Por aquí, hay unas camillas más allá- dijo Haruka entrando a la carpa de enfermería con Nodoka, Tatsuya, y otros opositores heridos.

Había muchas camillas en filas y mucha gente en ellas, paradas, sentadas en sillas o suelo, y otras varias corriendo de aquí para allá ayudando a los heridos. Era como una película de guerra, donde mostraba el después, el desastre que había dejado y la mortandad. No era un bonito panorama.

-Aquí, Manabe, Yamashita- dijo Haruka indicándoles una camilla- los otros síganme.

Mientras la mujer se iba, Nodoka se sentaba en la camilla.

-Oye, también deberías sentarte, esa herida se ve bastante fea-

-Mmmmh… siento que debería ir con Ritsu y los demás- murmuró el chico de rastas mirando a Nodoka, pero sin sentarse- estar aquí es… no me gusta no hacer nada.

-Lo sé- dijo Nodoka mirando hacia el suelo. También se sentía bastante inútil. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Con ese brazo apenas podía sostener una pistola.

-¡Nodoka-chan! ¡Tatsuya-kun!-

Los dos miraron hacia adelante, y un par de camillas más allá estaba Yui, junto con Ui, quién estaba acostada, y extremadamente pálida.

-¡Yui!-

Los dos corrieron (lo mejor que pudieron) hacia donde estaban las dos hermanas. Ui tenía su brazo izquierdo en una férula y vendado. Yui sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre él.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Nodoka viendo horrorizada la postura del brazo de la pequeña Hirasawa, un tanto anormal.

-¿Esto fue contra… Ritsu?- murmuró Tatsuya, con la misma expresión que Nodoka.

-No es necesario hablar… de eso- dijo Ui con una voz débil. Le había puesto anestesia para el dolor aparte del hielo, por eso estaba un poco groggy.

-Ya pasó, ahora Ricchan está de nuestro lado- dijo Yui sonriendo. Y era una sonrisa alegre. Solo las Hirasawas podían dejar pasar algo así.

-Entiendo, la vimos antes de venir aquí- dijo Nodoka poniéndose al lado de Yui y mirando el brazo de Ui- y la verdad, es que me agrada que esté con nosotros de nuevo.

-¿Dónde están las demás?- preguntó Tatsuya mirando hacia los lados.

-Están afuera- dijo Yui- Se dividieron y fueron a juntarse con los grupos que hay en los edificios para tratar de ganar terreno desde arriba. Como tenemos a Ricchan y a Sakura será mucho más rápido.

-¿Por qué Sakura?-

-Ese es su verdadero nombre- dijo Yui agarrando un pañuelo de un bol lleno de agua, estrujándolo y pasándolo por la frente de su hermana menor- y prefiero llamarla así que Hantā.

-OK, deja ponerte esto- dijo Haruka apareciendo de la nada y poniéndole una inyección para el dolor a Tatsuya sin previo aviso, que causó más dolor que alivio- No alegues, si te hubieras quedado donde te dije hubiera sido menos terrible. Siéntate. Vas a tener que esperar unos minutos. Manabe, ¿está bien?- dijo eso ahora ocupándose de la chica, limpiando su brazo.

-Sí ¿Cuál es el número de personas aquí, Sato-san?- preguntó Nodoka, tratando de mantenerse seria al ver la cara de dolor y odio de Tatsuya mientras se sentaba en una silla que le había pasado la doctora.

-Cerca de cien- dijo ahora limpiando la herida del chico- quizás más, ya perdí la cuenta hace un rato.

-Eso es demasiado- murmuró el chico con ojos un poco más despiertos que lo normal por la inyección, conteniendo el dolor que poco a poco disminuía

-Sí, pero ahora que Tainaka está de vuelta…-

-¡Sato-sama, necesitamos ayuda aquí!- gritó uno de los doctores algunas camillas más lejos corriendo hacia un grupo que recién había entrado, llevando a alguien en brazos.

-Oh no. ¡Voy!- dijo la doctora, dejando las cosas a un lado y corriendo hacia el hombre herido.

-¿Ese no es…?- comenzó a decir Tatusya entrecerrando los ojos para distinguir la cara ensangrentada del hombre

-Jushiro… ¡Es Jushiro-san!- gritó Ui lo que pudo, tratando de sentarse para ver mejor al hombre

-¡Déjenme!- gritaba el hombre calvo en la camilla, moviendo los brazos- ¡aún puedo pelear, no soy un incompetente!

-Obviamente no puedes, Furumura- le dijo Haruka con una inyección en la mano, preparándola- hay que sacarle lo que está muerto, y debe ser rápido.

-¡Dejen mi pierna donde está!-

Tatsuya y Nodoka se acercaron un poco, y vieron que la mitad del hombre estaba quemada, y su pierna derecha prácticamente muerta. Aún así, se movía demasiado por la adrenalina que aún tenía, dándoles una difícil tarea a los doctores.

-Jusho…- murmuró Tatsuya, triste por cómo estaba su viejo amigo

-¡Debo volver, Momo me dijo que me quedara en mi posición! ¡Debo estar en ese edificio!-

-Tú no te mueves de aquí- le decía Haruka, tratando de permanecer lo más fría en esa situación. Le costaba bastante- Necesito un poco de espacio. Ustedes dos, vuelva a donde estaban y siéntense, por favor…

Nodoka y Tatsuya retrocedieron lentamente pero sin volver a la camilla, mientras Jushiro seguía peleando y repitiendo que debía estar donde Momo le había dicho.

-Esto es horrible- dijo Yui. Estaba visiblemente triste- Todos somos humanos, ¿por qué tenemos que pelear? Ni siquiera hay un motivo.

Miró a su hermana, quién seguía sudando frío por el dolor que aun sentía, aunque estaba mucho más tranquila que antes. Esta le devolvió la mirada, sonriéndole.

-¡La mayoría de los tanques han caído!- escucharon a un nuevo opositor entrando a la carpa y corriendo hacia Haruka- ¡pero se rumorea que tienen otra arma! Uno de los nuestros vio una extraña máquina debajo de la Torre de Tokio.

-Mmmh, eso es malo- murmuró la doctora sin sacar la vista de la pierna de Jushiro- ¿Cómo sigue Hiroshi?

-Manteniendo el terreno. Ahora con Tainaka nuevamente con nosotros se ha vuelto un poco más fácil, aún así, como no sabemos qué es lo que ellos exactamente tienen, contuvimos los ataques para entrar en la defensa.

-Bien, sigue manteniéndome informada-

-Debo ir- dijo Yui levantándose repentinamente

-¿Qué?-

-Debo ir. Las demás están allá, yo no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-

-¡One-chan, no!- le pidió su hermana agarrándola del brazo lo más fuerte que podía, pero no era mucha fuerza la que tenía en ese momento.

-Ui, escucha- dijo Yui agarrando tiernamente la mano de Ui, sonriéndole- No te abandonare otra vez, y menos ahora. Voy a volver…

-Pero, One-chan…- los ojos de Ui comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas. Sabía que su hermana tenía razón, y estando en buena condición no tenía otra opción más que ir… Pero no quería. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si nuevamente la perdía? Aunque su pensamiento era muy egoísta, a esas alturas no le importaba.

-Voy a volver, de verdad-

-¿Yui, a dónde vas?- Nodoka estaba escuchando junto con Tatsuya, y se había sentado agotada por la herida

-Debo ir a ayudar a las demás. Azu-nyan está en uno de los edificios. Además, si es el arma que creo que es, es demasiado peligrosa como para que se enfrente a ella de frente.

-¿Peligrosa?- preguntó Tatsuya levantando una ceja- Si ya la vieron, es probable que manden a Ritsu y Sakura en contra. Solas, ¿qué tan peligrosa es?- se imaginó a la castaña corriendo hacia lo que fuera con intenciones de golpear, y sin ningún cuidado.

-Lo suficiente como para derribar un edificio con un solo disparo- dijo Yui tomando su arma que estaba en el suelo al lado de la camilla

-OK. También voy- dijo Tatsuya firmemente

-¡Tú estás herido!- exclamó Nodoka

-Pero puedo moverme decentemente- dijo el chico, y agregando con una sonrisa- además, no puedo dejar que Ritsu haga otra locura sola, la cual hará si o si. Por eso, debo estar ahí cerca.

-¡Tratar no es suficiente! ¡No vayas!- le pidió Nodoka levantándose, bastante alterada.

-Cuida a Ui, por favor Nodoka-chan- le pidió Yui pasando por el lado de ella-Confío en que estarán bien aquí, si no, no iría- miró a Ui, y le sonrió nuevamente, con una sonrisa serena y feliz, tratando de calmar a su hermanita. Tratando de ser por alguna vez una buena hermana mayor- Volveremos cuando todo esto haya acabado… y ojala sea pronto. Vamos, Tatsuya-kun.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yui, no lo alientes! ¡YUI!-

Pero ya se habían ido.

Yui no quería estar en el frente de batalla de nuevo, Tatsuya estaba sumamente cansado y adolorido… Pero sabían que debían estar ahí, peleando y ayudando a sus amigos, a sus seres queridos. Como fuera, lo que fuera, pero debían protegerlos.

Con esos pensamientos vieron como uno de los edificios comenzaba a caer.

Mio estaba en la calle detrás de un auto al lado de Sawako apuntando a los militares que se acercaba, o lo intentaban. Había llegado a esa posición hace unos minutos solamente, pero ya había usado casi todas las balas de uno de sus cartuchos, y ya iba por el segundo. Estaba a unos metros de la esquina, de dónde se podía ver la Torre de Tokio. Había varios opositores en la parte del frente de la calle de donde estaba ella, también disparando y creando una barrera para que los militares no siguieran avanzando. Habían logrado recuperar esa parte solo después que Hantā, o Sakura llegara por otra de las calles y destruyera otro de los tanques. Ahora la mujer se enfrentaba a un grupo de militares, haciendo retrocederlos, o matándolos. Ritsu también había aparecido por la misma calle que Sakura, y hacía la misma acción que ella, encargándose de otros grupos, y de otro tanque que salía al ataque. Mio apenas podía verlas desde su posición, además que se movían bastante rápido.

-¡Mio-chan, abajo!- le gritó Sawako agachándola por la cabeza justo cuando un par de balas volaban en su dirección.

-Gracias, Sawako- dijo la chica aún con la cabeza gacha detrás del auto.

-De nada, solo trata de que no pase tan seguido- dijo la ex profesora con una sonrisa, mirando hacia los militares- se nota que hay menos… y al parecer, Azusa ya llegó a su puesto en el edificio.

Varios militares caían como si nada al suelo, con balas en sus piernas incapaces de seguir corriendo. Los francotiradores, liderados por Azusa comenzaban a hacer su labor ya que habían recuperado otro de los edificios en una de las esquinas frente la Torre de Tokio.

-¡Yamanaka-san, está despejado!- gritó uno de los Opositores que estaba en frente

-¡Entonces avancemos!- gritó Sawako haciendo señas con las manos a los que estaban detrás para moverse.

-_¿Cómo van allá abajo, Yamanaka? Cambio-_

-Estamos llegando a la esquina para tener la Torre a nuestro alcance. Cambio- contestó Sawako a la voz de Momo por el micrófono inalámbrico que estaba usando

-_¿Cuántos?-_

_-_Cerca… cerca de unos veinte. Cambio-

-_Fushida, quiero noticias. Cambio-_

-_Hemos mantenido posición en la tercera calle… ¡Acaba de caer otro tanque por Tainaka, comenzamos a avanzar!-_ la voz de Jaken sonó eufórica y agitada, como si se hubiera puesto a correr.

-_¿Cuántos?-_

_-Serán, em, ¡¿Suzuki, cuantos hay detrás de ti?!...¡Treinta, somos treinta aquí!-_

_-Bien. Gensai, ¿cómo van en la calle dos?-_

_-Hasta ahora vamos…-_

Pero se escuchó un chirrido en ese segundo, haciendo imposible para Sawako seguir escuchando por el walkie talkie. La mujer se había detenido debajo del marco de la puerta del edificio que estaba en la esquina medio destruida, tocando algunos botones del micrófono que tenía, pero sin resultados. El chirrido seguía impidiendo la comunicación. Los otros opositores y Mio la seguían de cerca, apoyándose en escombros del edificio o agachados lo suficiente como para no resaltar tanto. Aún así, los disparos contra ellos habían disminuido bastante. Los militares se habían alejado mucho de ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- murmuró Sawako sin sacar la mirada de un grupo de militares que se habían juntado en la mitad de la calle que interceptaba la que los Opositores estaban, agachados y cubiertos con unos escudos antibalas.

-Algo raro- dijo Mio observando. Los militares de la nada habían dejado de disparar, y se habían refugiado.

Ritsu blandía una parte del tanque como si fuera una espada para alejar cualquier bala, pero ninguna estaba volando en ese momento. Se quedó quieta con la larga pieza en sus manos, también observando la situación. Sakura estaba detrás de ella protegiendo su espalda, con las cuchillas ensangrentadas listas para atacar.

Fue ahí cuando Sawako vio un movimiento en la parte de debajo de la Torre. Una especia de máquina gigante, como si fuera una gran bazuca. Al mismo tiempo que la máquina se detuvo, la transmisión volvió.

-_¡…untando hacia el centro! ¡Capitán, ¿me escucha?!¡Está apuntando hacia el segundo edificio!-_

_-¡Ahora escucho y puedo verlo! ¡Aún así es probable que no dispare, aún!-_

Sawako y Mio vieron como unas lucecitas comenzaba a prenderse en los bordes de la bazuca gigante. Eso era señal suficiente.

Y apuntaba hacia el edificio más cercano, y era el que tenían justo al lado.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí ahora!- gritó Mio levantándose rápidamente y agarrando a la mujer para que retrocediera.

-¡Sasazaki, saca a todos los francotiradores de allí ahora!- gritó Sawako mientras era arrastrada por la chica. Los otros opositores cerca de ella ya habían comenzado a correr.

Pero las cosas pasan de otra forma, siempre cuando uno no quiere que pasen así.

-Señor, las Jikkens…-

-Puedo verlo- murmuró Zetsubou desde la base creada en la torre. Estaba estrujando una pelotita de goma.

-… Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- el militar encargado de dar las noticias a jefe de los militares, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Usen el arma, ahora-

-¿…El arma?-

-¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Arma! ¡ARMA!- contestó Zetsubou saliendo de sus casillas y tirándole la pelotita en la cara- ¡Vamos, anda para que la pongan en funcionamiento inútil! ¡No podemos perder más tiempo ahora que la dos están en contra nuestra! ¡Muévete, muévete!-

-¡S-Sí!- contestó el pobre militar sobándose la nariz y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina de su jefe.

El hombre esperó hasta que saliera de la sala para suspirar. Hervía en furia. ¿Cómo era que habían logrado que sus experimentos se volvieran en contra de ellos? ¿Cómo habían contrarrestado el virus? Imposible, imposible, el mismo lo había credo, sin cura alguna…

-¡NADIE PUEDE SUPERARME Y VIVIR!- gritó hacia la ventana, hacia la batalla, como si hubiera sido la alerta para echar a andar el arma y para disparar.

-_¡Sasazaki, saca a todos los francotiradores de allí ahora!- _gritó Sawako mientras era arrastrada por la chica. Los otros opositores cerca de ella ya habían comenzado a correr.

Momo miraba la bazuca con los ojos grandes… aunque no había una pizca de miedo en ellos. Ya había dado la orden de correr a sus hombres, aunque no estaba segura si ella alcanzarían a escapar. Esa cosa estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque. Llevó su mano al micrófono y cambió el canal una vez más.

-Nakano, ¿me escuchas?-

-_Por supuesto… ¿aún sigue en su posición?- _ contestó a chica, muy tranquila

-Lo mismo iba a preguntar. Te dije que abandonaras-

-_Tampoco tengo mucho tiempo-_

-No digas estupideces- contestó la mujer sonriendo aún más al ver una intensa luz salir desde la bazuca gigante- Tienes que salir porque quedas a cargo de mi escuadrón.

Hubo una gran explosión con una incandescente luz roja, seguida de un intenso aire caliente golpeando a todos lo que estaban cerca. La fuerza fue tal que dejo un inmenso agujero haciendo que grandes pedazos del edificio se fueran hacia los lados como rebanadas de pan. Mio había querido mantenerse de pie, pero la fuerza fue tal que la lanzo al suelo sin ninguna piedad, soltando a Sawako y perdiéndola de vista. Sintió una fuerza sobre ella muy fuerte, y abriendo los ojos vio un inmenso pedazo de edificio venir hacia ella. La nube de polvo se levantó nublando su vista por unos segundos. Quiso levantarse pero aún tenía la cabeza dándole vueltas por la fuerza del disparo y la confusión. Había mucho ruido y el aire era muy pesado. Se sentía como en un lugar cerrado.

Luego vino el silencio.

Sintió un leve dolor en su espalda, como si algo la hubiera golpeado. Sus ojos estaba llorosos por el polvo y le costaba respirar, y el corte que tenía en su mejilla le ardía el triple que antes. Trató de abrirlos lo más que pudo, y aún estando bastante oscuro, pudo ver lo que había pasado.

Era como la parte de afuera del edificio desprendida casi entera por la explosión, y estaba ladeada hacia Mio, pero no la lograba aplastar porque había alguien sosteniéndola a centímetros de ella. El corazón de la chica se detuvo varias veces al darse cuenta que era Ritsu quién sostenía ese pedazo de edificio de más de cinco metros, sola. Estaba de frente a ella con la cabeza gacha, con los brazos estirados y las manos incrustadas en la pared, y a solo unos centímetros de la pelinegra.

Levantó lentamente la cabeza, y miró a su amiga, sonriéndole, aunque se notaba a millas que estaba haciendo una fuerza descomunal.

-Ho-ho-hola… De-de verdad que-que esto… pesa mucho- dijo, dando la sensación de que si hablaba más rápido o alto, la pared aumentaría su peso y caería.

-Ritsu…- susurró Mio, demasiado sorprendida al ver a la chica en esa posición

-So- solo corre… de verdad, no-no sé si aguante mu-cho- le dijo, comenzando a sudar por el esfuerzo.

Se escuchó un ruido, como algo quebrándose. Un pedazo de la pared cayó unos metros lejos de las chicas. Si la pared no aplastaba primero a Ritsu, se desharía primero, aplastándolas a las dos.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no voy a dejarte aquí!- le dijo acercándose a ella sin levantarse. Si lo hacía chocaba contra la pared.

-¿Qué me… quieres ayudar?- se mofó la chica, sonriendo sarcásticamente. Error, porque la pared avanzó un poco, haciendo que la chica se agachara unos centímetros- mier… vamos Mio, sa-sale de a-quí…-

-¡Mio-chan, muévete!- le gritó Sawako, apareciendo atrás de ella y agarrándola del brazo. Sus lentes estaban trisados y en su antebrazo tenía un largo corte.

-Pero…-

-No puedo deshacerme de esto…. si estás abajo. Solo-solo sale de aquí, rápido- dijo Risu, sus brazos temblabas y sentía un dolor punzante en su cuello que avanzaba por su espalda. Sus rodillas cada vez parecían más de gelatina y el sudor caía por su rostro dejando marca de su recorrido por la suciedad.

La ex profesora la arrastró fuera del lugar de peligro. Mio seguía mirando a la Ritsu.

_¿Por qué sigue arriesgando su vida por mí?_

_¿Por qué esta urgencia de volver y sacarla de allí?_

_¿Por qué esta urgencia de no querer separarse de ella… otra vez?_

La pared cayó, y sintieron la fuerza del golpe que izo contra el suelo, destruyéndose en pedazos. Esa nueva nube de polvo se junto con la anterior, creando casi una masa.

-¡RITSU!- chilló Mio, desesperada y llena de pánico, soltándose de Sawako y corriendo hacia el pequeño monte de escombros que había quedado.

Le importó nada que el dolor en su espalda aumentara, que sus pulmones se llenaran de polvo, y que lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Ya no escuchaba los disparos y gritos de la guerra que seguía unos metros lejos de ella, tampoco escuchaba los gritos de advertencia de Sawako. Solo quería sacar a Ritsu de allí de alguna forma… nada más.

-¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsu!- gritaba mientras saltaba por los escombros, moviéndose lo más rápido y alerta a cualquier movimiento- ¡Por favor, responde!

En eso, vio como unos pedazos se movían y caían a un lado, mostrando una mano primero, luego el resto del brazo seguido del cuerpo de la chica. El corazón de Mio casi salía de su pecho por la alegría de ver a la chica, viva.

-¡Ritsu, estás bien, Ritsu!- gritó mientras llegaba al lado de ella, ayudándola a salir por completo de debajo de los pesados pedazos de edificio.

-Sí, si… un poco molida eso sí- dijo la castaña recibiendo la mano de su amiga para poder levantarse, tambaleándose un poco. Estaba sucia, llena de moretones y algunos rasguños en los brazos y el labio roto. Pero nada más.

-Me… me asustaste- murmuró Mio, viendo el estado de la chica mientras la ayudaba apoyándola con su brazo- verte morir dos veces creo que es demasiado para una persona normal.

-Lo siento- dijo Ritsu con una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque de verdad parecía arrepentida- no era mi intención. No es como que quisiera planear esto.

-¿Alguna vez has planeado algo?- le preguntó en tono sarcástico

-Jeje, no- Ritsu miró a la chica. Vio que estaba llorando- Pero desde ahora puedo planear no hacerte llorara de nuevo…

-¡Ritsu, Mio, los militares comienzan a avanzar de nuevo! ¡Salgan de allí!- les gritó Sawako, a quién apenas veían por todo el polvo.

Sintieron como balas pasaban cerca de ellas.

-¿Tienes un arma?- preguntó Ritsu mientras se agachaba con Mio entremedio de unos escombros para cubrirse

-Sí, pero no le quedan muchas balas- dijo Mio, sacando su pistola y secándose las lágrimas.

-Trata de tomar alguna de los militares que van a caer- le dijo mientras trataba de ver algo entremedio de todo ese polvo- mantente alejada de los edificios por si se les ocurre disparar otra vez.

-Aun estás media groggy, recupérate un poco- le dijo Mio frunciendo el ceño preocupada.

-Cuando acabe con esto, dormiré un día entero- dijo la castaña sonriendo maliciosamente mientras estiraba el cuello para despejarse del dolor. Había visto movimiento entremedio del polvo. _Militares_- Además, después de haber sido aplastada por una pared de cuatro metros, ¿esperas que me detenga ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, y ese fue... gracias por leerlo, se aprecia mucho :)<strong>

**-lolctmXD: ta que me rei con nick, y con tu comentario... y lo del Hizo si había caxao, lo que pasa es que a veces se me pasan letras, lo sieeeeeeeeento u.u, lo mismo para Jetto. Wattson :)  
><strong>

**-Mr.E´s-pen: Bueno, para tu parrillada yo... correre muy lejos para salvar mi vida... XD  
><strong>

**Eso poh, gracias por leer, por sus somentarios... y wena onda  
><strong>

**Cheers**


	13. Chapter 13: Por sólo segundos

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA... perdón perdón el tiempo que pasó, esque entre el instituto y trabajo (see, trabajo en el cine XD) y otras cosas, no he podido subir un nuevo capítulo. **

**Espero que lo disfruten, y aprovecho para agradecer a dagashell, quién me corrigió mi HORRIBLE ortografía. Fue un ardua trabajo (creanme estaba casi todo el borrador en rojo XD cosas que pasan)**

**Bueno, sin mas cosas que escribir, ustedes lean...  
><strong>

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Azusa levantó la cabeza, tirando los pedacitos de vidrios que tenía sobre ella. Abrió los ojos impresionada al ver el edificio casi destruido. ¿Qué clase de arma habían construido los militares? Se levantó rápidamente pisando los vidrios que había y se posó al borde del ventanal, mirando alrededor. El polvo se levantaba rápidamente, y pudo ver como parte la mitad del edificio estaba levantada y la otra deshecha. Sintió un gran pesar por las personas que habían estado allí, y por Momo.<p>

"_Tienes que salir porque quedas a cargo de mi escuadrón"_

Las últimas palabras de Momo. Y vaya sí tenían peso.

-O sea, soy parte del grupo de liderazgo de los Opositores- se dijo a sí misma, entrando en pánico- Creo que esto es un poco más extremo que ser líder del Club de Música Ligera.

Cambió el canal de comunicación y habló.

-Iwasaki-san, habla Nakano. Cambio-

_-… Bueno tener noticias de ti. ¿Cómo es la situación por allá?-_

-Em… Muchas bajas- dijo Azusa muy seria, tratando de contener la voz en calma- entre ellas… Sasazaki-san-

_-…-_

Ahí fue como vio la parte que aún estaba de pie del edificio caer. La chica apretó las manos. Estaba obligada a olvidar el pánico de cometer algún error al liderar o algo parecido, y sólo avanzar.

-Estoy a cargo. Órdenes, señor-

-_… No quiero ninguna pérdida más. Así que destruyan esa arma, AHORA-_

-Hai-

_-Hai-_ ese canal sólo conectaba con los líderes de los grupos, por eso se escucharon otras dos voces más.

Azusa cambió de canal al mismo tiempo que una bala la rozaba. Se agachó tratando de dejar de ser un blanco muy fácil, y preparó su rifle.

-¡Posiciones, necesito saber posiciones y números!- gritó por su walkie talkie al grupo, arrastrándose hacia el borde del edificio y apuntando con su arma.

-_Somos siete los que quedamos en el edificio tres- _ese era en el que estaba Azusa- _Ninguno en el edificio uno-_ el que fue destruido- _y unos quince en el edificio dos- _Al otro lado del que estaba Azusa.

_-Los que alcanzamos a salir del edificio uno estamos entre las filas de ataque en la calle tercera. Somos unos trece._

_-Fuerza de ataque de suelo en la calle segunda, aún quedamos diecisiete… dieciséis-_

_-En la calle primera ya no estamos, fuimos echados por uno de los tanques. Nos dirigimos a la calle sexta junto al otro grupo. Los militares se acercan aquí.-_

_-Se están dispersando entre todas las calles-_ esa era la voz de Sawako- _Quizás no puedan usar el arma por un tiempo, nos da algo de ventaja_

-Mmmh, probablemente- dijo Azusa mirando hacia el arma. El polvo ya se había disipado bastante y mostraba el arma y la torre de Tokio en todo su esplendor. Parecía apagada. Quizás se demorarán en hacerla funcionar nuevamente… eso era un punto a favor- Yamanaka-san, necesito que le digas a Ritsu-senpai y a Sakura-san que destruyan esa arma antes de que la pongan en funcionamiento.

_-Sí, si las alcanzo claro está-_ dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

-Los que están en el edificio tres, apunten hacia los militares que hay enfrente. Los del edificio dos encárguense de cubrir a las fuerzas de suelo entre las calles tres y seis- Azusa usó la mira de su rifle y apuntó a unos militares que iban hacia la cuarta y quinta calle, desarmándolos. También la usó para mirar con más detalle el arma. Aún no tenía señales de uso. Buscó a algún militar cerca de ella para bajarlo, pero no encontró ninguno. Era automática al parecer.

-Yamanaka-san, ¿hay alguna forma de darle un comunicador a Ritsu-senpai? Creo que puedo guiarla desde aquí-

_-¡¿Sigues en el edificio, Azusa?! Sasazaki mandó a evacuarlos…-_

-Sasazaki ya no está, desgraciadamente, y yo estoy a cargo ahora. Por favor, denle un comunicador, así avanzaremos más rápido y terminaremos con toda esta masacre- el tono que utilizó fue bastante autoritario

_-…Hai-_

Balas invisibles debido al polvo volaban por todos lados. El ruido de las armas lanzándolas producía eco, seguido de gritos agonizantes. Ritsu trataba de acercarse a la intersección de la calle principal con la que ella estaba, lugar dónde estaban los militares y la Torre de Tokio. Pero con tan poca visibilidad le era un tanto difícil esquivar las balas. Miró hacia atrás, y vio como Mio también avanzaba lentamente entre los escombros del edificio, seguida de cerca por Sawako y los demás opositores. Debía moverse más rápido para que no siguiera habiendo víctimas, y llegar antes de que esa arma dispara de nuevo. Pero correr en un campo invisible para ella, con un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de ser herida o muerta por una bala… Era súper fuerte, pero no súper inmune a la balas. En eso vio como su ex profesora le hacía una seña.

-¡Ritsu, Azusa te va a guiar hacia el arma, así que ten esto!-

Le mostró los audífonos de su walkie talkie. La chica parpadeó un par de veces y se acercó sin levantarse mucho hacia Sawako.

-Canal tres. Ahora ella es la líder de este escuadrón a cambio de Sasazaki-san- dijo muy seria

-¿A cambio…?- entonces entendió. Apretó los audífonos en su mano, pero sin destruirlo, y se los puso- Está bien. ¿Azusa?

_-… ¿Ritsu-senpai?-_

-Recibo órdenes. Cuando quieras, _líder_- contestó la castaña sarcásticamente

-_Sin bromas por favor, mira que aún no asumo bien esto- _murmuró la chica, parecía nerviosa, pero segura- _muévete por el borde de mi edificio, cuando estés en la esquina avísame._

-O.K- dijo Ritsu, se dio vuelta a Sawako- me voy… Cuídense.

-Por supuesto, solo destruye esa cosa para que podamos avanzar y terminar con esto- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ritsu se movió, pasando por el lado de Mio, quién la miró

-Trata de no ponerte debajo de un edificio derrumbándose, tengo algo importante que hacer ahora- dijo sarcástica mirándola

-Haré el intento- dijo Mio sonriendo- Sólo… cuídate. Cuando el polvo desaparezca un poco, avanzaremos para cubrirte mejor

Ritsu le devolvió una sonrisa, y avanzó. Llegó hasta la esquina, sintiendo que algunas balas pasaban cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Miró alrededor. Se podía ver algo, aunque no era suficiente.

-Azusa…-

-_Sí… Estoy usando la mira de mi rifle para ver entre el polvo-_

-¿Qué tu rifle es mágico?-

-_No, tiene una mira especial… Y lo estoy usando yo, o sea, igual tiene algo de magia-_

-… Me huele a egocentrismo- murmuró Ritsu con unas gotitas en su cabeza-

_-Como sea, muévete hacia adelante, derecho-_

-¿Segura de que no hay militares?-

_-Sí los hay, y muchos, pero te diré exactamente cuando los tengas cerca, así avanzarás más rápido-_

Ritsu se movió rápidamente, apretando los puños lista para usarlos. Escuchó una explosión a su izquierda, aún quedaban tanques. Sólo esperaba que los demás pudieran con eso. Sintió como gente corría cerca de ella, pero no lo suficiente como para poder ver bien quienes eran. Entonces se acordó de Sakura.

-Azusa, ¿sabes dónde está Sakura?-

-_Iwasaki me dijo que se está encargando de los tanques restantes. Militar a tu derecha… ahora-_

Ritsu vio una figura acercándose. Se agachó y corrió hacia él, derribándolo y golpeándolo en la cabeza.

_-Bonito. Dirígete un poco hacia tu izquierda. Perfecto, ahora a tu derecha-_

Lo vio rápidamente, lo agarro de un brazo, y dándose la vuelta lo tiró por su espalda. Así siguió por un minuto entero, derribando militares casi sin que ellos supieran qué pasó. Se dio vuelta y vio como uno caía.

-_Perdón, ese iba muy rápido-_ dijo Azusa por el Walkie Talkie.

-Gracias-

-_Otro… justo delante tuyo. Son cinco-_

Ritsu comenzó a ver mucho mejor después de haberlos derrotado. El polvo ya se había disipado bastante, dejándola ver que estaba justo frente a una puerta debajo de la Torre de Tokio que llevaba a la base de los militares, y sobre ella se veía parte del arma, una especie de bazuca gigante. Sonrió y dio un paso antes que la puerta se abriera. Parpadeó un par de veces sin moverse.

-Azusa, ¿ves lo que yo?-

-_Sí, ten cuidado, ya no hay muchos militares cerca de ti, la mayoría se fueron a las calles o a los edificios-_

-Me huele a…-

Y escuchó un fuerte ladrido, seguido de uno, no, varios perros. Y no cualquier tipo de perros, si no que de los más fieros… y zombies. Ritsu apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando estaban sobre ella. De una patada mandó a volar al primero pero el segundo ya había logrado morderla en el brazo. Aguantando el dolor le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza zafándose de él. Saltó hacia un lado y pateó a un tercero y a un cuarto… Pero había muchos más.

-¡Perros, por qué perros!- gritó enojada agarrándose el brazo ensangrentado y alejándose de los perros, quienes la seguían ladrando fieramente

_-¡Voy, voy!-_gritó Azusa apuntando a los perros y dándoles en la cabeza, pero necesitó más de un disparo para derrotar a uno- ¡¿Dé qué son?!

-Algo raro, pero duele cuando muerd… ¡AH!- gritó cuando otro perro le alcanzó la pierna. A una persona normal se la habría arrancado completamente. Lo pateó con la otra pierna, y le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo a otro que había saltado hacia ella. Miró a su izquierda y vio como otro caía por las balas.

-¡Quiero que todos los del tercer edificio disparen a los perros!- gritó Azusa apuntándoles a los perros. Estaba sudando por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina. Además vio como iba quedando Ritsu, eso no era bueno. Y seguían apareciendo. Eran al menos unos treinta que habían salido de esa puerta, todos grandes, feos y con grandes colmillos. Algunos avanzaron hacia dónde estaba los demás humanos, sin importarles mucho si eran militares u opositores, quienes aunque disparaban no podían deshacerse de ellos a menos que atacaran a uno y entre los que sobrevivieran lo destriparan a balas.

-¡Iwasaki-san! ¡Necesito a Sakura al frente! ¡Ritsu necesita ayuda!- gritó la chica por el walkie talkie sin dejar de disparar.

_-Va hacia allá junto con un tanque-_

-Ya… ¿tanque?

_-Logramos tomar un tanque de los militares, está siendo usado por Fushida, Kotobuki y Amano-_

En eso, la chica vio como un tanque aparecía entre el resto de polvo que quedaba en el aire, disparando a los perros. Varios de estos corrieron hacia él, pero se encontraron con las cuchillas de Sakura. Había llegado detrás del tanque y se colocó cerca de Ritsu para protegerla.

-¡SÍ! ¡¿Quién es el jefe?!- gritó Jaken completamente eufórico mientras manejaba el tanque

-¡A tu derecha, Kotobuki!- gritó Amano, una mujer de unos veinte años, con el pelo amarrado en una coleta y cara de inocencia, aunque era obvio por la expresión que tenía ahora ya no le quedaba mucha.

-¡Sí, los veo!- dijo Mugi mirando por la mira del tanque, y apuntando hacia uno de los perros. Fue hecho papilla- Esto llega a ser casi entretenido

-Por supuesto, si no fuera por el casi- dijo Jaken con una sonrisa irónica.

-Oigan, ¿no ven una luz venir de la torre?- dijo Amano mirando por la pequeña ventana del tanque, apuntando hacia la torre

-Parece…- murmuró Jaken, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor

-Sí- dijo Mugi usando la mira del tanque para ver mejor- viene… del arma

-¿Qué?- dijo alarmado el hombre

-¡Está en funcionamiento de nuevo!- exclamó Amano, levantándose del asiento asustada.

-¡Pero no es posible, hay militares cerca de los edificios!- exclamó Mugi, también horrorizada al ver las luces del arma

-¡No creo que a Zetsubou le importe mucho! ¡Comunícate con Iwazaki, rápido!-

Yui corría a toda velocidad junto con Tatsuya. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente al haber visto ese edificio caer y el polvo levantarse. Solo quería que sus amigas estuvieran bien… vivas. Pasaron por las calles y veían cuerpos de militares y Opositores. Mientras más cerca de la torre estaban, más cuerpos había. Entraron en la nube de polvo con armas en las manos, disminuyendo la velocidad. Los disparos sonaban más cerca.

-Yui, hay movimiento allí- murmuró Tatsuya indicándole un poco más adelante

-¿Opositores?- murmuró la chica

Sí, eran unos tres que caminaban hacia ellos. Parecían heridos.

-¡Eh, Tatsuya!- dijo uno de ellos que ayudaba a un compañero a caminar

-Tachibana, ¿Cómo es la situación allá?- preguntó el chico a su amigo

-Complicada. Esa máquina destrozó un edificio completo- dijo el hombre.

-Sí lo vimos- dijo Yui mirando hacia delante- ¿se sabe de si hay heridos?

-Muchos muertos, es imposible contarlo… aunque supimos que entre ellos estaba Sasazaki-san-

Tatsuya abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Sasazaki-san no era…?- preguntó Yui al chico

-Sí. Ok, seguiremos avanzando- dijo Tatsuya sin mirarla

-Tengan cuidado- dijo el otro hombre que estaba al lado- Los militares se están moviendo por las calles del edificio dos y tres.

-…Sí, gracias-

Obviamente, fue allí hacia dónde los dos corrieron. El polvo cada vez era más denso, así que disminuyeron la velocidad. Avanzaron por el borde de los edificios, escuchando disparos a lo lejos, pero repentinamente los sintieron demasiado cerca. Los dos se miraron, y al mismo tiempo que sintieron unas balas chocando con un auto que había al lado de ellos, se agacharon y se pusieron detrás del. Vieron pasar rápidamente las siluetas de varias personas como escapando y de vez en cuando se detenían para disparar hacia atrás. Eran opositores, y detrás estaban los militares disparándoles.

-Yui, agarrémoslos por detrás- susurró Tatsuya, mirando a los militares que pasaban.

La chica asintió. Cuando los militares pasaron, se movieron sigilosamente hacia ellos por detrás, aprovechándose de que no se movían muy rápido por el polvo en el aire. Tatsuya golpeó a uno en la cabeza con la culata de su arma, dejándolo fuera de combate de inmediato, a otro en el estómago y justo después en la barbilla, dejándolo inconsciente. Yui le hizo una zancadilla a uno, lo pateó fuertemente en la cabeza y a otro lo golpeó justo en la sien con la culata del arma. Unos militares se dieron cuenta de ello y les apuntaron, pero no fueron tan rápidos como Tatsuya, quién ya les había disparado, al igual que Yui. Sí, ella también tenía muy buena puntería.

Los desarmaron en un par de segundos.

-No lo entiendo, no eran tantos, ¿por qué corrían?- dijo Tatsuya rascándose la cabeza

-Cre… creo que por eso- dijo Yui apuntando hacia delante y poniendo los ojos como plato, asustada.

Tatsuya se dio la vuelta y vio como un tanque se acercaba a ellos y disparaba. Puso la misma cara de espanto y saltó hacia el lado opuesto de Yui, esquivando por poco el cañonazo y recibiendo todo el aire caliente del impacto. La chica cayó varios metros más allá azotándose contra el suelo. Se levantó a duras penas y vio aterrada como el tanque apuntaba exactamente hacia ella y una luz se prendía dentro del cañón. Pensó en moverse esperando esquivar el ataque, pero el cañón del tanque cayó cortado en dos, explotando. Yui se cubrió el rostro y luego miró el pedazo que quedó en el suelo, sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien?-

Era Sakura.

-Sa-Sakura-san…- Yui de verdad se alegró mucho de verla- si, muchas gracias

-¡Eh, Yui!- la llamó Tatsuya corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas- Y tú eras…

-Sakura. Será mejor que se muevan con cuidado, los militares se concentran en estas calles- dijo la mujer seria mirando como los opositores que habían corrido volvían al lugar- Además, el arma se pondrá en funcionamiento en cualquier momento. Probablemente su próximo objetivo será alguno de los edificios…

-¿Edificios?- Yui entró en pánico- ¡Azu-nyan está en uno de ellos!

-¿Azu-nyan?- repitieron Tatsuya y Sakura levantando una ceja

-¡Debo ir con ella!- dijo la chica corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces

-¡Yui, espera…!- pero el chico de rastas se calló al escuchar el walkie talkie de Sakura

-_¡Te necesitamos al frente, están atacando a Tainaka y necesita tu ayuda ahora!_- era uno de los líderes de uno de los grupos

-Ritsu…-

-Voy enseguida- contestó Sakura, y mirando al chico agregó- me muevo. Mantente alerta y júntate con el grupo que viene hacia aquí

Se fue, dejando a Tatsuya con las palabras en la boca.

-Yo también voy- murmuró, apretando las manos, mientras los otros opositores pasaban al lado de él. Debía ayudar a Ritsu se alguna forma… no importaba como.

Corrió a más no poder hacia la Torre de Tokio.

Yui saltaba los escombros ágilmente, olvidando todo el cansancio que sentía, encontrándose casi en mitad del campo de batalla de una de las calles. Sólo quería llegar donde estaba Azusa y sacarla de allí antes de que le pasara algo. No podía abandonarla de nuevo ahora que podía ayudarla. Vio a algunos Opositores disparando hacia unos perros cerca del edificio dos… ¿perros?

-Oh, oh-

Los perros atacaron a los opositores, siendo algunos vencidos y otros ni siquiera tocados por la balas. Un pastor alemán especialmente grande se fijó en Yui. La chica sin pensarlo aumentó la velocidad entrando por una de las ventanas del edificio, seguida muy de cerca por el feroz animal. Agarró un pedazo de escombro y se lo tiró al perro, que ni se inmutó y siguió corriendo. Yui corrió por lo que había sido el hall del edificio, viendo la puerta de emergencia que llevaba a las escaleras. Entró en ella casi deslizándose y cerró la puerta justo en la boca del animal. Tenía una fuerza increíble, impidiéndole a la chica cerrarlo del todo. El hocico del animal se abría y cerraba con cada ladrido que daba, mostrando sus horribles dientes listos para masacrar a la chica.

-¡Pe-perrito, échate a-tras!- gritó Yui haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para que la puerta no se abriera.

Estaba apoyada completamente en la puerta, viendo a centímetros de ella esos dientes. Gotas de sudor caían por su frente por el esfuerzo… Cómo pudo, sacó la pistola que tenía en el cinturón y disparó todas las balas haciendo que el perro retrocediera y así poder cerrar la puerta.

Cayó de rodillas, tratando de respirar nuevamente. Un poco más y sería "Yui sin Cabeza". Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, sólo unos segundos. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, esos días habían sido horribles, sobre todo este. Quería que todo terminara ya, que todo volviera a la normalidad… Pero, ¿era posible?

Abrió los ojos. No tenía tiempo para eso, no podía echarse y descansar… No podía llegar tarde de nuevo, no con Azusa otra vez. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Algún día todo volvería a la normalidad, sólo debía seguir adelante, proteger a su hermana y a sus amigas… sólo seguir y no llegar tarde nunca más…

Azusa suspiró aliviada al ver que Sakura y el tanque habían llegado a ayudar a su senpai. Un poco más y…

-_¡Nakano, el ar…!-_

Azusa se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Iwasaki. Esperó un momento para escuchar a su líder, pero no siguió hablando.

-¿Iwasaki-san?- habló por su walkie talkie pero no recibió respuesta. En eso recordó, teniendo un horrible presentimiento.

Miró hacia fuera del edificio y vio que debajo de la Torre de Tokio, el arma se estaba moviendo en la dirección de su edificio, con unas lucecitas encendida en su alrededor. Iban a disparar.

-_¡¿…chas! ¡Van a disparar al edificio tres! ¡Todos aléjense de ahí ahora!-_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, era imposible para ella salir de allí, esa cosa destruiría todo el edificio como lo hizo con el anterior, y terminaría como Sasazaki… Azusa se quedó de piedra, con los ojos bien abiertos justo frente al arma… Y así sería…

-¡Dispárenle, dispárenle ahora!- gritó Ritsu al tanque, viendo como el arma se movía hacia el edificio.

Un cañonazo lanzado desde otro ángulo llegó de lleno al tanque haciendo que casi se diera vuelta, y destruyendo el cañón de este. Un tanque mandado por los militares se había acercado, dándole al otro tanque. Ritsu se preparó para correr en a ayudarles pero vio a Sakura pasar rápidamente por su lado.

-Yo me encargo, no hay tiempo para darle a la otra arma, ve tú, ¡Rápido!

-Uf, tenemos un problema- dijo Jaken alejándose de los controles. Echaban mucho humo.

-¡Hay que salir!- dijo Mugi, también conteniendo la respiración por el humo que había ahí dentro y corriendo hacia la puerta de salida.

La abrió y se encontró justo delante del otro tanque.

-Oh, oh-

Pero Sakura apareció cortando el cañón del tanque haciendo que explotara como los otros que habían explotado.

Ritsu corrió como pudo hacia el arma, saltando hacia dónde estaba, pero era mucho más torpe con la mordedura del perro en su pierna y en su brazo. Se posó en el artefacto para moverlo, pero unas balas lanzadas desde dentro de la base militar le impidieron acercarse por completo.

-¡No me molesten ahora!- gritó, poniéndose detrás de unos pilares de la torre para que las balas no la alcanzaran. Se apretó el brazo herido, muy urgida por avanzar y mover esa arma. Había muchas lucecitas alrededor del arma, indicando que dispararía. Un sonido salió de ella, espantando a la chica- ¡NONO! ¡No dispares!

Una figura llegó a su lado. Ritsu levantó la mirada y vio como Jun en el robot se ponía como escudo. A pesar de estar muy abollado, aún resistía las balas.

-¡Ahora sí lo hacemos, Ritsu-senpai!- le gritó, indicándole que se moviera.

Ritsu asintió y corrió junto con la kouhai hasta el arma. Sentía como las balas chocaban contra el metal. Sólo esperaba que no tuvieran la potencia necesaria como para traspasarlo. Jun tenía la misma idea, ya que tenía una cara de nervios y pánico bastante notoria, pero aún así no se movió del lado de Ritsu.

La Jikken puso sus manos en el arma. Jun hizo lo mismo. Un centímetro, otro centímetro, poco a poco se movía… pero no era suficiente. El sonido se apagó y una luz roja cegadora apareció por el orificio del cañón, lista para salir.

-¡MUEVETE!- gritaron las dos chicas, con las manos poco a poco incrustándose en el cañón.

La luz roja se reflejó en los ojos de Azusa. Hasta ahí llegaría. Sintió una mano agarrándola y tirándola hacia un lado. Alguien la cubrió, cayendo los dos al suelo.

Se escuchó una gran explosión y la luz roja invadió todo el lugar. Incluso desde las tiendas donde llevaban a los heridos pudieron ver el rayo de luz que desprendió la máquina. El aire que creó sacó por completo todo el polvo que había dejado la explosión anterior. Los militares y los Opositores se quedaron quietos, viendo el horrible e increíble espectáculo que habían presenciado. Incluso los perros que quedaban se quedaron un momento en silencio.

Ritsu cayó de rodillas, respirando hondo tratando de no desmayarse por el esfuerzo. Jun también hacía en lo mismo, apoyada en el arma que estaba levemente caliente. Miró la obra de esa máquina.

Un pedazo de os últimos pisos del edificio había sido arrancado, pero no había caído. Habían logrado desviar el disparo lo suficiente para que solo dañara la punta del edificio.

Los sentidos de Azusa volvieron lentamente. Abrió los ojos, pero al hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado, y un peso encima de ella. Los cerró de nuevo, conteniendo el dolor. Se movió un poco, pero el peso que tenía encima se lo hizo difícil. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio el cielo nublado y parte del techó destruido. Miró alrededor, vio que era lo que tenía encima y terror la invadió.

-¡YUI-SENPAI!

La chica estaba sobre ella, la había protegido de la explosión recibiéndolo casi todo. Su espalda estaba quemada y algunos pedazos de escombros estaban sobre ella. No se movía.

-¡No, Yui-senpai! ¡YUI!- le gritó nuevamente Azusa, moviéndose para darle la vuelta y tratar de despertarla… Porque sólo estaba inconsciente… sólo, no podía estar…

-Yui, Yui-senpai, ¿me escuchas? Por favor… dime que no estás…- dijo al ponerla en sus brazos. El dolor del costado ya no le importaba, sólo veía el rostro dormido de su senpai. Sangre caía por su sien… No tenía ninguna expresión, no se movía…

-No… por favor…- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Azusa, limpiándole la suciedad y la sangre. Golpeó gentilmente el rostro de su senpai, esperando que reaccionara. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba?- Yui-senpai, no… no me dejes de nuevo… Después de un año nos encontramos y… vamos, no te vayas… No me dejes…

Apoyó su rostro en el cuerpo de la chica cerrando sus ojos, y lloró.

¿Por qué la gente más bondadosa tenía que sufrir más en estos lugares y situaciones? ¿Por qué la mayor pérdida era la de esas personas? Era injusto, cuando los que creaban ese caos y comenzaban esas guerras, eran los que sobrevivían, los que sacaban la mejor parte… y los demás, los que se vieron obligados a involucrarse en eso, eran los que más sufrían y perdían con todo… ¿Por qué…?

Cerrar los ojos y pensar que nada de eso había pasado… Cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo estaba bien.

-¿… Azu-nyan?-

Azusa contuvo la respiración. ¿Había oído bien? ¿O era sólo su imaginación? ¿Ya estaba delirando? Levantó lentamente su cabeza, topándose con unos ojos alegres aunque muy cansados. Era Yui, estaba despierta…

Estaba viva.

-Yu… Yui-senpai…-

-¿Estás bien…?- murmuró con voz débil pero cara de preocupación- Pensé… que no llegaría… pero me alegro… que estés bien…

Nuevas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Azusa, muchas lágrimas, pero todas llenas de alegría. Su senpai seguía con vida. La abrazó con delicadeza y se echó a llorar de nuevo. Yui, sacando un poco más de fuerzas correspondió al abrazo, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su kouhai.

-Ahora… estás a salvo… y prometo que no me iré de nuevo…-

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue... CHAN CHAN! a que los dejé con el corazón en la mano nuevamnete, jajajjajaa, soy malvada.<br>**

**Hay alguien que se llama allen... y me da mucha risa su poca paciencia XDDDDDD, perdón, en serio :)  
><strong>

**Hay muchos que quieren yuri... no dire nada respecto a eso XD  
><strong>

**Eso poh, cualquier cosa, comentario, etc, escriban nomas. Gracias por sus comentarios, y por leer obviamente. :D  
><strong>

**"Groggy": se supone que se escribe así, no? es cuando estas como medio mareado, medio ido, medio... volao XDDDDD cuando te pegan y quedas viendo estrellitas mas o menos y como que casi te cai pero no... una vola así. **

**cheers :D  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14: En algún momento entenderás

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA A TODOS... Primero que todo, pedir disculpas por toooooooooooooodo el tiempo que han estado esperando. Esudio, bandas, pololo (para los qu eno sepan, es un novio)... XD Me ocupan el tiempo, pero YA ESTÁ AQUI, asi que sin hacerlos esperar más, los dejo con este capitulo...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-Quiero… dormir de por vida- murmuró Ritsu completamente agotada viendo el desastre que dejó la explosión en el edificio, pero feliz de que no se haya caído. Llevó su mano al walkie talker para comunicarse con Azusa- Oye Azusa, ¿estás bien?<p>

Pasó un tiempo antes que escuchara una respuesta, aunque se escuchaba muy lejana.

_-Sí. Estoy con Yui-senpai. Está herida, pero viva-_

-¿Yui? ¿Por qué está allí?-

-Vi-vino a salvarme…-

-…Entiendo. Quédense allí, quizás por ahora sea el lugar más seguro que haya-

Las piernas de Ritsu como que repentinamente perdieron fuerzas. El ruido del alrededor fue disminuyendo. Dejó la mente en blanco unos segundos sintiendo una extraña paz y cayó de rodillas, sin darse cuenta hasta que estuvo casi a punto de desmayarse. Se puso rígida al verse casi en el suelo apoyada en sus manos y piernas.

-¡Ritsu-senpai!- le gritó Jun como por tercera vez. Recién ahí Ritsu la escuchó como si la voz estuviera debajo del agua - ¡Hay que moverse ahora! ¡Las balas…!

-Vo-voy… un segundo- dijo Ritsu sacudiendo la cabeza para despabilarse.

-No sé si tenemos…-

Se escuchó un bombazo. Una gran fuerza golpeó a Ritsu por el lado lanzándola al suelo un par de metros. Apenas se mantuvo consiente para ver que los militares habían tirado una granada al robot de Jun. Habían salido disparadas uno metros, pero gracias al metal de robot la explosión no le llegó de lleno a Ristu, pero Jun… Estaba debajo de los restos del robot inconsciente.

-¡JUN!- gritó Ritsu viendo el cuerpo de la chica.

Militares había comenzado a aparecer por la misma puerta que los perros.

Tenían reservas, y eso no era bueno.

Habían comenzado a disparar y las balas iban y venían dejando a las dos chicas en mitad de la balacera. También habían aparecido nuevos Opositores cerca de las ruinas del edificio caído, pero no eran tantos como para apoyarlas lo suficiente. Ritsu se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia Jun sacándola del robot y corriendo lo más lejos de la línea de fuego, pero al llevar unos metros corriendo una de las balas rozó la herida que el perro zombie le había hecho. El dolor fue intenso unos segundos haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Cayó de lado tratando de proteger un poco a Jun en la caída.

-¡Mier…!- exclamó en el suelo pensando en que todas las balas del lugar le darían en ese segundo, pero no fue así.

Un auto se puso entre ella y los militares transformándose en escudo. Ritsu abrió los ojos como plato al ver el vehículo parar tan repentinamente, y más asombrada quedó al ver a Tatsuya salir por una de las puertas medio agachado para que las balas no le llegaran.

-Ya llegó tu príncipe en su carroza- dijo con un tono divertido mirando a la chica- pero sufrió un desperfecto, así que de aquí en adelante caminaremos.

-¿Qué clase de príncipe es ese?- preguntó Ritsu sin darse cuenta que estaba sonrojándose poco a poco

-Único en su especie. Como sea, movámonos de aquí- dijo el chico agarrando a Jun con cuidado- ¿puedes caminar?

-Por supuesto, es solo un rasguño- no es que no le doliera, pero podía moverse. Era lo importante.

Corrieron medio agachados hacia unos escombros que había cerca del edificio dos usándolos de escudo. Los Opositores que habían los habían cubierto lo mejor que pudieron hasta que llegaron al lugar semi seguro. Bombazos se escuchaban de vez en cuando por las granadas que aparecían, uno que otro tanque aún seguían atacando, perros seguían mordiendo y la mortandad iba aumentando.

-Hermoso panorama- dijo Tatsuya con su rifle en mano buscando un lugar mejor para disparar, había dejado a Jun junto a Ritsu.

-Alentador…- murmuró la chica viendo el estado de su amiga. Tenía quemaduras en parte de su cuello, espalda y brazo izquierdo y se veía feo. A Ritsu le dio cosa tocar algo por si le fuera a doler o si pudiera empeorar. De medicina no sabía nada- Necesitamos un plan para acabar con esto

-¿Tainaka Ritsu hablando de planes?- dijo Tatsuya burlón mirándola divertido- ahora si el mundo se acaba

-De verdad no creo que sea el momento perfecto para tu hermoso sarcasmo- dijo Ritsu frunciendo el ceño

-Jejeje. Lo siento, sólo quiero alivianar un poco el ambiente… - dijo mirando por la mira de su rifle- porque no veo mucho futuro a esto.

-… ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la castaña, levantando una ceja, sin comprenderlo o sin querer comprender.

Jun comenzó a moverse, gimiendo un poco por el dolor.

-Jun, no te muevas mucho…- le dijo Ritsu tomándola de la mano para que se tranquilizara

-Ritsu-senpai… me duele…- murmuró la chica haciendo una mueca al moverse- no…

-Pero no te muevas… em, solo aguanta un poco - dijo sin saber qué hacer. Solo veía el dolor en la cara de Jun y sus heridas.

-Quizás si vas con ella hacia la carpa del hospital sería mejor- dijo el chico

-Pero…-

Ritsu dudó un poco, porque no quería dejarlo solo en un lugar tan peligroso. Bueno, era lo mismo con todos pero… Era Tatsuya, no lo podía abandonar siendo que la había salvado, y si se quedaba allí podrían matarlo.

-¡RICCHAN!-

Ritsu se dio vuelta y vio a Mugi al otro lado del edificio junto con Jaken y Amano. También estaba detrás de unos escombros protegiéndose. Estaban sucios y sangrando, pero vivos y al parecer en buenas condiciones, aunque asustados.

-¡¿Están bien?! ¡Vimos como la granada explotó! ¡¿Cómo está Jun-ch…?!- otra granada explotó cerca de ellos mandando mucho polvo y escombros, impidiendo que siguieran hablando.

-¡Mier…!- exclamó Ritsu cubriéndose a ella y a Jun de los pedazos de cemento que volaban- ¡Mugi! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡MUGI!

-¡Aquí, aquí! ¡No pasó nada!- gritó la chica viendo entre el polvo, al igual que Jaken y Amano

Estaban bien, solo que más sucios que antes- ¿Cómo esta Jun-chan?

-Viva, pero…- dijo. Sintió la mano de Jun apretando su brazo. La miró y vio su expresión de dolor-… La llevaré con Haruka ahora

-Te cubrimos mientras sales de aquí- dijo Mugi apuntando con su rifle hacia los militares junto con Jaken y Amano

-Ten cuidado- dijo Tatsuya sacándose un poco el polvo de la cara y apuntando con su rifle nuevamente

-Tú también… cuando vuelva, te quiero aquí- dijo la chica mientras levantaba a su amiga con cuidado- por favor…

Lo miró, y sintió nuevamente esa sensación en su estómago. Aunque se mezclo con tristeza… Siempre había posibilidades de que eso no pasara… El chico le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, haciendo que Ritsu se sonrojara aún más. Tomó a Jun cuidadosamente y tratando de no mirar a Tatsuya salió rápidamente de entre los escombros.

Zetsubou veía la guerra desde el cuartel con los brazos cruzados en su espalda y una cara seria, pero tranquila. Había visto como el arma había fallado, pero no le importó mucho. Sólo quería encontrar una forma de traer a sus Jikkens de vuelta… aunque, si lo _otro_ salía bien, no sería tan necesario. Podría intentarlo por la fuerza. Sonrió malvadamente ante esa idea mientras miraba a Ritsu moverse entre los escombros.

-Igual te pareces mucho a tu padre- murmuró. Un leve tono de nostalgia salió de su boca… pero muy leve.

-Señor, una de las Jikken se ha acercado a la torre- dijo uno de los soldados apareciendo en la habitación.

-Disparen a matar- contestó sin darse vuelta a mirarlo

-Pero, es muy rápida-

-¿Crees que me importa?- dijo ahora dándose vuelta y mirándolo con furia- ¡Si es necesario quiero a todas las tropas aquí para que la detengan! ¡Simplemente no puede destruir el arma! No por ahora.

-¡S-sí señor!-

-Y será mejor que pongan a funcionar esa cosa ahora… ¡AHORA DIJE!- le gritó al pobre soldado, el cual salió hecho un susto del lugar.

Corrió mirando sólo de reojo a los demás Opositores, quienes seguían disparando y evadiendo uno que otro perro perdido. También se dio cuenta que los que iban muriendo por las mordidas de estos se transformaban rápidamente en zombies. Ritsu apresuró el pasó. Dejaría Jun con Haruka para que la curara y volvería al campo de batalla.

Vio la gran carpa mientras se alejaba del ruido de los disparos, explosiones y gritos. También había algunos Opositores corriendo o caminando heridos hacia el lugar. Ritsu entró a la carpa, enfocando toda su atención en encontrar a Haruka.

-¡Tainaka-san!-

La chica miró a la persona que la llamaba, un hombre alto y canoso con cara de agotamiento que estaba revisando a un hombre en una camilla.

-Hola, necesito a Haruka ahora- dijo mientras se acercaba al hombre.

-La llamaré enseguida- dijo mirando el aspecto de Jun mientras sacaba un teléfono- por mientras recuéstala en una de las camillas de allá.

Fue hacia dónde le indicó, pasando entremedio de unos hombres cojeando y sangrando llevados por otros dos médicos. Recostó a Jun delicadamente tratando de no provocarle dolor, pero las quemaduras que tenía estaban tan frescas que a cualquier roce hacía que sintiera un dolor intenso.

-¡Voy aaaaahhh gritar…!- gritó Jun al acostarse en la camilla, sudando frío

-Acabas de hacerlo…- dijo Ritsu enderezándose y buscando a Haruka- perdón por ser tan brusca…

-Está bien, está bien…- jadeó la chica llevándose su mano buena a su frente con el puño cerrado, como si eso disminuyera el dolor- ahora anda con los demás, creo que sobreviviré de aquí en adelante

-Esperaré a que Haruka llegue…-

-Ritsu-senpai-

Ritsu miró a Jun. Estaba seria a pesar de la mueca de dolor.

-¿Crees que podremos ganar si estás aquí preocupada de mí? Tú y Sakura son las únicas que pueden hacer que esto termine bien para nosotros… así que anda ahora y vuelve con vida…-

-Jun…- Ritsu quiso contestar pero su walkie talkie sonó

_-Ritsu-san, ¿me escuchas?-_

-Eh… ¿sí?... -contestó dudando- em… ¿quién eres?

_-Jajaja, soy Sakura. Me conseguí uno de estos para hablar contigo por última vez-_

-¿Ult…? ¡Sakura, ¿dónde estás?!- Ritsu se puso tensa al escuchar esas palabras.

_-Frente la Torre de Tokio. La máquina de los militares será usada en cualquier momento, cuando eso pase la destruiré haciendo caer la torre al mismo tiempo que dispare y así explotará._

-Ah… Genial pero, ¿por qué me cuentas esto a mí y con esa idea de _ultima vez_?-

_-Porque no creo que sobreviva. Pero no me preocupa. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un rato de tratar de volver a la normalidad?_

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de eso- murmuró la castaña, cerrando fuertemente los puños. Jun la escuchaba detenidamente.

_-Bueno, esa es mi mentalidad ahora. Además, después de lo que hice no será malo hacer este sacrificio-_

-¡No, espera, no es necesario!-

-_En algún momento te darás cuenta que sí. Cuídate hasta ese momento Ri…- _la señal se cortó

Ritsu quedó con el corazón en la mano. Si la señal se había cortado significaba que el arma se estaba moviendo. Se sacó el walkie talkie y lo dejó al lado de Jun.

-¿Piensas salvarla?- le preguntó Jun esperanzada ya que había escuchado todo.

-Pienso ayudarla- murmuró sin ver los ojos de su amiga

-Ayu… Ritsu-senpai, espera- Jun trató de levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió

-Quédate descansando, esto terminará muy pronto- le dijo Ritsu tocando su cabeza tranquilamente

-Qui-quiero que vuelvas… con vida- le dijo mirándola suplicante- por favor…

La baterista sonrió y se dio vuelta.

-Oye, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Ritsu-senpai!-

Pero no le contestó, no se dio vuelta, solo salió rápidamente de la carpa dispuesta a llegar a la Torre de Tokio. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, un poco más y sentía que se le saldría del pecho. ¿Acaso… estaba dispuesta a hacer un sacrificio?

Aceleró el paso. Alguien externo habría visto apenas una sombra pasar. Saltó escombros ágilmente, derrotó zombies que habían sido convertidos por los perros. Pudo ver la maquina moviéndose a lo lejos con luces saliendo de ella. Incluso había algo de humo. Abrió aún más los ojos al ver a una persona saltado de un lado a otro de la torre usando sus cuchillas. Los militares se habían reagrupado debajo de esta haciendo dos grupos: uno trataban de apuntarle a ella y los otros los cubrían de los Opositores. Ellos trataban de disparaban a los militares para tratar de cubrir a Sakura, pero era mucho más difícil ya que al parecer habían francotiradores entremedio de la torre.

-Sakura- murmuró Ritsu saltando unos últimos escombros antes de salir a la calle principal delante de la torre.

Como si hubieran recibido órdenes, la mitad de los militares se dieron vuelta hacia la castaña dispuestos a disparar. Ella se detuvo y vio todo casi en cámara lenta. Escuchó su nombre varias veces. Tatsuya estaba por ahí, además de Mugi y Mio... Ritsu notó apenas por el rabillo del ojo su cara llena de terror. Sakura había tropezado en uno de sus saltos. Una de las balas le había dado.

"…_no será malo hacer este sacrificio…"_

Apretó los dientes. Lágrimas querían salir, todas llenas de miedo. ¿Por qué Sakura podía hacer eso y ella no? ¿Por qué Sakura no le tenía miedo a la muerte? Había hecho tantas cosas antes que casi la matan que ahora debería ser inmune a ese miedo, pero…

Ritsu estaba aterrada de morir.

No podía hacer tal sacrificio.

-No es necesario… Podemos seguir viviendo en este mundo como somos- murmuró Ritsu casi automáticamente.

Sakura cayó algunos metros, afirmándose antes de darse contra el suelo. Los militares que apuntaban a Ritsu solo necesitaban una orden para disparar. El arma estaba lista para entrar en su función.

"_En algún momento te darás cuenta que sí. Cuídate hasta ese momento"_

Escuchó su nombre fuerte y claro detrás de ella. Supo perfectamente de quién era esa voz… de la persona que más quería en ese mundo. Es como si le hubiera dado la partida.

Corrió nuevamente dándose impulso. Junto sus puños y saltó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- al mismo tiempo que rugió azotó lo más fuerte que pudo sus puños contra el suelo.

Todo el lugar tembló de una manera brutal, y una gran grieta se abrió paso hacia los soldados. Estos se tambalearon y cayeron al igual que algunos Opositores detrás de ella. La torre tembló al igual que el arma, pero no llegaron a caer. Ritsu miró sin sacar sus manos incrustadas del suelo y vio a Sakura saltando hacia el arma, e incrustando sus cuchillas en esta. También la miró, y le sonrió. La baterista no quiso devolverle la sonrisa… solo quiso que volviera donde estaba ella.

Pero ya era tarde.

El arma desprendió una luz roja cegadora, pero el resultado fue completamente diferente a los anteriores. La Torre de Tokio cayó repentinamente sobre el arma creando una explosión en el lugar la cual comenzó a comer todo a su alrededor. Ritsu sintió la fuerza del ataque acercándose a ella y vio como comía los pedazos de torre y a los militares que había a su alrededor. La luz se reflejó en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sentía como alguien la agarraba y la tiraba al suelo, y la protegía.

Fue como si el sonido hubiera desaparecido y la luz lo hubiera reemplazado. El aire casi hirviendo también cubrió el lugar lastimando a las personas cercanas a la explosión. Incluso desde el campamento de los Opositores pudieron ver y sentir la explosión.

La luz se desvaneció de repente como si hubiera sido succionada y dejó a Tokio sumido en el silencio nuevamente. No hubo movimiento durante un tiempo.

-Creo que lo mejor será enviar ayuda- dijo Haruka mirando en dirección a la explosión, ya que la carpa se había movido bastante- Sakai, manda a un grupo a la Torre de Tokio ahora

-Sí- contestó uno de los médicos que la ayudaba a curar a Jun, quién corrió hacia la salida

-¿Crees que estén bien?- preguntó Jun con los ojos cerrados para aguantar el dolor que sentía, que disminuía poco a poco

-Esperemos…- murmuró la mujer, volviendo a su trabajo en la herida de la chica

Azusa se atrevió a mover. Miró primero a Yui quién estaba en sus brazos. La había protegido de la explosión como había podido. Estaba media inconsciente aún. Miró hacia afuera del edificio, sintiendo algunas gotas caer del cielo. Abrió los ojos asombrada por el espectáculo que había quedado después de esa explosión.

Mugi sacudió el polvo que tenía en su cabeza… aunque estaba por todos lados así que no tenía mucho sentido. Los ojos le picaban por el polvo, pero aún así los abrió para tratar de ver algo. Jaken se había movido para que ella pudiera levantarse ya que había tratado de protegerla un poco al igual que a Amano.

-Esto es algo deprimente- dijo el chico sacudiéndose el pelo

-Sí… Pero al parecer terminó- dijo Mugi con la misma cara de asombro que Jaken y Amano mirando el lugar donde había estado la torre y apenas sintiendo las gotas de lluvia que poco a poco caían.

Ritsu abrió los ojos casi asustada, y vio a alguien sobre ella cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-Ta-Tatsuya…- murmuró viendo como el chico se movía y la miraba. Estaba hecho un desastre, pero estaba bien.

-¡Eres una maniaca, ¿lo sabías?!- dijo el chico con el seño fruncido y obviamente enojado. Se alejó de la chica y se sentó a un lado- casi me matas del susto al correr hacia todos esos militares como una kamikaze.

Miró hacia otro lado. La chica también se sentó y lo miró un poco aturdida. Notó que un lado del estaba quemado, y ella ilesa a la explosión. Miró hacia el lugar donde había estado la Torre de Tokio y donde ahora había un agujero bastante amplio. Ni rastro del arma, de los militares… o de Sakura. Sintió como lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos y comenzaban a confundirse con las gotas de lluvia. Agachó el rostro apretando los dientes y los puños para no gritar. Tatsuya la miró de reojo y se urgió al verla así.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No, perdón por haberme enojado! Es que me asusté mucho y… oye, Ritsu- le dijo muy nervioso acercándose nuevamente

Posó su mano en el hombro de la chica tratando de consolarla.

-¿Qué pasa Ritsu?- le pregunto lo más tranquilo posible, y muy preocupado

-E… estoy feliz de… de estar viva- dijo entre sollozos tratando de secarse las lágrimas. Lo miró- y- y que tú estés aquí…

Tatsuya se sonrojó de manera casi anormal, pero sonrió.

-Yo también- contestó abrazándola- Me alegro mucho que estés de vuelta con nosotros…

Mio corría como podía. Le dolían las piernas por el esfuerzo de ese día, pero aún tenía un poco de fuerzas para moverse. Le agradó que la lluvia cayera, era refrescante después de esos horribles eventos y daba la sensación de limpieza. Disminuyó la velocidad un poco al ver a dos personas cerca del gran agujero de la explosión. Una de ellas estaba durmiendo y la otra la tenía apoyada para que descansara. Mio sonrió radiantemente al ver quiénes eran.

-Me alegro que estén bien- dijo acercándose a ellos

-También yo- dijo Tatsuya viendo a la pelinegra- Creo que hoy dormiremos profundamente

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Mio viendo el rostro cansado pero relajado de Ritsu apoyado en el hombro del chico.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, al fin termina esta batalla... AL FIN! (ya me tenia un poco cansada la verdad)<br>**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si no... no me importan XDDD :ok, no:  
><strong>

**Un saludo especial a allen-walker, por su 87549352492 comentarios XDDD, que me dan bastante risa... (por siacaso, tmb soy mujer, mucho gusto XD)  
><strong>

**ya, algun comentario o propuesta o algo mas, se acepta... El final aún no está hecho, y TOOOODO puede cambiar, jajaja.  
><strong>

**Espero no demorarme taaaaaaaanto como esta vez para el proximo capitulo... aunque no prometo nada. es más, quizas me demore mas porque se acercan mis examenes, y la verda, no me ha ido nada bien u.u Cosas que pasan  
><strong>

**Ya, MUCHAS gracias a todos los que leen este fic, de veras... ^^  
><strong>

**cheers**


	15. Chapter 15: Sentimientos

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOLA a todos, im sorry por tanto tiempo de espera pero la Universidad... pero ya termine! soy libre! asi que tratare de demorarme menos de ahora en adelante ^^**

**sin mas demora, el proximo capitulo ^^  
><strong>

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Una extraña pero hermosa paz se sentía en el ambiente del Park Hotel Tokio, a pesar de que la batalla había sido mortal y había tenido muchas bajas. Por eso también había un dejo de tristeza por parte de amigos y familiares de las víctimas. Dos días después a la batalla se hizo un funeral en memoria de los caídos como lo iban haciendo ya hace tiempo tras los ataques o batallas contra zombies o militares.<p>

Igual, esa había sido la más grande junto con la primera batalla llevada a cabo en el Hotel ya hace un año. Habían puesto otra gran lápida en un pequeño jardín hecho en el sector dentro de la Gran Muralla llamado El Jardín del Reencuentro. Ahí ya descansaban unas tres lápidas más, todas con los nombres de las víctimas de los ataques, pero la última era la más grande. El nombre de Sasazaki Momo era uno junto son Sakura. Casi brillaban un poco más que los otros. Una pequeña ceremonia era hecha a cabo como siempre, pero no todas las personas pudieron ir o quisieron ir.

Akiyama Mio estaba sentaba al lado de una cama en el Hospital Artificial, la cual estaba un poco más alejada que las otras frente a una ventana. El cuerpo que estaba allí descansando estaba con varias vendas en sus brazos y rostro.

Había decidido ir a ver a Ritsu en vez de ir al funeral, no le gustaban mucho esas ceremonias o eso creía ya que por su falta de memoria, aún no sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus sentimientos o pensamientos. Pero… hace una hora que estaba allí, y algo extraño había pasado apenas vio a la chica recostada en la cama. Una especie de visión había aparecido en su cabeza, como un dejavu. Tanto fue el asombro que incluso le provocó un fugaz pero punzante dolor de cabeza.

Se asustó, pero en vez de salir del hospital decidió quedarse porque esa visión o dejavu fue muy extraño… y horrible. La sensación y dolor de ver a Ritsu en un estado mucho más horrible del que estaba ahora la dejó muy angustiada, como si creyera que… podía morir.

Miró nuevamente a la castaña quién seguía durmiendo relajadamente… Y nuevamente esa visión la golpeó… y se dio cuenta que no era una visión, sino que un recuerdo. El dolor de cabeza aumentó un poco y se llevó una mano a la sien, pero no desvió la mirada de la chica.

Era un recuerdo, un muy doloroso recuerdo quizás de hace cuando.

El corazón de Mio latía fuertemente, aunque el dolor de cabeza disminuyó considerablemente al darse cuenta de eso. ¿Por qué ese sentimiento tan repentino de querer cuidarla y protegerla? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento de querer abrazarla…? No existía antes, nunca lo había sentido excepto en esas dos oportunidades que pensó que Ritsu moriría.

Verla en la cama del hospital había, de alguna forma, activado parte de la memoria de Mio, y también uno de sus sentimientos más profundos. Los latidos de la pelinegra iban en aumento al darse cuenta de eso y se asustó. Se levantó de la silla y se dio vuelta a mirar por la ventana. El funeral estaba en la mitad, había mucha gente vestida de negro escuchando las palabras de jefe de los Opositores, Iwasaki Hiroshi.

"… _hasta que digamos adiós"_

Mio se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras… o mejor dicho, al recordarlas. Se dio vuelta nuevamente para ver a Ritsu. Había sido ella la que le había dicho eso y no solo en la base militar cuando se coló en la noche… sino que fue antes, mucho antes.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- le preguntó Ritsu

Mio no se había dado cuenta que la castaña se había despertado. Su temperatura aumento el doble al ponerse completamente roja.

-¡Por-por nada!- respondió rápidamente moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- es que… es extraño verte tan calmada

-Mmm, eso suele pasar cuando uno duerme- dijo Ritsu sentándose en la cama lentamente. Su brazo izquierdo estaba inmovilizado por la mordida del perro- aunque ahora duermo mucho menos que hace un año…

-… ¿Por los zombies?- preguntó Mio mirándola de reojo.

-Sí… De verdad, espero poder dormir mucho cuando esto termine- murmuró la castaña, sonriendo levemente mirando sus manos.

Mio se dio vuelta para mirarla mejor. Notó que tenía una expresión extrañamente no típica en ella… ¿Tristeza?

-¿Algún… problema?- se atrevió a preguntar Mio

-Mmm, no… no sé- murmuró Ritsu ahora mirándola- ¿por qué preguntas?

-Porque verte así de deprimida es aún más extraño- se burló la pelinegra

-Je je, hablas como si me conocieras- dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa divertida

-¡Has estado acosándome desde que te vi! ¿Qué más quieres?- exclamó Mio sonrojándose nuevamente sin su consentimiento

-¿Acoso? Que fuerte palabra-

-Es la verdad-

-A veces eres muy directa para tus cosas-

-Siempre he sido así-

-No, eso quiere decir que has madurado-

-¿Hablando tú de madurez?-

-Por supuesto, además que soy mayor que tú-

-Ma… ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Con tu estatura es imposible-

-¡No es necesario ser tan ofensivas!- exclamó Ritsu frunciendo el ceño, obviamente enojada

-¿Entonces me contarás que te pasa?- le preguntó Mio sentándose con los brazos y piernas cruzadas.

La baterista se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirando hacia el lado contrario a la pelinegra con el seño fruncido. Esta esperó pacientemente.

-Estuve a punto de morir- murmuró al fin.

Mio abrió los ojos sorprendida. La baterista se atrevió a mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que querían salir.

- Sakura, ella pudo dar su vida para protegernos, pero yo… tengo miedo de que ese sea mi final-

-Ritsu…- Mio no podía creer que la chica que había entrado a la base de los militares sola, que se había enfrentado al primer Jikken sola, que la había salvado de ser aplastada por el edificio y que se había enfrentado a los militares sólo con las manos… dijera eso.

-Pensé que podría sobrevivir a este apocalipsis, a los zombies y militares… pero después de ver a Sakura, después de escucharla y verla luchar…- apretó los puños, intentando contener las lágrimas- Pensé estúpidamente que era invencible, hasta que vi a Sakura morir…

-No vas a morir-

La voz de Mio fue firme y dejó a Ritsu perpleja. La pelinegra se había levantado de la silla y estaba de pie al lado de la castaña mirándola muy seria.

-Esa fue la decisión de Sakura, su futuro. Pero no tiene nada que ver con el tuyo- se acercó un poco y tomó la mano de Ritsu- Además, no dejaré que mueras no sólo porque te debo la vida… sino que porque no quiero que te vayas

La voz de Mio se quebró un poco, pero logró aguantar el llanto. Era extraño ver quién consolaba a quién ahora. Generalmente los papeles eran al revés, pero en ese momento a Ritsu no le importó quedar como la más débil ya que estaba ahí con Mio… No le importa ser la más débil sólo por unos segundos, para sentirse segura y protegida por su amiga, su mejor y querida amiga.

-Permiso-

Las dos chicas se dieron vuelta para ver a Tatsuya acercarse. Automáticamente se soltaron de las manos.

-¿N-no se supone que estarías en la ceremonia?- preguntó Ritsu. Mio la miró de reojo y notó las mejillas rosadas de su amiga.

-No me gustan las despedidas- murmuró Tatsuya poniéndose al lado de la baterista- así que me escape para pasar un rato aquí

-Entiendo- en eso, Ritsu entrecierra los ojos observando al chico, con cara de duda- tienes algo raro

-Em, por supuesto…- dijo Tatsuya con unas gotitas cayendo por su sien

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?- preguntó Mio riendo divertida- fue ayer que se cortó las rastas. Ahora es un chico normal.

-Que cruel se escuchó eso- murmuró aún más apenado

-¡OH! ¡Ahora me doy cuenta! ¡Te queda muy bien!- exclamó Ritsu levantándose un poco para tocar el pelo del chico ahora mucho más corto y en punta,

Y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de lo que izo. Rápidamente sacó la mano de la cabeza de Tatsuya y dirigió su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba, completamente roja. Tatsuya también se había sonrojado un poco, pero sonreía divertido. Mio los miró también sonriendo… aunque parte de esa sonrisa era de incomodidad.

-Jajaja, gracias. Para la próxima andaré con un cartel si es que me hago un cambio así de obvio- se burló el pelinegro

-Tampoco abuses- murmuró Ritsu aún avergonzada sin atreverse todavía a mirarlo

El chico sonrió aún más ampliamente.

-¿Y cómo estás tú Mio?- le preguntó llevándose la mano a su mejilla como indicando el gran parche que tenía la pelinegra en la suya

-Em… bien, gracias- contestó sintiéndose aún más incómoda que antes- fue sólo un rasguño en comparación a otros…

-Una herida es una herida- dijo Ritsu con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos- hay que cuidársela de igual forma…

-Mira quién habla- dijo Tatsuya con una sonrisa picarona- la que más se cuida de sus "heridas"

-En mi no vale-

-¡JA! Deberías tratar tu egocentrismo-

-No tienes derecho a hablar-

Mio veía como los dos seguían discutiendo, aunque mejor dicho, bromeando entre ellos. La incomodidad crecía en la pelinegra y la hacía dudar si era buena idea quedarse allí… aunque lo que quería muy en el fondo, era que Tatsuya se fuera. ¿Por qué? Él alegraba a Ritsu y se notaba que a la castaña le encantaba estar con el por el brillo que adquirían sus ojos.

"_Sus ojos se iluminan cuando habla de ti"_

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Tatsuya antes de enfrentarse al ejército de militares… Ella casi había llorado cuando estuvieron las dos solas, pero sonrió cuando Tatsuya llegó ¿Acaso no es ese brillo? ¿Acaso Ritsu está enamorada de él...?

-¡Mio!-

La pelinegra se sobresaltó y miró a la castaña.

-¿En qué piensas que ni escuchas lo que te digo?- le preguntó Ritsu un poco extrañada. Tatsuya también la miraba con una ceja levantada

-Eh… en nada importante- murmuró Mio sonrojándose. Desvió la mirada de los dos y comenzó a caminar- tengo unas cosas que hacer, los de-dejaré solos.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, dejando a Ritsu y a Tatsuya con un gran signo de interrogación en sus rostros.

-Estoy seguro que dijiste algo- murmuró el chico de ojos de sueño cruzándose de brazos, muy serio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Qué hice?!- exclamó Ritsu asustada y nerviosa… sin saber qué había hecho.

Mio se apoyó en la pared antes de subirse al ascensor y suspiró profundamente. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y no sabía por qué… ¿Por qué se sintió así frente a esos dos? ¿Por qué se sintió tan mal al darse cuenta del sentimiento de Ritsu hacia Tatsuya? La cabeza de Mio era un torbellino, desde que tuvo ese recuerdo y el dolor en su cabeza.

-¿Mio?-

La pelinegra se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Mugi. La rubia la miraba extrañada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó

-¡S-sí! Por supuesto- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse- N-no estás en la ceremonia, ¿ya terminó?

-Casi, aunque era tan triste que preferí venir aquí a ver a Yui y las demás- dijo Mugi con tono triste- ¿Tú también?

-Sí, aunque ya me iba- dijo enderezándose y caminando hacia el ascensor

-Mio-chan, ¿estás segura que estás bien?- le preguntó Mugi ahora preocupada mirándola mientras se iba

-Sí… con un leve dolor de cabeza, nada más- y entró al ascensor sin darse vuelta a mirar a su amiga

-Mmmm…- Mugi siempre tenía ese sexto sentido de saber cuando algo no andaba bien en algo o en alguien, y ahora ese sexto sentido clamaba fuertemente que algo pasaba con Mio. Algo relacionado quizás con alguien que se encontraba dentro del H.A.

Tres semanas habían pasado, y todo estaba relativamente tranquilo (si tranquilidad se puede tener en un apocalipsis zombie) No había rastro de militares o de Zetsubou así que decidieron enfocarse en mantener a los zombies a raya y expandir el territorio que tenían, es decir, salir del Hotel y habitar otros edificio y quizás casas y comenzar a recuperar una vida más normal, cosa que no podían hacer con los militares rondando.

Obviamente, Ritsu fue la primera en dejar el hospital a diferencia de las demás. Aunque las quemaduras de Azusa eran superficiales debió quedarse unos días más que su senpai al igual que Nodoka por la herida de bala de su brazo. Jun y Yui en cambio, permanecieron cerca de dos semanas internadas siendo sus quemaduras de grado dos y un poco más. Ui fue la que más tiempo duró en el hospital por su brazo. Se había roto como si sus huesos hubieran sido partidos como un palito de helado por la mitad. Lo bueno era que como se había partido en dos partes iguales, fue fácil juntarlos nuevamente. Lo malo, el dolor. Ui apenas podía moverse sin sentir un dolor punzante desde el brazo hacia el resto del cuerpo, por eso tuvo que quedarse en cama por todas esas semanas. Yui, a pesar de estar de alta aún la iba a visitar y se quedaba casi todo el día con ella incluso cuando dejaron que Ui fuera a su habitación para estar más cómoda. Azusa y Jun también iban todos los días a verlas aunque sea unos minutos, ya que a pesar de haber destruido a casi todos los militares y a Zetsubou, aún debían preocuparse de los zombies y como Azusa había sido ascendida a líder, debía estar en todas las reuniones. Sawako también se había agregado al grupo de liderazgo junto con Mugi y Mio porque como estuvieron con los militares obtuvieron cierto entrenamiento y conocimiento de guerra bastante útil (además de haber hecho un excelente trabajo en la guerra anterior). Aún así iban cada vez que podían a visitar a las hermanas Hirasawas.

-Es tu turno- dijo Ui a su hermana menor mientras jugaban cartas. Las dos se encontraban en la habitación de la menor de las hermanas ya desde una semana. Podía moverse mucho más que antes, aunque aun usaba un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo.

-Sí… em, ¿ocho?- contestó Yui mirando las cartas con los ojos entrecerrados y transpirando frío

-Mentira-

-¡AH! ¿Cómo supiste?- exclamó la chica tirando las cartas lejos

-Bueno…- murmuró su hermana menor con gotitas cayendo por su nuca- es casi obvio…

-Ok, ok, juguemos de nuevo, y ahora si gano- dijo Yui juntando las cartas de nuevo con fuego en sus ojos.

-Quizás pasas mucho tiempo aquí- dijo Ui tratando de reprocharla pero no le resulto. Agradecía que su hermana mayor estuviera con ella.

-No tengo ningún problema de estar aquí- dijo su hermana sonriendo de oreja a oreja- además que Haruka-chan me dijo que lo mejor era que hiciera lo mínimo de movimiento posible.

-Hablando de eso, es hora que te pongas la crema en tus quemadura- le dijo la hermana menor mirando la hora del reloj de la mesita

-Mmmmmm… quizás en un rato más…- dijo Yui echándose en la cama sin ganas de hacer ese tratamiento, la sensación de la crema en su espalda la desagradaba demasiado

-One-chan. Llamaré a Sato-san para que te ayude- dijo seria la chica tomando un teléfono que tenía en la mesita.

-Permiso-

Las dos castañas se dieron vuelta para ver a una tercera castaña entrando un poco avergonzada.

-¡Ricchan!- exclamó Yui levantándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia su amiga con cara de felicidad aunque rápidamente disminuyó la velocidad al sentir la incómoda y desagradable picazón en su espalda por la quemadura. Al final llegó al lado de Ritsu y sólo posó su mano en su hombro con la espalda encorvada- aayy… hola…

-Hola…- contestó Ritsu con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza al ver el cambio tan repentino de Yui- al parecer estás relativamente bien

-Sí…- murmuró Yui encorvada como una anciana y llevando una mano a su espalda

-¿Te pusiste la crema?-

-Aún no, no se la quiere poner- dijo Ui acusándola

-Es una horrible sensación- alegó la castaña con los ojos llorosos, sintiéndose culpable

-Jajaja, está bien, yo te ayudo-

Estuvieron unos minutos luchando en contra de la fuerza de voluntad de Yui la cual le decía que no quería crema. Ui veía divertida la escena, ya que Ritsu había comenzado a usar fuerza en contra de su amiga para poder aplicarle la sustancia. Parecía una niña pequeña con un berrinche de aquellos.

-¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?- preguntó la baterista limpiándose las manos con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Ocho, y no tengo complejo con eso- contestó Yui echada en la cama al lado de su hermana con una expresión orgullosa.

-Aww One-chan, yo te protejo entonces- exclamó Ui abrazándola enternecida por lo que su hermana mayor había dicho

-Jajajaja, ahora entiendo muchas cosas- dijo Ritsu riéndose de las dos chicas, pero en buena

-¿Y cómo va todo Ricchan? En la muralla y esas cosas- preguntó Yui sentándose para ver mejor a su amiga

-Bien, un tanto ajetreado por allá así que he estado yendo y viniendo- dijo Ritsu rascándose la nuca- sobre todo en el laboratorio de Takato. No pasa día que no diga lo inferiores que son nuestras cabezas en comparación a la tuya cuando lo ayudamos, Ui, es un tanto irritante

-Jajaja, me imagino- dijo Ui sonriendo feliz al recordar al científico loco- también lo extraño, aunque ha venido varias veces a visitarme

-Es bastante chistoso, siempre trae una idea para que Ui la vea y le dé el visto bueno- dice Yui sonriendo a su hermana- yo lo único que veo son números y dibujos raros, aunque es bastante entretenido

-¿Acaso te estás yendo al lado científico Yui?- dijo Ritsu burlonamente

-Para ser una buena profesora tengo que saber de todo, Ritsu-san- dijo la castaña sentándose derecha y poniendo cara seria

-¿Inglés?-

-¡Eso jamás!- exclamó levantándose con el puño en alto

-Yui-senpai, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

Azusa había aparecido en la puerta del dormitorio seguida de Jun, Mugi y Mio, esta última se había quedado un poco más atrás que las demás.

-¡Azu-nyan!- exclamó Yui saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia la chica, pero al igual que con Ritsu sintió esa odiosa comezón y llegó sólo a tocarle el hombro encorvada como una anciana- aayy… hola

-Yui-chan, moverte así te puede hacer mal- le dijo Mugi acercándose a ella y ayudándola a volver a sentarse en la cama

-Es chistoso ver que la hermana menor se cuida más que la mayor- dijo Jun burlonamente sentándose al lado de Ui

-Siempre ha sido así- dijo Azusa sentándose en la otra cama un tanto seria

-¿Aunque se acuerdan esa vez que Yui nos llamó porque Ui estaba enferma?- comentó Ritsu recordando y sonrió divertida- cuando llegamos para ayudarla, Ui nos recibió como si nada, siendo que estaba casi muriendo. Casi nos da un ataque.

-Típico de Ui- dijo Jun también riéndose al imaginarse eso

-¡Fue ahí dónde me inspiré para escribir U&I!- exclamó Yui sentándose derecha al lado de Mugi

-Es cierto, fue una de las pocas canciones buenas que escribiste- dijo Ritsu burlándose de la guitarrista

-¿Y tú, con tu canción sobre la comida?- dijo Azusa mirándola maliciosamente

-Era perfecta- dijo la baterista levantando el puño emocionada

-Curry nochi rice también habla de comida y la escribió Yui-chan- dijo Mugi sonriendo inocentemente

-Yui-sama dos, Ritsu-san uno- dijo Yui haciendo el signo de paz con la mano hacia la chica

-Mugi, no me ayudes tanto- murmuró mirando a la rubia con el seño fruncido y esta le sonrió divertida.

-¿Fue Yui-senpai quién escribió esa canción?- pregunto Jun un tanto sorprendida

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Yui también haciéndole a ella el signo de paz

-¿Por qué te sorprendes si es algo obvio?- dijo Azusa

-Eso sonó un tanto malvado- murmuró Ritsu con unas gotitas cayendo por su cabeza

-¡Fue un momento de inspiración máxima!-

-Ui te ayudo-

-¡Fue…! Sí, un poco…-

-Pero One-chan hizo gran parte del trabajo-

-Ui, eres una gran persona, nunca cambies pero… no la cubras en eso-

Mio miraba a las chicas apoyada en la pared medio de reojo. Estaba con sentimientos encontrados al sentirse feliz por estar con ellas, triste por no recordar lo que ellas hablaban, y un poco incómoda al estar en la misma habitación que Ritsu. La había evadido un poco esos últimos días, sobre todo cuando aparecía Tatsuya (lo cual era bastante a menudo) Por eso ahora estaba bastante complicada… porque le agradaba estar con ella y las demás. Mal pensamiento.

-¡Hey! ¡Se me ocurrió algo que hace tiempo no hacemos!- exclamó Ritsu levantándose y llena de energía- Ahora no estamos ocupadas ni nada, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala de ensayo a tocar un poco?

-¿Tocar? ¡¿Tienen instrumentos acá?!- exclamó Yui levantándose alegremente- ¡¿Gitah está aquí?!-

-Em, no…. Pero hay una muy parecida…-

-Quizás más rato entonces- dijo Yui desanimada y volviendo a acostarse al lado de su hermana

-¡Muestra un poco más de interés!- exclamaron Azusa y Ritsu al mismo tiempo enojadas

-Jajaja, era una broma. Extraño tocar guitarra- dijo Yui sonriendo divertida

-Sí sí, vamos- dijo Mugi aplaudiendo con sus manos entusiasmada- podría hasta llevar un poco de té. En la cocina encontré unos tipos de té bastante bueno

-¡Uooo, sería genial!- exclamó Ritsu entusiasmándose aún más- sería como en los viejos tiempo de HTT…

-Suena como la letra de una canción- dijo Sawako con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo- pero por mí está bien

-¡¿Y cuándo entraste aquí?!- exclamaron Ritsu, Azusa y Mio al unísono

-La palabra té me llamó- dijo sonriendo y mostrando el signo de paz- además, si hay pastelitos creo que sería mejor

-Eres una interesada- murmuró Ritsu de reojo

-No ha cambiado en nada- murmuró Azusa con la misma expresión

-¿Pretenden tomar té mientras tocan música?- preguntó Mio levantando una ceja

-Es cierto… Mio, volveremos a enseñarte el viejo arte de Houkago Tea Time- djio Ritsu levantándose ceremoniosamente y abrazándola por los hombros- Es algo bien sencillo: Te sientas, tomas una taza de Té servida por Kotobuki Tsumugi, lo bebes y hablas de la vida mientras comes un exquisito pastelito

-… ¿Y la música?- preguntó poniéndose levemente sonrojada al estar tan cerca de la castaña

-Bueno… después del té. He ahí nuestro nombre- dijo la chica levantando el pulgar y sonriendo inteligentemente. Unas gotitas cayeron por la cabeza de Mio.

-Lo sé, suena raro pero así ha sido. Cómo sea, Ritsu-senpai tuvo una excelente idea, hay que celebrar eso haciéndole caso- dijo Azusa levantándose y sonriéndole

-Que agradable tú- le sonrió en respuesta Ritsu

-¡Entonces vamos!- exclamó Yui levantándose con energía

-¡Sí, vamos!- exclamó Mugi haciendo lo mismo

-Iré a buscar los pastelitos a la cocina- dijo Sawako con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

-Vayan, yo las esperare aquí con Ui- dijo Jun viéndolas salir

-¿Eh? ¿No vienen?- preguntó Azusa dándose la vuelta junto con las demás

-Es preferible que yo no me mueva mucho- dijo Ui sonriendo

-Tengo la misma orden. Yo me quedaré aquí para que no esté sola, vayan en paz- dijo Jun también con una sonrisa y haciendo el signo de paz

-¿Ui?- murmuró Yui viendo a su hermana

-En serio, además que les hará bien estar un tiempo ustedes solas-

Las chicas las miraron, y le sonrieron-

-¡Nos veremos en un rato!- exclamó Yui mientras agarraba Azusa del brazo y la arrastraba por el pasillo

-¡Eh, espera Yui-senpai, es por el otro lado!- se escuchó a la chica gritar en el pasillo.

Mugi las siguió con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, pero se detuvo al notar algo. Sawako la miró y entendió lo que pasó. Mio la estaba siguiendo mirando hacia el piso y por eso chocó con la rubia.

-Ay… perdón. ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó al verla detenerse tan de repente

-Quizás deberías esperar a Ricchan- le dijo apuntando hacia la puerta

Sawako asintió de nuevo y comenzó a caminar. Mio se dio vuelta y vio que la castaña aún no salía de la habitación.

-Eh… bueno, ¿nos quedamos aquí o…?- dijo mirando a Mugi, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde que la rubia ya había corrido por el pasillo dejándola ahí sola

-¡Nos veremos en la sala de ensayo!- le dijo mientras corría con una cara de felicidad y complicidad en su rostro

-Les dejaremos pastelitos, ustedes tranquilas- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡MU… gi!- Mio se quedó con la mano estirada, y derrotada

-¿Están seguras que se quieren quedar aquí? Puedo llevarla si quieren- dijo Ritsu sin moverse del frente de la cama donde Ui estaba

-Segura, no hay problema- dijo Ui aún sonriendo

-Pero… en verdad, para mí no es problema…-

-Ritsu-senpai, vaya vaya- dijo Jun levantándose y guiándola hacia la puerta- no creo que nos pase nada estando aquí

-Es qué… -

-Nada de "es qué". Has venido aquí casi todos los días (si no fuera por los encargos de Iwasaki-san), un poco de tiempo con las demás no te hará mal- le dijo Jun parándose frente a ella con los brazos cruzados

-Aún así, no sé si sea bueno que yo…- comenzó a decir Ritsu rascándose la cabeza un poco incómoda, pero Ui la interrumpió

-Ritsu-senpai, en serio no tienes que hacer esto- le dijo levantándose de la cama lentamente pero segura- no te hace bien tener culpa de lo que me pasó a mí, a Jun, a mi hermana y las demás.

Hubo un silencio. Ritsu se quedó quieta mirando hacia el suelo sin dejar ver su rostro por los mechones de su pelo. Jun la miraba aún con los brazos cruzados aunque no estaba seria o enojada, al contrario.

-Oye- le dijo a su senpai tocando su hombro- en serio para. No fuiste tú la que hizo todo eso…

-Por supuesto que fui yo- murmuró sin levantar a mirada- fui yo la que… las dejó así y casi las mata

-Estabas bajo el virus de Zetsubou-

-¡Aún así!- las dos chicas se quedaron calladas mirándola fijamente- aún así… si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte hubiera impedido todo eso. Hubiera impedido muchas cosas

-No nos importa lo que hubieras impedido o no. Lo que nos importa es que estás aquí con nosotras… y que estamos todas juntas- dijo Ui tomándola de la mano

Ritsu levantó la mirada, y encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Ui la hizo tener fuertes ganas de llorar.

-Ui tiene razón. Lo único que importa es seguir juntas y seguir sobreviviendo a este interesante apocalipsis zombie- dijo Jun también sonriendo ampliamente- así que, fuera culpa. Ve dónde las demás, nosotras cuidamos la habitación.

-En serio… gracias por haber estado conmigo este tiempo- dijo Ritsu tratando de sonreír para evitar las lágrimas

-Gracias por salvarnos- dijo Ui- y por habernos cuidado y por haber ayudado a One-chan y las demás a juntarse con nosotras de nuevo.

Ellas dos junto con Azusa habían sido casi como sus hermanas ese año. Jun había perdido al suyo, Yui se había perdido para Ui y Azusa no tenía, pero aún así todas sentían que Ritsu había ocupado ese lugar de cierta forma, y Ritsu había sentido que ellas ocupaban el lugar que Satoshi había dejado. Por eso también estaba muy agradecida por ella.

Salió de la habitación dispuesta a correr hacia la sala de ensayo, pero se topó con Mio, quién estaba apoyada en la paren con los brazos cruzados.

-Pensé que eras una chica menos llorona- le dijo mirándola seria

-Eh… si lo soy, lo que pasa es que últimamente me hs pillado volando un poco bajo- respondió avergonzada y rascándose la nuca- pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Me obligaron a quedarme aquí a esperarte- murmuró mirando hacia otro lado sonrojándose y pensando en algo malo para devolverle el "favor" a Mugi

Escuchó un ruido, y se dio vuelta a ver a Ritsu quién estaba que explotaba de risa. Eso la hizo sonrojarse aún más, y enojarse.

-¿Cu-cuál es la gracia?-

-No es gracia… es que me hace feliz ver que vuelve a ser como antes- dijo Ritsu sonriendo ampliamente. Su sonrisa característica.

Mio casi explota por lo roja que se puso al escuchar eso.

-Jajajaja. Vamos Mio, estoy segura que la música ayudará a tu memoria- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a correr por el pasillo hacia la sala de música.

* * *

><p><strong>HabÍa escrito algo hermoso... PERO SE BORRO ¬¬ asi que ahora nueeeevaente todo u.u<strong>

**Un Capitulo relax despue de la media batalla no hace mal a nadie, es más, es mejor para los personajes (en serio, en algun momento me daría pena todo lo que sufren... en algun moemento... quizas... ok, no XD)  
><strong>

**Un reconocimiento especial a allen-walker por tanta pasion que da en esta historia, en serio... se agradece gual... Y para lolctmxD, compatriota, aqui te dejo un saludo wena onda yb porq te pasaste por la pagina de mi banda para dejar un saludo :D  
><strong>

**Ya, esop, GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS por leer el fic y comentar, en serio se agradece y es bkn ver sus comentarios e ideas y otros XD  
><strong>

**Feliz proxima navidad y año nuevo, y espero no demorarme taaaanto pal proximo capítulo...  
><strong>

**cheers ^^**


	16. Chapter 16: Por una memoria

**Feliz navidad... Feliz navidad... Feliz navidad, propero año y felicidad... A GUANA WICHU A MERRI CRISMAS! (8) Ok, sorry, tenía que hacerlo...**

**Sin mas demora, new chapter  
><strong>

**enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Uooooooo, esto está de lujo!- exclamó Yui entrando a la sala de ensayo. Sus ojos brillaron al ver los instrumentos y la guitarra- ¡GUITAH!<p>

Corrió a ella, pero cuando estuvo a centímetros paró en seco. Con el ceño fruncido se acercó bien mirándola detalladamente y viendo los mismos colores que tenía su Guitah, pero definitivamente había algo diferente.

-Sabes que no es tu guitarra, ¿verdad Yui-senpai?- le dijo Azusa acercándose a la chica

-Sí… pero no sabía que tenía un hermano gemelo- dijo muy seria y sin despegar los ojos de la Les Paul

-Pero esa es una Epiphone, cómo puedes ver aquí- le dijo indicándole cerca de las clavijas el susodicho nombre

-Oh… ¿O sea que los padres de Guitah son separados?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos al descubrir el apellido diferente de las guitarras

-Eh… creo que omitiré comentarios- murmuró Azusa con unas gotitas cayendo por su cabeza al ver a su senpai tomando la guitarra y consolándola

-¡Teclado!- exclamó Mugi emocionada al ver un teclado idéntico al que tenía en la sala de música

-Sí, pensamos en todas cuando hicimos esto- dijo Azusa sonriendo al ver a las chicas tan emocionadas- siempre tuvimos esa, em, esperanza de que iban a volver…

-Awww, Azusa-chan- exclamó la rubia enternecida y abrazando a la pequeña kouhai

-¡Azu-nyan!- gritó Yui corriendo hacia la chica y también abrazándola muy cariñosamente

-Sí-sí… pero, aaaaiiire…- alegó Azusa entre las dos chicas tratando de respirar

-Jeje, esto se ve un tanto familiar- dijo Sawako mirándolas sonriendo- aunque, falta algo…

-¿Té y pasteles?-

Mugi se había soltado de Azusa y de algún lugar que nadie sabe había sacado unos pasteles y unas bolsas de té junto con tazas, todo junto en una caja. A veces la rubia sorprendía.

-Mugi-chan, eres un ángel- dijo Sawako con los ojos llorosos acercándose a la chica y viendo todas las cosas hermosas que tenía en la caja.

-Muuuuuugi-chan- Yui había corrido a la rubia para abrazarla agradecida por los pasteles

-¡Llegó la diversión!- gritó Ritsu abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-No es necesario ser tan estruendosa- murmuró Mio detrás de ella con unas gotitas cayendo por su sien

-¡Mio-chan, Ricchan! ¡Tenemos pasteles!- exclamó Yui mostrándole las caja con los susodichos- ¡Comamos!

-¿No que iban a ensayar?- pregunto Mio sin entender muy bien eso

-Eh… aaah, verdad que no te acuerdas- dijo Ritsu mirando a la pelinegra y sonriendo- Bueno, te introduciremos en la casi religión de HTT: Tomar té y comer pasteles antes de un ensayo es importantísimo…

-Es una escusa para comer- dijo Azusa agarrando a su senpai por los hombros y moviéndola hacia la batería- siempre lograban hacer el quite a la práctica

-Pero a ti también te gustaba tomar té y comer los pastelitos que Mugi-chan traía, Azu-nyan- le dijo Yui mirándola de reojo aparentando ser inocente

-¡Aún así ocupaban eso como escusa!- exclamó la kouhai dándose vuelta enojada y avergonzada.

-Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya. ¿Por qué mejor no tocamos?- dijo Mugi aliviando a la chica con su sonrisa- ha pasado ya tanto tiempo que preferiría dejar el té para después

-Es verdad- dijo Yui poniéndose la guitarra con la correa, pero agregó mirando la cajita con pasteles- igual el azul es mío…

-Tranquila Yui-chan, yo los cuido- dijo Sawako con una sonrisa inocente y casi que con una aureola apareció en su cabeza.

Las cuatro chicas se prepararon en los instrumentos respectivos… Excepto Mio, quién no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo ahí. Miró la sala y vio un bajo cerca de la batería ya enchufado y listo para ser usado, pero ninguna de las chicas parecía que tenía intención de tocarlo, ni siquiera Sawako quién estaba sentada en una de las mesas ya sirviéndose té.

-Ese es para ti-

Mio se sobresaltó un poco y miró a Ritsu. La castaña le sonreía tiernamente desde la batería.

-¿Qué- quieres decir?- preguntó sonrojándose un poco

-Tómalo y veras- le dijo indicándole el instrumento. El ámbar de sus ojos brillaba en los de la ojinegra.

Se dice que una vez que se aprende a andar en bicicleta, nunca se te olvida. Los músicos dan ese ejemplo con los instrumentos, una vez que aprendes jamás se te olvida. Además, un instrumento se moldea a la persona y guarda parte del usuario volviéndose uno cuando lo toca. Por eso músicos profesionales no cambian sus instrumentos, sólo los perfeccionan para que suene mejor, pero la verdadera perfección entre el músico y su instrumento es la unión que tienen.

Mio tomó el bajo y apenas tuvo el peso en su mano sintió un escalofrío muy parecido a… algo conocido, pero no sabía qué. Se lo colgó al hombro con la correa mientras esa sensación aumentaba, sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en sus dedos, como si conocieran el instrumento…

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal si tocamos algo para calentar motores?- dijo Ritsu entusiasmada

-¿Eh?-

-¡Sí, sí! ¿Qué tal Singing!?- dijo Yui moviendo la mano en el aire

-¡Esperen, yo no sé tocar…!- exclamó Mio asustada

-¡Sí! ¡Me encanta esa canción!- exclamó Ritsu levantando las baquetas para contar

-¡¿Cuál?! ¡Ni-ni la conozco!-

-Tranquila Mio, empieza en MI- le dijo Mugi indicándole el mástil del bajo

-¿MI?-

-¡OK, Yui tu cantas!-

-¡Sí…! Eh, Azu-nyan ¿me ayudas?-

-Pe-pero si yo no canto…-

-¡Cómo sea, empecemos…!-

-¡No, no! ¡¿Cuál es MI?!-

-Séptimo espacio en la segunda cuerda más gruesa-

-¡Un dos tres Y!-

-¡Espera espera!-

Pero Yui ya había empezado con la guitarra. Mio miró a Mugi con cara de horror sin saber qué hacer. La rubia le hizo una seña para que entrara. Mio siguió el ritmo con el bajo, escuchando las dos guitarras junto con el teclado y siguiendo el ritmo de bombo… y siguió, siguió en la canción sin saber cómo sus dedos se movían por las cuerdas acertando en cada nota y dándole muy bien en los ritmos, casi perfecto. Mio estaba sorprendida, pero más que eso, entusiasmada por poder tocar esa música, ese instrumento tan hermoso, profundo y dramático que llenaba el lugar sin resaltar demasiado, como a ella le gustaba…

Kaze ni notte nagareru watashitachi no ima wa  
>Donna kuni donna sekai e ikerundarou<p>

Mio miró a Yui quién había comenzado a cantar. "Esa letra… la conozco" pensó la chica escuchando cada palabra. La batería iba a mil, Ritsu golpeaba la caja, los toms y los platillos con fuerza resonando por toda la sala llena de emoción y entusiasmo. Yui también estaba en lo suyo aunque se acordaba poco de la letra sus dedos iban por las cuerdas como si no hubiera pasado un año sin tocar. Azusa seguía a su senpai en silencio, pero una gran sonrisa estaba pegada en su rostro disfrutando todos los segundos posibles de la canción. Mugi escuchaba la melodía tranquila y feliz haciendo los juegos de notas y acordes con el teclado. También estaba disfrutando cada segundos del tema no solo por la canción, sino que porque estaba con las chicas de Houkago Tea Time otra vez. Sawako escuchaba la canción en silencio. Había recordado todos esos momentos con sus alumnas, como habían empezado, como se habían involucrado en la música y como había crecido su amistad en esos tiempo… esos tiempos tan lejanos. Secó rápidamente una lágrima perdida que había osado caer por su mejilla para que las chicas no se dieran cuenta. Eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Repentinamente un dolor golpeó la sien de Mio haciéndola trastabillarse un poco en las notas aunque siguió tocando. Miraba a las chicas quienes seguían en lo suyo como sí nada y quiso seguir, pero el dolor aumento con cada nota, y cada palabra que Yui cantaba.

_-¡Mio, Mio! ¡Formemos una banda!-_

La pelinegra se sobresalto. Esa voz no había venido de las chicas de esa sala…

-_Mio-chan ¿por qué tocas bajo?-_

El dolor aumentó y sus ojos se nublaron por un momento.

-_¡El budokan! ¡Esa es nuestra meta!-_

_-¿No crees que es muy apresurado lo que dices?-_

_-¡Para nada! ¡Ahí es dónde pretendo terminar mi sueño, nuestro sueño!-_

Michinaki michi demo susumou yo isshoni hanatsu oto ga chizu da yo  
>BIITO de mune ni kizamu chikai<br>Yes, We Go! Yes, We Play!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que entendió. Resonando en su cabeza su visión se nubló y sintió que caía. Afirmó el bajo lo más fuerte que pudo pero la fuerza también la abandono, y llegó el sueño. Cerró los ojos y sé dejó llevar aún con las palabras que había escuchado revoloteando y poco a poco disipándose.

Negro.

Sentía que todo daba vueltas y que el piso de alguna forma hacia olas debajo de ella. Poco a poco escuchó un murmullo que se hacía más entendible. El dolor de cabeza se había ido pero tenía la sensación de que si la movía volvería a dolerle. Sintió una mano tocando su frente. Había algo suave debajo de su cabeza. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos momentos hasta que entendió completamente el murmullo que había a su alrededor.

-Sí, así mismo. Pásamelo y se lo pongo en la frente-

-No le muevas la cabeza, quizás se golpeó fuerte…-

-Es extraño, había estado bien todo el día…-

-Quizás la música estaba muy fuerte-

-No, sólo fue la impresión de verlas tocar decentemente- dijo Mio abriendo los ojos un poco. La luz que pasaba por la ventana la obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo

-¡Mio-chan!-

-¡Mio-senpai!-

-Cúbrela del Sol, la moleta-

Azusa, Yui y Mugi estaban arrodilladas frente a la chica quién estaba acostada en la mitad de la sala de ensayo. Sawako también estaba al lado de ella con otro paño húmedo aparte del que le había puesto a la chica y se había puesto entre el Sol y ella. Las cuatro estaban felices de verla despierta y al parecer, bien.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?- le preguntó la ex profesora preocupada

-Ahora no, sólo un poco mareada- contestó tratando de levantarse

-¡No, no! Quédate ahí un poco más, tienes que descansar- le dijo Mugi poniendo su mano en su hombro. También tenía cara de preocupación al igual que Yui y Azusa.

-Sí, sí, no te muevas mucho hasta que Nodoka-chan llegue- dijo Yui- Ricchan fue por ella hace unos segundos…

-Ah, por eso sentía que faltaba alguien- murmuró la pelinegra recostándose en el suelo de nuevo. Se sentía un poco avergonzada al haber preocupado a las chicas, y al ser observada por ellas. Mucha atención, no le gustaba.

-Mio-senpai ¿segura que no te duele o moleta algo más?- pregunto Azusa mirándola. De verdad que su cara de preocupación y susto complicó más a Mio

-Eh, sí. Sólo fue un leve dolor de cabeza, nada más-

-¿Para llegar a desmayarse?- preguntó Sawako levantando una ceja.

En eso la puerta se abre de par en par y entra una Ritsu agitada y asustada junto con una Nodoka con cara de confusión, completamente despeinada y con los lentes casi caídos. Al parecer la castaña había usado su "talento" para correr rápidamente, agarrar a Nodoka sin contestar a la pregunta de "¿qué pasa?" y correr nuevamente con ella en su espalda a toda velocidad. Fue un acto bastante compulsivo.

-¡Llegamos! ¡¿Mio, despertó?!- exclamó Ritsu casi blanca al lado de una mareada Nodoka

-Sí, y con tus gritos aún más- murmuró Azusa con unas gotitas cayendo por su cabeza al ver el estado se sus senpais

-¡Mio! ¡¿Te sientes bien?!- exclamó la baterista corriendo nuevamente y agachándose al lado de Mio con los ojos grandes, y un tanto exagerada.

-Ricchan, quizás deberías darle un poco más de espacio- dijo Mugi viendo lo cerca que la castaña se había puesto de la pelinegra para chequear que todo estuviera en orden en ella. Un poco de color había vuelto a las mejillas de Mio.

-Nodoka, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Sawako viendo a la chica

-Sí… sólo que el viaje en la espalda de Ritsu fue más extremo de lo que pensé. Prefiero una montaña rusa- dijo la chica peinándose un poco y acercándose a Mio

-Nodoka-chan, no quisimos moverla por cualquier cosa- dijo Yui dándole espacio a su amiga para que revisara a Mio

-Bien bien- murmuró viendo a la chica acostada en el suelo.

Revisó sus pupilas, tocó su frente y chequeó su pulso. Las demás las miraban en silencio y expectantes a cualquier movimiento o palabra.

-So-sólo fue un dolor de cabeza un poco fuerte, nada más- dijo Mio complicada mientras Nodoka tomaba su pulso

-Difícil desmayarse con un simple dolor de cabeza- dijo la chica de lentes viendo su reloj- eso acarrea otras cosas. ¿Recuerdas que sentiste antes de desmayarte?

-Mareo, y un dolor punzante en la sien…- dijo Mio pensando. Abrió los ojos aún más al recordar lo que había escuchado en su cabeza… - y, parece que la voz de Ritsu… y Yui

-¿Eh?- exclamaron las dos chicas mirando con cara de interrogación

-Pero… no eran ustedes en sí, no sé cómo explicarlo- dijo Mio mirándolas a las dos

-¿Acaso… será un recuerdo de algo que ellas dijeron antes?- pregunto Nodoka con los ojos brillantes

-Mmm… fue una pregunta de por qué toco bajo, y algo con el budokan…-

-¡¿Budokan?!- exclamaron Ritsu, Yui, Mugi y Azusa al unísono abriendo sus ojos sorprendidas

-Eso es un recuerdo Mio- dijo Sawako también con ojos sorprendidos

-Estaban tocando música, ¿verdad?- comenzó a decir Nodoka llevándose su mano a la barbilla pensando- La música entre ustedes fue algo muy importante y que marcó sus vidas fuertemente. Probablemente fue tan fuerte el recuerdo que cuando Mio escuchó la canción, su cabeza comenzó a conectar los pedazos de recuerdos perdidos que tiene.

-¡Eso es fantástico!- exclamó Ritsu completamente emocionada- ¡La memoria de Mio está volviendo!

-¡Mio-chan! ¡Te extrañamos taaantooooooo!- exclamó Yui abrazando a la pelinegra igual de emocionada que la baterista

-¡Tranquilas, tranquilas!- alegó Nodoka tomando a Yui para que soltara a Mio- Fue sólo un estímulo, no quiere decir que todos sus recuerdos hayan vuelto…

-Cierto cierto…- dijo Mio soltándose de Yui y tratando de no marearse de nuevo- sólo fueron palabras, y sentimientos…

-Además, hay que ir con cuidado si se habla de pérdida de memoria- dijo Nodoka poniéndose seria y mirando a las chicas- Sí se da mucha información a Mio o se le dan muchos estímulos para que su memoria vuelva en un corto periodo o muy rápido, puede ocurrir lo contrario y no sólo dolor de cabeza

-¿Qué quieres decir, Nodoka-senpai?- preguntó Azusa cambiando su expresión de felicidad a preocupación

-Mio podría perder la memoria de por vida si intenta recuperarla demasiado rápido, y provocarle daño permanente-

Las seis mujeres se quedaron en silencio sorprendidas por lo que Nodoka había dicho. Todas pusieron cara de preocupación y un dejo de miedo por Mio. ¿Daño, pérdida de memoria permanente? Eso era muy peligroso.

-Pero no quiere decir que no debamos intentarlo- siguió diciendo Nodoka ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro- sólo hay que ir lento y con cuidado, pero no dejar de hacerlo. Sobre todo con este avance que igual es bastante importante. Personalmente nunca pensé que pudieras recobrar tu memoria, así que esto me pone muy feliz.

-Sí, a mi también… quizás- murmuró Mio

-Ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar- dijo Nodoka levantándose y poniéndose bien los lentes

-Te llevamos a tu cuarto entonces- dijo Mugi ofreciéndose

-Pero, ustedes quieren seguir tocando música, sin bajo no pueden… - comenzó a decir Mio mirando a las chicas

-Eso puede ser en otra ocasión- dijo Yui sonriéndole tiernamente- lo que sí, podríamos tener un poco de pasteles…

-No por ahora-

Las 6 mujeres se dieron vuelta para ver a Ritsu, quién se había levantado y miraba a las chicas desde la batería. Estaba seria.

-Nodoka tiene razón, tienes que descansar y obviamente la música o té no ayudará- dijo poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos

-Sí, sí. Demos esto por terminado- dijo Sawako también levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a Mio junto con Mugi- te acompañaremos a tu cuarto.

Ayudaron a levantar a Mio con cuidado, aún parecía un poco mareada.

-También me iré. Estábamos trabajando en la cura del virus antes que fueras a, em, "buscarme" Ritsu- dijo Nodoka acercándose a la puerta- nos veremos a la hora de cenar.

-Gracias Nodoka-chan- le dijo Yui diciéndole adiós con la mano.

-Bueno, nosotras movámonos también- dijo Sawako- ¿Mio-chan?

-Sí sí- dijo la chica caminado junto con Mugi

-Oye, oye, ¿llevamos los pasteles? Podríamos comer en la habitación de Mio-chan- dijo Yui como quién quiere la cosa y con ojos brillantes.

El grupo de chicas salió hablando… pero una de ellas se quedó un poco atrás. Ritsu suspiró. Se había asustado tanto al ver a Mio desmayarse que recién sus revoluciones habían comenzado a bajar… Pero la culpa había llegado. Miró el bajo de Mio que estaba en el suelo y lo levantó con cuidado, dejándolo en su atril. Había esperado que esa idea fuera buena, sobre todo porque ese bajo era el real. El día que había vuelto por un par de horas al barrio de la infancia sólo le había alcanzado para entrar a la casa de loa Akiyama… y recuperar el bajo tan querido por su amiga. Pero al parecer, había empeorado todo…

-¿Ritsu-senpai?-

La castaña salió de sus pensamiento y vio a Azusa en la puerta mirándola perpleja.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Eh… muchas cosas, pero no quiero hablar ahora- contestó sonriendo para tranquilizar a la kouhai- mejor vamos con las demás.

Un par de días pasaron después de eso, y la sala de música apenas fue mencionada. Todas las chicas habían quedado bastante asustadas con lo que le había pasado a Mio y casi se fueron al extremo de no hablar siquiera de música en general y la hora de té casi ni se mencionada.

Los otros sucesos que mantenían la mente ocupada de las chicas y los Opositores eran los zombies y la cura para ellos. Haruka seguía trabajando día y noche junto a los demás médico, Takato y Nodoka, pero pareciera que no había avance. Desde la última prueba que había sido un éxito para Ritsu y Sakura habían quedado estancados. Ahora no estaban los militares y eso había dado un respiro a esa pequeña sociedad que estaba surgiendo ya que habían pensado que, al no molestarlos más podrían avanzar en una cura y una salida a ese mundo lleno de caminantes muertos, pero el estancamiento medico en que quedaron comenzó a deprimirlos y a quitarle la poca esperanza que les quedaba. Habían tratado de tener el fracaso en secreto pero era imposible mantener algo así bajo llave en un lugar tan pequeño como el hotel. Además, un nuevo tema había salido a flote, un tema muy desagradable para algunos que traía miedo de otros e inseguridad de la mayoría…

-¡¿Eso es en serio?!- exclamó Tatsuya viendo llegar a Ritsu con su bandeja de comida a la mesa dónde estaba todo el grupito sentado.

-¿Le dijeron?- preguntó enojada a Jaken, Azusa y Jun quiepens estaban mirando hacia un lado

-El preguntó… y no pasa desapercibido- dijo Azusa

-¡¿Y no querías contarme?!- el chico estaba totalmente alterado- ¡Sólo porque soy capaz de golpear al estúpido que haga…!

-No es necesario gritar esas cosas- dijo Jaken mirándolo de reojo medio divertido- aunque si es preocupante

-Bastante, aparte de estúpido- dijo Jun muy seria mientras comía- deberíamos hablar con Iwasaki

-Oigan, en serio no es necesario- dijo Ritsu nerviosa moviendo las manos- no es de importancia…

-Sí lo es, eres parte de los Opositores, no tienen porqué hacerte la desconocida así- dijo Jaken- ¿no te molesta?

-No, no, no… y ya cállense- murmuró Ritsu antes que Yui, Ui, Mio, Mugi y Nodoka llegaran- no quiero que les digan… a nadie más

-¿Y tú crees que no se darán cuenta?- le susurró Jun quién estaba al lado de ella.

La situación era simplemente complicada. Desde que Ritsu había vuelto de su espasmo como Jikken de Zetsubou, de había creado un rechazo de los Opositores hacia ella… y sólo por miedo. Los poderes de la chica eran grandes y la posibilidad según algunos de que "volviera a perder el control" era 70%, además que recordaban el enfrentamiento que tuvieron esa noche en que "cambió de bando". Ritsu había matado Opositores y había ataco a sus amigas sin sentir culpa. Estaba bajo los efectos del virus de Zetsubou pero el rencor a veces es más grande, sobre todo si hay miedo entremedio. Por eso, ahora la gente esquivaba a la chica, doblaba antes en los pasillos o si estaban en reuniones o cosas así evitaban dirigirle palabras mirándola con susto y mucho miedo, como si en cualquier momento saltara y los atacara.

A pesar de hacer como si no le importaba, Ritsu lo había comentado con los chicos y ahí su reacción aunque ya habían notado esa actitud de muchos (no todos, siempre hay gente inteligente en las filas) y escuchado rumores. Por supuesto, cuando había alguien del grupo de amigos de Ritsu impedían hablar del tema… pero como se dijo antes, era imposible ocultar algo en ese pequeño lugar lleno de gente.

Comenzaba a oscurecerse. El hotel resplandecía en un mundo lleno de oscuridad y muerte, como una pequeña luz de escapatoria. Pocas personas se atrevían a subir a la azotea porque no querían ver la realidad en la que vivían. Así que solo Tatsuya se encontraba ahí recibiendo el aire fresco en su rostro apoyado en la baranda del techo. Las estrellas eran grandes y varias veces pudo ver una fugaz pasando. A pesar de estar a metros de los muertos vivientes, ahí sentía paz.

-¿Para qué tan apartado social?-

El chico se sobresaltó bastante haciendo que Ritsu se riera en su cara.

-No era necesario- murmuró Tatsuya viéndola irritado

-Sí lo era, estaba todo perfecto- dijo aún sonriendo como burla- Cómo sea, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pienso- dijo volviendo a mirar el cielo

-Bueno saberlo- dijo Ritsu también mirando el cielo

-Por lo menos lo hago más seguido que tú-

-¡Ja! Imposible- dijo la chica bajando la mirada. Había cambiado a una bastante melancólica.

Tatsuya la miró de reojo y una sensación ahora bastante habitual en él cada vez que veía a Ritsu apareció: Las famosas mariposas en el estómago.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó aparentando calma

-Sigo pensando en cómo ayudar a Mio- dijo apoyando sus brazos en la baranda- pero me da miedo hacerle daño

-Lo dices por lo del otro día ¿verdad?-

-Fue mi culpa que se desmayara…-

-No con eso de nuevo- dijo el chico estirándose. Ritsu lo miró confundida- últimamente te echas la culpa por todo y dejas que la gente te trate mal por eso.

-¿Eh?-

-La gente te evita, no te habla, huye de ti por una estupidez- Tatsuya comenzó a enojarse al acordarse de lo que le había dicho a la hora de almuerzo- Zetsubou ya no está, no volverás a perder la conciencia de nuevo así que no tienen porqué temerte. Pero aún así dejas que la gente lo piense eso porque te sientes culpable. Ahora lo que le pasó a Mio… No es tu culpa ¡Saca eso de tu cabeza!

Tatsuya se sintió muy mal al verla así de triste. Podía jurar que a Ritsu le dolía que la gente le tuviera miedo y la evitara, ¿a qué no? Sobre todo si es alguien alegre que le encanta hablar con gente y llamar la atención. Y a él lo enfermaba que la gente pensara esas cosas ya que ella había sido un pilar muy importante en su supervivencia y en la supervivencia de todos, y ahora tratarla así…

-Ritsu. Lo que pasó, pasó- le dijo tomándola de la mano conscientemente inconsciente- No mires el pasado, sólo en el ahora… Sólo en el ahora.

Llegó a su conciencia que había tomado la mano de la chica y se sonrojó, pero no la soltó sino que la apretó más fuerte. Ritsu también se había puesto roja y su corazón comenzaba a latir muy fuerte. Se preguntó si el chico escucharía sus latidos de lo fuerte que saltaba. La luna estaba justo sobre ellos iluminándolos.

-Eres alguien tan especial- murmuró el chico acariciando su rostro con la misma mano- has hecho mucho por mucha gente, pero nada por ti…

-Eso no es cierto- dijo la castaña desviando la mirada hacia el lado, pero Tatsuya tomó su barbilla gentilmente y movió su rostro para que lo mirara a él.

-Sí lo es… aunque eres tan testaruda que ni lo asumes- dijo sonriéndole.

Ritsu también sacó una sonrisa. Su corazón no había dejado de latir aceleradamente ningún segundo, y más ahora que lo tenía tan cerca. Tomó con su mano la mano libre de Tatsuya y se acercó un poco más. Había comenzado a temblar por los nervios, pero aún así siguió acercándose porque quería, porque estaba segura de acercarse a él. Los ojos negros y enamorados se reencontraron con los ámbares encantados. Tatsuya acercó un poco más el rostro de Ritsu al de él, quedando a sólo centímetros…

-¡TE ENCONTRÉ!-

Los dos pudieron haber muerto de un paro cardíaco ahí mismo por el susto. Se separaron en menos de un segundo.

Iwasaki Hiroshi había entrado, o mejor dicho salido del edificio cómo si no hubiera mañana, y su ceño estaba tan arrugado que daba la sensación de que tenía una gran y poblada ceja, y muy lejos de parecer chistoso era casi siniestro. Se acercó a los dos a grande zancadas y con una mano agarró a Ritsu por la parte de atrás de su chaqueta y la arrastró fieramente con él.

-¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que estés en las reuniones a la hora Tainaka?! ¡¿Que tengo que hacer para que en tu cabeza quede un mínimo de información importante?! ¡Explícame!- dijo echando fuego por la boca y zarandeando a la pobre pequeña- ¡Encontrarte aquí coqueteando con Yamashita mientras el futuro de nuestra raza se la juega en una reunión!

-¿Q-q-que re-e-uni-o-on?- trató de preguntar mientras el pequeño gigante la movía tan bruscamente que parecía que en algún momento le sacaría la cabeza.

Iwasaki puso el rostro de Ritsu frente al de él dejándola en el aire y la miró. Si las miradas mataran, Ritsu sería polvo de polvos.

-La que habíamos planeado la semana pasada y recordado antes de ayer, ayer y hoy- murmuró.

-Ah… esa reunión-

El hombre sonrió siniestramente y sacó el rostro de la chica del frente de él. Miró hacia Tatsuya.

-Sí no fueras un buena soldado… te haría volar- murmuró fríamente- Atento, después de nuestra reunión daremos información de la próxima misión.

-S-sí…-

El gran hombre avanzó por la puerta arrastrando a la chica, la cual estaba ya muy mareada por todo lo ocurrido que no se contuvo. Se cerró la puerta dejando a Tatsuya solo. Este suspiró llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, y sonrió. Quizás esa fue la vez en que sus ojos somnolientos estuvieron más abiertos que en todo el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que muchos me odiaran apor algunas partes de este capitulo, por eso correré rapidamente...<strong>

**Gracias por leer  
><strong>

**cherrs  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Nuevamente, acción

**Y he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo... me rei mucho con varios comentarios con respecto al final del capitulo anterior. vamos, igual se veía venir... o no? los deje helados? MUAJAJJAJAJ, es la idea, sino no hay gracia en las historias.**

**Bueno, ahora preparence porq la accion vuelve... jeje ^^  
><strong>

**enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Esto es lo que haremos. El grupo de Nakano entrará a la base e irá en busca del laboratorio .el grupo de Gensai estará afuera de la base en contra de los zombies. Saben el objetivo así que no quiero demoras, retrasos o imprevistos innecesarios ¿se entiende?-<p>

-¡SI!-

El grupo de jefes y líderes de los Opositores contestaron al unísono al escuchar las palabras de Iwasaki Hiroshi quién estaba de pie al final de la larga mesa de la sala. Habían planeado ir a la base de los militares ahora que ya no había militares para revisar las investigaciones de Zetsubou. Nodoka y las demás habían dicho que el hombre tenía su laboratorio ahí, así que había 99% de posibilidades de encontrar alguna información extra sobre el virus y los zombies. No habían ido antes porque querían estar completamente seguros que no había militares, y cómo nadie los atacó (aparte de zombies lo cuál a esa altura ya era normal) supusieron que la última batalla y la caída de la Torre de Tokio los había hecho desaparecer a todos.

¡SLAP!

-¿Quedó todo claro?- se escuchó el murmullo de Iwasaki después del fuerte manotazo en la mesa para despertar a Ritsu, quién había estado en el séptimo e incluso octavo cielo toda la reunión. Pero ese manotazo tan repentino y brutal la había hecho caer.

-¡Cl-cl-cl-claro!- exclamó levantándose rápidamente y poniéndose tiesa frente al gran hombre

-¡Muy bien, esa es la actitud!- le gritó enderezándose y dándole unas fuertes palmaditas en la espalda antes de caminando hacia la puerta- ¡Todos listos a las 16.00 en la entrada!

Salió de la sala seguido de algunos jefes de grupo. Ritsu suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y concentrarse en lo que vendría, pero por alguna razón aún estaba en las nubes… Bueno, era obvia la razón. Se sonrojó sólo con recordarlo.

-¿Estás aquí?- le preguntó Azusa moviendo su mano frente la cara de su amiga haciendo que volviera a sobresaltarse.

-Sí, sí- dijo enderezándose nuevamente y tratando de sacar el rubor de su rostro- mejor vámonos sino Iwasaki me arrancará la cabeza… literalmente.

-OK… pero cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo- dijo Azusa siguiendo a su senpai- Aparte que soy la líder del grupo…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- le pregunto levantando una ceja

-Que tengo autoridad sobre ti y puedo hacerte hablar- contestó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y orgullo.

Ritsu sonrió con una mueca burlona y chasconeo la cabeza de su amiga.

Los dos grupos de Opositores se prepararon para salir en una nueva misión. Cada uno con un rifle o una escopeta, un par de pistolas Parabellum o Magnum, cuchillos, algunos bates de fierro y un par de katanas. Había poco más de treinta personas en el sector de estacionamiento dónde debían juntarse, hombres y mujeres bien entrenados y con experiencia en combate contra zombies. Obvio, eran Opositores y habían pasado por un entrenamiento extremo que Iwasaki había hecho para ellos. Y la verdad, el haber sobrevivido todo un año en un apocalipsis zombie los hacía casi naturalmente preparados.

Azusa caminaba ya lista con sus armas y su rifle Stealth Recon Scout, al cual casi le había tomado tanto cariño como a su guitarra Mustang… pero era casi. Siempre pensaba que si le daba a elegir entre el rifle o la guitarra, no lo dudaría ni medio segundo… pero así no era la cosa. Se colocó bien el micrófono del walkie talkie en la oreja, y se detuvo al ver a alguien "caminando" en sentido contrario hacia ella.

-Hola Furumura-san- le dijo la chica amigablemente.

Jushiro levantó la cabeza e izo un ademan de saludo. Deslizó las ruedas de la silla y se detuvo frente a ella.

-¿Cómo está capitana Nakano?-

-Aquí, preparándonos para salir en otra misión...- contestó la pelinegra un poco nerviosa- y bueno, es la primera misión oficial que tengo con ese rango.

-Te irá bien, tranquila- dijo el hombre calvo con una sonrisa de ánimo- estás en ese cargo por algo.

-Sí…- Azusa recordó cuando Momo le dio su cargo, segundos antes de morir- aunque, preferiría que fuera ella.

-Muchos… pero no es posible- en la voz de hombre se pudo escuchar la tristeza que llevaba hace muchos días.

-¡Azu-nyan!- Yui corría por el pasillo hacia ellos con una cara de felicidad. Pareciera que su cabeza no computaba aún que iban a una misión muy peligrosa.

-Yui-senpai…- logró decir antes que la castaña la abrazara entre sus felices brazos

-La hermana de Hirasawa. Siempre quedo impresionado con el parecido que tienen- dijo Jushiro divertido al ver a las chicas

-Jejeje, nos lo han dicho varias veces- dijo Yui sin soltar a su kouhai -¿Cómo está Furumura-chan?

-Aquí, avanzando por la vida- dijo sin preocupaciones mirando la hora- vaya, es tarde. Voy a la sala de comandos para guiarlos en la misión. Estaré junto a Yamanaka y tu hermana, los pondremos en contacto entre los grupos. Que tengan un buen viaje.

-Gracias, aunque seguiremos en contacto- dijo Azusa entre los brazos de su senpai un poco avergonzada

-Sí… y recuerden algo- dijo el hombre mirando a las dos mujeres, estaba serio- en la guerra no se puede sobrevivir solo. Es por eso es que ustedes están vivas.

Azusa y Yui asintieron, recordando la última batalla. Si Yui no hubiera llegado a tiempo Azusa estaría muerta. Eso igual hacía sentir un poco culpable a la pelinegra sobre todo al ver las marcas de quemadura en el cuello se su senpai, pero muy agradecida y en deuda. Yui sólo estaba feliz porque Azusa estaba bien.

-Lo tendremos muy en cuenta, Furumura-san- dijo Nakano Azusa sonriendo al Jushiro.

-Por supuesto, y vendremos a agradecerte por el consejo cuando volamos sanas y salvas- dijo Yui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contagiando de alegría al hombre.

Cuatro autos salieron por la Gran Muralla con destino a la Universidad de Seikei, base de los militares. Eran la cuatro de la tarde así que el Sol iluminaba la ciudad de Tokio con todo su esplendor, haciendo que las perdidas figuras de los zombies no se vieran tan horribles, a pesar de que se podían ver todas sus imperfecciones y podredumbres. Los restos de la Torre de Tokio se veían perfectamente desde el camino que tomaron recordando la feroz batalla ocurrida hace ya más de un mes.

-¿Cuánto crees que nos demoraríamos en construir la torre?- pregunto Jun mirando por la ventana

-Mmmm, se demoraron un año en construirla más o menos, y 400 personas trabajaban por día. Además estaba hecha de puro hierro haciendo que pesara 4.000 toneladas. Yo pienso que nos demoraríamos un poco más- dijo Jaken mirando hacia a delante mientras manejaba.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?- le preguntó la chica levantando una ceja

-Porque yo estudié- dijo con una mueca burlona.

Se ganó un gran golpe en el hombro dejándolo dormido por varios segundos.

-Entonces- comenzó a decir Yui después de esa escena- ¿cómo haremos los grupos?

-Los que estamos aquí somos el primero- dijo Azusa sentada de copiloto- entraremos a la base militar mientras los otros limpian el alrededor ya que no sabemos si la alarma contra zombies aún funciona.

Al grupo se refería Ritsu, Jun, Jaken, Mio, Mugi, Yui, Tatsuya, Haruko y ella misma, los cuales estaban en esa van. La alarma anti zombies se refería a un silbato mecanizado que habían puesto para atraer a los zombies y alejarlos de la base, como habían hecho ellos en el hotel.

-Entiendo... ¿pero no debería Ricchan estar en los otros grupos para mantener a los zombies a raya?- dijo la castaña mirando a su kouhai

-El grupo más importante es este. Somos nosotros los que iremos por un posible antídoto, o una ayuda al menos- dijo Haruko mirando por la ventana- por eso es mejor que Tainaka esté aquí

-Mmmm, pero pensándolo bien…- siguió insistiendo Yui pero Mio la calló

-Yui, es mejor así- murmuró tratando de decirle algo más con la mirada

Yui poco se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor que no se dijese, pero sentía que había metido la pata en algo y creía saber que era. Miró de reojo a Ritsu quién miraba por la ventana. Había visto como la gente la esquivaba en los pasillos y que los único que hablaban con ella eran los de esa van más Nodoka, Sawako, Jushiro, Takato e Iwasaki, los más cercanos. Probablemente por eso habían hecho ese grupo y habían dejado a la poderosa chica con ellos, porque ninguna otra persona quería estar cerca de ella sobre todo en batalla… por miedo.

Tatsuya no dejaba de mirar a Ritsu preocupado por ese comentario esperando que estuviera bien. Se había dado cuenta de esa elección de grupos desde que había llegado al estacionamiento, viendo a todos alejados de Ritsu, quién estaba sentada hablando con Mugi… además que aún no podía olvidarse de lo que habían vivido anoche. Su corazón latía fuertemente cada vez que recordaba el estar tan cerca de la chica, de haber casi… Suspiró y miró por la ventana tratando de concentrarse en la misión, vería que hacía respecto a eso cuando llegaran al hotel. Sonrió.

Después de veinte minutos vieron la Universidad. A primera vista parecía abandonada y sin movimiento por fuera. Pero después de un año en un mundo de zombies sabes que el no haber movimiento no quiere decir no hayan muertos vivientes cerca.

-Furumura-san, ¿cómo va el grupo de Gensai e Iwasaki?- pregunto Azusa por el walkie talkie

_-Ya llegaron a su lugar. Comenzaron a alejar a los zombies de la Universidad así que el lugar estará limpio para ustedes._

-Perfecto. Prepárense, apenas detengamos el auto frente la puerta saldremos- dijo Azusa mirando muy seria hacia la Universidad- hay que hacer esto lo más rápido posible

-Como diga jefaza- dijo Jaken sonriendo

Azusa agradeció el comentario relajado del chico, la ayudaba a sacar un poco los nervios que tenía. Las otras vans se habían esparcido por el lugar para mantener a los muertos del lugar alejados. Se detuvieron, la puerta de la van se abrió y todos salieron rápidamente con bolsos y sus rifles con silenciador en la mano.

-Ritsu-senpai, tu turno- le dijo Azusa apuntando con su rifle a lo primero que se moviera

-No sé si deberías llamarme senpai en este momento- dijo la chica, divertida.

Dobló sus rodillas y saltó hasta el borde de la pared que protegía la base. Miró hacia dentro sin ver movimiento. Saltó hacia el otro lado sigilosamente mirando para todos lados. No había nadie. Se acercó a la puerta y encontrando algo parecido al cerrojo la abrió. Los otros ocho entraron rápidamente con sus armas en la mano.

-Bien, Ritsu-senpai y Mugi-senpai, quédense aquí vigilando la entrada, nosotros nos moveremos- dijo Azusa. Las chicas asintieron- Yui-senpai y Mio-senpai, ustedes conocen el camino hacia el laboratorio, las seguimos.

-Sí- dijeron al unísono y comenzaron a moverse hacia los edificios.

Las dos chicas se quedaron allí observando el lugar. Cuando el grupo entro en uno de los edificios, un silencio se apoderó de la universidad. Había bastante viento y las hojas se movían bailando en los árboles. El poco pasto que había también se movía al son del viento creando un ambiente agradable pero a la vez tenso.

-¿Crees que encuentren algo?- preguntó Ritsu tratando de apaciguar el silencio mirando hacia la puerta

-Encontrarán algo, es seguro… pero esperemos que sea útil para la cura- dijo Mugi mirando en la misma dirección que su amiga

-Mmmmm…-

-¿Y tú como has estado?-

-Eh… bien, ¿por qué?-

-Te hemos notado un poco extraña-

-¿Hemos?- Ritsu levantó una ceja imaginando quienes eran los "hemos"

-Bueno… Es que te hemos visto extraña, Mio, Yui…y le pedí a Azusa si podía quedarme aquí contigo para conversar- dijo Mugi mirándola preocupada

-Em… ok- murmuró Ritsu con unas gotas cayendo por su nuca pensando- "¿Y la misión que…?"

-Así que si te sientes mal por lo que la gente dice, recuerda que estamos aquí para ti- le dijo con una sonrisa amable

La castaña se quedó callada mirando hacia la puerta. Sabía que sus amigas se preocuparían por eso, pero aunque trataba de estar calmada y aparentar que no le pasaba nada… le era imposible. A pesar de que los militares se habían ido al igual que Zetsubou y todo estaba más tranquilo… había sido todo mucho más estresante. Lo que los Opositores pensaban de ella, lo que le había pasado a Mio, la última batalla y la culpa por lo que le hizo a Ui, Jun y los demás… Y las últimas palabras de Sakura rondando su cabeza.

Ritsu estaba colapsando poco a poco… Pero lo que le había dado un respiro había sido la noche anterior con Tatsuya. No habían vuelto a hablar después de lo sucedido en el techo del hotel, pero sentía y sabía que el chico esperaba tanto como ella un nuevo momento así. Era él el que la mantenía con calma sin mandar todo lejos…

-Gracias Mugi- sonrió Ritsu honestamente- ha sido un mes un tanto extraño para mí, pero pasara.

-Eso espero- dijo la rubia también sonriendo- todas queremos ver que estas bien, sobre todo Mio-chan

-Mmmm… - otro pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Mugi no decía las cosas porque sí- ¿por qué le haces tanto énfasis a Mio?

-Porque es obvio que se preocupa mucho por ti, es tu mejor amiga-

-Pero no lo recuerda- murmuró Ritsu con un pequeño pero punzante dolor en el pecho al decir eso- no tendría por qué preocuparse más por mí.

-Pero lo hace…- dijo Mugi insistiendo. Pero se calló abriendo los ojos sorprendida, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había dicho- mmm… creo que no va a estar contenta con esta conversación.

-¿Eh…? Haber, haber, Mugi ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- Ritsu estaba confundida pero a la vez, sabía lo que Mugi quería decir

-Ella… te quiere mucho Ricchan, aunque no quiere darse cuenta- dijo Mugi mirándola muy seria. Hace mucho tiempo que quería que la chica supiera lo que su amiga sentía, y si no era Mio quién lo decía, bueno…- Probablemente no debería hablar de esto a sus espaldas contigo, pero…

-No- la interrumpió Ritsu. Sus ojos se ocultaban bajo sus mechones- no es un tema que deberías hablar.

Mugi quedo un poco impresionada por la reacción de su amiga, tan cortante. El silencio llegó de nuevo al lugar, aunque fue un silencio mucho más incómodo que antes. Mugi se mordió el labio y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Tú… sabes de lo que hablo?-

Más silencio. Mugi miraba a Ritsu extrañada y preocupada. Se acercó a ella tratando de buscar sus ojos.

-Ese es un tema muy delicado Mugi- dijo al fin sin mirarla- Uno que había quedado atrás, uno del cuál no quiero hablar…

Nuevamente silencio. La rubia pudo captar dolor en la voz de Ritsu. ¿Por qué? ¿Un tema del pasado? ¿Acaso… acaso Ritsu que a Mio le gustaba? ¿Oh… era otro el motivo?

-Ricchan… ¿Alguna vez te gusto Mio?-

La castaña levantó la mirada. Era triste, era muy triste, tanto que contagió el corazón de Mugi de tal forma que quiso abrazarla y confortarla.

-Ricchan, ¿Qué pasó?- le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos

-Definitivamente esta no ha sido mi semana- murmuró recibiendo el abrazo- lo siento Mugi… pero no debería ser yo la que recuerde ciertas cosas…

-Lo siento Ricchan… en verdad no quería hacerte sentir mal- dijo Mugi con la culpa carcomiendo su conciencia. De verdad que no creía que fuera un tema tan delicado para su amiga…

-Ahora quiero estar con Tatsuya- comenzó a decir Ritsu- no quiero pensar en eso nuevamente, no quiero confundirme de nuevo…

-_¡Ritsu-senpai, Mugi-senpai! ¡Se acercan Chargers a la base!-_

Las dos chicas quedaron heladas al escuchar la voz de Azusa por sus walkie talkies. Se separaron segundos antes de ver un grupo de zombies aparecer por la puerta y escuchar un ruido como de algo pesado despedazando el suelo.

-¡Mugi, tu rifle!- le gritó Ritsu poniéndose en posición de combate justo cuando parte de la muralla era destrozada no por uno, sino dos chargers bastante grandes y con muchas ganas de aplastar y comer.

-¡Ricchan!- gritó Mugi con su rifle apuntando a los zombies, pero la chica ya había corrido hacia ellos embistiéndolos como unos palitroques un tanto pesados.

Los cuerpos de los zombies mutantes aplastaron alguno de los "normales", pero rápidamente se pararon para atacar a la cosa que los había asaltado. Mugi Le disparo al que tenía más cerca de ella volándole la cabeza mientras Ritsu golpeaba el estómago del otro charger mandándolo al suelo de espaladas. Saltó y dándose vuelo en el aire con una voltereta, aterrizó con gran fuerza en la cara el zombie con sus pies aplastándola por completo. Sin esperar más tiempo arremetió hacia los otros zombies normales, bajándolos en segundos. Se enderezó y miró a Mugi.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… ¿y tú?- dijo jadeando por la sorpresa del ataque, a diferencia de la otra que estaba muy tranquila

-Perfectamente, aunque preocupada- dijo llevando una mano al walkie talkie- ¿Azusa, que pasó?

-_¡Iwasaki se está comunicando, dice que rompieron las barreras que habían hecho y que más zombies se acercan! ¡Estaremos fuera en unos minutos!_

_-_Sabía que debía ir con ellos. No importa, protegeremos el lugar, ustedes saquen lo necesario para el antídoto- dijo Ritsu mirando a Mugi, quién asintió seria y lista para defender la puerta de los zombies.

Se paró derecha justo en la puerta mientras veía a los sedientos muertos acercarse. A lo lejos se escuchaban disparos y gritos de los otros Opositores y gruñidos de los zombies. Ritsu crujió sus nudillos y miró de reojo a Mugi quien se había parado al lado de ella con su bate de metal en la mano.

-¿Vamos con todo, Mugi-sama?- le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-Por supuesto- contestó blandiendo el bate.

Los eternos caminantes emitieron sus gruñidos siendo en total unos diez, y sin sacar su sonrisa Ritsu saltó sobre ellos como una fiera corría por su presa. Cuatro zombies cayeron al mismo tiempo por las manos de Ritsu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un quinto osó tratar de comerse parte de la chica, pero ella sólo con el puño le desencajó la mandíbula sin ningún esfuerzo. Mugi hacía su trabajo limpiamente y sin problemas. Golpeó a un zombie en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate rápidamente, un segundo apareció a su derecha pero la rubia ya lo había visto y también puso el bate en la cabeza del dejándolo en el suelo. Un tercero apareció por detrás pero de una patada la chica lo alejó. El monstruo apenas de inmutó al ver como al chica corría a él y despedazaba su cabeza, dejando su cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

-¡Así se hace Mugi!- le gritó su amiga agarrando las cabezas de dos zombies con cada mano y estrellándolas entre ellos, aplastándolas.

-Tú tampoco la haces mal- le dijo también sonriendo con adrenalina saliendo por sus poros. Fue ahí donde vio una figura en el borde de la pared lista para saltar- ¡Ricchan, cuidado atrás!

La figura encapuchada saltó sin piedad sobre la castaña… pero fue en vano. Ritsu se dio vuelta justo cuando el Hunter estaba sobre ella, y atravesó su mano por el estómago del zombie sin asco. Este quedó incrustado unos segundos en el brazo de la chica hasta que ella, como si fuera un insecto pegado en su ropa lo despegó tirándolo al suelo. Se acercó a él y pisó su cabeza sin compasión. Por unos segundos Mugi no vio ninguna emoción en los ojos de Ritsu, muy parecido cuando era usada por Zetsubou, con ese velo color ámbar… El cuerpo de la rubia se estremeció y tuvo la misma sensación de cuando fue atacada por Sakura: miedo.

-Esa me la debías- murmuró Ritsu limpiándose el brazo de la sangre coagulada- Perdón por ser tan ruda, Mugi.

La miró y sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Mugi suspiró, aunque aún estaba conmocionada por la escena tan sádica que había visto. A pesar de ver zombies, sangre y muerte casi todos los días, nunca era suficiente como para acostumbrarse a ver a una de tus queridas amigas hacer algo tan escabroso como eso.

-Está bien… o sea no… ay, no importa- balbuceó moviendo la cabeza un poco nerviosa

-¡Chicas!-

Las dos amigas de dieron vuelta y vieron salir de uno de los edificios a los demás. Traían los bolsos más llenos que antes, lo que significaba que habían encontrado algo útil.

-Les fue bien parece- dijo Ritsu viéndolos correr.

-¡Sí, y también con zombies!- gritó Azusa quién venía pálida con su arma en la mano

Las dos chicas levantaron una ceja y sus ánimos disminuyeron considerablemente al ver que un grupo de más de cincuenta zombies aparecían del mismo edificio de donde venía el grupo.

-Hermoso- alegó la castaña agachando los hombros abrumada.

-¡No es tiempo para sarcasmos, hace algo!- le gritó Jun con pánico en sus ojos

-¡Mira quién dice eso!- le gritó Jaken sonriendo y disparando de vez en cuando a algún zombie detrás de el

-¡En serio, no es hora de sarcasmos!- le gritó Haruka enojada. De seguro si no estuviera corriendo le hubiera dado un gran golpe en la cabeza

Por el rabillo de su ojo vio como alguien pasaba por su lado en dirección contraria.

-¡Ritsu!- gritó Mio parando de lleno y mirando a la chica corriendo directo hacia el gran grupo de zombies.

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?!- le gritó Tatsuya también dándose vuelta cargando su rifle

Pero la chica con grandes poderes ya estaba casi sobre el grupo de muertos. Se detuvo a sólo un metro y rápidamente incrustó sus manos en el cemento y sacó un gran pedazo de suelo y lo tiró sobre parte del grupo zombies. Lo levantó de nuevo y lo blandeó sobre otro resto, aplastando a la gran mayoría. Tatsuya había comenzado a correr en su ayuda disparando junto con Mio, quién blandía una katana e iba cortando cabezas sin piedad. Yui, Jaken y Mugi también corrieron con bates en la mano y bajaron a cuanto muerto se interponía en su camino. Azusa, Jun y Haruko se habían quedado en su puesto y apuntaban con sus rifles bajando a más zombies. En menos de diez minutos ya habían bajado a todos los muertos caminantes.

-Bonito manejo de cemento- dijo Jaken dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Ritsu- deberías enseñarme a hacer eso algún día.

-Jaja, puro talento, Jaken-san- dijo Ritsu sonriendo orgullosa

-Sí, sí, bonito y peligroso- dijo Tatsuya acercándose a ellos- ¿Cuándo vas a parar…?

Pero ya se le habían adelantado en la reprimenda.

GOLPE

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó Ritsu de dolor llevándose las manos a la cabeza con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Te lo mereces por estúpida!- le gritó Mio echa una furia- ¡Eran más de cincuenta zombies y se te ocurre ir sola! ¡¿Qué no piensas?!

-No- contestaron Azusa, Jun, Jaken y Haruko al unísono con unas gotitas en sus cabezas.

-¡Ya, pero no es para que me pegues!- le gritó Ritsu enojada poniéndose derecha, y revelando nuevamente su altura frente a Mio. Baja.

-¡¿Me vas a alegar que eso te dolió más que un ataque zombie?!-

-¡Eso es porque tus manos pesan demasiado por lo grandes que son!-

-¡Mi-mis manos no son tan grandes como tu frentota!-

-¡No es necesario insultar así!-

-¡Tú empezaste!-

-¡Tú me golpeaste!

-Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, al final igual salió todo bien- dijo Mugi poniéndose entremedio de las dos chicas con una sonrisa amigable y tranquila

-Sí, sí… Ahora lo mejor será salir de aquí e ir a ayudar a los otros grupos- dijo Yui también tratando de calmar las aguas.

Azusa no sabía si reír o no frente la escena cuando escuchó por su walkie talkie la voz de Jushiro.

-_¡Nakano, atenta ahí en la base militar!-_ sonaba roncó

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-

-_Iwasaki mando a todos a salir del lugar. Algo se acerca y bajó a todo el grupo de Gensai-_

-¡¿Qué?!-

El resto del grupo se enfocó es su capitana por esa reacción

-¡Furumra-san! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!- Azusa estaba inquieta.

_-¡Iwasaki está herido! ¡Tengan cuidado y escapen! ¡Saquen todo lo necesario para el antídoto y corran!-_

Que Iwasaki diga que huyan era porque de verdad algo muy malo se acercaba. Azusa tragó saliva y sin pensarlo más miró a su grupo.

-Hay que salir de aquí ahora-

-¿Pero qué pasó?- preguntó Haruko mostrando un poco de preocupación en sus ojos

-Órdenes de Iwasaki. Algo los atacó y viene hacia acá, así que tenemos que salir-

-¿El gran jefe ordenando la retirada?- Jaken, a pesar de haber hecho un comentario así, se había puesto pálido

-¡Sí, sí, ahora a moverse rápido!- ordenó Azusa haciendo que todo el grupo corriera hacia la puerta.

Pero era obvio que no sería fácil. Varios zombies aparecieron frente a ellos impidiéndoles el escape rápido. Jun y Azusa, quienes estaban más cerca de la puerta apuntaron sin vacilar… pero los muertos habían desaparecido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cayeron uno a uno inertes al suelo… desde el cielo, como si algo los hubiera levantado y tirado con mucha fuerza. El grupo se quedó helado y miró hacia atrás.

-Eh… no me miren que yo no fui- dijo Ritsu moviendo sus manos en negación.

-Por supuesto, si fui yo-

Esa voz.

Los nueve personajes sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras, y miraron a quién las había dicho. Caminaba como si nada por sobre los cuerpos inmóviles de los zombies derecho y elegante. Su pelo negro tenía unas líneas plateadas brillantes, y al sacarse los lentes de Sol mostro unos ojos color ámbar. Su sonrisa de triunfo se propagó por el lugar. Los chicos quedaron estupefactos mirándolo con ojos grandes.

-Es una broma…- murmuró Ritsu, pálida al ver esa figura acercarse a ellos.

-Quizás, porque a mí me ha hecho mucha gracia- dijo deteniéndose a un par de metros de ellos, cruzando sus manos con uñas bastante largas, o mejor dicho, garras.

Zetsubou Eito había aparecido nuevamente en escena.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN! <strong>

**cheers ^^  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Golpes

**Un nuevo capitulo? obvios... y como va con amor para todos lo público el 14 de febrero... JA!**

**enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>-¿A-acaso es Zetsubou Eito?- dijo Mugi mirando al hombre con ojos grandes, y extrañamente comenzando a transpirar nerviosa y asustada.<p>

-No puede ser… es un fantasma- murmuró Yui con la misma expresión que Mugi, temblando. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué repentinamente había sentido miedo al ver a ese hombre?

-Pe… pero que…- Ritsu no lo podía creer. Había visto como la Torre de Tokio había caído sobre la fortaleza de los militares y Zetsubou estaba ahí, lo habían comprobado, él era el que daba las órdenes… había muerto ese día…

Sin embargo estaba ahí, frente a ellos como si la batalla frente a la torre nunca hubiera ocurrido. Estaba erguido con un hoodie sin mangas. Su pelo negro tenía varías líneas color plateado, sus brazos se veían mucho mas musculosos y sus ojos… Eran igual a los de ella. Apretó sus puños sintiendo un muy mal presentimiento. Los otros chicos del grupo también estaban con la boca abierta al ver al hombre sintiendo la misma sensación de Ritsu.

-¿Qué? ¿No les alegra verme?- dijo el hombre con una fuerte voz abriendo los brazos como si quisiera abrazar a alguien- Soy tu creador Tainaka Ritsu, deberías estar desbordando alegría.

-¡Deberías estar muerto!- le gritó la castaña. Los demás la miraron, notando temor en sus palabras. Azusa preparó su rifle sin hacer movimientos grandes para no llamar la atención del hombre. Sentía que lo necesitaría muy pronto.

-Jajajaja, un ser perfecto nunca muere- dijo poniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Apuntó con su mano a Ritsu haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia- Pero yo soy tu creador Ritsu, deberías mostrar un mínimo de alegría por mí.

La chica quiso destrozar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Parece que hizo un movimiento sin pensar ya que Tatsuya puso su brazo delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso.

-Este es un buen momento para empezar a pensar bien lo que vas a hacer- le dijo mirándola seriamente.

Ritsu lo miró y sintió que se tranquilizaba un poco. Zetsubou sonrió aún más al darse cuenta de eso.

-Jajaja, no sabía lo bien domesticada que te habían hecho estos tipos- comentó cruzándose de hombros y mirándola para provocarla. Y resultó.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- exclamó con muchas venitas en su sien y tratando de atacar al hombre si no fuera por Tatsuya que ahora tuvo que afirmarla fuertemente para que no lo hiciera.

-¡Tranquilízate, sólo quiere provocarte!-

-Es la vieja técnica- dijo Jaken apretando fuertemente su arma. No quería demostrarlo pero estaba temblando- el volver de la muerte lo hizo sentir importante.

-Quizás demasiado- dijo Mio sonriendo. Estaba más tranquila que los demás, aunque no podía mirar directo a los ojos del hombre- Mientras más arriba sube tu ego, más dolor sentirás cuando lo hagamos caer.

-Dolor…- murmuró el hombre dejando sus brazos a los lados. De repente su rostro se sombreó mostrando sólo sus dientes blancos. Los chicos sintieron como la carne se les ponía de gallina y prepararon sus armas sin vacilar- Yo les enseñaré lo que es el dolor.

Desapareció.

El grupo aguantó la respiración tensándose y quedándose quietos. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento movió las hojas de los árboles seguido del cuerpo de Zetsubou apareciendo al medio de los chicos. Estos entrando en pánico se dieron vuelta pero la mano del hombre fue más rápida y golpeó brutalmente a Jaken mandándolo a volar hasta la entrada. Sin esperar más segundos, Zetsubou estiró su pierna hacia atrás dándole de lleno en el estómago de Yui y también lanzándola lejos hacia los árboles.

-¡Yui-senpai, Fushida-kun!- exclamó Azusa viendo a las dos figuras caídas en el suelo.

-¡Hijo de…!- alcanzó a decir Tatsuya antes de disparar, pero el hombre ya no estaba.

-¡Desapareció de nuevo!- chilló Jun sin tratar de ocultar su pánico

-¡Yo voy! ¡Vayan por Jaken y Yui!- gritó Ritsu y saltó en diagonal con los puños listos para golpear a Zetsubou quien caía relajadamente.

Sin cambiar su sonrisa de emoción, detuvo limpiamente el golpe de la chica. Aún en el aire y sin soltar el puño de Ritsu la atrajo a sus pies con una mano y con la otra agarró su rostro. Cayó sobre ella con una fuerza brutal enterrando la cabeza de la chica y creando un agujero en el suelo. Polvo comenzó a expandirse por el aire aunque no lo suficiente como para esconder a las dos figuras.

-¡Ritsu!- exclamó Mio asustada y apuntando a Zetsubou con su rifle.

Ninguna bala le acertó. El hombre nuevamente había saltado y había caído varios metros lejos de ellos. Estiró su cuello haciendo unos fuertes cracks y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolos amenazadoramente. Los chicos que no habían sido golpeados se quedaron quietos sin atrever a moverse. Mugi había corrido a auxiliar a Yui, la cual no había caído inconsciente pero si estaba bastante adolorida por el golpe. Jaken estaba despertando y siendo ayudado por Jun quién no dejaba de mirar al nuevo hombre poderoso por si hacía otro movimiento. Incluso el viento había dejado de abatir las hojas de los árboles, creando un silencio bastante tenso.

-Parece que los deje mudos de la impresión- dijo el hombre mostrando sus dientes blancos- Entonces fue algo sorprendente

-¿Có… cómo pudiste hacer eso?- preguntó Azua sin dejar de apuntar hacia el hombre con su rifle, aunque temblaba de pies a cabeza

-Jaja, esperaba esa pregunta- dijo sacando un frasquito de su bolsillo y mostrándolo al grupo. Estaba vacío- Estoy tan orgulloso de mí y mi experimento que no tengo ningún problema en contarles. Todo empezó hace 15 años atrás…

Una de sus uñas comenzó a crecer atravesando el frasquito limpiamente. Los chicos quedaron impresionados al ver como esa garra se iba alargando, y no sólo una sino que todas las de su mano.

-Cuatro experimentos. Uno fue el primer paso, el otro fue fallido y los dos últimos me ayudaron a terminar lo que siempre quise: La perfección. Ahora soy el humano más poderoso que existe.

-¡¿Eso era lo que querías hacer?!- exclamó Mio con todo el odio que tenía hacia el hombre- ¡¿Creaste un apocalipsis zombie sólo para que pudieras adquirir poder y perfección?! ¡Mataste a la humanidad sólo por un capricho!

-Y no me arrepiento- murmuró el hombre con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡Pero qué mierda tienes en la cabeza…!- siguió gritando Mio queriendo estrujar el cuello de ese hombre pero Haruko puso su mano en su hombro para que no se moviera.

-No ganamos nada con alterarnos- dijo la mujer mirándola con advertencia. Se adelantó unos pasos para enfrentarse al Zetsubou con la mirada- Igual, me gustaría saber cómo fue que sobreviviste, algo relacionado a tu virus probablemente.

-Deberías hablar de mi virus con más respeto- dijo el pelinegro mirando a la mujer- pero como morirán en un par de minutos, te perdono. La verdad, nunca pensé que lograran destruir mi arma junto con la Torre de Tokio, admito que fue una derrota justa. A duras penas pude salir con vida con algunos militares ya que había preparado una vía de escape minutos antes de la explosión…

Se levantó el hoodie y mostró una gran cicatriz en su estómago.

-Pero ahora no me importa. Pude llegar aquí y terminar el experimento de toda mi vida… Y convertirme en esto, la fusión de todos los zombies mutantes fallidos, e incluso más poderoso que los Jikken.

-La fusión de todos los zombies mutantes, o sea que ellos si son en parte de clave para encontrar la cura al virus- murmuró Haruka pensando en voz alta

-Ah, entonces estas tratando de sacarme información sobre el virus con tus preguntas, Sato-chan. Que de algo sirvan los siete años de estudio- dijo Zetsubou sonriendo divertido

-¿Te conoce?- murmuró Tatsuya de reojo a Haruka

-Sí, en la Universidad- contestó con una venita en su sien. Obviamente el comentario había afectado su orgullo- Aunque me costó acordarme de quién era exactamente. Nunca pensé que un chico tan tímido como ese podría terminar en eso…

-Para que veas que para ser perfecto hay que evolucionar- dijo Zetsubou con aire de autosuficiencia

-De verdad me tienes enferma con ese ego tuyo- dijo la mujer irritada- Dinos ya cómo creaste el maldito virus, no creo que pierdas nada con hacerlo.

-Jeje, ¿por qué no les preguntas a mis soldados?- dijo mirando hacia un lado.

El grupo miró hacia dónde él lo hacía y contuvieron la respiración al ver un grupo de zombies salir de los edificios y caminar hacia ellos. Soldados, eras soldados militares convertidos en zombies… Eso significaba que…

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Haruka apretando los puños- tú… convertiste a tus propios hombres en zombies…

-Eres un monstruo- murmuró Mugi al lado de Yui mirando a los zombies y sintiendo lástima por ellos.

-Monstruo sería si no les dijera que todos estos tipos- comenzó a decir mientras se ponía la capucha sobre la cabeza dejando la mitad de su rostro bajo sombras- van directo a su querido hotel…

-... ¿Eh?- exclamaron los ocho chicos, sintiendo cómo el pánico se apoderaba de ellos.

- Y créanme, no son pocos-

Dirigió su cara hacia ellos, dejando a la vista dos puntos color ámbar en medio de la oscuridad estremeciendo a todos en ese lugar. Corrió hacia ellos a una velocidad imparable. Los chicos apenas tuvieron tiempo para dirigir sus armas hacia él y disparar, no tuvieron oportunidad… y hubieran muerto si Ritsu no hubiera aparecido justo frente a Zetsubou para detenerlo por centímetros. Apretó fuertemente sus manos con los puños del hombre quedando frente a frente. El sudor que caía por su frente por el esfuerzo se mezcló con un hilo de sangre por el golpe anterior.

-¡Vaya, hasta que despertaste!- gritó Zetsubou con un tono maniático- ¡casi comenzabas a decepcionarme!

-No te preocupes…- murmuró la castaña haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que el hombre no la arrastrara hacia atrás. Tenía la misma fuerza que un tank- no me gusta decepcionar a gente como tú…

-¿Cómo yo? ¿Entonces admites mi superioridad?- preguntó Zetsubou mirándola burlonamente

-No, sino que como un igual al que voy a derrotar- contestó, y en ese momento en sus ojos cayó el velo característico de los Jikken. Apretó aún más sus manos provocándole dolor y sorpresa al Jefe de los Militares y en un dos por tres lo arrastró hacia atrás. Aprovechando la fuerza que hacía Zetsubou, atrajo sus manos hacia ella y golpeó fuertemente la cabeza del hombre sin piedad. En esos segundos de dolor Ritsu se agachó un poco y con su puño izquierdo golpeó en diagonal hacia arriba el estómago de Zetsubou haciendo que perdiera gran cantidad de aire y con el derecho ofreció un increíble Uppercut lanzándolo al suelo.

-¡Saquen a Yui y Jaken de aquí y vuelvan al hotel con Iwasaki, yo me encargo de él!- gritó Ritsu haciéndoles una seña para que se fueran aun en guardia por si Zetsubou se levantaba.

-¡¿Y dejarte aquí sola?!- le gritó Mio rehusándose a mover siquiera un musculo en dirección a la salida

-¡Es peligroso si se quedan aquí!- gritó Ritsu en respuesta. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Zetsubou se movía- Mierda, ¡váyanse!

-¡Zombies!- gritó Azusa apuntando a los muertos caminantes que ya estaban a sólo un metro de ellos

Comenzó el tiroteo. Los zombies comenzaron a caer poco a poco, pero como eran muchos hicieron que el grupo fuera retrocediendo. Mugi y Yui se habían levanto y fueron las primera en tener contacto bate contra cara mientras los otros disparaban para que pudieran retroceder. Zetsubou, en medio del escándalo aprovechó para moverse. Usando a los muertos vivientes como escudo logró llegar al lado de Ritsu rápidamente y antes que la chica reaccionara la golpeó tan fuerte que la mando varios metros lejos haciendo que se saliera del sector de la Universidad. Se vio una nube de polvo en el lugar que la chica se estrello.

-Aquí es dónde nos separamos, que tengan buenas noches- dijo Zetsubou educadamente haciendo una referencia hacia los opositores y corriendo hacia donde había tirado a Ritsu justo cuando le llovieron las balas.

-Hijo de…- murmuró Tatsuya golpeando a un zombie mientras lo veía correr. Se dio cuenta también que muchos zombies iban en la misma dirección al salir de la Universidad- ¡voy detrás de él!

-¡Espera, no vaya solo!- gritó Azusa también clavándole su rifle a la cabeza de un zombie y haciéndola explotar- ¡Mio-senpai, ve con él y ayuden a Ritsu-senpai!

-No era necesario pedir eso- dijo la pelinegra ya acercándose a la salida mientras golpeaba en la cabeza con su katana a un zombie- ¡Ustedes vuelvan al hotel, estaremos en contacto!

-¡Tengan cuidado!- le gritó Azusa abriéndose camino entre otro grupo de zombies, pareciera que se multiplicaban

-¿Es buena idea que vayan?- preguntó Mugi corriendo al lado de ella y saliendo del la Universidad en la dirección contraria a Mio y Tatsuya

-Ritsu no puede ir sola. Aunque Tatsuya-kun y Mio-senpai no sean lo suficientemente fuertes por lo menos la cubrirán de los zombies alrededor y le darán ánimo- dijo Azusa y agregó con un tono de preocupación- o por lo menos, esperemos que eso funcione.

Los dos chicos salieron de la universidad en ayuda de su amiga… aunque no sabían si serían de gran ayuda ya que Zetsubou era, bueno, muy fuerte y sólo Ritsu podía hacerle pelea.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo ayudar?- preguntó el Tatsuya mientras corrían en dirección de la batalla entre los dos grandes.

-No, pero siempre se puede improvisar…- dijo Mio mirando el alrededor, y tuvo una idea- cómo ahora, ¿sabes manejar?

Ritsu detuvo el golpe de Zetsubou nuevamente desviándolo hacia un lado y lanzó su puño contra la cara del, obteniendo el mismo resultado ahora al revés. Se agachó para esquivar el combo de su enemigo, agarró su brazo con sus dos manos y dándose vuelta lo tiró por sobre su espalda lo más fuerte que pudo hacia un grupo de zombies. Se levantó justo para apartar uno de ellos de su hombro y tirarlo hacia otro grupo de zombies al lado contrario del anterior. Sí, la pelea entre los dos humanos mutantes estaba siendo hecha en medio de una calle repleta de muertos vivientes.

-¿No te parece divertido, Ritsu?- preguntó Zetsubou levantándose y aplastando la cabeza de unos de los muertos con su pie- Humanos perfectos peleando entre medio de las fallas y muertos… Es algo incluso irónico.

-Eres el único que lo encuentra así, a mi me da asco- dijo la chica lanzándose hacia él con intenciones de golpearlo en esa sonrisa tan desagradable, pero fue él el que la empujó primero aunque sin intención.

Los dos volaron un par de metros hacia el suelo. Apenas Ritsu pudo darse cuenta que había aterrizado en un par de cuerpos zombies y del mismo Zetsubou vio como un charger iba corriendo hacia ellos. El causante del empujón.

-Oh, oh- murmuró agachándose al mismo tiempo que Zetsubou levantaba la cabeza y recibía todo el puño del zombie mutante, lanzándolo nuevamente lejos- hermoso.

Ritsu se tiró a un lado levantándose y esquivando un nuevo ataque del charger. Se puso delante del mutante esperando un nuevo golpe. El monstruo la miró con furia y se tiró hacia ella con fuerza. Como si nada, Ritsu saltó por sobre el zombie y preparó sus piernas para golpearlo en la parte de atrás y lanzarlo lejos, pero sintió como algo la agarraba de la cintura justo cuando pensaba lanzar su patada, y voló hacia el lado chocando contra un edificio dejando una nube de polvo.

-¡Ayayayay!- gritó Ritsu de dolor sobándose la cabeza en medio del polvo.

-Eso sí fue hermoso- dijo Zetsubou con su larga lengua afuera y sonriendo muy feliz.

Pero no le duró mucho. Un hunter saltó contra el tomándolo desapercibido. De un golpe lo sacó de su espalda junto con otros cuatro zombies que lo habían alcanzado. Sonriendo con autosuficiencia, sintió como su lengua de soltaba. Miró hacia atrás y vio como una Ritsu salvaje se abalanzaba contra él y le daba un golpe con sus dos puños en la cara aplastándola. Levantó su rodilla y atrayendo su cara hacia ella con sus puños la azotó y lo mando hacia atrás como por tercera vez. Un hilo de sangre se vio en el aire.

-Eso por el golpe de hace un rato- murmuró la castaña haciendo crujir los nudillos

-Jajajaja, que vengativa eres- dijo el hombre llevándose una mano a la nariz, pero sonreía- me encanta…

Sus uñas comenzaron a alargarse. De un salto se paro y miró a la chica con sus ojos ahora color ámbar. Ritsu también lo miró con los mismos ojos, esos ojos alterados genéticamente para crear un arma humana: ojos asesinos.

-¡Vamos Tainaka Ritsu, muéstrame todo lo que puedes hacer!- le gritó estruendosamente y corrió hacia ella con sus cuchillas brillando con el crespúsculo.

-¡Vas a ver cómo te hago llorar de dolor!- le gritó corriendo a toda velocidad con sus puños apretados por la ira.

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que los zombies alrededor de ellos habían comenzado a huir y que casi se quedaron solos en medio de la calle, hasta que escucharon un gran rugido como si una muralla se estuviera cayendo. Se detuvieron a un metro de distancia y sintieron como el suelo se movía. ¿Temblor?

-¿Qué pasa…?- preguntó Ritsu al aire mirando para todos lados al igual que Zetsubou.

Un edificio de cuatro pisos cerca de ellos se derrumbo y dejó ver la "estampida". Los dos humanos abrieron los ojos de par en par viendo como un grupo de diez tank corría hacia ellos por la calle empujándose entre sí, algunos cayendo y siendo pisoteados por otros formando una nube inmensa de polvo que cuando se despejaba dejaba a la vista destrucción y desolación detrás. Un espectáculo peculiar, interesante, y espantoso.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- gritaron Ritsu y Zetsubou al mismo tiempo llenos de pánico al verlos, y echaron a correr como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡¿Cómo eso puede ser posible?!- gritó Ritsu corriendo a la par con Zetsubou lo más rápido que podía

-¡To-todo es posible en mi mundo!- gritó el hombre sonriendo, pero no lograba esconder el pánico que tenía

-¡Ay por favor! ¡Ni tú te lo esperabas!- le gritó la castaña enojada y empujándolo

-¡Te va ir mal si peleas contra mi aquí!- grito Zetsubou con unas venitas en su cien y devolviéndole el empujón.

Ritsu forcejeó y tiró otro empujón, pero Zetsubou paró de lleno haciendo que la castaña pasara de largo y aprovechó para agarrar la pierna con su lengua y hacer que cayera. Sacando la cabeza del suelo, Ritsu miró al hombre correr y a los tanks acercarse… cada vez más… Es decir, ya estaban casi encima de ella.

-¡Aaaaaayayayayayay!- gritó rodando justo para evitar ser aplastada por uno de los monstruos.

Trató de pararse pero el suelo estaba demasiado inestable y los monstruos pasaron a su lado envolviéndola en la nube de polvo junto con ellos. Zetsubou miró hacia atrás sonriendo, esperando que la hayan aplastado, pero su felicidad duró poco al ver como la chica aparecía nuevamente en los hombros de uno de los tanks. Ella lo saludo mientras trataba de afirmarse antes de ponerse pálida

-¡Mira hacia dónde corres!- le gritó al hombre indicándole hacia adelante.

Zetsubou miró hacia adelante y se encontró con un gran edificio de unos 15 pisos.

-Oh, oh-

La masa mutante y dura de tanks chocó contra él aplastándolo contra el edificio, haciendo que este cayera y cubriera a todo el grupo con pesados escombros. Ritsu logró esquivar la mayoría de los escombros saltado entre ellos. Quedó como estropajo al librarse de la avalancha de escombros, botada en el suelo de espalda respirando agitada.

-Eso… estuvo cerca- murmuró mirando el cielo, hasta que escuchó como pedazos de edificio se movían y dejaban a la vista a los diez tanks. Posaron sus ojos en la chica. Era como si todos ellos estuvieran conectados y pensaran como uno… aunque probablemente lo único que pensaban era: come lo que se mueva que no sea zombie- ¿Es en serio?

Rugieron todos al mismo tiempo y corrieron hacia ella. Ritsu se movió rápidamente por los escombros hacia la calle sintiendo como le iban pisando los talones. Se le vino una idea suicida pero probablemente útil, así que no lo pensó dos veces y deteniéndose en seco, se dio vuelta y doblando sus piernas para impulsarse saltó sobre el tank más cercano dándole un doble golpe en la pequeña cabeza y haciendo que cayera sobre otro. Ritsu pisó suelo y sintió como si su estómago fuera arrancado de su cuerpo por la feroz fuerza de un tercer tank que la había golpeado. Atravesó el costado de un edificio y fue a parar de lleno en el suelo. Viendo pajaritos se tomó dos segundos para recuperar el aire perdido, pero no fue buena idea. Arrastrada por algo que la había agarrado del pie fue a dar de lleno contra el fuerte puño de Zetsubou. La sangre de su boca pintó el cemento gris. Se levantó rápidamente pero la lengua de su enemigo la hizo tambalearse, y recibió un fuerte rodillazo al costado. Con lágrimas en los ojos agradeció que su cuerpo fuera más resistente de lo normal. Se tambaleó nuevamente cubriendo su costado pero la lengua la hizo caer de espalda y sintió como fue elevada en el aire.

-¿Qué tal mirar el mundo de cabeza?- le habló Zetsubou poniéndose frente a la chica- Es una nueva perspectiva, te da nuevos aires y nuevas ideas

-Quizás… sinónimos de locura- murmuró Ritsu tratando despejar su cabeza del dolor. Un hilo de sangre cayó al suelo.

-Todo el mundo posee al menos un pequeño destello de locura…- dijo mirando los ojos de la chica con una horrible sonrisa, pero un gran pedazo de escombro había aparecido en el cielo que volaba en dirección hacia él.

Se cubrió con el cuerpo de Ritsu, la cual salió disparada como por cuarta vez hacia el suelo varios metros lejos. Zetsubou miró hacia el lado contrario de donde había caído la chica, pero los tanks ya estaban ahí. Con otro Oh,Oh de parte del hombre los monstruos se tiraron sobre él haciendo un hermoso montoncito de varias toneladas. La castaña abrió los ojos y juró ver estrellas… Bueno, era de noche. Sacó los pedazos de escombro encima de ella y escuchó un gruñido. Zombies comenzaron a salir de los edificios aprovechando que los tanks estaban muy ocupados en su montón.

-Esto está comenzando a cansarme- dijo Ritsu con unas venitas saliendo de su cien.

Pero sin que siquiera se moviera, varios de los muertos caminantes volaron un par de metros arrastrados por un auto… La castaña parpadeó varias veces al ver que el auto estaba siendo manejado por Tatsuya y con Mio de copiloto.

-¡Vamos, sube ahora!- le gritó el chico de ojos somnolientos, pero ahora muy despierto

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Les dije que no me siguieran, es muy peligroso!-

Una bala pasó rozando su rostro, y fue a parar en la sien de un zombie que estaba justo detrás de ella.

-¿Aún crees que no necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Mio con medio cuerpo afuera del auto y con una pistola en su mano- Sólo sube

Aun titubeando, Ritsu se subió en el asiento de atrás y apenas cerró la puerta el auto partió a toda velocidad chirreando las ruedas. Pasó a llevar varios zombies con él.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó la castaña asomándose entre los dos asientos de adelante

-Supusimos que tu no tendrías- dijo Tatsuya sin sacar la mirada del frente- por eso ideamos uno

-¿Y ese sería…?

-Escapar hasta que ideemos uno mejor- dijo Mio mirando por el espejo retrovisor

-… Interesante- murmuró Ritsu con varias gotitas cayendo por su nuca

Por mientras, la montaña de tanks comenzaba moverse, pero no porque los tanks querían, sino que el individuo que estaba en el fondo de ellos se había cansado ya de jugar. Los diez monstruos fueron levantados y con un grito, Zetsubou los lanzo lejos de él. Estaba enojado y cansado de perder el tiempo con esas cosas… Quería terminar con Tainaka Ritsu rápidamente, y así poder ir a la base de los Opositores. Sonrió al ver las huellas de auto y cómo los zombies caminaban en esa dirección. Quizás jugaría un poco más con los sentimientos de la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aspi se fue otro capitulo LLENO de acción... me costó un poco escribirlo porque habían demaciadas cosas pasando, muchos zombies y cosas así. Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios y por leer el fic que lo hice con TAAAAAANTO amor... ok, no soy muy cursi, pero hay algo de amor n esta historia, no? ustedes que opinan? XD jajja, sé que hay muchos que me quieren matar por eso, pero... bueno, me voy ^^<strong>

**cheers**


	19. Chapter 19: Corre corre corre

**Y COMENZÓ MARZO! mala onda, con eso vienen las clases, el poco tiempo, y las mals notas XD (no soy una buena estudiante XD) Pero, ahora no importa, así que vayamos con un nuevo capítulo de este super fics Left 4 Survive: Gisei **

**PD: denle una oportunidad a Tatsuya, no es un mal chico... XD**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-¿Los demás volvieron al hotel?- preguntó Ritsu a sus dos amigos mientras iban en el auto<p>

-Sí, estuve comunicándome con Azusa- dijo Mio mirando por el espejo retrovisor- Furumura-san le dijo que en efecto, un gran grupo de zombies había comenzado a atacar el hotel.

-Desgraciado- murmuró Ritsu con rabia pensando en Zetsubou

-¿Y cómo pretendes derrotarlo?- preguntó Tatsuya mirándola de reojo- parece que te dio un poco de trabajo en ese enfrentamiento

-¿Eh…? ¡No es más fuerte que yo y no tuve problemas con él!- le gritó Ritsu ofendida y sonrojándose - parece más fuerte de lo que es, pero…

-Límpiate- le dijo Mio mientras le pasaba un paño limpio que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos en la herida de su sien.

Ritsu se calló y se sonrojó aún más. Murmuró un gracias y se sentó en el asiento mientras se pasaba el pañito. Tatsuya la miró por el espejo retrovisor, y cuando encontró los ojos de la chica le sonrió, haciendo que ella superara el significado de: estar sonrojada. Pero dejó de estarlo al sentir la fuerte sacudida que tuvo el auto.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó la castaña tratando de sentarse nuevamente

-Algo muy duro- dijo Tatsuya manteniendo el control del auto con dificultad- estamos más pesados que antes.

Unas garras traspasaron el techo del auto rozando el hombro del Mio y Tatsuya. La nariz de Ritsu quedó a sólo milímetros de las cuchillas.

-¡Witch!- gritó Mio sacando su pistola y disparando al techo.

Al parecer funciono para que el zombie mutante saliera del techo, pero ayudo a que otros zombies aparecieran en el camino. Tatsuya tuvo que hacer malabarismos con el auto para esquivar a la gran mayoría. Independiente que fuera un buen auto, no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo a tantos muertos vivientes en el camino, además qué…

-¡¿Otra vez?!- exclamó Tatsuya perdiendo el control por unos segundos al sentir nuevamente algo pesado en el techo

-¡Ahora sí te doy!- le gritó Mio apuntando hacia el techo, pero justo un zombie choco contra el vidrio del auto quedando con medio cuerpo adentro

-¡Mierda! ¡Sácalo de ahí, no puedo ver nada!- gritó Tatsuya entrando en pánico y tratando por todos los medio de no perder el control del vehículo.

-¡Mio, sácalo y dispara a los zombies de afuera, yo me encargo de la witch!- gritó Ritsu abriendo la ventana del auto.

Asomó la cabeza en el techo y vio cómo las garras de la witch volaban hacia ella junto con un grito de dolor del zombie.

-¡UOOOO!- exclamó la chica echándose hacia atrás quedando acostada en el aire con la mitad de su cuerpo afuera del auto. Viendo los centímetros de distancia con las cuchillas botó varias gotitas de nervios- eso estuvo cerca

Se afirmó de la puerta con sus manos y dándose impulso con los pies salió del auto hacia el techo dando una vuelta y dándole una patada al zombie en la cabeza. Este se encorvo por el golpe y gritó fuertemente de nuevo. Ritsu se arrodillo en el techo para no caerse y justo detuvo las cuchillas de la mujer zombie con sus dos manos. La chica sonrió y rompió las garras sin ningún esfuerzo. El chillido de la witch fue tan fuerte que casi pudo dejar sorda a la chica. Separó las manos y avanzó para callar al zombie, empujándola fuera del auto. Sonrió satisfecha, pero…

-¡Cuidado!-

Escuchó la voz de Mio, miró hacia adelante y vio como en cámara lenta una bala entraba en el cuerpo de un boomer, este explotaba y todo su interior se impregnaba en el auto y en Ritsu.

-¡¿Estás bien allá arriba?!- le preguntó la pelinegra sacando su cabeza para escuchar a su amiga

-Perfectamente…- contestó la castaña con cara de asco por la sustancia verde y maloliente del zombie- me siento… limpia…

-¡Afírmense!- gritó Tatsuya doblando en una esquina sin disminuir la velocidad.

Mio se afirmó de la puerta aun con el arma en su mano, y por el rabillo del ojo vio como algo caía. Dobló la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Ritsu en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¡RITSU!-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Tatsuya mirando por el espejo retrovisor y viendo la figura de la chica y los zombies dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¡Da la vuelta, da la vuelta!- gritó Mio sacando medio cuerpo afuera

-¡No puedo, la calle es muy chica!- gritó el chico sudando frío- ¡Mierda, es la segunda vez que pasa! ¡El olfato de Ritsu es casi el triple mejor que el de nosotros, por eso se desmayó con la bilis del zombie!

-¡Ay, no! ¡Voy, tu da la vuelta en la próxima esquina!- avisó Mio abriendo la puerta

-¡Mio, espera!- pero ya era tarde.

La chica saltó del auto con imprudencia y sintiendo un punzante dolor en su pierna izquierda al aterrizar en el suelo, pero no le hizo caso. Sacando la katana de la funda que llevaba en la espalda cortó las cabezas de los zombies que estaban en su camino. Pateó la cabeza de uno que estaba con la boca abierta sobre el rostro de Ritsu listo para comer. Dejando la katana a un lado agarró a Ritsu y la subió en sus hombros rápidamente.

-Lo bueno es que no pesas mucho, puedes estar orgullosa de eso- murmuró Mio con una sonrisa. Miró a su alrededor y vio como zombies aparecían nuevamente. Apretó la katana que tenía en su mano- Ni pienses en intentar tocar a Tainaka Ritsu mientras yo esté cerca.

Pero una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo. Ese peso le era muy familiar, y esa situación la había vivido antes… Un punzante dolor de cabeza la golpeo en ese instante dejando caer su arma. Se arrodillo por el cuerpo de de su amiga que repentinamente se hizo muy pesado, pero no lo dejó caer. Con los ojos entrecerrados vio como los zombies se acercaban sin piedad, sólo con ganas de morder. Cerró su boca fuertemente tratando de disipar el dolor y concentrarse en huir, o por lo menos defenderse, pero el dolor iba en aumento. ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que tener un ataque de esos?

_-¡RITSU!- _

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su propia voz. ¿Otro recuerdo? ¿Justo ahora?

_-Tran-tranquila… estoy aquí…-_

_Sangre, polvo, fuego, dolor, miedo._

_-Mi-Mio… -_

Mio se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ritsu en su cabeza. Ese recuerdo, era muy parecido al que había tenido en el Hospital Artificial al verla acostada en la cama. El miedo del recuerdo se traspasó al presente, invadiendo a Mio de una forma casi sobrehumana mezclándose con desesperación e impotencia. Los zombies estaban sobre ella y no podía moverse, el dolor era demasiado, el miedo era horrible, pero…

-¡MIO!- Un auto apareció por la esquina contraria a la que había desaparecido. Tatsuya echaba fuego por los ojos y manejaba casi enloquecido. Pasó a llevar a más de la mitad de los zombies que estaban en la calle. Dobló y frenó haciendo un fuerte chirrido con las ruedas- ¡MUÉVETE AHORA!

Debía proteger a su amiga. Ese era el mayor sentimiento por sobre todos los otros. Con un grito de desesperación anulo el dolor de su mente.

_-Es hora de que yo te proteja, Ritsu-_

-¡AAAHHHH!- agarró su katana y cortó la cabeza de un zombie en dos.

Se levantó rápidamente con las piernas temblado y corrió. Esquivó a un par de zombies y vio una tienda con la puerta semi abierta. Lograría llegar ahí, debía lograrlo. Escuchó cómo el auto se movía de nuevo atrayendo a varios muertos vivientes y dejando el camino para Mio más libre. Empujó la puerta y entró al lugar, perdiendo fuerzas al último minuto y cayendo de rodillas. Sudaba frío por el dolor que volvía fuertemente a su cabeza. Unos gruñidos la advirtieron de los zombies entrando detrás de ella. Dejó a Ritsu gentilmente en el suelo y se levantó con su katana dispuesta a patearles el trasero.

-Fuera de aquí… ¡LARGO!- gritó echándose encima de los zombies con furia, cortándolos en pedazos.

-¡Cierra la… UO!- exclamó Tatsuya esquivando la katana a sólo centímetros- ¡soy yo, soy yo!

-Ah… lo siento- dijo Mio mirando al chico, apartando el arma de él- me dejé llevar

-Lo-lo note- murmuró el chico, pálido y con gotitas de nerviosismo cayendo por su sien y cerrando la puerta- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, completamente ilesa- dijo Mio dándose vuelta, aunque se tambaleó un poco

-¿Segura que estás bien?- le preguntó nuevamente Tatsuya acercándose a ella y afirmándola

-Dolor de cabeza, no es nada… Ritsu me preocupa más-

-Mmmm… cómo digas- dijo Tatsuya no completamente convencido- Entonces iré a buscar agua, tu sácale la ropa por mientras

-… ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Mio dándose vuelta hacia el completamente roja

-Por… ¡No, no, no, sólo la chaqueta… o algo, para disminuir el olor del zombie!- contestó el chico también sonrojándose de una manera divertida- Vu-vuelvo enseguida…

Corrió afuera del salón. Mio se quedó unos segundos sin moverse y suspiró. Por lo menos el dolor había disminuido considerablemente gracias a Tatsuya. Observó el lugar antes de acercarse a Ritsu. Un local de motocicletas. Habían muchos tipos, de carreras, de paseo, para dos personas, y repuestos para estos, gasolina, ropa para carreras, cascos, guantes, y un gran ventanal de mostrador hacia la calle. Estaba lleno de polvo y se notaba que nadie había pisado ese lugar en un año. Se hincó frente a Ritsu, quién aún no despertaba y le sacó la chaqueta que llevaba, aguantando el horrible olor del zombie. Por lo menos no había manchado tanto la playera a tiritas que llevaba debajo y vio su hombro. Se estremeció al ver lo oscura que se había puesto su piel por la mordida del zombie. Era una marca horrible que tendría que llevar toda su vida, gracias a Zetsubou y su idea de obtener poder. Sintió pena por su amiga.

-¡Llegue, aquí traigo agua para limpiarla y sacarle el hedor!- dijo Tatsuya corriendo con un balde lleno de agua- Y será mejor darnos prisa, los zombies mueren por entrar.

Mio miró por el ventanal, y vio varios cuerpos moviéndose por fuera y chocando contra el vidrio. Agradeció a la persona que se le ocurrió hacer ese vidrio lo suficientemente grueso.

-¡A la izquierda!-

-¡A la derecha!-

-¡No, no, atrás también!-

-¡POR TODOS LADOS, TODOS LADOS!- chilló Jun con los ojos llorosos por el pánico al ver a tantos zombies cerca del hotel

-¡No seas una nena y dispara!- le gritó Jaken con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras manejaba la camioneta entre el mar de muertos.

Jun estaba con la escopeta afuera del vehículo disparando a todos los zombies que podía, aunque estaba pálida como una hoja de papel. Mugi había estado disparando, pero las balas ya se habían acabado hace rato y ocupaba su bate para golpear todas las cabezas que pasaban por su camino. Yui estaba en la otra ventana junto a dos Opositores más disparando y golpeando a todo. Sus manos se iban llenando rápidamente de sangre por la cantidad de zombies. Azusa estaba con medio cuerpo afuera de la ventanilla del techo con su rifle y haciendo varios tiros limpios a las cabezas de los muertos vivientes. Haruka estaba de copiloto con sus pistolas disparando y ayudando un poco a Jaken para que avanzara, porque realmente era muy difícil.

-¡¿Alguna idea de cómo entrar en el hotel?!- preguntó Jaken a Azusa mientras doblaba bruscamente al ver a un hunter alzarse entre la multitud

-¡N… no!- contestó la líder del grupo al haber volado la cabeza del hunter en el aire- ¡Aún espero la respuesta Furumura-san… con urgencias!

_-Ustedes sigan peleando ahí, Hisaka Takato está en camino-_ contestó el hombre por medio del walkie talkie

-¡Pues grítale que se dé prisa, no aguantaremos mucho aquí!-

La situación era la siguiente. Ellos estaban a varios metros lejos de la Gran Muralla que cubría el hotel, y todo el alrededor estaba cubierto por zombies. Los tres autos que habían logrado llegar estaban al borde del mar de zombies. En los autos estaban las chicas mas otros Opositores que habían salido vivos de la base de los militares más Iwasaki… pero no estaban en la mejor condición para pelear, además, sus municiones se estaban agotando. En ese momento lo mejor era entrar y buscar todo lo necesario para destruir a los zombies… luego pensarían una forma de salir de allí.

-¡Azu-nyan! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó Yui dejando su arma sin balas de lado y sacando el bate por la ventana para atacar a los zombies- ¡Se nos acaban las balas y las ideas!

-¡Y los bates!- agregó el chico al lado de ella con su bate destrozado.

-¡Sí, pero tenemos que…!- pero fue callada bruscamente al sentir que algo le apretaba el pecho y la lanzaba ferozmente fuera del auto.

-¡AZU-NYAN!- gritó Yui al ver como su kouhai salía volando por la ventana.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- exclamó Haruka viendo lo que sucedía

-¡Smoker!- gritó uno de los Opositores que iban con ellos

Azusa cayó pesadamente en el suelo sintiendo como si su cuerpo se quebrara, y la presión entre la espalda y el pecho la hizo perder el aire por varios segundos. Abrió los ojos desesperada por el aire viendo pajaritos a su alrededor y se encontró en medio de un círculo de zombies. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el smoker corría hacia ella con aire hambriento. De un solo balazo y apenas moviendo su brazo lo dejó fuera de combate.

-Per-perfecto… ahora sólo faltan unos ci-cien…- murmuró sintiendo un punzante dolor en su espalda por el golpe. Trató de levantarse pero el dolor hizo que se mareara rápidamente. Los zombies estaban sobre ella.

-¡AZU-NYAAAAAAAAAAN!-

Escuchó el fuerte grito y casi maniático de su senpai corriendo hacia ella con un bate y pasando por los zombies casi como si fueran palitroques y ella la fuerte bola de bowling. Había saltado del auto sin vacilar y casi volado hacia dónde estaba la chica.

Con fuego en sus ojos golpeo a los zombies que estaban casi encima de Azusa. Se quedó con cara asesina en el círculo que había hecho al patear a los muertos vivientes amenazándolos con el bate y protegiendo a su kouhai. Azusa la miró con gotitas cayendo por su cabeza sin evitar pensar en una gata madre protegiendo a su cría… suspiró tratando de sacar esa imagen de su cabeza.

-¡ALEJENSE, ALEJENSE, ALEJENSE!- gritó con ojos llameantes blandiendo su bate a los zombies que se acercaban sin vacilar

-¡Dijo que se alejen!- gritó Jun con su escopeta en la ventanilla del techo de la camioneta disparando a los zombies con furia. El auto paró al lado de ellas haciendo un fuerte ruido con las ruedas.

-¡Entren al auto, rápido!- gritó Haruka saliendo por la puerta y golpeando a los zombies que habían sobrevivido al choque.

Una explosión.

Los chicos que estaban fuera y dentro del auto se sobresaltaron al ver como varios zombies volaban por la fuerza de la explosión que se había creado cerca de la muralla con llamas es sus deformados cuerpos. El fuego se disipó rápidamente y el humo envolvió el lugar.

_-No sé si ya lo notaste, pero Takato comenzó a hacer sus movimientos-_ dijo Jushiro por el walkie talkie de Azusa. Sonaba divertido.

Se había creado un círculo vacío de zombies dónde la explosión había llegado.

-¡Comunícame con Hisaka-san!- gritó Azusa mientras era ayudada por Yui a subir al auto.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- exclamó Mugi viendo aterrada el polvo que se disipaba en el lugar

-Nuestra entrada al hotel- dijo la pequeña líder

-_¿Mandó a llamar, Nakano-sama?-_ era la voz de Takato

-¡Bombardea un camino hasta la muralla ahora!-

-_Cómo ordene la dama. Hirasawa-chan, sabes que hacer-_

_-Por supuesto. Gracias por aguantar este tiempo, Azusa-chan- _era la feliz voz de Ui

-De nada Ui, sólo háganlos rápido- dijo Azusa con unas gotitas cayendo por su cabeza. _Estamos peleando frente a zombies, ¿por qué suenas tan feliz?_

-¡Chargers! ¡Y witch! ¡De todo, vienen de todo!- gritó Jun desde el techo del auto

-¡Ui-chan, te encargó a esos zombies!- gritó Yui en el oído de Azusa

_-¡Corran apenas ataquemos!-_

Tres bombazos seguidos aparecieron nuevamente. El aire caliente y el polvo fue el triple más grande que de la explosión anterior. No fue necesario dar órdenes o gritar que se movieran. Jaken aceleró por la nube de polvo y los otros dos autos lo siguieron a ciegas. Los zombies que no fueron alcanzados por el ataque se quedaron inmóviles sin saber que estaba ocurriendo ya que el ruido los des configuró completamente de su objetivo. Cuando es escándalo terminó, sólo quedaron los eternos caminantes en el sector de batalla. La puerta de la Gran Muralla que había sido abierta en medio del caos volvió a cerrarse.

-Eso estuvo ceeeeeerca…- dijo Jaken echándose en el suelo dentro de los parámetros del hotel.

Estaban a salvo.

-¡Abran paso, Iwasaki está herido!- gritó uno de los Opositores mientras sacaban a un gran hombre de uno de los autos con su abdomen lleno de sangre.

-¡Hay otros heridos en los demás autos, necesitamos más camillas!-

-¡Hay que sacar a los que están en la Gran Muralla, no aguantaran mucho!-

Bueno, a salvo pero no en paz. Ese lugar era un caos. Gente corriendo, otros acarreando a heridos, se escuchaban los disparos y bombazos provenientes de atrás de la muralla. Apenas se habían percatado que ese grupo había llegado.

-Yo me encargo de Hiroshi, ustedes vayan con los demás heridos- dijo Haruko acercándose a los hombres que ayudaban a su líder.

-Te ayudamos- dijo Mugi corriendo a ellos junto con Yui, Azusa y Jun

-No. Si no están heridas ayuden a defender este lugar- dijo la mujer poniendo el brazo de su esposo por sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar.

-Espera Haruko- dijo el hombre. Su voz aunque era profunda tenía un pequeño silbido por la herida de su pecho- nos demoraremos mucho si me llevas al H.A. lo que tengas que hacer para que pueda moverme mejor hazlo aquí, será más rápido.

-Hiroshi…- murmuró Haruka mirándolo preocupada. Pero asintió frunciendo el seño y agregó con tono enojado- cómo quieras.

-¡Chicas!-

Nodoka corría hacia ellas con un parche en su cien. Al parecer ya había estado en el campo de batalla.

-¡Nodoka-chan!- exclamó Yui con los ojos llorosos de felicidad- ¡Te extrañamos!

-Si puedes ayudarme con él…- dijo Haruka indicándole a su esposo que ya estaba recostado en el suelo.

-Claro. ¿Ustedes están bien?- preguntó a los chicos quienes asistieron. Ahí se dio cuenta que faltaba gente- ¿Dónde está Mio, y Ritsu… y Tatsuya-san?

-Fueron detrás de Zetsubou- contestó Mugi también ayudándolas con Iwasaki- está vivo, y fue él el que envió a todos estos zombies

-¡¿Vivo?!- exclamó la chica poniéndose tensa y mirando a su amiga asombrada- ¿Có-cómo es posible?

-Eso no importa ahora- dijo Iwasaki respirando con dificultad- Ahora debemos mantener a los zombies a raya y esperar a que Tainaka derrote a ese tipo de una vez por todas.

-¿No sería mejor que viniera aquí a ayudarnos con los zombies en vez de perseguir a un hombre malvado?- preguntó la chica de lentes

-No si el enemigo tiene el poder de todos los zombies mutantes- dijo Jaken con su típica sonrisa burlona

-¡…!-

-¡TANK!-

Todos se dieron vuelta con los corazones en la mano al escuchar eso. Desde detrás de la muralla se pudo escuchar un fuerte rugido y ver como varios zombies volaban por los aires. El suelo tembló y la Gran Muralla se remeció al golpe de una de esas bestias.

-¡TODOS AL ATAQUE, ESA COSA NO PUEDE VOLVER A TOCAR LA MURALLA!- gritó Iwasaki levantándose bruscamente con ojos de pánico.

Pero no fue necesario ya que algo lo suficientemente poderoso lo echó abajo de un solo golpe. Todos vieron la luz del ataque creado por una de la armas de Takato. Una gran bazuca de color azul que había salido de uno de los tantos compartimientos de la Gran Muralla de metal creada por el científico loco.

_-¡Nadie que no esté permitido tocara mi preciosa muralla mientras esté vivo!- _Azusa escuchó el grito del hombre por su walkie talkie. Pudo imaginar la sonrisa maniática del hombre mientras apuntaba hacia la pantalla al lado de Ui, quién estaría con una sonrisa amable y encantadora aplaudiéndole al hombre.

La ovación hacia Takato fue absoluta. Todos gritaron de alegría y corrieron a defender el lugar con el doble de entusiasmo. Iwasaki sonrió y se sentó nuevamente. Ese pequeño susto había empeorado un poco su situación.

-Estuvo cerca- dijo Mugi con su mano en el pecho tranquilizándose un poco

-Ese Takato, siempre creyéndose el hoyo del queque con sus experimentos- dijo Jaken acercándose a las chicas- Esperemos que sus armas aguanten.

-Deben aguantar, y nosotros también- dijo Iwasaki con una voz sombría- Si lo hacemos echaremos el plan de ese infeliz de Zetsubou abajo… y estaré feliz de ver la cara de ese hijo de puta sin una sonrisa.

-¡Ashuuu!- el estornudo de Ritsu se escuchó por todo el local

-Salud-

-Gra-gracias- murmuró la chica recibiendo un pañuelo que le ofreció Mio

-Perfecto que estés despierta- dijo Tatsuya dejando la cubeta de agua a un lado- justo a tiempo

-¡¿Justo a tiempo?! ¡Me tiraste toda el agua de la cubeta en la cabeza!- gritó Ritsu enojada y con unas venitas en su sien

-Fue idea de Mio- dijo el chico sonriendo y apuntando a la pelinegra, quién la saludo con la mano también sonriendo

-Gracias- murmuró la castaña mirándola de reojo, con un humor de perros y moviendo la cabeza para sacar parte del agua de su pelo.

-Debías despertar rápido. Este lugar se llenará de zombies en poco tiempo- dijo Mio levantándose y acercándose al ventanal.

Los cuerpos de los muertos se golpeaban contra el vidrio, dejando la marca de sus salivas podridas y su sangre coagulada. Poco a poco el vidrio comenzaba trisarse. No tendrían más de diez minutos, quizás menos.

-Hay que salir de aquí ahora-

-Bien, yo les llamo la atención mientras ustedes salen… eeehhh…- Ritsu comenzó a hablar mientras se levantaba y sintió como el mundo se desvanecía a sus pies por unos segundos

-Heyheyhey- exclamó Tatsuya agarrando a la chica para que no se desmayara- aún no estás con tus cinco sentidos al cien porciento

-Lo siento…- murmuró la chica, y al verse afirmada por Tatsuya recuperó parte del color en sus mejilla- Eh… bueno, pero ya-ya estoy bien… gra-gracias pero…

-Yo seré el señuelo- dijo Mio pasando por al lado de ellos e interrumpiendo- mientras los zombies me persiguen, ustedes corren…

-¡Mala idea!- dijo Ritsu separándose del chico y cruzando sus brazos en una cruz y moviendo su cabeza- No vas a ir sola a un mar de zombies…

-Por eso iré yo- dijo Tatsuya acercándose a una moto color rojo que tenía unas llaves- les dará tiempo suficiente para que salgan…

-¡Pésima idea!- dijo Ritsu haciendo mismo gesto de cruz con los brazos y moviendo su cabeza- No vas a ir solo a un mar de zombies…

-¡Ritsu!- le gritaron los dos para que la chica se tranquilizara

-Yayayaya, me callo- dijo la castaña con la cabeza gacha

-Bien, nuevamente: apenas salga de aquí y la mayoría de zombies se alejen del ventanal, ustedes salen- dijo Tatsuya subiéndose a la moto y probando si aun funcionaba. Arrancó sin ningún problema.

-¡Pero pero pero! No alcanzaremos si salimos corriendo- alegó Ritsu moviendo las mano

-Mio puede majear eso- dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra

-Por supuesto… sólo ve antes que te gane- dijo Mio cruzándose de brazos muy seria

-Cuídense, nos veremos en un rato más…-

-No, no… hay otra forma, ya me siento mejor- dijo Ritsu acercándose al chico. No quería que fuera solo, no podía dejar que se arriesgara por ellas, podía… Tenía miedo por él. Posó sus manos en la moto- prefiero ir yo en vez de…

-Tranquila- dijo Tatsuya tomando su mano- nos volveremos a ver, en serio. Tu preocúpate de salir ilesa de aquí junto con Mio y patearle el trasero a Zetsubou.

Al ver que la chica no cambiaba su expresión de preocupación y miedo, acarició su rostro con cariño para tranquilizarla. La chica esta vez no se tensó, sino que recibió el cariño sin protestar. Mio los miraba desde atrás con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Prefirió darse vuelta y aclarar su mente un momento. Apretaba fuertemente sus brazos.

-Necesito que estés bien después de todo esto- murmuró Tatsuya besando la frente de la chica con ternura- por favor…

-Oj-ojala pudiera congelar este momento, ahora mismo, aquí mismo… y vivir en él para siempre- dijo la chica sin atreverse a mirarlo, pero con todas las ganas del mundo de que lo que había dicho, pasara de verdad.

Un crujido proveniente del ventanal hizo poner en guardia a los tres chicos. Los zombies comenzaban a quebrar el vidrio, era cosa de segundos.

-¡Salgan apenas estos se vayan!- exclamó Tatsuya acelerando la moto y corriendo con ella hacia el ventanal.

Este se destruyó en muchos pedazos, y pasó a llevar a varios zombies con las ruedas de la moto. Haciendo un fuerte chirrido con las ruedas se dio vuelta mirando a los zombies.

-¡VAMOS, PATETICOS CUERPOS PODRIDOS!- les gritó con una sonrisa burlona, acelerando la moto en el lugar y haciendo un fuerte ruido- ¡ATRÉVANSE A ALCANZARME!

Los muertos miraron (si es que se puede decir que un zombie mira) al chico y comenzaron a acercarse a él. Tatsuya dio una vuelta con la moto y avanzó a velocidad prudente para que los zombies lo siguieran, pero algunos se quedaron cerca del local. Al ver el vidrio roto entraron buscando a otras víctimas más fáciles de atrapar, pero fue un error. La segunda moto pasó por encima de ellos y salió a toda velocidad del local en la dirección contraria a Tatsuya.

-¡¿Y hace cuanto que sabes andar en moto?!- gritó Ritsu para que Mio la escuchara por el viento. Iba agarrada a la pelinegra en la moto tratando de no caerse.

-¡Muchas cosas se aprenden siendo parte de un ejército militar!- le contestó sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante. Había sacado unos lente para el viento, así podía ver mejor el camino.

-Me imagino- dijo Ritsu viendo el alrededor- ¡Ahora tratemos de encontrar a Zetsubou, no creo que esté muy lejos!

Un derrumbe de uno de los edificios cerca de ellas llamó su atención. Del polvo salió un gran cuerpo deforme… Bueno, dos cuerpos deformes listos para aplastar y se posaron justo al frente de la moto.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Mio, dobla, dobla!- gritó Ritsu con cara de pánico apuntando a las dos moles

-¡No hay tiempo!- gritó Mio sudando frío.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡MIO, NO, NO, NO, NO!- Ritsu comenzó a zarandear los hombros de la chica por la desesperación.

-¡De-de-de-ja-de-mo-mo-ver-me!- gritó Mio enojada y con venitas en su cabeza tratando de mantener el equilibrio de la moto-

-¡AAAHHH!- gritó Ritsu apuntando a los dos tanks, lo cuales habían levantado sus grandes mazos llamados manos y apuntaban justo hacia ellas.

Pero Mio ya tenía todo calculado, o lo había hecho en ese momento. Encontró un espacio justo entre los dos zombies que se dio cuando lanzaron sus manos hacia ella, y acelerando pasó rozando a los dos mutantes, quienes hundieron sus manos deformes en el pavimento.

-¡UOOOO! ¡Mio, eso fue increíble!- exclamó Ritsu eufórica mirando hacia atrás

-Sí, sí… y no pensé que resultaría- admitió la chica, completamente pálida y casi pegada al manubrio de la moto

-¿Eh?-

-¡Sólo afírmate!- gritó doblando bruscamente una esquina.

Los tanks aún las seguían pero más enojados que antes.

-¡Mio, trata de ir por los edificios! ¡Si hacemos ruido suficiente Zetsubou nos encontrará fácil!-

-¡Bien! ¡Pero… ¿Estás segura que nos anda buscando?!-

-¡Sí…! ¡Supongo…! ¡Ahí, ahí, entra ahí!-

Mio le hizo caso doblando bruscamente y entrando a un centro comercial. Los tanks, obviamente, las siguieron por el mismo camino chocando con las paredes y locales vacíos sin vida. Rápidamente las grietas creadas por los mutantes llegaron al techo, comenzando a derrumbarlo.

-¡Esto se irá abajo!- gritó Mio viendo como pedazos de concreto caían al suelo

-¡Esa es la idea!- contestó Ritsu hiperventilada y apoyándose en los hombros de su amiga, como si eso aumentara la velocidad de la moto.

Los tanks, tratando de ir más rápido chocaban entre ellos con maldad y demencia, haciendo que las paredes sucumbieran contra ellos. Un pilar cayó metros delante de las chicas cerrándoles el paso.

-¡Encerradas!- gritó Ritsu con pánico zarandeando nuevamente a Mio

-¡No-no a-ún!- gritó la pelinegra y desviándose un poco a la derecha tomó el camino por la escalera mecánica subiendo hacia el segundo piso, o lo que iba quedando de él.

-¡MIO, LA IDEA ES SALIR DE AQUÍ!-

-¡¿QUIÉN ES LA QUE ESTÁ MENJANDO?!- gritó Mio con unas venitas en su cabeza enojada.

Llegaron al piso y al final del pasillo vieron un gran ventanal que comenzaba a trisarse. Los tank trataron de subir por la escalera pero a la mitad de ella la echaron abajo. El primer zombie logró sujetarse al piso pero este no aguantó. El tank que estaba segundo escaló por el primero saltando con un grito desgarrador, pero sin lograr agarrar a las chicas y cayó junto con el derrumbe del segundo y tercer piso sobre él.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- gritaron las dos chicas viendo como el suelo de despedazaba y el techo y paredes se les venían encima.

Como flechas y empujadas por el derrumbe salieron por la ventana. Pero estaban en el segundo piso, y por la fuerza de la salida Mio perdió la estabilidad de la moto ladeándose hacia la derecha. Aterrizaron pesadamente Mio sobre Ritsu, quién la había agarrado justo antes que llegaran al suelo para que recibiera el fuerte impacto. Segundos más tarde el lugar se sumergió en un polvo denso. El edificio había caído completamente.

El silencio fue llegando al lugar mientras los escombros aterrizaban en el suelo. No había gruñidos de zombies o sonido de algún balazo o peleas cercanas. El silencio fue absoluto, y la brisa del viento disipo todo el polvo del desastre del edificio, dejando a la vista a las dos chicas que yacían en el suelo.

-Eso fue… extremo- dijo Ritsu jadeando fuertemente por la adrenalina de espaldas debajo de su amiga.

-Sí… pero, nunca más- dijo Mio también jadeando y mucho más pálida y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña- sobre todo… porque mi oído quedó sordo por tus gritos

-Oye, tú fuiste la kamikaze que pasó por debajo de los tanks-

-¿Y quién me dijo que entrara al centro comercial para que ellos lo derrumbaran?

-La idea era darse una vuelta y dejarlos adentro-

-… Si me dices tus ideas, probablemente las haga-

-… Se me ocurrió en el momento…-

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose cada una con el seño fruncido… hasta que Ritsu comenzó a poner una cara extraña, una mueca. Mio levantó una ceja y escuchó la fuerte carcajada que la castaña lanzó. Fue tan fuera de lugar, pero tan contagioso que a los poco segundos Mio sonrió y también comenzó a reír. Un edificio había caído, habían sido perseguidas por zombies, casi habían muerto en manos de un científico loco con poderes inhumanos… pero aún así, las dos amigas en ese momento estaban riendo. Difícil explicar el porqué, pero lo mejor, es que estos momentos sean así… aunque sólo duren unos pocos segundos.

* * *

><p><strong>Me gustan estos finales relajados... generalmente significan que el próximo capítulo va a ser horrible... A veces pasa, no quiere decir que siempre. Cómo sea, gracias por leer este fic, y porsus comentarios de: Amo a Mitsu, odio a Tatsuya XD me hacen tanto reir.<strong>

**sdkjfbsahbfhjsd (hermoso nick): Gracias por el apoyo, necesitaremos gente ahí, recuerden que es a las 12 que tocaremos. Gracias ^^  
><strong>

**lolctmxD: La verdad, me daría muuucha risa ver eso, en serio XD si te atreves, lo esperare JAJAJA!  
><strong>

**Las Azusas: "NO CREES QUE TATSUYA SOBRA?" ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo? XD no, no creo eso... denle una oportunidad, no sean malas personas... (y no, no te doy permiso para casarte con mi historia, sorry, derechos reservados... XD)**

**Saludos para todos, no olviden sus comentarios de amor y odio hacia mi ^^**

**cheers**


	20. Chapter 20: Lo que depara el destino

**Yiaa, nuevo capítulo, nueeeevas emociones... USTEDES LO PIDIERON, no se anden quejando después, ya? **

**Y hablando de spam, estoy editando una página de música con otras personas, pieden visitarla entrando a mi perfil, o copiando esto: .com**

**Sin más que escribir, los dejo**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tatsuya vio como un edificio entero se iba abajo a varios metros de donde él estaba. Frunció el ceño enojado y preocupado, y cambió la dirección de la moto para dirigirse a ese lugar, pero algo llamó su atención. Una tienda clandestina dónde puedes encontrar de todo a precio ridículamente barato, y en la vitrina empolvada y rota había un megáfono. Levantó una ceja con una idea en la cabeza. Si Ritsu y Mio iban por las calles siendo perseguidas por zombies gracias a ese derrumbe, lo mejor era aliviar un poco el paso para ellas. Con ese megáfono atraería a la mayoría de los zombies del lugar y probablemente a Zetsubou, y ya sabía qué hacer cuando eso ocurriera.<p>

Mio y Ritsu, por otro lado, habían comenzado a correr de un grupo de zombies hambrientos bastante grande. Podían escuchar el ruido del mar por el camino que estaban tomando, si seguían derecho llegarían a la costa.

-¡Cuidado adelante!- gritó Mio apuntando a otro grupo de zombies liderados por una Witch

-¡Sí los vi, voy!- contestó la castaña con una sonrisa aumentando la velocidad y dirigiéndose hacia la mutante

La zombie dio un grito desgarrador y movió sus garras, las cuales brillaron bajo la luz del crepúsculo. Ritsu se agachó, agarró rápidamente la pierna de la Witch con su mano derecha y levantándose la hizo girar en el aire cortando a los zombies cercanos y la lanzó lejos hacia el mar. Mio también había corrido y estaba cubriendo la espalda de su amiga golpeando y cortando con su katana a otros zombies hambrientos. Un zombie se atrevió a agarrar su brazo, y ella rápidamente lo tiró hacia él cortándole la cabeza. Otro muy cercano había aparecido de la nada. Le tiró sus lentes para que se detuviera unos segundos, y así Mio tuviera tiempo suficiente para lanzar su katana hacia su estómago. Lo tiró al suelo y clavó el arma en la cabeza del muerto. Pero no se había dado cuenta que un Smoker se había colado en el grupo y su lengua se había aferrado silenciosamente en la pierna de la chica. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mio estaba en el aire boca abajo. Por la sorpresa había dejado caer la katana.

-¡MIO!-

La pelinegra había aterrizado pesadamente en el cemento de frente y ahora era arrastrada por el Smoker pasando a llevar a varios zombies en el camino. Desesperada, Mio busco algo, cualquier cosa que tuviera en los bolsillos o alguna parte que la ayudara a defenderse de ese zombie, pero sólo tenía sus manos… Y quizás, era suficiente.

Se encontró con la fea cara del zombie, e instintivamente lo golpeó con su puño izquierdo en el aire lo más fuerte que pudo. Escuchó como los huesos podridos de la cara del muerto se quebraban. Se tambaleó hacia un lado soltando su lengua, dándole a Mio tiempo suficiente para pararse y darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza estrellándolo con el suelo, y literalmente explotando. Sintió una mano viscosa en su hombro, y sin dudarlo la agarró y lanzó al zombie hacia adelante haciendo el mismo tratamiento con la cabeza, pero no era el único que quería tocar la espalda de la chica.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!-

Ritsu saltó sobre los zombies que estaban a centímetros de su amiga. Empujó a tres de una, y mando una patada hacia tras tirando a otro. Mio le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a uno, y con un codazo, dobló la cabeza del siguiente. Se agachó al ver a un Hunter saltar hacia ella esquivándolo, y haciendo que este cayera sobre otro zombie que venía por detrás. Ritsu rompió la nariz de un zombie normal y agarró la lengua de un Smoker. Lo tiró hacia ella y le dio un gran cabezazo para noquearlo. Se dio vuelta y agarró a otro zombie que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella y lo mando a volar hacia otros dos que estaban cerca. Su espalda se topó con algo y se dio vuelta tirando un golpe, pero Mio lo detuvo con su mano izquierda.

-¡Ouch! ¡Ten más cuidado!- la retó. Claro, le dolió.

-Lo siento-

Pero Ritsu vio a un zombie acercarse hacia Mio por detrás. Agarró su mano, la empujó hacia adelante y le dio una patada en la cara al zombie. Sin soltar su mano, Mio se dio vuelta y agachó la cabeza de Ritsu y propinó otra patada a otro zombie que ya tenía su boca en la cara de la chica. Se dieron vuelta mirándose la una a la otra.

-¡Atrás!- al unísono apuntando con sus manos.

Sin soltarse avanzaron en direcciones opuestas y golpearon a los zombies que tenían delante. Se pusieron de frente nuevamente, se cambiaron de manos y saltaron hacia adelante para patear cada una a un nuevo zombie que venía por detrás. Miraron el alrededor, observando que habían menos muertos parados. Vieron la katana en el suelo pisada por el cuerpo de uno de los zombies. Una Spitter se acercaba hacia ellas, con la boca llena de ácido.

-¡Ve hacia allá!- apuntó Ritsu hacia el borde del muelle.

Mio obedeció mientras Ritsu corrió hacia la katana. La Spitter lanzó su chorro de ácido hacia ella, pero la chica agarró uno de los cuerpos de los infectados y lo usó como escudo. Lo lanzó hacia la Spitter y corrió hacia el arma. La zombie había sido más rápida y esquivó el ataque. Decidió tirar el ácido hacia el arma. La chica logró llegar a duras penas a los pies del infectado que estaba sobre la katana, lo agarró y lo tiró hacia la mutante justo cuando el ácido caía. Sostuvo la katana en sus manos.

-¡Aja!- gritó triunfal y apuntó hacia la Spitter

Pero un Hunter arruinó su emoción y la empujó fuertemente. La katana voló por los aires. Mio, quién se había encargado de otros zombie, vio como en cámara lenta el arma de filo volaba por los aires. Ritsu logró agarrar la boca del Hunter antes que la mordiera. La Spitter aprovechó el momento para preparar su ácido, pero nunca lo tiró.

Se escuchó un sonido cortante, y el cuerpo de la zombie cayó sin cabeza. Ritsu y el Hunter lo miraron unos segundos, hasta que la cabeza de este último fue traspasada por el filo de la katana, bañando a Ritsu en sangre. Un lindo final.

-Eh… no te desmayarás por eso de nuevo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Mio con la katana en la mano mirándola intranquila por si tenía alguna reacción.

-Mmm… no creo- dijo Ritsu levantándose y limpiándose un poco las manchas- es más, deberías ser tú la que se desmaya con la simple palabra "sangre"

-… ¿Yo?-

-Olvídalo- murmuró la castaña mirando el alrededor.

Los zombies se habían acabado, por lo menos por ahora. Mio suspiró y se dio cuenta que estaba cansada, muy cansada. Se sentó en sus rodillas unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ritsu mirándola de reojo

-Necesito un pequeño descanso, no soy una súper mujer como tú- contestó burlona y sonriendo divertida.

Se quedaron unos minutos sin hablar. El agua se movía lentamente creando un murmullo en el aire. El Sol se había escondido definitivamente en el horizonte y la Luna ocupaba su lugar en su máximo esplendor. Mio se había quedado mirando el cielo un tanto hipnotizada. Le pareció incluso más bello que otros días, quizás porque dentro de tanta muerte y maldad, algo así de hermoso daba la sensación de paz.

-¿Nunca has pensado… que las estrellas parecen luciérnagas?- preguntó la pelinegra sin dejar de mirar el cielo

El corazón de Ritsu dio un salto. ¿Había escuchado bien? Se dio vuelta lentamente para mirar a su amiga. Su rostro estaba calmado, su boca cerrada con una sonrisa apenas visible, y sus ojos negros brillaban por las estrellas. A pesar de la sangre y el polvo, se veía muy hermosa. Pero lo que más la había asombrado, fue lo que dijo… ¿Luciérnagas?

-¿Por… por qué dices eso?- tartamudeo Ritsu, tratando de que su voz no temblara tanto

-Porque parecen… ¿tú qué crees?- le dijo ahora mirándola con una sonrisa más visible, más feliz, más hermosa…

Ritsu se sonrojó. No supo porqué, pero sintió sus mejillas ardiendo. Se rascó la nuca muy nerviosa y miró hacia otro lado. Eso la hizo pensar, y recordar el pasado, y sentimientos muy ocultos en ella que había creído ya no existía… Pero algo la sacó de esos pensamientos. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus oídos captaron sólo ese sonido.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mio al ver lo extraña que se había puesto la chica

-¿Escuchas eso?- preguntó Ritsu

-Eh… ¿Qué cosa?-

-Cómo una sirena-

-¿Sirena?-

-Cómo una alarma de auto, algo así-

-Eh… no…-

-Debe de estar lejos entonces- murmuró Ritsu. La chica había desarrollado su oído bastante bien gracias al virus.

Pero se había inquietado. ¿Una sirena? Eso atraería a los zombies, pero el lugar dónde estaban ellas estaba vacío… Y súbitamente una horrible idea la golpeó. Alguien los estaba atrayendo lejos de ellas, y ese alguien o era Zetsubou, o…

-Mierda, ¿cómo puede ser tan estúpido?- murmuró entrando en pánico y comenzando a correr

-¿Eh? ¡¿Ritsu, a dónde vas?!-

-¡A salvar el trasero de Tatsuya!- gritó ya varios metros lejos

Mio se levantó a duras penas aun con las piernas adoloridas y comenzó a correr, pero le fue imposible seguir el ritmo a la chica.

-Pero… ¿por qué me haces esto?- murmuró la pelinegra con unas venitas saliendo de su cien.

Ritsu seguía corriendo tratando de seguir el sonido, pero era difícil ya que rebotaba en los edificios y se distorsionaba, pareciera que el sonido se iba moviendo. Estaba sudando, pero no por cansancio… por miedo.

-Por favor Tatsuya, deja eso… no hagas algo tan estúpido- decía la chica mientras saltaba para llegar al techo de un edificio de cuatro pisos- alejaste a los zombies de nosotras, pero no ganaras nada atrayéndolos a ti… no dejes que te… mantente con vida por favor, sólo unos minutos más y estaré ahí…

La chica apretó fuertemente los puños al llegar al techo del edificio. Distinguió el sonido un poco más fuerte hacia su derecha.

Tatsuya corría en su moto lo más rápido que podía, con el megáfono en la parte de atrás amarrado… y un grupo gigantesco de zombies atrás. Faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, y tendría a un grupo grande de muertos re muertos. Eso ayudaría bastante en la pelea de Ritsu contra Zetsubou. Sonrió al pensar en la chica. Quería que todo eso terminara rápido, y poder al fin estar con ella, y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Su estómago se revolvió al pensar en eso, pero su sonrisa se amplió el doble. A metros pudo ver la bomba de bencina, con toda la gasolina en bols que pudo encontrar y juntar. Pasaría por ahí en su moto, y cuando el grupo de zombies estuviera ahí, dispararía la última bala que le quedaba en su pistola, y todos esos infectados serían historia.

Era un buen plan, fácil de hacer y llevar a cabo.

Pudo haber salido perfectamente bien… pero el destino escrito por ellos mismos en papel blanco con lápiz permanente impediría que eso pasara, y que todo saliera cómo ninguno de los protagonistas pensara que saliera, o quisiera que saliera.

Tatsuya estaba pasando por la bencinera cuando sintió que algo se aferraba a su pecho y lo elevaba bruscamente en el aire. La moto, sin conductor, se desvió chocando contra los bols de gasolina, y estalló llevándose a la mayoría de los zombies que iban detrás. El chico sintió el fuego cerca de su cuerpo pero no como para quemarlo. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba agarrado por una larga lengua a la altura de uno de los edificios al lado de la bencinera… y no era un Smoker el dueño de la lengua. Era Zetsubou.

-Tienes buenas ideas- dijo el hombre apareciendo en el techo del edificio limpiando sus uñas- que pena que no pudo ser llevada a cabo.

Tatsuya comenzó a sudar, pero sonrió divertido.

-Por lo menos te atrajo aquí. Esa explosión es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ritsu la escuche o la vea, y llegara en cualquier momento para enseñarte un mundo lleno de dolor.

-Sabes que Tainaka no tiene oportunidad contra mí- dijo el hombre mirado a Tatsuya como un león a su presa

El fuego se expandió por el aire llegando a la altura de los dos individuos. Los cuerpos de los zombies iban cayendo lentamente envueltos en las llamas. El ruido del eco de la explosión se iba moviendo por entremedio de los edificios.

-Sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra mí y que con un movimiento puedo matarte, aún así sigues desafiándome. ¿Por qué?-

Tatsuya lo miró, viendo los dos puntos color ámbar debajo de la capucha, ahora mucho más brillantes por el fuego. No quería tener miedo, por lo menos no dejaría que él lo notara. Sonrió muy temerario, mirándolo tranquilamente.

-Porque sería una forma de rendirme, y eso jamás- dijo el chico, traspasando a Zetsubou con furia.

El hombre sonrió. El reflejo del fuego se reflejó en sus ojos ámbar.

-Muy valiente… o muy estúpido- murmuró, y la lengua comenzó a bajar a Tatsuya lentamente- bueno, ahora decidiremos si es valentía o un dejo del momento

Tatsuya miró hacia abajo, y palideció al ver al grupo de zombies que habían sobrevivido mirándolo. Alzaban sus brazos con hambre desquiciada intentando agarrarlo para morder, desgarrar, matar. Los ojos del chico se ensancharon, y un miedo inhumano lo invadió… pero no se dejó llevar por la locura. Jadeó agitadamente tratando de calmarse, apretando bien los puños. Estaba a un metro encima de los zombies.

Y sus ojos encontraron otros, unos ámbar diferentes a los de Zetsubou. El miedo en Tatsuya desapareció. Siempre esa chica lo había tranquilizado, independiente de que sentía su estómago lleno de mariposas. Los nervios que sentía con ella eran tranquilizadores… sonaba extraño, pero era porque sabía que ella también lo sentía… también lo quería. Sonrió, sintiéndose feliz por eso.

-A pesar de todo, este fue un buen año- dijo, y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla

Y cayó.

Ritsu lo vio.

Vio como caía.

Vio cómo desaparecía entre las manos podridas de la muerte.

Vio su rostro con esa sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Vio la sangre correr…

Y escuchó la cruel carcajada de Zetsubou.

Algo en su pecho quiso salir, y se transformó en un grito tan desgarrador que pudo haber movido todos los edificios del sector. Su cuerpo se movió instantáneamente con una fuerza brutal creando una ráfaga de viento. En un segundo había sacado a la mitad de los zombies de encima del chico… pero no eran pocos. De otro golpe con su brazo destrozó los cuerpos y los lanzó a una distancia casi ridículamente imposible. A dos zombies que estaban mascando, agarró sus cabezas y las hizo explotar. Sacando parte del piso, lo levantó y lo lanzó pasando a llevar al resto de zombies que quedaban. Todo eso no duró más de cinco segundos.

El gemido de los zombies había disminuido. El hedor se iba poco a poco del lugar. La luz del fuego era cada vez era más débil. Sólo se escuchaban las llamas chocando las unas contra las otras. La cabeza de Ritsu aún daba vueltas, y sus piernas temblaban extremadamente. Miró para todos lados, y agradeció el no ver a ningún otro zombie alrededor. Vio la silueta del chico en el suelo. Lentamente caminó hacia él, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Sangre. Sangre por todas partes.

La mitad de su cara estaba teñida de ella, le faltaba un brazo, y el costado derramaba el doble del líquido escarlata. Ritsu se inclinó sobre el chico, le tomó la cabeza en sus brazos y la posó en sus piernas. Con su mano trató de limpiarle un poco él rostro. Eso hizo que Tatsuya reaccionara y abriera los ojos.

-Ho-hola- susurró el chico con un hilo de voz, pero sin desvanecer la sonrisa- llegaste.

-Y decías que yo era la estúpida temeraria- dijo la castaña, también en un susurro. La voz le temblaba.

-Es diferente. Yo… yo siempre pienso antes de actuar…-

-¿Entonces ya habías pensado en este final?- Ritsu trataba de mantener su voz tranquila, aunque el nudo que tenía en la garganta se lo hacía difícil.

-Quizás un poco diferente…- Tatsuya llevó su mano hacia la que tenía Ritsu en su rostro- nunca pensé… que sería tan difícil morir…

-No digas es-estupideces. Solo aguanta un poco, te llevare donde Haruka, te hará un brazo y te dejará como nuevo…- las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la castaña. Su mano temblaba descontroladamente bajo la de Tatsuya.

-Nu-nunca te había visto… llorar, Ritsu- susurró Tatsuya. Su voz también temblaba -Pero me gusta el… tener eso como último recuerdo tu-tuyo… Ver un lado diferente de la per-personas es una muestra… de confianza…

-No, no digas eso, no será el último recuerdo…- dijo la chica, pero se interrumpió por una fuerte toz del chico. Comenzó a salirle sangre por la boca y sus ojos comenzaron a perder su brillo. Lentamente separó su mano de la chica, la llevó a su costado y sacó su pistola con la última bala.

-Prométeme… que me dispararás apenas me levante-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no me pidas eso!- suplicó Ritsu afirmando su brazo más fuerte

-Por favor…- Tatsuya, a pesar del dolor que sentía, estaba sereno y serio- no quiero ser un zombie… no quiero m-matar a na-nadie... no quie-quiero hacerte daño

-No te convertiras en un zombie, sólo aguanta- Ritsu se había puesto de rodillas lista para levantar al chico, pero este hizo él ademán de no, tocándole el hombro con su mano.

-Prométemelo-

Ritsu sollozó. Tomó la pistola y la dejó a un lado. Nuevamente afirmó fuertemente la mano de Tatsuya, como si eso hiciera que el chico no se fuera. Él también lo hizo. No quería irse, pero no había alternativa. Ya no tenía fuerzas. Otra toz más fuerte que la anterior lo atacó. Convulsionó ligeramente, haciendo que Ritsu se asustara y se sintiera impotente por no saber qué hacer. Solo lo miró.

-Es… difícil de-decir adi-os…-

Posó su única mano en el rostro de la chica, acariciándola. Dulcemente, acercó su rostro al suyo, y juntaron sus labios en un beso. Ese beso que ya hace tiempo quería ser, pero que ahora estaba lleno de tristeza y que clamaba a gritos el poder quedarse, el no desaparecer… Pero ya había sido destinado para ser un adiós.

Se separaron. Ritsu apretó la mano del chico nuevamente. Tatsuya la miró.

Y con la última sonrisa, exhaló su último respiro.

Ritsu se quedó unos segundos en silencio y completamente en blanco, pero había parado de llorar. No despegaba los ojos de su rostro, mientras las últimas lágrimas caían lentamente. Al final, una voz resonó en su cabeza: _prométemelo. _Posó la mano de Tatsuya en su pecho y cerró sus ojos. Dejó su cuerpo inerte en el suelo y se levantó automáticamente, dando la espalda al chico. Caminó. Había tomado la pistola y la agarraba con fuerza. En eso, escuchó un murmullo, un gemido. Se detuvo al seco, sin querer mirar atrás. Sus manos le temblaban y su corazón latía fuertemente. Su vista se nubló por nuevas lágrimas que querían salir.

-Fuiste una gran persona- murmuró revisando el arma- Desde el principio de este infierno nos ayudaste… estuviste con nosotras… y conmigo todo este tiempo…

Se dio vuelta y apuntó a la cara del zombie que tenía en frente. Se había levantado y comenzaba a caminar, con esos ojos amarillentos y la sangre fluyéndole por las heridas. Movía su brazo hacia ella con ganas de morder. El corazón de Ritsu se quebró al ver a Tatsuya convertido en zombie.

-Perdona por no haberte ayudado como lo hiciste tú- la lágrimas comenzaron a caer, el nudo en la garganta se hizo más grande- Perdona por no… haber podido salvarte…

El zombie estaba a menos de un metro de la chica. No iba a detenerse, estaba sediento de sangre, y hambriento de carne, carne humana fresca.

Disparó.

El cuerpo cayó pesadamente hacia tras, sin movimiento alguno. Ahí quedó.

Silencio.

Las llamas casi se habían extinguido. Ni viento corría. En algunos huecos de edificios aún se escuchaba el eco del disparo, como un grito de dolor. Los ojos de Ritsu estaban cubiertos por su mechón de pelo. Aún tenía el brazo estirado con la pistola apuntando.

-Me pregunto qué se siente cuando alguien que amas muere- una voz se escuchó en el lugar. Una voz baja y llena de maldad

La mano de la Jikken se abrió, dejando caer el arma.

-No importa que tanto quieras volver a verlos, no serás capaz de hacerlo, no importa cuánto quieras escuchar sus voces…-

Bajó el brazo con los puños apretados. Unas pequeñas venas pudieron verse en la parte de afuera de sus manos, y se fueron marcando en todo su brazo.

-… o tocarlos y ser tocados por ellos, no pasará de nuevo….-

El odio envolvía toda la mente de Ritsu, y su corazón sangraba ira. Todo eso creaba un sólo objetivo.

-…La calidez de esas personas de ha ido para siempre- la sonrisa maniática de Zetsubou brilló triunfante.

Los ojos de la Jikken se cubrieron de un velo de odio, sin brillo alguno. El objetivo y único fin de Ritsu en ese momento y hasta que todo su cuerpo dejara de moverse, era destrozar cada parte del cuerpo de Zetsubou, y provocarle dolor intenso.

* * *

><p><strong>No puedo escribir más, estoy de luto...<br>**

**T.T**


	21. Chapter 21: Ira

**Son TOOOODOS unas malas personas, yo que sufrí por la muerte de Tatsuya ... bueno, siempre hay gente con compasión en este mundo, y no todos celebraron con su muerte, porque fue trágica, TRÁGICA. Ritsu sufrió, eso quieren? Malvados... ¬¬**

**Bueno, aquí les dejó un nuevo capitulo de este hermoso, siniestro, triste y emocionante fic.**

**AVISO: Hay más sangre de lo normal, y creo que hay un par de malas palabras... esop.**

**(Recordamos que la primera parte K-on! Left 4 Survive se encuentra en mi perfil... porque SUPONGO que todos leyeron la primera parte... sino, babosos)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-¡¿Cómo va el lado sur?!-<p>

-¡Manteniendo señor! Los zombies no ceden, pero tampoco avanzan. Podremos seguir así durante algunas horas más-

-¡Bien! ¡¿Lado norte?!-

-¡Recuperando territorio, aunque lentamente señor!-

-¡Perfecto, ese es el espíritu…AH!-

-Si no te quedas quieto y dejas de dar órdenes por un rato no podré curar bien tus heridas, mi amor-

-Lo siento mi vida-

-Me es difícil escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Iwasaki- murmuró Nodoka para sí viendo como el gran hombre se quedaba quieto nuevamente mientras Haruka limpiaba la parte que faltaba de la herida del pecho, ahora en mucho mejor estado que minutos antes. Era bastante tierno (y extraño) ver a ese hombre rudo y corpulento ser atendido por una mujer hermosa de ojos claros y mucho más pequeña que el.

Un grupo corrió por el lado de ellos en ayuda a varios Opositores que habían bajado de la Gran Muralla para recibir atención médica urgente. Las armas de Tatako estaban siendo muy útiles, pero como eran muchos zombies era imposible que todos pudieran salir ilesos de ataques de Witches, saltos de Hunters, lenguas asesinas de Smokres, Chargers atacando fieramente y Spitters disparando su ácido a todos. Los Tanks eran los únicos que poco aparecían en batalla, y cuando lo hacían las bazucas del científico loco se ponían en acción.

-Yo terminaré aquí, tu ve a ayudar a los demás Opositores- dijo Haruka recibiendo unas vendas que la chica de lentes le pasaba

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó viendo la gran herida ahora limpia del hombre

-Sólo ve, este señor se levantará apenas ponga las vendas en su lugar y no me demoraré mucho, en cambio difícil que ellos puedan levantarse sin ayuda- dijo la mujer sacando un mechón castaño de su rostro y mirando de reojo al grupo de heridos que había llegado al sector.

-Bien, iré- dijo firmemente levantándose y corriendo a ver a sus camaradas… quienes tenían pésimo estado.

-¡AGACHATE!-

Jun obedeció automáticamente y sintió como algo filoso pasaba sobre su cabeza. Escuchó un disparo y vio como el cuerpo de la Witch se tambaleaba. Tomando ánimo, se levantó y con fuerza golpeó el estómago de la zombie y la empujó lo suficiente como para hacerla caer de la pared.

-¡Gracias, Jaken!- le gritó al chico después de ver a la mujer mutante desaparecer dentro del mar de cuerpos en el suelo

-Cuando quiera- contestó el chico sonriendo muy motivado y disparando a otro zombie que había llegado demasiado lejos para su gusto.

La Gran Muralla media un poco más de seis metros y de ancho fácil sus dos metros. Se creaba un camino en la anchura de la muralla y ahí era dónde los chicos más varios Opositores se encontraban, preocupándose que ningún zombie mutante llegara hasta ahí y saltara hacia los terrenos del hotel. Mugi estaba unos metros lejos de ellos en la misma situación, disparando y tratando que los zombies disminuyeran en número, pero parecía que se multiplicaban con cada disparo.

-¡Yui-chan! ¡Cuidado con los Smoker que se acercan por ese lado!- le gritó a su amiga, quién había estado disparando de una pistola, pero se habían agotado las balas y por la frustración lanzó su arma al océano de zombies, dándole a uno en la cabeza.

-¡Esto no acaba nunca!- dijo malhumorada mirando a Mugi, y sintió que algo la abrazaba por la cintura.

Apenas dio vuelta la cabeza y fue arrastrada hasta el borde de la muralla. Con ojos llenos de pánico trató de agarrase de cualquier cosa para tratar de no seguir siendo arrastrada, pero era un piso liso. En un dos por tres se vio en el aire con el mundo dándole vueltas… Iba a caer entre los zombies, y hasta ahí llegaría…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-

-¡YUI-CHAN!- gritó Mugi aterrada lanzándole una especie de cable que se enredó en el brazo izquierdo de la horrorizada chica.

Tiró fuertemente y Yui se vio en la mitad del aire estirada por la lengua de Smoker y el cable que Mugi le lanzó.

La rubia se deslizó rápidamente por el suelo en contra de su voluntad dirigiéndose hasta el borde de la pared, peleando tormentosamente para que no siguiera arrastrándola a ella también hacia el vacío.

-¡Ne-ne-necesito ayuda por-por aquí!- gritó Mugi haciendo fuerza con sus pies, pero era casi inútil.

-¡Yo!- gritó uno de los Opositores más cercanos corriendo hacia ella y sujetándola de la cadera justo a tiempo antes que sus pies refalaran por el borde.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!- Yui gritó de dolor porque la lengua del Smoker la apretó aún más para arrastrarla hacia él, al igual que el cable en su brazo, incrustándose en la ropa y piel.

-¡Hay que hacer que el zombie la suelte!- gritó Mugi desesperada

-¡Cla-claro, dame un segundo!- exclamó el chico tratando de llevarla hacia atrás. Movió su mano un poco hacia su pistola que tenía en el bolsillo, pero fue mala idea.

-¡Nononooooo!-

Ese segundo bastó para que el chico soltara sin querer a Mugi por la fuerza del zombie. Este cayó de espaldas pesadamente y Mugi voló fuera de la muralla. Yui se vio atraída nuevamente hacia los zombies, y vio con sus ojos llorosos por el miedo como una bala atravesaba la lengua del Smoker rasgándola y soltando el estómago de Yui. Mugi caía mientras vio una garra metálica salir de unos de los miles de compartimientos y puertas de la muralla y acercarse hacia ella. La agarró justo de una pierna dejándola de cabeza. El cable se tensó y Yui se vio a centímetros arriba de los zombies.

-¡Ayayayayyyyy! ¡Gra-gracias, UUO!- exclamó la castaña con el corazón en la mano levantando sus pies segundos antes que unas manos demacradas y podridas la agarraran

-¡Yui-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?!- le preguntó Mugi sin soltar el cable, sudando frío por el susto que había pasado.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡AH! ¡Un poco complicada aquí, AYAYAY!- contestó sin parar de levantar sus pies para que los zombies no la agarraran.

La rubia afirmaba fuertemente el cable lo mejor que podía, tratando de no marearse tanto por la sangre que se le iba a la cabeza y observó hacia arriba. Azusa estaba al borde de la muralla con su rifle en la mano dando órdenes a los Opositores para que se movieran rápido. Un grupo comenzaba a descender en rescate.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ Mugi escuchó una vocecita metálica saliendo de la muralla. Cerca de la garra había un puntito rojo. Era la voz de Ui

-¡Ui-chan! ¡Sí, gracias!- exclamó feliz y agradecida.

_-Afirma a One-chan unos segundos más, las sacarán de ahí pronto. Por mientras las cubriremos-_

Algo parecido a rifles salían de la muralla y disparaban a los zombies. Había una justo al lado de Yui ayudándola a protegerse de los muertos con hambre. La pequeña Hirasawa apretaba botones calculando en una gran mesa parecida a las mesas de sonido, en un cuarto alto con muchas pantallas frente a ella. Hisaka Takato estaba al lado de ella con su sonrisa maniática y también moviendo palancas y apretando botones. Tenía unos lentes que se iluminaban con los colores de las televisiones.

-Eso estuvo cerca- le dijo el hombre a la chica- buenos movimientos, Hirasawa-chan

-Gracias- contestó sonriendo, aunque se notaba que se había tensado segundos antes al ver el peligro en el que estaba su hermana y Mugi. Sus ojos captaron una luz morada cerca de la puerta- Oh, hay que cargar nuevamente.

-Si puedes encargarte de eso, por favor- dijo el científico loco sin sacar la mirada de una pantalla dónde se veía a un nuevo Tank acercándose.

Ui dio una última mirada a la pantalla dónde Yui y Mugi aparecían, verificando que iban en su rescate y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. La abrió y dejó ver una gran máquina llena de luces y cables entrecruzados y varios interruptores, uno al lado del otro y una pequeña pantalla con números en ella. Comenzó a mover los interruptores cuando escuchó la voz de Azusa en su oído.

_-Ui, necesito que te comunique con Ritsu-senpai o Mio-senpai-_

-Ya, pero dame unos segundos- contestó la castaña moviendo otro interruptor. Los números iban cambiando

_-Pregúntales como van y si hay posibilidades de que vuelvan… y ojalá, rápido-_ estaba jadeando, al parecer estaba corriendo.

-Sí… Igual, la muralla tiene para aguantar varios días-

_-Bueno saber eso…-_

-Días si estos tipos no fueran tantos- dijo Takato desde la mesa. Su rostro había cambiado a uno serio- Cómo vamos no pasamos la semana.

-¿Crees que esto dure más de una semana?- preguntó Ui mirándolo preocupada

-¿Has visto todo lo que ha durado este apocalipsis?- dijo el hombre ahora mirándola. La luz reflejada en sus lentes no dejaba ver sus ojos- Todo puede pasar, sobre todo si Zetsubou reapareció. Con alguien encargándose de Tainaka en la pelea, nos deja a nosotros más indefensos que nunca. Recuerda que es ella la que siempre nos ha sacado de aprietos. Las armas son para cubrirla, nunca fueron diseñadas para combatir completamente solas.

Ui sabía eso. Había estado todo ese tiempo ayudando a Takato a crear esa muralla y esas armas, pero siempre, siempre se habían apoyado en la fuerza de Ritsu… y ahora que estaba peleando con Zetsubou, un hombre que tenía la misma fuerza que ella, si es que no más… Estaban bastante indefensos en comparación con otras veces. Ui se mordió levemente el labio, y siguió moviendo interruptores.

-Ritsu-senpai… regresa pronto-

* * *

><p>Mio corría desesperada. Casi no tenía fuerzas en sus piernas y había tropezado varias veces, aunque sin lograr caer… pero estaba segura que a la próxima barrería el suelo con su rostro. Los zombies, extrañamente habían desaparecido del lugar, quizás habían decidido atacar otra cosa, y era eso por lo que ella estaba preocupada. Ritsu había corrido a una velocidad inalcanzable y sólo seguía el rastro de la explosión que había aparecido de repente hace algunos minutos. Un horrible presentimiento se posó en su cabeza… y tenía miedo de qué pudiera encontrar cuando llegara al lugar.<p>

_-¡Mio-senpai! ¡Mio-senpai!-_

La voz de Ui salía por su walkie talkie. Se detuvo para tomar aire y rápidamente sacó el aparato de uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón y lo puso frente a su boca.

-Aquí... ¿Están bien por allá?-

_-Hasta ahora sí, aunque hay muchos zombies. No terminan nunca de aparecer- _a pesar de que lo que decía era algo grave, parecía tranquila- _pero yo quería preguntarle cómo están ustedes. Azusa-chan me pidió que los contactara para tener noticias._

-Hasta ahora…- dijo mirando el humo negro que ya se disipaba en el cielo- No lo sé. Nos separamos para esquivar a los zombies y buscar a Zetsubou. Ahora estoy persiguiendo a Ritsu y Tatsuya se perdió hace varios minutos, pero…

Se calló al escuchar un grito. Algo desgarrador, doloroso, fuerte y… lleno de odio. Mio se quedó unos segundos en silencio escuchando el eco del casi gemido. La inquietud que tenía se convirtió en miedo. Ese grito… sabía de quién era ese grito.

-Ui… - murmuró comenzando a correr- Tengo un mal presentimiento… Ritsu está en problemas.

-_¿Ritsu-senpai? ¡¿Qué pasó?!-_

-No lo sé… pero nada bueno… - dijo enderezándose y mirando hacia adelante. Aún habían restos de humo- contáctennos en una media hora más.

Comenzó a correr. A la misma velocidad que antes porque sus fuerzas no daban más, pero con el doble de preocupación. Ese grito, ese aullido… había sido de Ritsu. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser humano gritara de esa forma? ¿Qué había pasado para que ella… sintiera tanto dolor? ¿Acaso se había encontrado con Zetsubou y ahora estaba…? Sacudió su cabeza y siguió corriendo, tratando de no disminuir la velocidad. Un dolor en el pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte y le costaba mucho respirar, su boca estaba seca y la lengua se le pegaba al paladar… pero no le importaba, sólo quería llegar junto con Ritsu y saber en qué estado estaba, saber que estaba bien.

Se encontró frente a una bencinera, o lo que quedaba de ella. El poco humo que había salía de los restos de ella. Había varios cuerpos calcinados junto con restos de una moto y un edificio con un gran agujero en la esquina del techo del cual caían restos pequeños de escombro. Mio se detuvo unos segundo para observar el lugar y recuperar el aliento, y vio un cuerpo frente al edificio que no estaba quemado, pero si destrozado. Era un zombie… pero un zombie vagamente familiar. La pelinegra se atrevió a acercarse lentamente sacando su katana, por si se levantaba y la atacaba, pero este no se movió. Se puso al lado del cuerpo viendo con horror el agujero hecho por una bala en su cabeza, su brazo destrozado, su abdomen, su palidez… Se hincó con las manos en la boca conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Ta… Tatsuya-

Estaba estupefacta y dejó caer la katana. El rostro amarillento del zombie no impedía ver a la persona que había sido minutos atrás, su piel no se había podrido ni demacrado. Sus ojos sin brillo aun conservaban algo del color negro que fueron por debajo del pálido amarillento. Sintiendo una pena terrible cerró los ojos del chico, por amabilidad y respeto. Se quedó allí unos segundos derramando lágrimas en silencio. Mirando el alrededor encontró una pistola. La tomó en sus manos.

Ese gritó había sido porque Tatsuya había muerto, y quizás… fue ella la que le disparó al convertirse en un zombie. ¿Cuánto dolor habrá sentido al matar a la persona que amaba? Mio apretó fuertemente el arma de fuego en su mano, no sabiendo si sentía más dolor por la muerte de Tatsuya o por saber que el corazón de Ritsu se estaba quebrando en pedazos...

Escuchó como un edificio se derrumbaba bastante cerca. Se dio vuelta y vio una nube café creándose en el cielo.

-Ritsu…-

Se levantó sintiendo las piernas como gelatina por el cansancio.

-No llegare ni a la esquina así- murmuró enderezándose, aun respirando un poco agitada y sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina.

Pero por el rabillo del ojo captó dos motos estacionadas en la esquina de una intersección a varios metros de los restos de la bencinera. Orando para que estuviera en buen estado se acercó a ellas y echó a andar una… y funcionó. Pensó que quizás, Tatsuya las había puesto ahí para que ellas las usaran, siendo todo eso un plan, el cuál falló.

Sintiendo un fuerte pesar, miró nuevamente el cuerpo del chico. Se veía solitario. Apretó sus manos en el manubrio de la moto y avanzó rápidamente fuera de ese lugar.

Otro edificio cayó en la dirección contraria a la que iba. Frenó bruscamente y dando vuelta la moto se dirigió al lugar. Podía ver zombies en las calles caminando en dirección al escándalo. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Tenía miedo por su amiga, por lo que Zetsubou podía hacerle… No, tenía miedo por lo que Ritsu pudiera hacer.

Fue como una explosión.

Algo cayó en el camino en el que Mio andaba, arrastrándose por toda la calle y pasando al lado de la chica. Se desvió con la moto lo mejor que pudo a tiempo, pero los escombros la tiraron hacia un lado y de desparramó por el suelo. Tratando de no perder la conciencia por el fuerte golpe, sacudió su cabeza y miró la calle. Era como si algo hubiera rajado el cemento, ya que una larga línea recta cruzaba la calle, y ese algo se encontraba incrustado al final de esa línea.

-¡¿Eso fue todo?! ¡Apenas te rocé!-

El corazón de Mio dio un salto al escuchar la voz burlona de Zetsubou. Estaba caminado por la línea destruida de la calle. Un hilo de sangre caía por su cien y sus brazos desnudos tenían grandes heridas. Sus cuchillas se teñían de sangre por ellas, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos color ámbar se podían ver debajo de la capucha, creando una visión un tanto terrorífica.

-Bueno, quizás si te pegué un poco fuerte, pero no debería ser problema para ti- dijo sin parar de caminar, al parecer no había visto a Mio, cosa que la chica agradeció.

Escombros se movieron al final de la calle. Un cuerpo se levantó. Estaba apaleado y sangrando, pero no mostrando debilidad… Estaba listo para dar un nuevo golpe a su objetivo. Mio vio a la figura, y sintió temor.

Sangre caía por un corte que tenía en la mitad de la cara, un gran corte se expandía desde su hombro derecho hasta su pecho, botando sangre contundente mente. Muchas marcas de golpes se esparcían por sus brazos y piernas… pero no parecía sentir dolor alguno. Es más, el rostro de Ritsu no parecía expresar otra emoción que no fuera odio, odio puro debajo de esas lágrimas de sangre. Sus ojos, completamente ámbar eran más temibles a los que tenía cuando estaba bajo los efectos del virus… eran profundos, sin ningún brillo, sin nada… Mio apretó sus manos viendo el estado de su amiga… su querida amiga.

-Zetsubou…- murmuró Ritsu en voz baja sin sacarle la mirada de encima. Venas se veían en su frente debajo de la sangre.

-Si quieres decirme algo, ven y dímelo aquí- dijo el hombre, deteniéndose y deafiándola con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡ZETSUBOU!- gritó la castaña de ojos ámbar. Los edificios temblaron y el suelo se estremeció. El odio pudo contagiarse en el aire, expandiéndose por todos lados y llegando al corazón de las dos personas que se encontraban en el lugar… y temblaron.

Ritsu corrió a una velocidad inhumana, llegando justo frente de Zetsubou con el puño listo para golpearlo. El hombre lo detuvo justo a tiempo y una ola de aire se expandió por el sector. Le mandó otro golpe directo en la mandíbula, pero nuevamente Zetsubou lo detuvo… aunque la fuerza fue tal que, para su asombro, su propia mano junto con la de Ritsu logró llegar a su barbillas dándole un golpe brutal. Ocupando su fuerza sobrehumana logró mantenerse en el lugar aún sintiendo como ese golpe le traspasaba la cabeza, y con su otra mano agarró el brazo de Ritsu y la atrajo hacia él, dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el rostro. Tambaleándose un poco para atrás, Zetsubou aprovechó para agarrar el pelo de la chica y aplastar su cara contra el suelo. Mio jadeó al ver ese brutal golpe.

Zetsubou, con una sonrisa de satisfacción se quedó unos segundos aplastándola en el suelo, pero cómo si hubiera sacado fuerzas de quizás dónde, Ritsu se arrastró por el suelo agarrando los pies del pelinegro y ferozmente se levantó lanzándolo varios metros por el aire. La castaña no esperó ni medio segundo y se lanzó detrás del. Saltando en el aire se puso dónde el pelinegro iba a caer, esperándolo con otro puñetazo, pero Zetsubou supuso que pasaría. Sus cuchillas brillaron bajo la luna ensangrentada y traspasaron parte del brazo de la chica… pero a ella no le importo. Zetsubou se sorprendió al ver como el puño lleno de sangre volvía a llegar a su rostro lanzándolo hacia el otro lado y chocando contra un edificio.

Ritsu cayó al suelo, e hincándose se dio vuelo y literalmente voló hacia dónde estaba Zetsubou con aire asesino, sin dar importancia al horrible corte que se había hecho en su brazo casi perdiéndolo, o su rostro ensangrentado. De entre el polvo, una lengua apareció dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la chica, encorvándose en el cuello de esta. La velocidad de Ritsu disminuyó considerablemente, pero no por eso iba a detenerse. Zetsubou abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como la chica aún intentaba correr hacia él, siendo que su lengua le estaba estrujando el cuello. En cualquier momento se quedaría sin aire si seguía peleando así.

-Realmente funcionó- murmuró el hombre acercándose a la chica sin dejar que ella lo hiciera- En este estado, te has convertido en la máquina que deseaba. Te fijas un objetivo y vas a él independiente de lo que te pase…

El color del rostro de Ritsu comenzó a cambiar de a poco por la falta de aire, pero seguía con intenciones de golpear a Zetsubou. Con sus ojos fijos en él y con cara de odio arrastraba los pies tratando de avanzar, haciendo que se hundieran en el cemento. Llevó sus manos a la lengua del hombre apretándola fuertemente.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Zetsubou moviéndose rápidamente hacia ella, y dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago la mandó hacia atrás directo al suelo- Quizás hay que poner un poco más de esfuerzo sobre ti…

Entro su lengua en su boca nuevamente. Había temido por unos segundos que Ritsu la estrujaría y rajaría, y eso sí le dolería. Estiró su cuello haciendo crujir los huesos y caminó hacia dónde la castaña había caído, pero ella ya se estaba levantando. Medio tambaleándose corrió hacia él. Zetsubou se agachó y dio otro feroz golpe en el estomago de la chica. Quedó sin aire unos segundos, pero no cedió ante el hombre. Tiró un golpe hacia su rostro aunque lo esquivo. Zetsubou abrió los ojos sorprendido como el puño cambiaba rápidamente de dirección y lo golpeaba en la parte de la oreja con fuerza. Perdió la estabilidad sólo por unos segundos, volviendo justo cuando una patada volaba a su nariz. Combo, combo, patada, combo, patada. Ritsu se agachó un poco y mandó sus dos puños directo hacia la garganta del hombre, pero este ya conociendo ese movimiento se dio una vuelta hacia el lado esquivando los puños y dio un gran codazo a las costillas de la chica. Se escuchó un sonido leve, pero feo. Ritsu se mareó un poco tambaleándose hacia el lado, pero no cedió por completo, nuevamente. Esquivó otro golpe que iba directo a su rostro y lanzó una patada rápida hacia el costado del hombre…. Zetsubou la agarró.

-¿Muay Thai? Lo siento, pero siendo jefe de los militares estudie "algo" sobre técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo…-

Y dándose vuelta y son soltar el pie mandó a volar a Ritsu hacia unos autos estacionados en fila. Saliendo de dentro de uno de los autos que había volcado, la castaña vio como el pelinegro iba cayendo sobre ella y le daba el golpe de la vida, hundiéndola en el cemento y tirando escombros y partes de autos por todos lados. Un grueso hilo de sangre se vio en el aire siendo acompañado de un quejido doloroso.

Mio había corrido para no alejarse tanto de la batalla, y había visto todo lo sucedido desde atrás de un pilar de un negocio abandonado. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos viendo como los seres humanos luchaban tan brutalmente. Cada golpe que daban resonaba en el lugar y casi que Mio podía sentir esos puños en su propio rostro. Pero ahora, al igual que Zetsubou, se había dado cuenta de la actitud que había tomado Ritsu… y era pelear sin importar lo que le pasara… Cerró los puños sintiendo impotencia por no poder hacer nada, sólo observar.

El cuerpo de Ritsu quedó inerte por unos segundos en la mitad de un gran agujero en el suelo. Zetsubou se paró derecho y miró a la chica. Se dio vuelta escupiendo a un lado y sintió algo en su pie. Ritsu lo había agarrado con su mano temblorosa, impidiéndole que siguiera moviéndose. Los ojos bajo ese velo color ámbar y lleno de odio encontraron los del hombre, del mismo color. Tenía la boca cerrada, pero sangre salía por ella. Zetsubou la miró de nuevo, y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Por qué tenías que ser tan parecida a ellos?- murmuró poniendo su otro pie sobre la cara de la chica- todo sería más… fácil

Presionó más su pie contra el rostro de Ritsu. La chica no podía moverse muy bien por la falta de fuerzas gracias a los golpes anteriores, pero aún podía mirarlo fijamente y apretar su pie con su mano, intentando expresar su ira contra el hombre. Se creó un silencio en el ambiente, ni siquiera había viento. Zetsubou se hincó, observando fijamente los ojos de la chica sin sacar su pie.

-¿Sabes que los ojos son la ventana de nuestra alma?- dijo indicando sus propios ojos- Por eso me gustó el efecto que tuvo el virus en nosotros… Estos son los ojos que muestran en lo que nos hemos convertido y lo que ahora tenemos en nuestras almas… odio puro…

Ritsu comenzaba a respirar con más dificultad por el golpe en sus costillas y por la sangre perdida de la herida de su pecho y su brazo, además de la adrenalina que se acumulaba en ella. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de eso, y puso uno de sus dedos en el agitado pecho de la chica.

-El odio transforma a las personas, convirtiéndolas en monstruos. Eso es lo que nuestros ojos reflejan ahora, eso es lo que nosotros nos convertimos… y no tenemos marcha atrás-

Su garra comenzó a crecer lentamente y a perforar el pecho de Ritsu. Ella apretó aún más su mano agarrando la pierna del hombre, pero al parecer no era suficiente. Estaba llegando al límite… pero no le importaba, seguiría hasta el final y haría todo lo posible para infundirle dolor, con lo que sea, como fuese, sin importarle morir en el intento… sin importarle nada más ahora.

_Un monstruo_.

Gruñido.

Zetsubou se detuvo, y miró hacia el lado. Un Boomer había aparecido unos metros lejos de ellos de entre dos edificios. Caminaba pesadamente hacia ellos, pero con claras intenciones de comer. Zetsubou levantó una ceja pensando que ese era el peor momento para que ese gordo mutante apareciera.

-Será…- pero no notó como otra figura aparecía y se dirigía hacia el mutante con katana en mano.

El líquido se esparció por el lugar, llenándolo con su olor putrefacto. Mio hizo todo lo posible por esquivarlo pero aun así, obtuvo gran parte de la sustancia. Zetsubou la quedó mirando unos segundos, perplejo por lo que había hecho.

-¿Y cuál era…?- la chica le sonrió, y ahí se dio cuenta. Varios gruñidos y ruidos se escucharon alrededor de ellos.

De entre los autos, de los edificios y por la calle aparecieron zombies, rodeándolos.

-¡Akiyama!- gritó Zetsubou con furia, pero los zombies ya estaban sobre él.

Se levantó rápidamente y los mandó a volar lo más lejos de él que pudo, sin darse cuenta de otro ruido que aparecía entro los gruñidos. Abriendo los ojos sorprendido, se vio frente a la rueda delantera de una moto. Segundos antes que lo golpeara, saltó hacia atrás escuchando como la moto caía estrepitosamente en el suelo. Mio lo miró unos segundos, y ágilmente se bajo de la moto, agarró a Ritsu, y se volvió a subir para salir de ese lugar antes que los muertos se tiraran sobre ella siguiendo el olor del liquido del Boomer. Zetsubou sintió como la ira lo invadía y amenazaba con explotar.

-¡AKIYAMA!- gritó avanzando brutalmente hacia ellas… pero los zombies eran más de los que pensaba, entre ellos Smokers, Hunters y un Charger que acababa de aparecer, y se amontonaron sobre él. Le tomo poco sacarlos de encima, pero fue lo suficiente como para que Mio desapareciera junto con Ritsu. Sintiendo que la ira aumentaba, apretó fuertemente los puños, dobló sus rodillas y saltó hacia uno de los edificios, con todas las intenciones de no dejarlas escapar.

-¡Ui! ¡Ui, contesta!- llamó Mio por el walkie talkie mientras manejaba y sujetaba a Ritsu, quién estaba medio inconsciente

-_Te escuchó fuerte y claro, Mio-senpai-_

-¡Necesito ayuda, que alguien venga a la costa cerca del Puente Arcoíris de Tokio!- dijo casi gritando por viento. Podía ver el puente varios metros delante de ella.

_-¿Ayuda? ¡En camino, pero necesito bien las coordenadas!-_

-La costa, puedo… ¡Mierda!- pero se detuvo al ver a un Charger salir en su camino repentinamente y corriendo como un lunático hacia ellas seguido de varios zombies.

Mio dobló bruscamente para no chocar con él, pero fue una maniobra difícil, sobre todo con Ritsu sentada media inconsciente delante de ella. El Charger vio cómo pasaba al lado de ella, pero tiró su mano mutante agarrando justo la rueda trasera, y echando humo por la fricción levantó la moto con Mio y Ritsu en ella y la lanzó hacia el agua brutalmente. Por parte del zombie, fue un movimiento innecesario porque en el segundo en que Mio entró al agua, el olor del líquido del Boomer desapareció, y el Charger junto con los otros zombies quedaron ahí parados sin saber a qué seguir, y lentamente se movieron en diferentes direcciones, dejando la costa vacía.

Por parte de Mio, fue un exitoso y doloroso movimiento. Veía como las burbujas subían mientras ella se hundía en el mar esperando que los zombies se fueran, mientras la sustancia se desvanecía, conteniendo la respiración y el dolor de la zambullida forzosa. Se había soltado de la moto pero mantenía firmemente agarrada la mano de Ritsu, quién había comenzado a desperezarse. La miró con esos ojos ámbar ahora sin brillo, y retomando el único sentimiento que los llenaba, soltó la mano de Mio y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie.

-¡Ritsu!- gritó Mio apenas sacó su cabeza del agua, viendo como la castaña ya nadaba hacia el borde de la calle- ¡Espera!

No la escuchaba, no quería escucharla. Salió del agua mientras la pelinegra nadaba rápida y estrepitosamente hacia dónde estaba ella. Sólo había una frase en su cabeza, y era matar a Zetsubou… Matar, matar. Pasaría por sobre todo dolor o cosa o lo que fuere para llevar eso a cabo… No importara qué… Sólo matar…

-¡Ritsu, por favor no vayas!-

Mio salía a tropezones del agua, agradeciendo que el olor de Boomer ya no estuviese en ella. Ritsu seguía caminado, y murmuraba cosas inaudibles para. La pelinegra corrió hacia la chica y se puso delante de ella.

-Por favor- dijo abriendo sus brazos para prohibirle el paso- no vayas, va a matarte si lo sigues

Ritsu, sin siquiera desviarse y mirando siempre al frente pasó por el lado de ella empujándola, sin dejar de murmurar. Mio se vio obligada a echarse a un lado, pero eso no la detendría.

-¡Ritsu, escúchame! ¡¿Qué acaso ni siquiera me ves?!- le gritó viendo como su amiga seguía caminando casi en trance

Apretando los puños, corrió nuevamente y la agarro del brazo no ensangrentado lo más fuerte que pudo, deteniéndola.

-¡Te lo vuelvo a pedir, no vayas!- gritó Mio haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que Ritsu no siguiera caminado. Tuvo que agarrar el brazo de la chica con sus dos manos- ¡Tienes demasiadas heridas y no estás con tus cinco sentidos alertas…! ¡Te matará si vas!

-No importa- se escuchó el murmullo de la castaña, ahora más fuerte- No pasará, lo mataré antes que él a mí, aunque sea en el mas allá…

-¡No digas estupideces!- exclamó Mio conteniendo las lágrimas. La voz ronca de Ritsu había sonado tan diferente a como era. ¿El odio podía cambiar tanto a una persona, que hasta su voz se distorsionaba? Comenzó a retroceder para que Ritsu también lo hiciera sin soltar su brazo- de nada servirá si mueres, no cambiara nada…

-No me importa-

-¡A MI SI ME IMPORTA!- le gritó y soltando su mano se puso delante de ella y la abrazó fuertemente- ¡Por eso… por eso no quiero que pelees así con él! ¡POR FAVOR VUELVE, RITSU!

Ritsu, sintiendo el cuerpo de Mio y viendo más difícil su caminar hacia adelante, levantó su brazo y la golpeó fuertemente, lanzándola varios metros lejos. La pelinegra sintió como si un edificio le hubiera caído encima. Se estrelló contra el suelo, perdiendo todo el aire de sus pulmones por varios segundos. Una mancha de sangre se esparció por el suelo proviniendo de su boca. Quedó tirada en el suelo inmóvil.

La castaña la miró, sin bajar el brazo y sin moverse. Dejó de murmurar mientras su cerebro iba descifrando lo que había hecho. Había mucho silencio en el lugar, ni siquiera el viento acompañaba… Todo era muy oscuro.

-Ri… Ritsu-

Ritsu vio los ojos de Mio, rojos por el llanto. Ella también le devolvía la mirada con dolor desde el suelo, esperando que aunque fuese eso, sirviera para que Ritsu entrara en razón.

-Por favor… vuelve-

Otra lágrima cayó por una mejilla, pero no fue de Mio… sino de Ritsu. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar su brazo. Otra lágrima, sus ojos salieron de ese velo de ira y un dolor no físico indescriptible cubrió todo el corazón de Ritsu. Tanto fue que cayó de rodillas, sintiendo un inmenso vacío… ya no estaba, ya no iba a volver, ella lo había visto morir y no había hecho nada, y ahora… le había hecho daño a Mio. ¿Cómo podía seguir ahora?

La pelinegra la observó unos segundos, y haciendo caso omiso al dolor se levantó y fue dónde su amiga, y la abrazó con ternura. Eso provocó que Ritsu se deshiciera en llanto y gritara sollozos. Se estaba partiendo de dolor y no reaccionaba a nada más que a llorar y gritar…

No quería nada más, no sin Tatsuya, no sin saber que se había quedado sola sin él… No podía hacer nada más.

Estuvieron allí varios minutos. El mar apenas hacía ruido, no había casi nada de viento, el silencio las cubría completamente bajo la noche repleta de estrellas… Mio podía sentir ese silencio aún con los fuertes sollozos de Ritsu y aunque sólo quería consolarla y no soltarla jamás... No podían. Era difícil pensar fríamente así, pero en cualquier momento aparecería algún zombie o Zetsubou, y las tomaría por sorpresa… Eso no podía pasar, no aún.

-No puedo decir que comprendo el dolor que vives- murmuró afirmando su barbilla en la cabeza de su amiga- por eso no puedo consolarte como es debido…

Se separó un poco, poniendo su cara frente a Ritsu. Los ojos rojos e hinchados de la chica le partieron aún más el corazón. Pasó su mano por su mejilla limpiando un poco las lágrimas mezcladas con sangre. Ritsu aún no podía verla a los ojos.

-… Pero si puedo decir esto. Por los amigos no se muere, se vive por los amigos… Y tú, tenías algo más con Tatsuya. Por eso…- Mio se cayó unos segundos, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas y tratando de desenredar el nudo en su garganta. Prosiguió- Por eso, debes seguir viviendo… él hubiera querido eso…

Al fin, Ritsu la miró a los ojos. Sintió que más lágrimas querían salir, que más dolor convertido en ellas debía correr hacia afuera, y así… poder proteger a los seres queridos que le quedaban, que tenía ahí al frente. Tenía razón, Tatsuya no hubiera querido que muriera, por algo había hecho lo que hizo segundos antes de morir… y si Ritsu moría, sería una burla a la propia muerte del chico… y lo último que quería, era eso.

-Me conmueven horriblemente-

Mio se quedó de piedra, viendo cómo varios metros justo frente a ella Zetsubou aparecía caminado relajadamente. Sintió miedo y nuevamente afirmó a Ritsu, pensando que correría hacia él… pero no se movió.

-¿Estás calmando al monstruo?- preguntó quedándose parado y cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo malévolamente

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así!- le gritó Mio con furia, aunque su voz temblaba por el llanto

-No tienes derecho a decirme "monstruo"- dijo Ritsu con calma.

Mio la miró, y vio que en verdad parecía calmada. Tenía la vista desviada hacia abajo. Se separó lentamente de Mio y se levanto, aún dándole la espalda a Zetsubou. Este sonrió más, muy divertido por el comentario. Sus ojos color ámbar brillaban debajo de su capucha.

-Tienes razón. Pero yo no soy el que se tira como kamikaze a la muerte- se puso en posición de batalla- ¿Qué opinas Akiyama? ¿Crees que un monstruo como yo puede ser detenido por otro… impidiendo que te corte en dos?

Corrió. Mio jadeo viendo como se acercaba a velocidad inhumana. Ritsu apretó fuerte los puños, conteniéndose de no caer nuevamente en la locura, y con un movimiento ágil detuvo el golpe de Zetsubou a centímetros de Mio. La pelinegra pudo sentir la fuerza del golpe por la ráfaga de viento que le llegó al rostro. Los dos humanos mutantes se quedaron estáticos, deteniendo el uno al otro.

-M-Mio… corre…-

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue... Uy, media batalla, que opinan ustedes? <strong>

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer el fic, y por sus comentarios tan felices sobre la muerte de Tatsuya (yo sufrí, en serio) Peeero, bueno.**

**Saludos a todos, sigan haciendo comentarios tan hermosos y recomienden este fic, hace bien para... em... ¿el amor? Como sea, por lo menos es entretenido.**

**OTRO AVISO: ¿Alguien sabe traducir al ingles? Pretendo llevarlo a los gringos wena onda para que me critiquen, pero en inglés XD Asi que si alguien sabe o alguien conoce que tenga muuuucha paciencia y sea buena gente, avisenme... muchas gracias**

**Cheers.**


	22. Chapter 22: Al límite

**Hola, buenos días. ha sido un mes bastante interesante, por eso mi demora. Pido disculpas.**

**Disfruten el nuevo capítulo, gracias.**

* * *

><p>Una gran explosión. Azusa tuvo que hincarse para que la fuerza del ataque no la tirara para atrás. Cuando pude abrir los ojos vio el efecto de la explosión, un gran agujero dónde antes había habido decenas de zombies y un Tank, pero ahora era un círculo vacío. Con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza, Azusa pensó que las armas de Takato si eran de temer, y agradecía que estuviera de su lado.<p>

Yui y Mugi habían vuelto a la pelea en el borde de la muralla a varios metros lejos de Azusa, aunque igual podía distinguirlas. Se veían cansadas, pero no mostraban signos de dejar de luchar. Jun junto con Jaken también se mantenían firmes en su posición, más cerca de la pelinegra que de las demás. Tenían un pequeño montoncito de balas usadas a su lado por los rifles que tenían.

Azusa escuchó un grito. Miró a su lado y vio como uno de sus compañeros Opositores era atacado por un Hunter que había logrado sobrevivir a la explosión y había llegado a la muralla. La chica apuntó, pero no fue su bala la que llegó primero.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- gritó Sawako, quién corría en su ayuda. Ella había disparado.

-¡S-sí… gracias!- contestó el asustado Opositor, blanco como la nieve.

Azusa sonrió, aliviada al ver a su ex profesora. Agradecía tener gente conocida en ese lugar, y que siguieran con vida. Por eso, no paraba de vigilar a Yui, Mugi, Jun, Jaken y Sawako, y sabía cómo estaban y dónde se encontraba Ui y Nodoka.

-_Nakano, tenemos noticias de Akiyama- _escuchó la voz de Jushiro- _Necesitan ayuda, están por el Puente Arcoíris. Se cortó la transmisión antes que contara más detalle_.

Azusa se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mientras apuntaba a un Spitter que se acercaba peligrosamente a la muralla, y le disparaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir aún más rápido por la mezcla de adrenalina y preocupación. A los únicos que no tenía en la mira, a los únicos que no estaba vigilando… Que hubieran mandado a pedir ayuda significaba que en verdad estaban en problemas, Ritsu no era de esa gente que involucraba a otros en sus peleas, y no pensaba que Mio haría algo así con la personalidad que tenía ahora… Y Tatsuya, bueno, era igual a Ritsu… De verdad estaban en problemas.

-Voy en camino, avisa a Yui-senpai, Mugi-senpai y Jaken-kun para que me acompañen…-

_-Tú no te mueves, Nakano-_

Azusa levantó una ceja al escuchar la voz de Iwasaki Hiroshi por su walkie talkie.

-Iwasaki-san, sabes lo que significa que pidan ayuda…-

_-Lo sé perfectamente, pero aquí también necesitamos gente, y tú como líder no puedes dejar tu puesto sólo por un par de soldados…_

-¡No son cualquier persona!- exclamó Azusa sintiendo ira con el sólo pensamiento de dejar a Ritsu, Mio y Tatsuya de lado

_-Lo sé muy bien, por eso debes mandar un grupo para que vayan a buscarlos con los mejores soldados, pero tú debes quedarte aquí para liderar-_

-… No puedo…-

_-Es una orden. Furumura, avisa al grupo de Nakano que vayan en busca de Tainaka, Yamashita y Akiyama. Que lo hagan lo más rápido posible y que vuelvan todos con vida. Cambio y fuera._

Azusa se quedó en silencio, apretando los puños afirmando su rifle. Podía mandar a los demás, sí… pero en su interior sentía la necesidad de ella misma ir y ayudar a Ritsu, Mio y Tatsuya. ¿Cuántas veces había sido salvada por su senpai? ¿Cuántas veces Tatsuya la había ayudado? Y ahora que ellos necesitan ayuda…

Pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Unas seis cuerdas se alzaron frente a ella como lazos de muerte. Azusa las miró con los ojos abiertos, pensando lo más frío posible. A centímetros logró esquivar dos de ellas lanzándose al suelo. Se dio una vuelta arrastrandose y disparó sin piedad a la lengua del Smoker que la había seguido, pero al mismo tiempo captó como las otras tres atacaban a otros Opositores, agarrando a uno sin piedad. La pelinegra, sin vacilar corrió en su ayuda, agarrándolo lo más fuerte posible del brazo para que no se escapara.

-¡Cubran a Azusa, todos!- gritó Sawako, también disparando a las escurridizas lenguas. Los Opositores que estaban a los lados también comenzaron a disparar.

-¡AAAhhh! ¡No me sueltes!- rogó el hombre con cara de pánico y los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas

-¡N-no lo haré… sólo resista!- le gritó Azusa, pero era el doble más alto que ella, y la fuerza de la lengua hacía todo el triple más difícil. Estaba siendo arrastrada hacia el borde, poniendo su vida en riesgo frente al mar de zombies.

Sawako saltó para llegar aún más rápido al lado de Azusa, y disparó a la lengua en el aire dándole de lleno. El hombre se vio libre y cayó sobre Azusa, haciendo que perdiera la mitad del aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Sawako cayó a un metro de ellos, aliviada por la maniobra, pero nunca esperó que un ataque imprevisto de un Tank ocurriera, moviendo toda la torre y haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo. El hombre salió de encima de Azusa, y esta trató de ponerse en guardia, pero por el temblor fue inútil.

Con ojos de horror vio como nuevas lenguas aparecían y apuntaban nuevamente al hombre. Sin poder levantarse aún, sintió como una de ellas la golpeaba fuertemente en la cara y la mandaba a volar. El hombre se encontró amarrado por seis lenguas diferentes y fue arrastrado en el aire hacia su muerte. Sawako había logrado pararse, pero las balas que disparó no lograron llegar a tiempo. Una nueva explosión la obligó a agacharse, al igual que los otros Opositores. Azusa se quedó boca abajo, mirando el suelo con los puños cerrados, sintiendo lástima, pena, y una profunda ira. La sangre que salía de su mejilla pintaba el suelo de escarlata. No pudo salvarlo…

-¡Azusa! ¡¿Estás bien?!- gritó Sawako corriendo hacia ella, también muy pálida. Se agachó al lado de ella- Azusa…

-No pude salvarlo…- murmuró con los dientes apretados- ¿Qué clase de líder soy si no puedo salvar a mi propio grupo?

-No es tu culpa, a todos nos tomó desprevenidos- dijo Sawako consolándola y posando su mano manchada en sangre en su cabeza- hiciste todo lo que podías.

-No fue suficiente…-

-No puedes salvar a todos, Azusa. La guerra es así, fría, egoísta y sin piedad- dijo abrazándola. Los balazos y gritos se escuchaban alrededor como una capa de desesperación.

-Pero… puedo salvar a los que quiero- murmuró levantando la vista. Sus ojos brillaban, contagiando una lágrima con su sangre.

Ritsu detuvo otro golpe, pero se vio arrastrada hacia la pared de un edificio y aplastada entre el puño de Zetsubou y los escombros, los cuales empezaron a caer. Viendo algo por el rabillo del ojo, atrajo al hombre hacia ella sin soltar su mano y le lanzó un gran golpe a la nariz. Zetsubou esquivo el golpe con una sonrisa y dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, varios pedazos de concreto cayeron sobre él. Tirándose en una vuelta hacia un lado, Ritsu logró salir de los demás pedazos de edificio casi ilesa.

-_Por lo menos no se vino todo abajo… de nuevo-_ pensó con una gotita viendo el edificio aún sin caer.

Los escombros comenzaron a moverse. Ritsu se puso en guardia, pero un punzante dolor en su brazo la hizo trastabillar un segundo, el cual le costó caro. La lengua de Zetsubou la agarró nuevamente amarrándole los brazos a torso.

-¡Ese fue un buen movimiento, pero todo se fue abajo por tu lentitud!- dijo el hombre con sangre en la boca.

Estiró su lengua con todas las intenciones de aplastar a Ritsu, pero nunca lo logró. El aire fue cortado al igual que la lengua. Sangre verdosa cayó al suelo y manchó la katana de Mio. La lengua cortada cayó a los pies de Ritsu.

-¿Quién es lento ahora?- murmuró Mio, mirándolo con odio.

El grito de Zetsubou fue desgarrador, tanto que Mio quiso taparse los oídos por el dolor que le produjo el ruido.

-¡VOY A CORTARTE EN PEDAZOS TAN PEQUEÑOS QUE NI SIQUIERA LAS CUCARACHAS PODRAN VERLOS!- gritó con locura abriendo sus brazos y mostrando sus cuchillas, brillando bajo la luz de la luna y con sangre cayendo por su boca fluidamente.

Sin esperar medio segundo más se lanzó sobre Mio, quién no pudo reaccionar a la velocidad y fiereza del hombre. Sintió como si un bus la hubiera golpeado con furia y la arrastrara con fiereza… pero sin garras atravesándola. Abrió los ojos conteniendo el dolor y vio como Ritsu estaba frente ella dándole la espalda y agarrando firmemente las manos de Zetsubou. Así las garras no lograron llegar a Mio, pero no pudo impedir que las empujara con ira y las arrastraran metros por la calle. Otro edificio se acercaba a ellas, y las aplastaría… Y para Mio no sería nada bueno.

-¡Mio, afírmate de mí ahora!- gritó Ritsu sin dejar de mirar a Zetsubou e incrustando sus pies en el cemento para detener la velocidad.

Mio obedeció como pudo, cruzando sus brazos por la cintura de Ritsu. La castaña respiró hondo y con un fiero gruñido apretó sus manos en los brazos de Zetsubou.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- hundiendo aún más sus pies en el cemento detuvo al hombre, quién abrió los ojos sorprendido bajo la capucha.

Dándose vuelo con su cuerpo, Ritsu se tiró hacia adelante sin soltar los brazos de Zetsubou y lo aplastó en el suelo. Sangre voló en el aire, haciendo que el hombre perdiera la conciencia por unos segundos gracias al terrible golpe, hundiéndose en el cemento. La castaña aprovechó ese momento, y afirmando a Mio saltó y se alejó del hombre.

Corriendo entre edificios llegaron nuevamente a la costa. Una bodega llamó la atención de la castaña. Era de esas típicas bodegas de los puertos, alta con una gran puerta para que cajas, autos y hasta barcos pudieran entrar. Ritsu abrió de una patada la puerta del galpón y entró rápidamente. Estaba oscuro y húmedo, y sólo era iluminado por la luz que entraba por el techo que era todo un gran ventanal. Había varios autos estacionados, estantes con utensilios de pesca, ruedas colgadas en la pared, un grupo de fierros en el suelo, tres grandes anclas juntas en una esquina, varias redes de pescar colgadas, unos bidones de gasolina y muchas partes de lanchas y botes esparcidos por el lugar. Era tan grande que hasta un barco pequeño podría entrar ahí.

Dejó a Mio en el suelo y fue a cerrar la puerta. Vio un par de autos y sin pensarlo dos veces los arrastro hasta la puerta, con la intención de hacer más difícil la entrada de Zetsubou.

-Deberías descansar- dijo Mio apoyándose en uno de los vehículos. Sus piernas se le doblaban poco a poco y aun sentía el horrible dolor en su estomago y pecho del ataque anterior- además, no creo que eso detenga a Zetsubou

-Por lo menos le caerán otros quilos encima- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa divertida al haber dejado la puerta asegurada. Los autos estaban colocados de tal forma para que cuando la puerta del galpón se abriera, los vehículos caerían.

-No puedo creer que se te ocurran esas cosas en un momento así- murmuró Mio con unas gotitas cayendo por su cabeza.

-Cosas que pasan- dijo Ritsu sentándose en el suelo.

Y ahí fue dónde sintió todo el dolor de los golpes que había recibido durante la pelea. Su pecho ardía horriblemente por el corte, sus piernas temblaban por los saltos y patadas que había dado, sentía el pelo pegajoso por la sangre que se había medio secado en su sien, su costado le molestaba por algunas costillas casi rotas y su mano… había perdido un poco de movilidad. Estaba en pésimas condiciones para seguir peleando.

Mio la observó y pudo darse cuenta de el estado de su amiga. Debían llegar al hotel lo antes posible y recibir ayuda médica. Independiente de que Ritsu tuviera resistencia sobrehumana, siempre había límites, y estaba al borde de él. Y para qué hablar sobre ella misma, porque sentía que el cualquier momento se desmayaría por la fatiga y por los golpes brutales que había recibido.

_-Necesitamos ayuda… por favor, vengan rápido-_

El vidrio del techo se rompió. Una figura cayó ligeramente en el lugar justo frente Mio tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Qué tal, preciosa?- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica al ver la expresión de pánico y horror de la chica.

Un rugido de odio se escuchó segundos antes de que el hombre fuera empujado violentamente lejos de la pelinegra. Los dos dieron contra el suelo, pero Zetsubou rápidamente de espaldas usó sus piernas para mandar a volar a la chica. Se levantó dándose una vuelta hacia atrás y con el impulsó se movió rápidamente hacia Ritsu. Esta había rebotado en el suelo, pero le sirvió para levantarse y poder bloquear justo a tiempo el puñetazo, pero siendo arrastrada hacia la pared y chocó contra ella. Zetsubou levanta el otro puño y lo lanza hacia la cara de la chica. Esta movió la cabeza hacia un lado haciendo uso de sus reflejos y con su puño derecho hace un increíble Uppercut, pero falló. El mitad-zombie había saltado hacia atrás y había desaparecido.

Nuevamente silencio.

Ritsu estaba sudando y jadeando. Ese tipo la hacía usar más fuerza de lo normal, y con su estado estaba decayendo más rápido de lo que debía. No tenía mucha chance de vencerlo, además estaba Mio completamente desarmada. Tenían que alejarse de él ahora, pero… La sangre le hervía al pensar en rendirse frente él. Sabía que sólo estaba jugando con ellas… Y la figura de Tatsuya en el suelo, ensangrentado y muerto aún seguía apareciendo con fuerza en su mente. Aún quería hacerlos sufrir lo más que fuera posible.

Quería despedazarlo.

Comenzó a desplazarse por el lugar lentamente tratando de no volverse loca por encontrarlo y matarlo. Una venita palpitaba en su sien por la ira… _Tranquilízate Tainaka, si pierdes la cordura ahora el te pateará el trasero y no es la idea._

-Mio, acércate a la puerta y trata de abrirla…-

-¡Pusiste dos autos como trampa! ¡¿Pretendes que los saque y salga de aquí?!- chilló la chica con una venita en su cien.

-Ah… había olvidado ese detalle- contestó Ritsu con unas gotitas cayendo por su cabeza, pero sintió como algo se enrollaba en su pierna, y antes que siquiera dijera "qué" fue levantada y lanzada por el lugar hacia la pared del frente, azotándose fuertemente contra ella y emitiendo un quejido.

-¡Pero qué predecible eres, Ritsu!- gritó Zetsubou desde un balcón que había en el lugar con su lengua afuera- ¡siempre que te preocupas por esa chica bajas la guardia, y lo haces tan fácil!

Estiró la lengua y levantó nuevamente a Ritsu y la lanzó nuevamente ahora hacia unos autos.

-¡Ritsu!-

Mio miraba con horror como el monstruoso humano jugaba con la chica, sintiendo el ruido que hacían perforando sus oídos y su corazón. Debía hacer algo, pero ¿qué? En eso recordó lo que había estado trayendo desde que encontró a Tatsuya… _La pistola_ pensó. La sacó y reviso si quedaba alguna bala. Una sola. Sintiendo que una haría el ridículo miró alrededor, y su vista captó algo mucho más alentador que una pistola con una bala. Corrió tratando de no llamar la atención y de un estante sacó un rifle de caza. Justo al lado había una cajita llena de cartuchos. Lo suficiente.

-Ahora si te mato, desgraciado- murmuró la chica apuntando al hombre.

Disparó.

Zetsubou estaba tan entretenido con Ritsu que no se había percatado de los movimientos de Mio, y apenas pudo esquivar las balas que le mando, recibiéndola de lleno en un costado.

-¡Ah! ¡Hija de puta!- gritó el adolorido hombre y le lanzó a Ritsu, quien recién comenzaba a recomponerse.

Las dos chocaron dolorosamente y Mio fue a parar a un estante lleno de herramientas mientras que Ritsu fue a dar contra otro un poco más allá. Desgraciadamente el golpe fue tan repentino que hizo que la pelinegra disparara sin querer en la dirección hacia los bidones de gasolina. Se escuchó un fuerte BOOM por todo el lugar, incluso llegó a temblar. El mita zombie estaba tan enfurecido por el balazo que ni se inmuto por eso. Pero ese segundo de rabia fue suficiente para que Ritsu levantara la guardia, y aunque adolorida por los golpes agarró la lengua con sus manos y la desgarró, soltándose.

El grito del hombre fue mucho más agudo y agonizante que con el balazo. Durante la noche su lengua había sido cortada y ahora desgarrada… el dolor no lo podía comparar con nada que hubiera vivido antes. Ritsu se levantó a tropezones limpiándose de la sangre de Zetsubou y corrió hacia Mio. Ella se estaba moviendo con dificultad de debajo de las herramientas. Levantó la mirada y vio no sólo a Ritsu correr hacia ella, sino que también fuego. Ese lugar ardería en llamas y ellas se rostizarían si no salían rápido.

-¡Mio! ¡Súbete a ese auto!- le gritó la chica apuntando hacia un jeep- ¡será más rápido…!

-¡Ritsu, te olvidas de los autos en la puerta que TU pusiste!-

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Parece que no fue buena idea después de todo!-

-¡EN SERO no es el mejor momento para bromas!- dijo con venitas de enojo en su sien, pero las cambió rápidamente por miedo y sorpresa- ¡ATRÁS!

Ritsu se dio vuelta en guardia, pero no esperó ver un ancla volar hacia ella. La golpeó en todo el dorso y la mando a volar hacia la pared, incrustándose en ella. Ritsu quedó atrapada y media groggi por el golpe. Recibir un puñetazo de un hombre con fuerza sobre humana era una cosa, pero recibir un ancla del porte de un niño de diez años lanzado por ese hombre con fuerza sobre humana era otra muy diferente. Ritsu vio pajaritos volando por su cabeza.

Mio quedó de pie, congelada por ese ataque. Vio el fuego, vio el ancla, vio a su amiga medio desmayada debajo de ella, y vio a Zetsubou justo delante de ella, con sangre cayendo abundantemente de su boca, y con ojos fieros. Las garras ensangrentadas brillaban maléficamente por la luz del fuego. El sonido del corte se escuchó por debajo del ruido de madera y metal quemándose.

Los pajaritos salieron volando por la ventana, dejando a Ritsu debajo del ancla agradecida por eso. Los pio pio la estaban molestando. Miró hacia todos lados, y vio la gran llama de fuego esparciéndose por todo el galpón. Y delante del fuego, vio a dos figuras… y su corazón se detuvo dos veces, su respiración se contuvo y sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes.

Las grandes y feroces garras de Zetsubou atravesaban el abdomen de Mio…

Mucha sangre caía…

Demasiada…

-¡MIO!-

La pelinegra la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, su boca estaba entreabierta y un hilo de sangre descendía de ella. Zetsubou estaba detrás de ella con la capucha afuera, mostrando su pelo negro con líneas plateadas brillas. Sus ojos ojerosos mostraban cansancio y dolor, pero aún así sonreía, erguido y con actitud triunfal.

Ritsu reaccionó inconsciente, apretando el ancla con sus manos y estrujando esa parte. Su cerebro no funcionaba y tenía la vista fija en la sangre de Mio… Debía sacarla de ahí, debía sacarla, debía ayudarla sino… Levantó un poco la pesada ancla con ojos cubiertos por un velo ámbar dispuesta a salvar a Mio, pero Zetsubou hundió aún más sus garras haciendo que Mio gritara de dolor. Ritsu se quedó de piedra.

-Por cada movimiento que hagas, pasará esto- dijo Zetsubou mirándola fijamente.

Mio había cerrado su boca para no seguir gritando. Más sangre caía de ella y la herida del abdomen. Las cuchillas se teñían del escarlata de la sangre. Ritsu había vuelto a ver, afirmando fuertemente el ancla y manteniéndose firme debajo de ella.

-Zetsubou… no te…-

Nuevamente hundió más las garras. Mio hizo todo lo posible por lanzar un chillido de dolor, apretando bien sus dientes y cerrando sus ojos. Ritsu se agitó bruscamente impotente, sin mover el ancla. El hombre no había cambiado su expresión.

-Desgraciadamente para mí… he llegado a un límite- murmuró.

Las llamas crecían y crecían, y los humanos que se encontraban dentro del galpón podían sentir el aire hirviendo del fuego. El ancla se iba calentando poco a poco, pero eso no le importaba a Ritsu… sólo le importaba Mio, nada más.

-Pero es algo bueno para ti… te da un respiro-

Se podía ver sangre saliendo de la boca de Zetsubou muy abundante. Afirmó el cabello de Mio y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás con delicadeza, para poder ver su expresión. Sudor caía por los rostros de las dos personas. Ritsu trató de mover el ancla, mirando a Zetsubou con odio puro, apretando los dientes y sus manos… pero le costó. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto mover esa simple ancla? Había movido cosas más pesadas… ¿por qué ahora, justo ahora, apenas podía moverla?

-Te dije que no te movieras- dijo el pelinegro, ahora mirándola a ella.

La castaña se quedó inmóvil de nuevo. Fierros y vidrios envueltos en fuego caían desde el techo.

-P… Por favor… a Mio no…-

Zetsubou levantó una ceja, sorprendido al escuchar ese ruego… y ver una lágrima cayendo por la mejilla de Ritsu.

-Zetsubou… por favor…-

-Por eso dije que es algo bueno para ti- dijo el hombre, muy serio- Los dos estamos en el límite. Si seguimos peleando en este estado moriremos desangrados, y no es justo para ninguno.

Otra explosión.

Zetsubou miró las grandes llamas que salían y amenazaban con cubrirlo a él y a las chicas. Frunciendo aún más el ceño y miró a Ritsu.

-La próxima vez no seré tan generoso… con ninguna de las dos- dijo, y sonriéndole perversamente sacó sin piedad las cuchillas del abdomen de Mio, haciendo que la pelinegra no aguantara y chillara del dolor- si es que siguen con vida.

Se desparramó en el suelo, inmóvil. Zetsubou la miró unos segundos, se hincó y dio un gran salto hacia el balcón del galpón, y destruyendo parte de la pared salió.

Apenas el semi-zombie salió por la pared, Ritsu sacó lo más rápido que pudo el ancla, pero con dificultad. Su visión se estaba nublando y sentía como si estuviera en un barco al no poder caminar en línea recta, pero no perdía de vista a Mio… desmayada en el suelo, con un charco de sangre. El corazón de Ritsu latía a mil, y su frustración traspasaba lo humano al no poder moverse tan rápido hacia ella. El humo llenaba todo el lugar, y el fuego era tan potente que sólo el aire caliente quemaba.

_-One-chan, ¿Por qué hay gente tan mala?-_

Algunos autos explotaron, pedazos del techo caían, las redes se elevaban por el aire incendiadas.

_-Mmmmm… quizás porque así no habría gente buena-_

Una pared comenzó a caer. Fierros hirviendo rodaron por el suelo y las llamas salieron hacia la noche, llenando el aire de humo tóxico.

_-¿Pero no sería mejor que todos sean de una forma? Así nadie tendría que sufrir…-_

_-Tienes razón… pero no todos piensan como tú, Satoshi-_

Su pecho se llenaba de hubo y aire hirviendo. Su visión apenas funcionaba y la sangre que había perdido era suficiente como para que una persona normal se desmayara… Pero no era el momento para eso, no si Mio corría un peligro peor a desmayarse…

_-¿Tú piensas como yo, One-chan?-_

_-Por supuesto, pero también tengo sentido común. Sé que siempre existirá gente abusadora que lastimará a los más débiles… pero también sé que gente como nosotros puede proteger a los que lo necesiten, sobre todo a los que queremos._

_-¿Pero y si son más grandes? Tai es el doble de alto que yo…-_

_-¿Pero quieres a Megumi?_

_-… Sí…-_

_-Entonces sacarás fuerzas y la protegerás cueste lo que cueste. Ese es nuestro deber, proteger a los que queremos._

_-¿Cómo tú con Mio-san?_

_-¡Por supuesto! ¡Aunque venga un tipo de 3 metros de alto y 5 de ancho lo derrotare para proteger a Mio!_

_-Creo que exageraste con eso…-_

_-Es un ejemplo para decirte que por mi mejor amiga haría cualquier cosa, al igual de cómo tu deberías con tu mejor amiga… siendo ya más que una amiga, ¿verdad?-_

_-¡N-no digas eso!-_

Ritsu cayó de rodillas al suelo con Mio en sus brazos. El aroma del mar inundó los pulmones de la chica limpiándolos lentamente del humo tóxico del incendio, pero no tenía ni fuerzas para toser… Dejó a Mio delicadamente en el suelo, y miró su herida. Mantenía los ojos lo más abiertos posibles para no desmayarse por el cansancio y la falta de sangre. Debía curar a Mio, o por lo menos parar la hemorragia y ahí llevarla al hotel. Le sacó la chaqueta que usaba con cuidado pero lo más rápido que pudo y la colocó en su abdomen. Su cerebro no podía computar otra cosa, y tanto era que veía sus movimientos mucho más lentos que antes… Incluso el gruñido lo escuchó más lejos de lo que estaba.

Dio vuelta la cabeza y vio figuras acercándose a ella, figuras que venían con hambre, y eran demasiadas como para contar.

Zombies.

-No pudo haber sido en otro momento…- murmuró con voz muy ronca por su herida en el pecho, que era más profunda de lo que parecía.

Los muertos se acercaban, estirando sus brazos demacrados y podridos.

Ritsu intentó levantarse… pero no pudo.

El miedo la invadió. Miró sus piernas, pero no se movían. Apretó sus manos pero sintió como la fuerza la iba dejando. Su corazón latía rápidamente, podía escucharlo… era lo único que escuchaba, ni siquiera el sonido del mar que estaba casi al lado de ella, ni siquiera los gruñidos de hambre de los zombies…

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…- decía, o creía que decía. Estaba temblando sin lograr moverse, apretando los dientes fuertemente y con sus ojos brillando- No ahora, por favor… no puedo… alguien…

Estaba sobre ella. Ni siquiera podía moverse para proteger a Mio. No podía hacer nada.

-… Ayuda…-

Y ese disparó si resonó en sus oídos.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, sorprendidos al ver como el zombie más cercano caía frente a ella con un agujero en su cabeza.

Otro disparo, otro zombie al suelo. Ritsu dirigió la mirada por la orilla de la costa, y vio un grupo de gente con rifles, pistolas y bates corriendo hacia ella… en su ayuda.

Yui, Mugi, Jun, Sawako y Jaken estaba entre el grupo de gente, golpeando y disparando a los zombies. Arriba del auto estaba Azusa, con su rifle en la mano. Fue la última persona que vio, estando con cara asustada y preocupada, sucia y con marcas de sangre… Fue la última persona que vio antes de desmayarse al lado de Mio, sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño

* * *

><p><strong>Siento que van a odiarme después de esto. ^^<strong>

**Va con cariño... ok, no, es pura maldad.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer el fic, me hace muy feliz.**

**Traten que en esus comentarios no hayan malas palabras o cosas parecidas, se ve como feo.**

**Eso, saludos, wena onda...**

**cheers**


	23. Chapter 23: Tres semanas

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAA... Perdón la tardanza, pero me robaron el computadro... y perdi todo, todo... TODO T.T **

**Menos mal que había subido el capitulo anterior, porque hacerlo de nuevo habría sido un dolor de cabeza más grande que el hacer este capitulo... aunque me costó bastante. Me desanimó un poco ese incidente, ademas que perdí otras historias y un crossover que estaba haciendo (ese me dolio aun mas u.u) lloremos todos...**

**Bueno, pero así es, nomas. Para no hacerlos esperar más, lean...**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tres semanas era el plazo que Zetsubou les dio a los Opositores para recuperarse. De alguna forma, su evolución en su experimento le había dado control sobre los zombies que había convertido de los militares, y los sacó de los alrededores del hotel haciendo que muchos zombies también se alejaran siguiendo a la horda, creando menos ruidos entre los gemidos y disparos y al final, dejando el lugar casi despejado. Pero, las bajas de los Opositores habían sido casi un poco menos que el 40% de ellos, y dejando a más del 80% de los sobrevivientes heridos, muchos en gravedad. Además que la Muralla había recibido mucho daño y se necesitaría cerca de una semana y más para reconstruirla y dejarla decente.<p>

Es decir, tres semanas, era absolutamente nada, sólo significaba aplazar un poco su muerte. Ni siquiera Tainaka Ritsu, la "zombie adiestrado" según los militares, estaba en buenas condiciones para estar a su 100% en tres semanas. La esperanza de sobrevivir estaba pendiendo de un hilo muy fino.

-Quizás si negociamos con Zetsubou Eito, tendríamos posibilidades de vivir- dijo uno de los líderes de los grupos, un hombre con grandes ojeras y un parche en la frente

-No negociaremos con el enemigo, además que es imposible que haya alguna posibilidad que acceda- dijo Iwasaki Hiroshi muy serio con los brazos vendados cruzados- podríamos terminar igual a sus militares

-Terminaríamos así de todas formas- dijo Takato con cara de aburrido jugando con sus lentes

-¿Cómo están las comunicaciones con los otros países?-

-Aun no al 100%- dijo el científico- Hirasawa-chan aun trabaja en eso, pero demora tanto mandar un mensaje en estas condiciones y luego recibir respuesta, que terminaremos siendo zombies antes que contesten.

-Hay que seguir insistiendo, necesitamos refuerzos- dijo el gran jefe, con su ceño fruncido

-Aun así, si pueden comunicarse ¿Cómo vendrán?- dijo otro de los lideres, una mujer joven con un parche en el ojo- si es en auto les tomará casi dos semanas, quizás menos, entre andar en tierra y agua

-¿Tenemos alguna otra posibilidad?- preguntó Azusa desde su asiento cerca del ventanal, con su mano izquierda vendada y unas venditas debajo del ojo

-Encontrar el antídoto- dijo Haruka, quién estaba sentada al lado del jefe- Sólo falta un pequeño paso… pero aún no lo encontramos. Si tuviera más ayuda, quizás sería más fácil

Eso lo dijo mirando a Takato con recelo, quién seguía jugando con sus lentes medio echado sobre la mesa. Este, sin haberse dado cuenta del sarcasmo la miró, y al notar su mirada de irritación se señaló a si mismo con sorpresa

-¿Lo dices por mí? Sabes que no se me da bien el lado médico científico, yo…-

-¡Es de la cura de que estamos hablando! ¡¿La salvación de la humanidad, te suena?!- dijo enojada levantándose

-Lo siento, lo siento… sé que significa- dijo el científico rascando su barba

-Pero, si no han encontrado la cura después de un año, ¿Cómo esperan encontrarla ahora?- preguntó la mujer del parche en el ojo

-Aún antes del apocalipsis no se había podido encontrar la cura al sida- dijo Haruka ofendida y sentándose de nuevo, con las manos y pies cruzados

-Como sea. Han pasado dos días, no podemos perder más tiempo. Comuníquense con los países que puedan y pidan refuerzos.

-¿Y qué hacemos si Zetsubou se le ocurre atacar antes de lo previsto?- preguntó el otro hombre con ojeras

-Esperemos que eso no pase… no podemos hacer nada más-

-¿Y qué pasa con Tainaka?- preguntó otro hombre sentado al otro lado de Iwasaki, muy canoso para ser tan joven- ella debería detenerlo, o por último demorarlo un poco

-Tainaka Ritsu está en las mismas condiciones que todos- dijo Haruka frunciendo el ceño- si Zetsubou ataca ahora, tendrá un final más fatal que el anterior

-Con mayor razón ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos si hasta Tainaka sucumbió frente a Zetsubou?- dijo el mismo hombre con un dejo de desesperación

-Siendo así de pesimista, ninguna- murmuró Takato frunciendo el ceño

-Es ser realista-

-Realistamente pesimista-

-Huir- dijo la mujer mirando a los dos intercaladamente- ¿Qué pasa si huimos?

-No podemos salir con todos los heridos que hay- dijo Haruko masajeando su ceño

-Además, él nos encontrará a donde vayamos, sería inútil- dijo Iwasaki

-¿Hay alguna forma de darle a Tainaka algo para que se recupere más rápido y vaya a matar a Zetsubou antes que él se recupere?- dijo el hombre canoso mirando a la doctora

-Es imposible, ella se mejora porque su ADN fue cambiado y mejorado de cierta forma. Es algo químico que aún no puedo entender y no podría hacer eso.

-¿Acaso has sido superada por tu estudiante, Sato-chan?- dijo Takato en tono burlón

-¿Estudiante?- preguntó Azusa sin entender

-Zetsubou Eito fue estudiante de Sato- contestó Takato con una mirada burlona

-Voy a sacarte a patadas si vuelves a decir eso- dijo Haruka peligrosamente levantándose y mirando al científico.

-Inténtalo, abuela- dijo el hombre también levantándose desafiante- Yo sí podría hacer que Tainaka se recuperara más rápido

-… ¿Me estás desafiando?

-¿En serio?- preguntaron los restante en esa sala muy sorprendidos

-Por supuesto. Dale un par de tragos de vodka solo y se sentirá como nueva. Claro tiene que ser justo cuando vaya a pelear, porque después de unas horas caerá como un saco de papas…

-¿Nos estás tomando el pelo?- Haruko estaba casi fuera de sus casilla, tirándole los lápices de todos al científico, quién se cubría detrás de la chica del parche

-Independiente de eso, no creo que debamos confiar tanto en Tainaka Ritsu- dijo el hombre ojeroso. Había un tono extraño en su voz- Hasta podría pasar lo mismo que la otra vez

-¿Qué insinúa?- preguntó Azusa mirándolo de reojo

-Podría traicionarnos de nuevo, y ahí la raza humana desaparecería-

-¿Traicionar…?- Azusa no podía creer que pensaran que Ritsu los había traicionado- ¡Estaba bajo el control de Zetsubou, estaba yendo contra su voluntad!

-¿Y si pasa de nuevo?- dijo el hombre mirando a la chica enojado- ¿Quién puede probarnos que no pasará de nuevo? ¿Quién me confirma que no volverá a matar a gente de nosotros de nuevo?

-No hables así de alguien de nosotros, Koji- dijo Iwasaki con una voz baja, pero no amenazadora- sabemos que por ese error causado por Zetsubou, perdiste a tu hermana… Pero Tainaka también ha sufrido pérdidas. Además, Nakano tiene razón, estaba bajo los efectos del virus de ese desgraciado.

-¿Y si vuelve a ocurrir?-

-¡No pasará de nuevo!- gritó Azusa enojada

-No pasará, pero igual sin ella Zetsubou y los zombies nos mataran

-Ya basta con eso-

-Tú preocúpate de encontrar el antídoto-

-¡Pues tu deberías ayudarme!-

-Manabe te ha ayudado bastante, y tienes a toda esa tropa de científicos…-

-¡No puedo creer…!

-¡SILENCIO!- rugió Iwasaki, levantándose e imponiendo su gran cuerpo por sobre todos con un aura asesina. Sus ojos estaban bajo una sombra negra- Ustedes manada de cobardes y despreciables incompetentes, PAREN DE PELEAR. Así no arreglaremos nada. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es comunicarnos con otros países para pedir ayuda, y encontrar el antídoto. Si pasa, nos salvamos, sino, estamos muertos. ¿Quieren morir? No hagan nada, pero si quieren vivir… ¡CORRAN HACIA SUS DEBERES EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

Hubo un movimiento de sillas y todos salieron por la puerta rápidamente, excepto Haruka y Azusa. Esta última estaba de pie con ojos grandes, asustada por la reacción del hombre. Como había obtenido el título de líder hace poco, aún era un poco lenta para correr a las órdenes de Iwasaki, siendo que él daba por sentado que ya todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Después de reaccionar, sonrojada comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, murmurando un "lo siento".

-Que lo que los demás piensen de tu amiga no te haga sentir mal- dijo el hombre, sentándose nuevamente ya más tranquilo- Están todos muy nerviosos y asustados y dicen y piensan cosas estúpidas. Tú sólo mantente firme en tus ideas y leal a tus amigas, ya que es lo único que te queda… como a todos.

Azusa lo miró un tanto confundida, y después a Haruka. Esta le sonrió amablemente y asintió con su cabeza. Azusa también asintió y salió con velocidad más lenta que antes. Lo último que dijo el jefe era verdad: _son lo único que te queda… como a todos._ Para ella eran sus amigas, como para Iwasaki era Haruka… y para Koji era su hermana, pero ya no estaba. Entendía al hombre porque también había perdido a su familia, y a un gran amigo como Tatsuya. Su estómago se le revolvió al pensar en él. Habían perdido a alguien valioso… Y no podía dejar que eso siguiera pasando.

Todo se resumiría en las siguientes tres semanas.

Sería dónde todo terminaría.

Con más determinación que nunca, aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos hacia el último piso donde Ui y otros más trataban de comunicarse con algún otro país para pedir ayuda.

-0-

Yui pasaba sus dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra, perdida en sus pensamientos. Esa guitarra no podía compararla con su Guitah, era imposible algo así aunque no sonara mal. Pero necesitaba un poco de relajo mental en esos momentos, todos estaban muy tensos… sobre todo por las pérdidas que habían sufrido en la batalla hace tres días. Todos quedaron muy conmocionados por las bajas tanto materiales como personales. Pensó en Mio, quién estaba en el Hospital Artificial aún inconsciente después de casi haber muerto. Quizás si hubieran llegado un poco más tarde, ella ya no estaría con ellos, al igual que… Dejó de tocar al pensar en Tatsuya. No lo conocía como lo conocían Ui, Azusa, Ritsu y Jun, pero le había tomado cariño, y ahora ya no estaba. Debe ser muy doloroso perder a alguien que amas no como un hermano, un padre o una madre… el dolor debe ser diferente, ¿no?

-One-chan ¿Me puedes ayudar con esto?-

Ui estaba frente a una mesa con muchos botones, pantallitas, palancas, lucecitas y números en ella (esa es la descripción más útil que le dio Yui) tratando de hacer contacto con algún otro país. Takato había estado hace unos minutos y había salido para ayudar a Haruka con el virus (a regañadientes) y ahora se encontraban las dos Hirasawas, Azusa en una esquina uniendo unos cables junto a dos personas más, y otros tres moviendo una antena en el techo, probando cual era la mejor posición.

Yui recibió unos papeles de su hermana, y se mareó al tratar de leerlos. Demasiados números y fracciones para ella.

-No pretendes que te ayude a resolverlos, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con miedo

-No, sólo que me dictes esos números que están ahí arriba, así avanzo más rápido- le dijo indicándoles una serie de números en la hoja.

-Eh… ya. El 5, 6, 0, 1, 0, 0…-

-Ya- dijo la chica tecleando esos números.

-0,6,5,1,0,1…-

-Ya…- dijo tecleando, y su hermana se dio cuenta que trabajaba más lento con su mano izquierda.

-¿No te duele el brazo, Ui? Quizás aún deberías usar cabestrillo…- dijo Yui un tanto preocupada

-Estoy bien- contestó la pequeña Hirasawa mirando las pantallas- tengo que moverlo, eso me dijo Nodoka-chan, para que así las articulaciones se acostumbren de nuevo al movimiento.

-Mmmmmm…- murmuró Yui no muy convencida mirando de reojo el brazo de su hermana, y contemplando la larga cicatriz que quedó después de la operación que le hicieron.

-¡Ui! ¡Los cables están juntos!- la llamó Azusa con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cara. Tratar de arreglar, desenredar y unir cables había sido una tarea más difícil que matar zombies

-Perfecto, ahora sólo falta la antena- dijo Ui abriendo los ojos al ver lucecitas verdes y azules apareciendo en los monitores- necesito que la antena este en su posición. Kanade-san, ¿Cómo van por arriba?

-_Esperamos tu nueva señal-_ le contestó la voz de un chico por un pequeño parlante que había al lado de una de las pantalla

-Bueno, como ahí no funcionó, muévanla unos centímetros a la izquierda-

Los tres chicos fruncieron el ceño, y a regañadientes movieron la antena a la izquierda. Era de esas antenas parecidas a las de internet, pero más grande, y mucho más pesada. Habían estado ahí todo el día verificando cual era el lugar donde la antena agarraría la señal, y el día anterior, y el día ante ayer… pero habían fallado olímpicamente y ya estaban bastante cansados y artos de esa antena. Se habían movido por todo el techo de a centímetros.

-¿Ya?- preguntó el chico con el ceño fruncido. Tenía una larga nariz y el pelo hasta los hombros muy despeinado.

-_…Aún no capta ninguna señal. Lo siento chicos… ¿pero podrían moverla otros centímetros?-_

-Por supuesto… como lo hemos hecho toda la mañana- murmuró otro chico con el pelo muy corto y una extraña cicatriz en su barbilla

-No alegues y ayuda- dijo un hombre mayor, con las arrugas marcadas en su frente y unos intensos ojos verdes

Movieron nuevamente la antena. Nada.

-¿De verdad esto funciona, Hirasawa?- preguntó el chico de pelo largo con sudor cayendo por su sien por el esfuerzo

-_Debería, funcionó un tiempo, pero con la batalla algo pasó que la antena salió de la señal-_

-¿Y probamos poniéndola en el mismo lugar?- dijo el chico de la cicatriz

-¿Y crees que estaríamos haciendo eso si no hubiéramos probado y hubiera funcionado? ¡Estúpido!- le gritó el hombre golpeándolo en la sien.

-Ya, ya, ya… movámoslo un poco más-

Lo levantaron y comenzaron a moverlo.

-_¡Ahí está, déjenlo ahí!- _gritó Ui por el parlante.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los tres, quienes la tenían en el aire. Sus manos temblaron y la antena comenzó a resbalárseles por el sudor- ¡Hirasawa, tienes que estar bromeando!

-_No, no, ahora hay una señal aunque débil. Algo es algo-_

-Pero no podemos mantenerla…- dijo el chico con la cicatriz sufriendo por el peso y sintiendo como la antena se caía- no voy aguantar.

Cayó, y encima del pie del hombre más viejo, quién gritó de dolor y comenzó a saltar en un pie por todo el lugar. La señal se fue.

_-¡Que pasó! ¡La señal desapareció!-_

-Sí… culpa a este otro- dijo el chico de pelo largo sentándose con cara de enojo, agotado

-¡Estúpida antena! ¡Estúpidos zombies! ¡Estúpidos ingleses que no tienen más antenas! ¡Estúpidos zombies! ¡Estúpidos todos!- gritó el chico de la cicatriz golpeando la antena, y haciendo que diera una vuelta con un ruido preocupante, y se dobló por el peso.

A los tres se les detuvo el corazón al ver como la antena se había doblado un poco. Sería muy difícil arreglarla si se rompía, les había costado mucho encontrar una en buen estado…

_-¡Hey, ahí funciona de nuevo, y mucho mejor que antes! ¡Chicos, muchas gracias!-_ exclamó Ui, parecía muy emocionada.

Los tres se miraron, y se encogieron de hombros, sonriendo estúpidamente.

-0-

Ya no encontraba que estuviera tan oscuro. Había pasado deambulando sin lugar fijo sin darse cuenta, hasta que notó una luz. ¿Por qué comenzó a sentir un malestar en el abdomen? Y el cuerpo muy cansado, estaba muy cansada… pero aun así sentía que debía salir de ahí… tenía que despertar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente porque la luz que venía de afuera la molesto un poco. Todo era muy brillante, aunque bastante cómodo. Incluso el dolor en su abdomen había disminuido. Cerró los ojos y los abrió varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz.

-¿Mio-chan?-

La pelinegra movió la cabeza siguiendo la voz, a pesar de que escuchaba un murmullo, como si hubiera más gente allí. Aún las imágenes estaban un poco borrosas pero definía mejor dónde estaba, y quién estaba junto a ella, sonriendo aliviada.

-M… Mu-gi- murmuró casi sin voz.

-Sí, sí Mio-chan- dijo la rubia acercando la silla a la cama- que bueno que despertaste al fin…

-… ¿Cuánto… cuanto tiempo estuve in-inconsciente?- preguntó Mio tratando de levantarse, pero el dolor se lo impidió. Soltó un quejido, asustando a Mugi.

-¡No, no! No te muevas por favor- dijo la chica levantándose y ayudando a Mio a volver a acostarse para que no se moviera- estuviste a punto… corriste un grave peligro Mio-chan, estuviste tres días inconsciente.

-¿Tres…?- la chica se asustó. ¿Tanto? Muchas cosas podían ocurrir en ese periodo de tiempo… además…- ¿Y… que pasó con Zetubou? ¿Ritsu está bien? ¿Los zom-zombies?

-Tranquila- le dijo Mugi sonriendo triste y tomando su mano. Estaba fría- está fuera de peligro, Zetsubou desapareció por un tiempo al igual que los zombies. Ahora… estamos esperando.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A que ataque de nuevo- Mugi miró por la ventana, la única del hospital- nos dio un plazo de tres semanas.

Mio la miró, aun computando bien todo lo que decía junto con lo que había vivido. Por el rostro de su amiga, la pelea contra los zombies había sido devastadora, al igual a la que ella y Ritsu tuvieron contra Zetsubou. Pudo ver un tajo muy grande saliendo de la blusa de la chica, quizás cubría todo su hombro, y tenía ojeras marcadas diciendo que poco había descansado, además que varios raspones en su rostro y manos. Quizás la misma Mio tenía una apariencia mucho peor, al igual que los demás Opositores. Si Zetsubou dio un plazo de tres semanas, era porque volvería… ¿Cómo le ganarían si terminaron en ese estado? La cabeza de Mio comenzó a dar vueltas al pensar en todas esas cosas, además del dolor que había aparecido nuevamente en su abdomen.

-¿Hay… algún plan o algo?- preguntó la chica cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse

-Hay un par de ideas, aunque todas muy complicadas y difíciles de realizar…- dijo Mugi, y miró a su amiga- pero no hablemos de eso, tienes que descansar

-No puedo descansar en un momento así- murmuró la chica abriendo nuevamente los ojos- no se puede. Hay que buscar una manera…

-Todos están buscando una manera. No hará ninguna diferencia si intervienes tú- dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño, aunque no por enojada- tú tienes que descansar, así te recuperarás más rápido.

Mio la miró. Mugi le sonrió y Mio desistió. Igual tenía razón, así sólo sería una carga. El murmullo era como una capa de sonidos sin llegar a molestar. Probablemente el lugar estaba lleno, pero la chica no podía ver cuanta cantidad de gente había ya que una cortina dividía su cama de las demás. Quizás era mejor así.

-¿Cómo está Ritsu?-

-Fuera de peligro- volvió a repetir Mugi, mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana. Su ceño se suavizó y sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Está aquí?- volvió a insistir Mio, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

-… No está bien- dijo Mugi después de un silencio- No quiso que nadie la curara. Apenas supo que estabas fuera de peligro, se encerró en la habitación de Tatsuya, y no ha vuelto a salir. Hemos tratado de hablar con ella, pero no dice nada. Sus heridas se han ido cerrando gracias a su mutación… pero aun así… No, no está bien.

Mio la miró por unos segundos, y sintiendo un dolor diferente al que sentía en el abdomen cambió su mirada a la ventana. El Sol brillaba detrás de los edificios, estaba posándose nuevamente en el horizonte y se podían ver unas nubes en el cielo anaranjadas. El cielo se había pintado en un morado intenso mezclando el azul con las nubes anaranjadas. Parecía una hermosa pintura que sólo se daba a esa hora del día… pero para Mio era sólo una puesta de Sol más, y una muy triste, dolorosa, aterradora.

-¿Qué crees que pasaría si nos rendimos?- preguntó Mugi también mirando el atardecer- ¿Qué pasaría si dijéramos que ya no podemos seguir… y que decir adiós sea la única salida?

_Adiós… _

_Hasta que digamos adiós…_

Mio recordó que había sido Ritsu quién le había dicho que el adiós significaba no volverse a verse nunca más, con otras palabras claro está… ¿Rendirse? ¿Dejar todo lo que habían logrado y dejarse vencer por Zetsubou… y morir? Sería una salida fácil, todo terminaría más rápido, y descansarían al final. Pero, ¿pasaría eso? ¿Descansarían de verdad sabiendo que perdieron su mundo, y que la raza humana se extinguió? ¿Todos esos meses luchando por sobrevivir y echarlos a la basura?

-No podemos-

Tomó la mano de la rubia, quién la miró con los ojos llorosos. Había mucha desesperanza en ellos, cansancio, miedo, dolor. Mio apretó más fuerte su mano, o lo que pudo por cómo estaba de débil.

-Mugi, hemos peleado mucho… esto es lo último que queda, estoy segura. Sólo… sólo debemos aguantar un poco más…

¿Sonó desesperado? Quizás, porque ver a alguien rendirse así y perder las ganas de seguir era doloroso, sobre todo una amiga… y el pensar en quedarse sola, aún peor.

-No hay que rendirse… no aún- murmuró Mio con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

La rubia la miró, y sonrió levemente, pero su mirada cambio un poco… Pero ese poco fue suficiente. Mio también sonrió.

Se quedaron allí un rato mirando nuevamente el atardecer dejando que el tiempo pasara sin quererlo en realidad, porque sabían que después de tres semanas, tendrían la última oportunidad para luchar por sus vidas…

-0-

¿Por qué no paraba de sentir esa soledad? ¿Por qué el dolor era infinito? ¿Por qué no había una forma de arrancarse el corazón sin dejar de vivir para no sentir ese vacío, ese dolor, esa culpa? O, alguna forma de volver al pasado… incluso alguna forma de arrancarse la memoria y sólo recordar los momentos felices.

Pensamientos que atormentaban a Ritsu desde que llegó de la pelea con Zetsubou, y no habían dejado de rondar en su cabeza ni un minuto, ni un segundo. Había perdido no sólo la batalla contra el hombre, sino que había perdido a una de las personas más querida en su vida… a la única persona que amó así. Las lágrimas estaban casi que implantadas en sus mejillas, y las marcas de sus heridas estaban ahí, cerradas pero brillantes y listas para que con el mínimo movimiento se abrieran, y dejaran brotar la sangre… pero Ritsu no tenía intenciones de hacer algo para evitar eso, a pesar que no se había movido de la cama durante seis días, sólo para ir al baño de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera había comido lo que le habían llevado. No tenía fuerzas para moverse, hablar, gritar… Sólo mirar el techo y pensar en lo que nunca podría hacer con Tatsuya…

La puerta sonó.

-Permiso-

Era Sawako. La mujer cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, mirando a su ex estudiante. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y miraba con el ceño fruncido a la chica. Había una mezcla entre pena, y enojo… si eso era posible.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir allí?- le preguntó sin moverse.

La chica no contestó. Sawako la miró por otros segundos, y caminó hacia la ventana, la cual tenía las cortinas cerradas. Las abrió de par en par y se alegró al escuchar un gruñido de molestia de parte de Ritsu. Abrió un poco la ventana para que el aire denso y depresivo cambiara un poco. La castaña se dio vuelta para dar la espalda a la luz.

-¿Piensas quedarte allí para siempre?- le preguntó la ex profesora dándose vuelta

-Lo mismo te pregunto- murmuró con voz rasposa

-No seas insolente con una persona mayor- dijo la mujer regañándola- No seré tu profesora, pero tengo derecho a retarte si sigues con esa actitud

-¿Por qué?-

-Por tirar abajo el ánimo de todas las demás-

Hubo un silencio. Sawako se quedó allí mirando por la ventana con aire melancólico. Ritsu ni se movió, pero la frase que le dijo ella quedó rondando en su cabeza. _Perfecto, algo más en lo que pensar, sufrir, llorar, etc…_

-Sé que ha sido difícil para ti el perder a Tatsuya, y casi perder a Mio…- dijo la mujer aún sin mirarla- Todos hemos pasado por eso, créeme…

-¿Viste a la persona que amas morir en tus brazos?-

Sawako se tensó un poco. Sintió ira en esas palabras.

-¿Acaso viste como esa personas moría en tus brazos, y luego se levantaba para matarte…?- Ritsu se dio vuelta y se acostó de espalda con los ojos debajo de su mechón de pelo- Tuve que dispararle a unos centímetros de mi… lo vi caer, gracias a mí.

Apretó sus manos recordando ese momento… ese horrible momento que quería olvida.

-Pude haberlo salvado, tenía la fuerza suficiente-

-Tienes la fuerza suficiente-

-¡ENTONCES NO ESTARÍA MUERTO!-

Ritsu se levantó echando fuego por los ojos y se acercó peligrosamente a Sawako, quién la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡NI EL, NI MOMO, NI NADIE MÁS DE LOS OPOSITORES! ¡Si de verdad fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, Mio no habría terminado en ese estado…! ¡ESTUVE A PUNTO DE PERDERLA A ELLA TAMBIÉN! ¡Si tuviera la fuerza suficiente todo esto ya habría acabado…!

Hubo otro silencio. Ritsu tenía los ojos fijos en la profesora. Los tenía rojos por el llanto y el insomnio. Una delgada cicatriz se deslizaba por encima de una de sus cejas y unas marcadas ojeras se posaban debajo de sus ojos. Sawako la miró por unos segundos sintiendo pena. Se sacó los lentes y miró a la castaña… pero no sentía compasión, sino que empatía…

-Nunca pensé que te echarías la culpa por algo. En la escuela siempre te sacabas las obligaciones de encima y tratabas de tener una vida fácil y divertida… Veo que has madurado mucho, Ritsu- dijo sonriéndole y posando su mano en su hombro- No tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado… pero la tendrás si te quedas aquí sin hacer más que lamentarte. Tatsuya no querría eso, Mio no quiere eso, y las demás están esperando que salgas de aquí. Hay que seguir Ritsu, y no digo que hay que olvidar lo que pasó, eso es imposible… pero echarte y sentirte culpable no ayudará.

Acarició su cabeza despeinando su cabello más de lo que estaba. La castaña perdió su mirada en el infinito sin ser capaz de mirar a la mujer. Más lágrimas querían salir. Sawako, sin dejar de sonreír se separó de Ritsu, se puso de nuevo sus lentes y se dirigió a la puerta. Abriéndola se dio vuelta para ver la figura de la chica, quién no se había movido de delante de la ventana.

-En cuatro días más unos grupos irán al aeropuerto. Unos alemanes lograron comunicarse con nosotros y vendrán a pilotar un avión que hay aquí para traer ayuda de su país. Será una misión difícil e importante… espero que te recuperes para que puedas acompañarnos. Para eso tienes que comer.

Esperó alguna reacción de la chica, pero como no hizo nada, agachó la cabeza y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta delicadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capitulo relajado y triste. Mínimo, después de lo movido que fueron los anteriores... Loro al pensar en la pérdida de Tatsuya y en como se siente Ritsu... pero NO, ustedes insencibles estan felices. Malvados...<strong>

**Aviso de utilidad pública: Me comentaron el porque no han habido muertes de personajes principales (y que Tatsuya no contaba) que la historia no tendria tanto sentida y seria mas como... ese personaje, mary sue o algo asi que aun no caxo pero entiendo la idea... PUES BIEN, lloren... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... :)**

**Gracias por leer este fic y por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz**

**Cheers**


	24. Chapter 24: Aún queda esperanza

**Y un nuevo capítulo aparece.**

**Lo siento nuevamente por tanto esperar, pero han sido días ocupados, además que como la información se me había ido toda en mi computador (que en paz descance) pero bueh...**

**Ahora, enjoy this *.***

* * *

><p>-¿Ya llegaron?- preguntó Nodoka viendo la cara de preocupación de Haruka.<p>

-No… aunque deberíamos estar felices, tendremos ayuda…- dijo la mujer sin sacar la vista de un microscopio- Pero el ver que nos queda tan poco tiempo no me anima… en una semana será imposible encontrar la cura si no la hemos encontrado en todo un año…

Estaban en una sección de Hospital Artificial dónde hacían los estudios del virus, una habitación pequeña llena de utensilios de doctores, una repisa llena de vasitos con nombres y líquidos adentro, microscopios, papeles por allí y por allá con infinitas notas. Un laboratorio cualquiera. La chica de lentes estaba revisando como por décima vez los informes del virus y viendo las características de este en un plano sin terminar, y revisando las diferentes muestras que estaban en otros papeles. La idea era que si la muestra era compatible con el faltante del plano del antivirus que se estaba haciendo, entonces la cura estaba hecha… pero aún no se encontraba algo así.

-Los milagros existen- dijo Nodoka sonriendo para darle ánimo- incluso en la medicina

-Aun los milagros en la medicina tienen explicación- murmuró la mujer levantando la cabeza y mirando a la chica. Tenía un rostro cansado.

-¿Quieres que te diga que es un milagro?- dijo Takato fuertemente saliendo de una sala pequeña y muy iluminada, tanto que debía usar lentes dentro- que Zetsubou cayera muerto en este momento, y que esos zombies de deshicieran en polvo. Eso sería un milagro.

-Pero es imposible- dijo Haruko mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-Por eso, hermosa, es un milagro- dijo Takato sentándose en una silla al lado de una mesita con una taza de café. Tenía ojeras muy marcadas.

-Con ese ánimo de seguro tendremos tres milagros seguidos- murmuró Nodoka viendo el pesimismo de esos adultos- Por último deberíamos alegrarnos de que los alemanes vienen a ayudar.

-Un plan hermoso. Traer alemanes, que tomen un avión para buscar refuerzos, que lleguen en dos días más y llenen de plomo los cuerpos de los zombies y todos felices… hermoso plan- dijo Takato limpiando sus lentes.

-No tendría por qué estar en contra de ese plan, Hisaka-san- dijo Nodoka mientras sacaba la muestra que tenían en el microscopio

-¿Crees que quieran ayudarnos siendo que pueden perder sus vidas en una población que está prácticamente muerta?- dijo el hombre muy serio- al menos que tengamos la cura, ellos no volverán con el avión… Es cosa de supervivencia.

Nodoka lo miró, y aunque fue sólo por un milisegundo, vio miedo en los ojos del científico. Haruka se levantó y recibiendo la muestra que Nodoka tenía en su mano la fue a dejar junto a las demás muestras que había en un estante, en el cual había un cartel que decía Fallas. Estaba lleno de botellitas.

-¿Crees que hagan eso?- preguntó la chica de lentes mirando al hombre quién había levantado su taza de café

-¿Crees que no?- dijo este suspicaz- además, no soy el único que lo piensa… ¿cierto, Sato-chan?

Nodoka miró a la mujer y vio su cara de preocupación y complicidad. Entonces, ese era su mayor preocupación, por eso el estrés y el apuro de encontrar la cura… Si los alemanes vinieron acá por el avión, probablemente cuando lleguen a su país, no regresaran a ayudar si no es por algo válido. No es por egoísmo, sino por supervivencia como dijo Takato, ya que saben que arriesgan mucho al tratar de salvar a los Opositores de Japón siendo que los mismo alemanes ya tenían un número de gente limitada… sería suicidio por una causa con poco peso en esos momento.

-Estamos condenados desde hace tiempo- murmuró el científico después de un minuto de silencio, mirando su café con melancolía y tristeza- ese siempre fue nuestro destino.

Un aire de derrota se levantó en el lugar… tanto que Nodoka se sintió agobiada. Golpeó sus manos en la mesa haciendo que los dos científicos saltaran del susto y se levantó bruscamente.

-No he estado al borde de la muerte tantas veces como para que a estas alturas tire la toalla- dijo la chica mirando a los dos con el ceño fruncido, casi como una reprimenda- aún hay tiempo, y mucho por lo que luchar…

Caminó hacia las muestras fallidas y sacó las más recientes, y llevándolas a una esquina dónde había varios microscopios y algunas máquinas especiales, se sentó, se puso unas gafas protectoras y comenzó a trabajar. Los dos científicos la miraron al principio, aún confusos con la reacción de la chica. Se miraron, y sintieron vergüenza.

-La juventud de hoy en día nos lleva años luz de ventaja- dijo Haruka levantándose y sacando algunos papeles de la mesa para examinar.

-Sí… me hace sentir viejo- dijo Takato tomando el último sorbo de café y nuevamente levantándose para dirigirse a la salita de donde había salido- el que encuentre la cura primero ganará un premio, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué tienes que tomarte todo tan a la ligera?- preguntó Haruka frunciendo el ceño, irritada

-Porque soy menor que tú- le dijo rascándose la barba con una sonrisa burlona

-Jaja, claro- dijo la mujer sonrojándose- Manabe, deja que yo siga ahora. Tienes que ir a ver Akiyama.

-¿Eh?- la chica levantó la mirada sorprendida detrás de las gafas protectoras.

-Es hora de revisar cómo va su recuperación. Lo mejor es que vayas tú, yo seguiré con eso. Cambiar tareas siempre sirve para tener un cambio de aire- dijo la mujer levantándose hacia donde estaba Nodoka.

Le pasó una pila de papales, tantos que casi se le cayeron.

-Por ahí está el diagnostico de Akiyama, búscalo y dale mis saludos. Y cuando vuelvas, encontraremos el virus- dijo sonriendo y tratando de evitar mostrar su cansancio.

Nodoka la miró, y asintió.

-0-

-Hace frío-

-Eso pasa cuando te pones a tomar la noche anterior-

-Un cafecito… cualquier cosa para el frío…-

-Para de llorar, has pasado por cosas peores-

-¿Cosas peores que la caña? ¿Es en serio?-

-Deberías haber pasado por cosas peores-

-Es que el frío no se aguanta-

-¡Ni siquiera estamos bajo los 15 grados!-

-Mi piel es sensible-

-¡Ahí!-

Los otros dos hombres miraron hacia dónde el tercero apuntaba y vieron como una camioneta roja se acercaba rápidamente por la calle hacia el hotel. Pasaba rápidamente al lado de los zombies que caminaban por la calle tranquilamente, sin siquiera dar alguna señal de querer seguir al vehículo.

-¡Prepárense, la puerta se abrirá!-

Un grupo de soldados al borde de la muralla apuntó con sus rifles, quienes estaban al lado de la puerta, preparados para disparar a los zombies que quisieran entrar a los dominios del hotel. La gran puerta se abrió y la camioneta entró rápidamente seguida de algunos muertos caminantes, quienes rápidamente fueron dejados fuera de combate. La camioneta se detuvo en la mitad del patio frente la puerta al hotel, de la cual tres figuras salieron rápidamente, una de ellas era Iwasaki Hiroshi. Los Opositores que estaban en la muralla y por los alrededores se quedaron mirando al vehículo, expectantes.

-¿Crees que aparezca una de esas mujeres altas con el pelo rubio y una sonrisa perfecta, como la de las películas?- dijo Jaken mirando con ojos grandes esperanzado por ver su fantasía hecha realidad. Estaba en la muralla como vigilante, a varios metros arriba de la camioneta

-Ponte serio, ellos pueden ser parte de nuestra salvación- dijo Jun con un tono antipático, mirando con el ceño fruncido la camioneta

-¿Celos?- murmuró otro Opositor, quién estaba al lado de ellos, también muy interesado en el vehículo

-¡Para nada!-

-Tranquila Jun-chan, no te cambiaría por una rubia perfecta…- dijo Jaken sonriéndole y abrazándola por los hombros, y agregando maliciosamente- al menos que tenga grandes bubis…

-¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!-exclamó la chica completamente roja y golpeándolo en la nariz

-Que ternura- murmuró el hombre que estaba al lado de ellos, sonriendo divertido.

_-A todos los grupos ataque. Dirigirse al piso de reuniones. Repito, a todos los grupos, dirigirse al piso de reuniones- _se escuchó por el walkie talkie de todos.

-Tenemos trabajo- dijo Jaken limpiándose la sangre de su nariz con una sonrisa forzada, al mismo tiempo que tres personas bajaban del vehículo. Y no venía ninguna rubia.

-0-

Mio estaba leyendo uno de los tantos libros que se habían llevado al hotel. Una buena persona había pensado que el estar en un apocalipsis zombie no significaba que culturizarse estaba prohibido, así que de una biblioteca sacaron la mayor cantidad de ejemplares y los llevaron al hotel. Ver una habitación llena de libros era algo impactante y surreal, pero ayudaba a la gente a relajarse y despejar sus mentes, como a Mio. Los Miserables se había vuelto su libro favorito, muy triste, pero hermoso. Pensó que si lograban salir de ese apocalipsis zombie se convertiría en escritora… pero de novelas de fantasía… era su lado infantil.

Levantó la mirada un rato para digerir lo que había leído. Era horrible y hermoso pensar que esos hombres habían luchado aun sabiendo que perderían, y que la muerte los cubriría. Pero… pensándolo desde otro lado, ellos triunfaron, ya que siguieron sus ideales, pelearon por lo que querían lograr, y aunque murieron nunca dieron brazo a torcer. Era inspirador.

Mio respiró hondo, pensando que ese era el ejemplo que debían seguir: pelear por sobrevivir… y sobrevivir de verdad. Suena un poco cursi, pero le da sabor a la vida.

-Hola-

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Nodoka. Se había perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte- dijo la chica de lentes sonriendo al ver la reacción de su amiga. La verdad, fue muy chistoso ver su cara de susto.

-Está bien- dijo sonrojándose y cerrando el libro haciendo como que nada había pasado.

-Jeje… bueno, ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo Nodoka dejando un bolsito a los pies de la cama

-Bien… ¿vas a ser mi doctora hoy?- preguntó levantando una ceja al ver como sacaba varias cosas del bolso

-Me toca, sí. Sato-san me mandó a revisar cómo van tus heridas-

-Pues, mejor- dijo Mio enderezándose. Ya no sentía dolor constante y podía moverse mejor- Eres una buena enfermera

-Gracias- dijo la chica levantando la camisa de Mio para revisar la herida y cambiar las vendas.

-¿Cómo van las demás? Estuve con Yui en la mañana y me comentó lo ocupadas que están por la venida de los alemanes-

-Bueno, tal como ella te dijo. Estamos tratando de que todo resulte- dijo Nodoka mientras terminaba de sacar la venda- Además, con la baja de personal algunos tuvieron que hacer dos o tres cargos extras en el hotel. Por eso apenas tenemos libre.

-Entiendo… lo siento- murmuró Mio

-No te sientas culpable, tienes que recuperarte bien. Que hayan pasado casi dos semanas no dice que estés como nueva. Esto lleva tiempo y te necesitamos al 100%-

-Me gustaría poder… ¡aah!-

-Lo siento-

-M… me gustaría poder regenerarme, como lo hace Ritsu y Zetsubou- dijo Mio frunciendo el ceño por el dolor que había sentido y la impotencia.

-No se… aunque en parte sería bastante útil para todos ahora- dijo Nodoka un poco más seria, limpiando la herida- honestamente, no creo que estemos completamente preparados para enfrentarnos a los zombies y a Zetsubou en una semana más…

-Pienso lo mismo… ¿Cómo van con la cura?-

-Mal, aún no hay progreso- contestó irritada- y lo peor es que es sólo un detalle que falta, pero que no podemos encontrar

Comenzó a vendar la herida. Estuvieron en silencio por ese rato, cada una con sus propios pensamientos. El murmullo en el Hospital Artificial había disminuido esa semana, algunos los habían llevado a sus habitaciones, y otros… no lo habían logrado.

-¿Has sabido algo de Ritsu?- murmuró Mio. Era la pregunta de la que más quería tener respuesta.

Nodoka terminó. Se colocó bien los lentes y miró a Mio.

-La última que supo de ella fue Yamanaka-san, hace dos días- contestó levantándose y revisando unos papeles.

Mio miró hacia sus mano, tratando de evitar que Nodoka viera su tristeza, pero fue difícil. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué se auto encerraba en su sufrimiento? ¿Por qué no pedía ayuda, algo… alguien más? Mio sólo quería salir del hospital e ir a ver a Ritsu… quería sacarla de ahí.

-Uy, me equivoqué de certificado- murmuró Nodoka leyendo el nombre del paciente en su hoja. _Tainaka Ritsu. _Agregó irritada- que salga hasta en la sopa

Pero notó algo. Había pasado tanto tiempo investigando sobre el virus y viendo certificados y planos para saber cuál calzaba que se había aprendido el plano de lo que tenían del antivirus casi de memoria… y ahora veía algo que calzaba bastante con la parte faltante… acaso, ¿acaso podría ser qué?

-Nodoka, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Mio viendo como varios colores pasaron por el rostro de la chica, la cual no despegaba la vista de los papeles.

-No, es decir sí… no sé, pero encontré algo- balbuceó la chica levantando poco a poco la vista hacia Mio. Había abierto los ojos de par en par, y su corazón latía rápidamente- Mio… Mio, creo que… encontré, o podría ser…

-¡Los alemanes están aquí!- se escuchó el grito de un Opositor entrando estrepitosamente al H.A- Iwasaki-san pide que todos lo que pertenezcan a un Grupo de Movilización bajen al salón principal.

Hubo movimiento en el lugar y un murmullo fuerte se alzó haciendo preguntas y comentarios. Varios salieron rápidamente ya que o estaban curados o en estado decente para salir, o habían estado visitando a alguien. Nodoka apretó sus manos fuertemente, las cuales tiritaban. Los alemanes llegaron, y si se van sin saber que el antivirus estaba completo, probablemente no regresarían. Debía correr… ahora mismo.

-Mio, esto acabará pronto… tengo la certeza que se acerca el final- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras la otra le lanzaba un mirada con un gran signo de interrogación.

-0-

Un grupo de unas treinta personas se habían reunido en el primer piso del hotel esperando instrucciones de Iwasaki, quién hablaba con los alemanes en una esquina. Yui había llegado recién, admirando a los alemanes. No solía ver extranjeros muy seguido, a lo más cuando fue a Londres… pero eso parecía casi un sueño. Caminó entremedio de los Opositores hasta que encontró a Azusa, Mugi y Sawako.

-Yui-chan, ¿también vas?- preguntó la rubia viendo como la castaña se acercaba.

-No, me quedo a ayudar a Ui con unas cosas de la Muralla- dijo viendo el alrededor- ¿y treinta personas será suficiente?

-Esperamos que sí- dijo Sawako estirándose un poco, y viendo el rostro de Azusa- vamos, tranquilízate. Que todos estén a tu mando no debería ponerte nerviosa. Tienes que sentir el poder.

-Sólo quiero vomitar- murmuró. Parecía enferma- que me hayan asignado como remplazo a Sasazaki-san es algo… ¿pero nombrarme líder de esta expedición, siendo una de las misiones más difíciles e importantes? Siento que es un abuso de confianza.

-Lo harás bien, Azu-nyan- dijo Yui abrazando a su kouhai- siempre has sido una buena líder

-Pero hay límites…-

-¡Ya, estamos listos!- rugió Iwasaki Hiroshi al darse vuelta a los Opositores. Tenía el ceño fruncido y, aunque los demás dudaban de que fuera cierto, daba la sensación de que estaba preocupado.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a su jefe en silencio.

-Esta será una de las misiones más arriesgadas que haremos, ya que si fallamos, perdemos toda posibilidad de sobrevivir la próxima semana. Nakano está a cargo, así que ven aquí a dar los detalles.

La chica se sobresaltó y se puso roja al sentirse observada por tanta gente. Caminó rápido hacia dónde estaba el hombre aunque con un paso medio torpe. Se enderezó y miró a los Opositores. Tragó saliva y habló.

-Ten-tendremos tres grupos, los cuales ya están asignados. El grupo uno estará de guarda espalda de los Alemanes, ellos los guiarán hasta el avión. Grupo dos estará en los alrededores vigilando y limpiando de zombies el lugar. Grupo tres se encargarán del avión mientras los alemanes van hacia él. Debe ser una operación rápida, si nos demoramos mucho es probable que un tank aparezca y la misión de un giro inesperado. Debemos estar atentos, unidos y preparados para todo.

Hubo un murmullo entre ellos. Parecían asustados y emocionados, una mezcla extraña. Algunos incluso tenían cara de no estar seguros sobre el plan. Azusa nuevamente tragó saliva y se puso más rígida. Sabía que había varios que estaban asustados porque siempre que hacían expediciones así llevaban a Ritsu, quién se enfrentaba sin problemas contra los zombies más grandes… pero ahora todos sabían las condiciones en que la chica estaba, y era difícil e imposible contar con ella. Azusa se mordió los labios.

-¡Es la única forma! Si caemos ahora, caemos para siempre- dijo por sobre el murmullo de los Opositores. Estos se quedaron callados mirándola. No era muy común que Nakano Azusa levantara la voz. Esta apretó los puños- Somos la esperanza de muchos aquí, e incluso de nosotros mismos… Acompáñenme en esto… por favor.

-¡Ja! ¡Sabía que tenías una fuerte personalidad por ahí, Nakano!- gritó Iwasaki abrazando a la chica por el cuello fuertemente, dando la sensación de que se lo iba a arrancar- ¡Ya escucharon, todos sigan sus instrucciones, saben que hacer! ¡ADELANTE!

Hubo movimiento de gente. Azusa se relajó cuando Iwasaki la soltó. Este la miró al parecer serio, pero en su boca se vio cierta mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Sólo guíalos en lo que puedan hacer. Confió en tu criterio, Nakano-

-Gracias Iwasaki-san- dijo en voz baja la chica

-¡Azu-nyan!-

Sintió otros brazos mucho más delgados, pero casi igual de fuertes que el del hombre en su cuello. Casi se cayó de frente.

-Les irá excelente, sólo tienen que cuidarse y todo estará bien- dijo sin dejar de abrazarla muy melosamente

-Lo sé… pero, necesito respirar-

-Lo siento-

-Has crecido tanto, Azusa-chan-

-Sí, ya no es la bebita que conocimos en el Club de Música Ligera. Aunque igual te vendrían bien esas orejas de gato

-¿Las tienes aquí, Sawa-chan?-

-Tengo unas en mi habitación-

-¡Oh, podríamos sacarte una foto ahora!

-¿Es en serio? _¿Cómo se consiguió unas orejas de gato en estas condiciones?_

-¿Nos vamos, Nakano-san?- dijo uno de los Opositores acercándose a ella

-Eh, claro- contestó Azusa aun sonrojada

-Nos veremos al rato- se despidió Yui con una sonrisa.

Los Opositores bajaron hacia el estacionamiento para entrar a los autos y dirigirse al aeropuerto. Si todo salía bien, los alemanes despegarían e irían por refuerzos para que pudieran hacer pelea a los zombies y a Zetsubou dentro de una semana… O era la idea que hiciera eso, pero sin un antivirus, las probabilidades que volvieran disminuían a un 50%. Nodoka lo sabía, pero también sabía que lo que había descubierto hace un rato sería el as bajo la manga para ellos, para el virus y para derrotar a Zetsubou. Sólo debía darse prisa y juntar todo antes que los alemanes despegaran.

Abrió la puerta estruendosamente dejando a la vista la figura inmóvil de Ritsu, la cual estaba en su cama acostada de frente. Su cara estaba cubierta por su largo mechón. Ni se inmutó al ruido que la chica de lentes hizo.

-¡Tainaka Ritsu, es hora de levantarse!- le gritó entrando a su habitación.

La castaña apenas se movió.

-¡Oye! Te hablo, Ritsu… despierta- dijo Nodoka acercándose a su rostro.

-No es necesario gritar- murmuró la chica irritada. Se notaba que no había hablado hace días por la voz ronca que tenía.

-Contigo en estas condiciones sí, sino no me pondrías atención- dijo la chica sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la ventana para correr las cortinas

-¿Es necesario este escándalo?- dijo la castaña dando vuelta la cara para evitar la luz

-En estos momento sí. Azusa ya salió junto con los demás hacia el aeropuerto a dejar a los alemanes. Si se van sin saber que tenemos el antivirus, probablemente no regresarán-

-… ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Ritsu. Su voz sonó un poco preocupada

-Es una posibilidad. Takato te la explicará en el laboratorio-

-… ¿Y con eso que quieres decir?- la chica había vuelto a su tono irritado

-Ritsu…- dijo Nodoka poniéndose frente al rostro de la chica para que la viera. Esta la miró entremedio de su pelo sin importarle mucho, pero algo en la cara de la chica la intrigó- El antivirus… creo que tengo la parte que falta para crearlo.

Los ojos de Ritsu se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida por lo que Nodoka había dicho… pero nunca esperó que lo siguiente fuera aún más increíble

-Y al parecer… eres tú…-

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, fue un capitulo relax también, aunque movido en el sentido de información... ¿Comocen el dicho de la calma antes de la tormenta?... wait, no es al reves?. Bueno, filoh. los dejo así :)<strong>

**Gracias por leer este fic, me hacen muy feliz con eso y con sus comentarios y mensajes... no dejen de hacerlo, es bkn leer lo que piensas sobre el fic, sea bueno o malo.**

**Saludos, wena onda, etc :)**

**cheers**


	25. Chapter 25: A volar

**Les voy a hacer un regalo: subir un capitulo ahora y no esperar un mes :) Porque? bueno, la vida es linda... Hay Sol ahora, no hace tanto frío, los pajarillos cantan, las flores florecen, la gente anda feliz (supongo) por la calle, etc. Es un lindo día.**

**Soy buena onda, cierto? jeje... Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios y por leer el fic, son muy buena onda ustedes.**

**Sin más demora, los dejo... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Las vans se detuvieron al borde de la bahía. El aire salado chocaba con sus rostros y el jugar de las olas llenaba el lugar. La isla dónde estaba el aeropuerto se veía desolada, e incluso, daba miedo porque se veía vieja y sucia. Los Opositores miraron el lugar con cierta nostalgia.<p>

-Bien, ¿listos?- preguntó Azusa sin levantar mucho la voz.

Se habían detenido ahí para poder ir a pie por la simple razón de que no querían llamar la atención de los zombies antes que el avión comenzara a moverse. El ruido que haría la máquina sería suficiente como para llamar a todos los zombies de Tokio. Además, mientras menos zombies hubiera, todo sería más fácil.

-Listos- contestaron todos

-Perfecto. Grupo uno, manténgase siempre con los alemanes. Grupo dos, al frente-

Se movilizaron.

Cruzaron el puente a medio trote, todos con sus rifles con silenciadores, bates y cuchillos. Habían algunos zombies en el camino, pero los bajaron rápidamente son complicaciones. Llegaron a la reja que separaba la autopista del aeropuerto. Se podían ver aviones varios metros lejos, y muchos zombies caminando por el lugar.

-Grupo dos, cúbrannos. Alemanes, de los aviones que ven, ¿cuál traerá a una cantidad considerable de ayuda?- preguntó Azusa a los alemanes.

Tenían un traductor entre el grupo uno. Los alemanes miraron los pocos aviones que habían, e indicaron uno que estaba cerca de la pista de despegue. Le dijeron algo al traductor, quién arrugó el ceño.

-Dicen que es probable que ninguno tenga suficiente combustible como para llevarlos hasta Alemania, y que habría que revisarlos-

-Mmmm, eso complica todo, pero era algo posible- dijo Azusa mirando al avión. Estaba varios metros lejos de ellos

-Entonces tendremos que ir uno por uno revisándolos- dijo Sawako también arrugando el ceño

-Era obvio que pasaría- dijo Koji acercándose a la reja- No hay de otra

-Cierto- dijo Azusa mirando a Mugi de reojo, quién le sonrió para darle ánimo- ¿Dónde guardan el combustible?

El traductor les preguntó a los alemanes, y ellos indicaron un camión en plena pista de despegue y aterrizaje. Era grande y largo, y tenía algunas válvulas saliendo de su conteiner. Un smooker estaba justo arriba de él, al igual que un grupo de zombies rondándolo

-Perfecto… no era lo que pregunté, pero es perfecto- murmuró Azusa. Esa misión estaba complicándose cada vez más- Grupo dos y tres, avancemos. Grupo uno, esperen la señal.

Ella junto con unos veinte Opositores más comenzaron a escalar la reja rápidamente. Al bajar, se encontraron dentro del hangar. Un par de zombies vieron sus movimientos y se acercaron peligrosamente hacia ellos. Azusa hizo una señal para que el grupo dos se encargaran de ellos. Con los silenciadores y vista de francotirador se demoraron menos de cinco minutos en limpiar el camino hasta el avión.

-Grupo dos, hagan una fila y quédense cubriendo el camino- dijo la pelinegra mientras hacía señas al grupo tres y avanzaban.

Los Opositores le hicieron caso y se separaron en fila cubriendo la mayor cantidad de espacio creando un camino para ellos y así cubrirlos por si algún zombie quería atacarlos, cosa que ya pasaba. Pero como no hacían mucho ruido llamaban poco la atención de ellos, y aún no aparecían algún zombie mutante. Eso era bueno.

-Sawako-san, Koji-san, Mikasa-san y Kyouske-san, estén listos por si necesitamos ir por el camión de combustible- dijo Azusa mientras corrían.

-Sí- afirmaron ellos

-¿Crees que resultará?- preguntó Mugi, quién corría a su lado

-Es mejor que ir de avión en avión- dijo Azusa con el ceño fruncido. Llegaron al avión, el cual ya tenía la escalera para subir a él- bien, todos alertas, hay que desinfectar esa cosa lo más rápido posible.

Subieron a él y comenzaron a deshacerse de los zombies que había dentro. Entraron a la cabina, a las dos secciones del avión y a dónde se guardaba el equipaje. Incluso revisaron los baños y dónde guardaban la comida. Los zombies iban cayendo rápido, aunque eran bastantes. Después de diez minutos, Azusa salió para dar la orden al grupo uno de avanzar. Habían llegado más zombies al lugar y el grupo tres estaba perdiendo formación poco a poco. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.

-Hay que darse prisa- dijo Koji bajando del avión para ayudar al otro grupo con los zombies que se acercaban- Es cosa de tiempo para que aparezcan los zombies mutantes

-Es cierto, pero no hay de otra- dijo Azusa también bajando mientras los alemanes junto con el grupo uno subían.

-Lo peor sería perder la calma- dijo Mugi disparándole a un zombie perdido que se acercaba por la rueda del avión- Además, cuando prendan los motores, ahí nos veremos en problemas de verdad

-Será un espectáculo- murmuró Koji palideciendo al imaginar a un Tank corriendo hacia ellos.

En eso, escucharon un disparo, fuerte y claro.

Rebotó el en aeropuerto gracias al viento como un pájaro de mal agüero, siendo capaz de llamar a todos los zombies existentes en esa zona. Después del eco que dejó, vino el silencio. Un horrible silencio.

-¿Pero qué…?- murmuró Azusa, blanca como una estatua

-¡Fue un accidente!- gritó uno de los Opositores del grupo dos, quién corría sangrando- un Smoker nos atacó de improviso, y mi amigo perdió el rifle. Trate de salvarlo pero fue atraído al zombie demasiado rápido. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue dispararle con su pistola.

-Esto no se ve bien- dijo Koji mirando el alrededor con el rifle listo, esperando una horda de zombies hambrientos aparecer en cualquier momento.

-¡Dense prisa allá arriba! ¡El tiempo se nos agota!- gritó Azusa subiendo por la escalera del avión, y viendo algo por el rabillo del ojo.

Unas masas viscosas aparecían entre medio de los edificios del hangar que estaban a algunos metros lejos de ellos. Una especie de araña-sapo, la misma que había aparecido hace un año cuando se enfrentaron a ese Tank. El corazón le dio un brinco al darse cuenta que, además, no menos de cincuenta zombies corrían hacia ellos desde el aeropuerto. Estaban rodeados.

-¡ZOMBIES!-

-¡A las armas, está prohibido dejar que esos zombies toquen este avión!- gritó la líder con toda la autoridad que tenía apuntando a uno de los araña-sapo y dándole en la mitad de la frente.

Todos dieron un grito de guerra y comenzaron a disparar. Habían aparecido demasiados en muy poco tiempo y los tomó desprevenidos completamente. Los muertos caminaban por el hangar amenazadoramente al igual que las arañas-sapo, quienes saltaban a más velocidad que los zombies normales. Sus lenguas viscosas rozaban el suelo, dejando una estela pegajosa y poco sabrosa.

-¡Grupo dos adelante en una muralla, grupo tres atrás cubriendo!- ordenó Azusa indicando con las manos para que se movieran- ¡Grupo uno manténganse en la escalera del avión disparando a las arañas!

Todos se movieron en las posiciones que su líder les indico. El grupo dos se puso al frente como una barrera, arrodillados disparando a los zombies que se acercaban. El grupo tres un poco más atrás de pie disparando cubriendo al grupo dos, y el grupo uno en la escalera apuntando a los zombies más alejados. Lograron hacer un espacio entre ellos aproximadamente de tres metros, manteniendo a los muertos vivientes a raya.

-¡Nakano-san! ¡Necesitamos llenar el avión de combustible!- gritó el traductor saliendo del avión

-Perfecto…- murmuró la chica dando una rápida mirada al camión con el corazón a mil.

-¡¿Nos movemos?!- preguntó Koji, quién estaba parado en el suelo disparando.

-¡A los que nombre antes, prepárense para correr!- ordenó la pelinegra mirando el lugar buscando una salida para ellos- ¡Mugi, tira una de las granadas a la cuenta de tres a mi izquierda!-

-¡Sí!- respondió la rubia sacando una granada de su cinturón

-¡Los demás tiene que cubrir al grupo! ¡¿Listos?!- todos asintieron- ¡TRES!

Mugi lanzó la granada a su izquierda para crear un camino entre los zombies que se acercaban. Los sapos-arañas salieron disparados por la explosión y los normales se deshicieron. Apenas el ruido se fue, los cuatro Opositores corrieron por la parte libre que había quedado de zombies. El camión estaba varios metros lejos, y aún se acercaban zombies. No sería fácil.

-¡Vamos en fila!- gritó Koji poniéndose adelante y disparando a los zombies que se acercaban

-¡Yo manejo!- gritó Sawako detrás de él

-¡Perfecto, te cubrimos, Yamanaka!- exclamó Mikasa quién iba a la retaguarda encargándose de los zombies que se devolvían hacia ellos junto con Kyouske.

Por mientras, en el avión se mantuvieron sin dejar avanzar a ningún zombie por varios minutos, esperando a que el camión llegara, aguantando sin que nada externo pasara… hasta que un Charger apareció corriendo a más no poder por los edificios cerca de la costa.

-¡Al Charger! ¡Grupo uno, disparen al Charger ahora!- gritó Azusa desesperada disparando a la gran mole.

Le hicieron caso, pero no fue suficiente. El zombie recibió todas las balas y cayó inconsciente, pero iba tan rápido y era tan duro que aun así chocó contra la escalera echando abajo a los que estaban ahí. Los que estaban abajo tuvieron que correrse para impedir que la escalera y el Charger cayeran en ellos y la formación se deshizo.

-¡Levántense, todos arriba rápido!- gritó Azusa también tratando de levantarse adolorida por la caída, y entrando en pánico al ver como los zombies se acercaban.

-¡AZUSA-CHAN!-

Mugi se lanzó sobre ella para esquivar una gran estaca del porte de un perro pequeño que iba directo hacia la chica. La araña-sapo cayó muerto al segundo que la estaca se incrustaba en el suelo. Las dos chicas vieron con temor ese horrible ataque. Los zombies atacaron a los Opositores, llevándose a algunos a su lado y cayendo por las balas de otros. Las araña-sapo que no lanzaban las estacas saltaban encima de los hombres y mujeres pasando su lengua envenenada o simplemente mordiéndolos y dejándolos rápidamente fuera de combate para siempre. Mugi levantó rápidamente a Azusa justo cuando un sapo saltaba contra ellas y le disparó sin piedad. Azusa también preparó su rifle y disparó a dos zombies que venían por detrás de la rubia. Estaban bajando el número de Opositores, y las esperanzas de sacar a los alemanes de ahí. Hasta ellos estaban desde el avión disparando a los zombies para ayudar. En eso escucharon los chirridos del camión de gasolina, corriendo a gran velocidad.

-¡Aun no te acerques!- le dijo Kyouske al lado de Sawako como copiloto- ¡Rodéalo, rodéalo!

-¡El fuego de los rifles, es cierto!- exclamó la mujer asustándose.

Dio un viraje medio brusco, y Koji y Misaka, quienes estaban en el techo del camión tuvieron que aferrarse a este para no caer. Se movió hacia la pista de aterrizaje nuevamente para que ganaran tiempo, pasando a llevar algunos zombies, pero unas arañas-sapo saltaron a la parte de carga del camión. Misaka y Koji los vieron, frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo los sacamos?- preguntó la chica sacándose el pelo negro de la cara

-Sólo esquívalos- dijo Koji poniéndose de frente a ellos, sin levantarse para no caerse

-¡¿Y cómo pretendes que hagamos eso?!- chilló la chica viendo el diminuto espacio que tenían, mientras los zombies se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ellos.

-¡Usen los rifles como bates!- les dijo Sawako desde abajo- ¡Y manténganlos en el borde, doblaré bruscamente de nuevo!

Los Opositores que estaban cerca del avión vieron como el camión daba una vuelta. Azusa entendió el por qué y elaboró una idea rápida de despejar un poco el lugar… pero no había ninguna que no usara algún cebo. Vio unos carritos que llevaban equipaje a unos metros más lejos, y se decidió a correr.

-¡Grupo dos, cúbrannos! ¡Mugi, ven conmigo!- gritó Azusa ya corriendo y arrastrando a la rubia quién le había re disparado a un zombie que aún se movía en el suelo- ¡Ustedes, a esos carritos, rápido!

A los dos Opositores que apuntó la miraron dos segundos un poco confusos, y luego la siguieron. Corrieron entre medio de muertos y balas hasta los carritos, que tenía enganchado otros dos carros más que estaban llenos de maletas. Mugi le pegó a un zombie que las había seguido y empujó a otro que estaba justo al lado del asiento del chofer y saltó a sentarse. Echó a andar el motor mientras Azusa saltaba a un carro de atrás y se paraba entremedio de las maletas.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- preguntó la rubia haciendo andar el carro

-Atropellar a los que más podamos- dijo mirando a los Opositores en los otros carritos y apuntando a los zombies- ¡A ellos!

-¡Sí!-

Prendió su walkie talkie y se comunicó con Sawako.

-¡Sawako-san, vengan acá, sacaremos la mayor cantidad de zombies con los autos pero no dará mucho tiempo!-

_-¡Vamos en camino!-_ le contestó la mujer, y Azusa y Mugi vieron como el camión daba la vuelta nuevamente por la pista de aterrizaje y se dirigía al avión.

-¡Perfecto… ahora, SALGAN DE MI CAMINO!- gritó Mugi entusiasmada hacia los Opositores acelerando lo más que pudo el carrito y yendo a velocidad considerable atropellando a todos los zombies del camino.

-Ese espíritu…- murmuró Azusa con gotitas cayendo por su sien por la reacción de su amiga- ¿De dónde lo sacas?

-Es que siempre quise gritar eso- respondió Mugi sonriendo.

Andaban en zigzag, así cubrían más terreno y no chocaban. Los Opositores gritaron emocionados cuando vieron los carritos avanzar. Los zombies que iban quedando de pie los iban masacrando rápidamente haciendo un espacio y camino para el camión, el cual estaba llegando al lugar. Los Opositores más cercanos corrieron a él y sacaron las válvulas para sacar el combustible.

-¿Y cómo hacemos esto?- preguntó un joven con cara alargada y con sangre en sus manos viendo la válvula con preocupación

-¡Llévenla allá!- gritó el traductor escuchando las indicaciones de los alemanes, quiénes son podían bajar del avión ahora que no tenían escalera.

Siguiendo paso a paso las instrucciones lograron hacer que la bencina pasara del camión al avión, mientras Mugi, Azusa y los otros Opositores que quedaban mantenía a los zombies a raya… Pero, de algún forma ese acto creó un constante ruido en el lugar por sobre los balazos. Sawako, quién estaba en el camión miraba el lugar pendiente de eso, y su mal presentimiento le cobró la pasada. Una horda de nuevos zombies aparecía desde los edificios del mismo aeropuerto. Era como si se multiplicaran, y si se juntaban con los que estaban ya atacándolos no dudaba que perderían.

-Tenemos un problema- dijo a Kyouske, quien miró hacia donde ella lo hacía, y puso la misma cara de horror que él.

-Esto no es bueno, y ahora no podremos movernos-

-¡¿Ven eso?!- exclamó Koji con pánico dejando de disparar un segundo y apuntando hacia la horda

-¡Contra ellos no podemos pelear!- gritó un Opositor cerca del avión también blanco como la tiza- ¡Son demasiados!

-Azusa, ¿Los ves?- preguntó Sawako por medio de su walkie talkie viendo e la chica pasar cerca de ellos en los carros

-Si…- contestó la chica encima de las maletas

-Pero hay que mantener el camión ahí hasta que el avión pueda despegar…- dijo Mugi sin sacar la vista del frente

-Es obvio… pero como…-

-Con una carnada-

-¿Y quién…?- pero no era necesario preguntar, ya que era obvio

-¡Mugi, acelera!- gritó Azusa apuntando a la horda la cual cruzaba ya la pista de aterrizaje.

La rubia nuevamente apretó el acelerador a fondo y se dirigieron hacia los zombies. Sawako salió del camión mirando el auto alejarse. ¿Por qué tenía un muy mal presentimiento?

-¡Azusa, Mugi, es muy peligroso! ¡Por último que un grupo vaya también!-

-_¡No hay tiempo! ¡Además, el avión es lo primero! ¡Si no despegan, la ayuda nunca llegará y moriremos todos!_

-¿Qué están locas?- murmuró Koji también bajando del camión, asombrado viendo el auto moverse

-¡Sólo hagan que ningún zombie toque ni el camión ni el avión!- gritó Sawako dirigiéndose a los Opositores, con fuego en los ojos.

-¡HAGAMOS UN STRIKE, MUGI-CHAN!- gritó Azusa disparando a los zombies con furia

-¡SÍ!- gritó levantando un brazo en acción de ataque.

Pasaron justo en el medio de los zombies que estaban en la mitad de la pista de aterrizaje, aplastando a la mitad. Azusa remató con su rifle y Mugi con su pistola. Los zombies que salieron ilesos se fijaron en ellas y siguieron al carrito. Mugi dio vuelta rápidamente y pasó encima del resto lo más rápido que pudo sin darse vuelta, ya que el carrito igual no era muy veloz y por la cantidad de muertos vivientes que había. Impidiendo que algunos zombies se subieran a los carros, Azusa les tiró las maletas o los golpeaba con ellas… Pero eran muchos.

-¡Mugi, acelera!- gritó Azusa viendo como otros tres zombies se agarraban al carrito de más atrás.

-¡Eso hago!- dijo la chica apretando el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Pero milagrosamente, los zombies comenzaron a alejarse. Rápidamente se dispersaron por la pista y se fueron acercando a las rejas que separaban del mar. Mugi y Azusa se miraron, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Crees que…?-

-Quizás…-

-¿Y qué hacemos?-

-Mmmm…- Azusa pensó mirando el carrito dónde estaba parada y las maletas medio abiertas.

Si un Tank aparecía en ese momento, su objetivo será el avión, ya que las turbinas comenzaban a funcionar creando mucho ruido. Pero… si opacaban ese ruido con algo más alto y más penetrante para el oído como aquella vez hace un año, cuando los militares metieron un dispositivo que hacía un ruido solo audible para animales, zombies, y niños pequeños. Para el Tank el avión no sería tan interesante si hacían un sonido así…

-¡Azusa-chan!-gritó Mugi con pánico

La chica levantó la mirada y vio como una gran mole salía del edificio del aeropuerto con furia. Mugi dobló para poder esquivarlo antes que las aplastara. El Tank siguió su camino por la pista de aterrizaje, en dirección al avión. Veía a los Opositores moverse rápidamente alrededor del avión. Debían encontrar una forma ahora para impedir que esa cosa destruyera la máquina.

-¡Busca algo!- le dijo a la rubia mientras comenzaba a abrir las maletas

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo qué?-

-¡Lo que sea que haga ruido, cualquier cosa!-

-¡ESTAMOS CONDENADOS!- gritó uno de los Opositores al otro lado de la pista viendo al monstruo correr.

-¡Aun no, no hasta que se acabe!- gritó Koji con furia poniéndose frente al avión como si quisiera protegerlo- ¡Todos preparen sus armas!

-Esperen, aún queda gasolina en este camión- dijo Sawako desde el asiento de chofer- quizás si chocamos contra él explote antes de llegar al avión

-¿Estás segura de que pasará eso?- preguntó Mikasa mirándola de reojo

-Hay que intentarlo- dijo la ex profesora prendiendo el motor nuevamente.

Pero escucharon un pito. Un pito muy agudo y fuerte. Quizás fue por el viento que el sonido se esparció rápido y llegó a sus oídos tan audiblemente. Tanto fue que hasta el Tank se detuvo a unos metros del avión y se quedó inmóvil, escuchando. Era extraño verlo quieto, mirando hacia el cielo como si intentara averiguar de dónde exactamente venía ese sonido… hasta que el carrito con Mugi y Azusa apareció al lado de él. Mugi manejaba con la cara pálida y Azusa estaba al lado de ella con un silbato de perro en sus labios.

-¿En serio?- murmuró Sawako, con los ojos como platos viendo al Tank moverse en dirección hacia las chicas, como un perro siguiendo su cola

-_Sawa-chan- _era Mugi- _avise a los alemanes que empiecen a mover el avión ahora… y ustedes aléjense de la explosión._

-¡¿Explosión?!-

_-Nos acercaremos al avión que está cerca del edificio…_

_-_¡ESO SÍ ES UNA LOCURA!- gritó Sawako histérica levantándose del asiento- ¡CHICAS, NO…!

-_Tranquila Sawa-chan-_ dijo hora Azusa- _todo está calculado…_

-¡¿Cómo qué…?!- pero sabía que no ganaba nada con pelear. No había otra opción. Se dirigió a los otro Opositores- ¡HAGAN FUNSIONAR ESE AVIÓN AHORA!

Azusa se guardó el walkie talkie y casi se cae por el brusco movimiento que tuvo que hacer Mugi para esquivar un pedazo de cemento que el Tank les había lanzado.

-¿Lista?- preguntó volviendo a su posición

-No, pero no hay de otra- dijo Mugi. Estaba asustada, se podía ver eso a metros, pero aun así sonreía.

-Mugi-chan…- murmuró la morena, y también sonrió- gracias.

Azusa agradeció el estar con una amiga en ese momento. Tomó la granada que le había pasado la rubia, y se paró. Estaban pasando al lado de un avión pequeño, de esos que hacen viajes de una hora aproximadamente. Tenía la puerta de los pasajeros abierta. El Tank corría como loco, gritando y bufando sin sentido, golpeando sus manos en el piso y creando agujeros enormes. Azusa respiró hondo, y le sacó el seguro a la granada, y la tiró hacia dentro del avión.

-Esperemos que funcione-

El Tank pasó por el lado de la máquina… y la granada explotó.

La fuerza de la explosión llegó hasta los Opositores que estaban al otro lado de la pista de vuelo. Se agacharon y se cubrieron del aire caliente. La nube de fuego y humo se propagó por el aeropuerto sin remordimientos marcando el territorio de la desgracia. Sawako sintió un pesar, un horrible pesar en su corazón… ¿Las dos chicas podían sobrevivir a esa explosión? ¿Las volvería a ver de nuevo? ¿Podrían ellas y los demás Opositores volver al hotel y decir: triunfamos? Levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el avión se ponía en la pista de aterrizaje haciendo el camino obligatorio para tomar vuelo y despegar… Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-¡Todos, hacia el edificio, ahora!-

-0-

Su cabeza, al volver en sí, le dio mil vueltas. Abrió los ojos de par en par encontrándose con el suelo, para que el mareo parara, pero fue inútil. Vio humo y sintió caliente todo el lugar, además de líquido cayendo por su ojo izquierdo. Trató de moverse, pero con un mínimo movimiento de su brazo derecho, un dolor insoportable la atacó. Chilló sin poder contenerse.

-¡Mugi!- gritó por el dolor, mirando para todos lados con los ojos llorosos-¡Mugi! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

El lugar era caos. Podía distinguir lo que quedaba del avión y del zombie, que estaba chamuscado en el suelo entre el fuego y cenizas. Vio movimiento de entre el humo que llegaba hasta ella debajo del camión. Su corazón dio un brinco al ver que Mugi estaba atrapada debajo del auto medio inconsciente. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para ir a buscar a su amiga sintiendo el brazo inerte y la sangre tapando su ojo… pero se percató de que no estaban solas en medio del humo. Unas figuras viscosas se acercaban a ella, peligrosamente.

-Azusa-chan… corre- murmuró Mugi moviéndose un poco debajo de la máquina. Tenía un horrible corte en su mejilla y su brazo estaba ensangrentado- rápido…

La pelinegra tembló. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Además, ¿no se había propuesto el no perder a nadie más? No podía vacilar ahora… no ahora. Sacó su pistola del bolsillo ya que su rifle había ido a parar quién sabe dónde, y disparó. Llamó la atención de los tres zombies, quienes la miraron con deseosos ojos. Azusa les devolvió la mirada.

-Mugi-senpai… nos veremos pronto- dijo sonriendo. Era hora de correr

-¿Azusa-chan?- murmuró Mugi viendo como las criaturas la seguían, y se iban- No, no, no… ¡Azusa-chan!

Trató de salir de debajo del auto desesperada. Su pie estaba atrapado entre el asiento y el suelo. No podía… pero tenía que hacerlo. Su amiga estaba en peligro, tenía que salir. Trató de levantar el auto como pudo y así mover el pie. Sangre caía por su sien y se mezclaba con el sudor. Pateó el asiento tratando de romperlo mientras empujaba el auto hacia arriba con su cuerpo.

-Muévete… muévete ¡muévete!- gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía… hasta que se movió.

Con asombro vio el auto moverse unos centímetros arriba de ella.

-¡Mugi! ¡Estás viva!-

Era Sawako, y venía con todos los Opositores que habían sobrevivido. Estaba llorando, y parecía nerviosa pero aliviada al ver a la rubia.

-¡Sawa-chan! ¡Azusa-chan necesita ayuda, unos zombies…!-

Por mientras Azusa corría lo más rápido que podía con el brazo colgando y con sólo un ojo viendo por dentro del edificio del aeropuerto. Había disparado a una de las arañas-sapo, pero no le había dado. No sabía exactamente cuántas balas le quedaban. Se tropezó al esquivar una de las lenguas, cayendo al lado de un estante lleno de recuerdos de Japón. Se arrastró rápidamente y agarrándolo por debajo hizo que cayera encima de una de las arañas-sapos. Le disparó justo en el centro del deforme rostro.

-Tenían que aparecer justo ahora- murmuró evitando el grito de dolor por su brazo

Levantándose subió como pudo las escaleras sintiendo como las otras dos zombies estaban casi encima de ellas. Pero estaban en la escalera, sin posibilidades de esquivar una bala… En segundos la chica se dio vuelta y lanzó otro disparo dándole en la pierna a una de ellas haciendo que se detuviera. Otro disparó se escuchó y esa araña cayó por la escalera con un agujero de bala en su cabeza deforme. La chica vio a un grupo de Opositores entrando al aeropuerto varios metros lejos de ella. La otra araña se abalanzó sobre ella y tuvo sólo un segundo para darse cuenta de eso, saltando y esquivándola por centímetros. Llegó al segundo piso y viendo un extintor lo agarró como pudo con su único brazo y lo blandió contra la araña justo cuando esta saltaba, dándole en la cabeza y haciendo que también cayera. Tambaleándose tiró el extintor al suelo. Estaba cansada, el humo y la sangre que le faltaba le estaba pasando la cuenta… suspiró viendo su estado.

En eso escuchó un ruido vagamente familiar, como si no lo hubiera escuchado hace mucho tiempo. Vio por el ventanal del segundo piso como el avión se elevaba hacia el cielo sin ningún problema. Se acercó hasta tocar el vidrio. Sus ojos brillaron.

-Entonces… lo hicimos-

Algo cortó el aire.

El ventanal cayó hecho trizas, y aire fresco entró al lugar.

Sintiendo un peso extraordinario en su cuerpo pensó que el mundo se había detenido unos segundos. Las cuchillas también atravesaron el ventanal y los miles de pedazos se esparcieron en el suelo. La Witch miraba a Azusa con deseo puro, pero el balazo en su cabeza había impedido que sus ganas de morder se llevaran a cabo. Cayó al suelo sacando suavemente las ocho cuchillas que habían abrazado a la chica.

Sintió el viento en su cara. Fue una sensación agradable ya que el sudor cubría su rostro, y las gotas de sangre se mezclaban haciendo recorridos serpenteantes desde su boca. Respiró hondo, sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y se vaciaban aún más rápido. Sintió calor, y una paz increíble. Había logrado su objetivo, el avión despegó con los alemanes y los Opositores dentro, la ayuda llegaría… y todo terminaría al fin. Cerró los ojos imaginando el día en que dirían que todo volvió a la normalidad, que estaban a salvo y que los zombies no volverían a existir. Imaginó su vida normal junto a las demás, un trabajo estable, bueno y que le gustaba… se imaginó tocando con las demás, haciendo hermosos riff en su guitarra… se imaginó una familia, se imaginó un buen dormir junto a sus nietos, bisnietos… se imaginó feliz…

Sus piernas temblaron y se doblaron, cayendo de rodillas al suelo en un pequeño charco de sangre, la cual iba aumentando. Abrió los ojos y vio el desastre. Posó su mano en esos agujeros que había en su cuerpo. Ni dolor sintió, ni los gritos de gente llamando su nombre, sus pasos apresurados, balazos…ya no sentía nada.

-Será imposible pasar esto…- murmuró mientras saboreaba su propia sangre cayendo por su boca- Y será imposible ver todo lo que soñé…

Pensó en las demás. En Mio-senpai, la chica que admiraba. Jun y Ui, sus mejores amigas que siempre habían estado con ella, incluso en todo ese horrible tiempo. Nodoka-senpai, la chica que las había sacado de aprietos en los principios de ese apocalipsis, y gracias a ella habían salido airosas varias veces. Sawako-sensei, su maestra que las había cuidado incluso en el apocalipsis. Mugi-senpai, la tierna rubia que siempre tenía una palabra de ánimo con su linda sonrisa. Ritsu-senpai, la chica escandalosa que se había convertido en una hermana mayor para ella… y Yui-senpai, la única persona que había querido de una forma especial… Las lágrimas se mezclaron con su sangre y sudor, pero sonreía. Había logrado su objetivo, sabía que las demás estaban a salvo, y que estarían a salvo, que sobrevivirían. No sentía lástima o ira por no haber vivido lo que siempre quiso, no sintió miedo al pensar que cerraría sus ojos para siempre… de alguna u otra forma, se sentía feliz. Su vista se nubló y las fuerzas la abandonaron haciendo que cayera de espalda al suelo. La última vista que sus ojos captaron fue el azulado cielo.

-Perdón por… dejarlas… antes de… lo esperado…-

Sus ojos perdieron brillo.

Sus manos dejaron de moverse.

Su boca se cerró.

Y Azusa cayó en un profundo y eterno sueño.

-¡AZUSA-CHAN!-

Mugi había logrado subir aún con su pierna rasgada con ayuda de los demás Opositores. Los ojos de la rubia se hundieron en llanto, y un dolor más allá de lo físico la cubrió. Arrastrándose lo más rápido que pudo sin dejar de gritar el nombre de Azusa por todo el lugar, llegó hasta dónde estaba el cuerpo. Ni le importo que su pierna estuviera en un estado crítico, o que los múltiples moretones en su cuerpo comenzaran a dolerle. No le importó nada más que no fuera su amiga.

-¡Azusa! ¡Despierta por favor, no te vayas!- gritaba al tocar el cuerpo. Estaba frío.

Tomó a la chica y la acostó en su regazo abrazando su cuerpo. Le dio palmaditas en su cara para que despertara, se moviera… para que diera signos de vida…

-Mugi… ya no tiene caso- murmuró Sawako llegando junto a ella, con sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Los demás Opositores estaban a su lado mirando la escena con tristeza.

-Azusa-chan, por favor… despierta- murmuraba entre sollozos. Sus propias lágrimas caían en el rostro de la pelinegra- no nos dejes… Azusa-chan, no te vayas…

Pero no había respuesta, la chica de coletas tenía los ojos en el infinito, sin un brillo de vida. Ya ni sangre salía de su cuerpo, no había nada, sólo una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, feliz, tranquila... Mugi cerró los ojos de Azusa con mucha delicadeza, y lloró amargamente, abrazando el cuerpo de la chica como si eso le impidiera que la abandonara. Sus sollozos se escucharon por todo el lugar mientras los Opositores iban llegando y veían la triste escena, la cual nunca debió haber ocurrido… la cual no debió haberse escrito.

Nakano Azusa había muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Con cariños... Lloren <strong>

**(Sale corriendo por su vida hacia la salida más cercana)**


	26. Chapter 26: Esperanza en mi pasado

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA!**

**Primero que todo: perdón el atraso.**

**Fue un fin de año 2013 bastante agitado, y un inicio de 2014 movido. PERO, ya está la continuación. Supongo que todos lloraron con el capitulo anterior... lo siento, jeje. Para que lo recuerden, escuchen este tema que es en el que inspiré para escribir la última escena del capitulo anterior... Y cuando lo escuchen, piensen en Azusa... T_T... Jane´s Lament, escuche en Youtube.**

**Ya, sin más demora, los dejo con otro capitulo**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-¿Aún no pasa nada?- preguntó Ritsu con tono aburrido, sentada en una silla cerca de un estante lleno de frasquitos vacíos.<p>

-Calma, paciencia, tranquilidad… silencio…- fue la respuesta que Haruka le dio.

Ritsu bufó al comentario desagradable de la mujer y miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido. Nodoka, quién estaba al lado de la científica, sólo sonrió.

Las dos chicas estaban frente a un microscopio en el laboratorio, observando una muestra de la nueva cura que habían creado con la sangre de Ritsu. Habían estado esperando un resultado por dos horas, casi sin moverse de la mesa en dónde estaba el microscopio, y la castaña se había quedado allí, "por cualquier cosa". La verdad, ni Nodoka y Haruka la dejaron volver a la habitación para hundirse en su depresivo mundo. Según Haruka, no era saludable. Y todos concordamos que tiene razón.

-¿Es…?- murmuró Nodoka abriendo los ojos de par en par después de varios minutos en silencio.

-Es…- contestó Haruka, con la misma cara de felicidad.

La muestra que tenían en el microscopio cambió, encajando con la pieza faltante de la cura. Hasta Ritsu, frente a esa exclamación, se levantó intrigada.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó la castaña, intercambiando la mirada entre las dos doctoras- ¿Pasó algo?

-Pasó todo- dijo Nodoka mirándola ahora, con ojos brillantes por lágrimas de felicidad- pasó… Ritsu, lo logramos. La cura está lista, y todo lo que faltaba era un poco de tu sangre.

-Algo irónico- murmuró mirando un frasquito que contenía su sangre, tratando de contener la emoción- entonces… ¿Estamos listos? ¿Podemos…?

-Aún no estamos seguras- dijo Haruka tomando una jeringa que tenía a su lado e inyectándola en un frasco con un contenido de color verdoso. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa porque se demoró unos segundos en meter la jeringa- Hay que probarla.

Las dos chicas observaron con curiosidad como la jeringa iba llenándose de la sustancia, e iba adquiriendo un color ámbar intenso. Al terminar, Haruka se enderezó y corrió hacia una puerta que había al otro extremo del laboratorio. Entró mientras las otras la siguieron. Ritsu se dio cuenta que era la misma habitación en dónde dejaban a los zombies para experimentar con ellos. El hedor golpeó fuertemente su nariz, haciendo que tuviera que detenerse en el marco de la puerta, incapaz de entrar. Haruka se puso frente a una Witch que tenían. Estaba amarrada y tenía una mascarilla que la mantenía dormida.

-Manabe, hazte a un lado- dijo la pelinegra. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó esa mascarilla.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó la castaña con su mano en la nariz, asustándose al ver movimiento de la Witch

-Para verificar si funciona o no tengo que despertarla- dijo la mujer inyectando la cura- Ahora, sino pasa nada, estás aquí.

Ritsu y Nodoka se quedaron tiesas, expectantes a cualquier cambio y muy tensas. Haruka puso todo el contenido en la sustancia, mientras la zombie comenzaba a moverse y gemir fuertemente. Dos segundos, cinco, diez. Ritsu comenzó a impacientarse y avanzó hacia dentro de la habitación, sin sacar su mano de su nariz por el hedor.

-Espera- murmuró Haruka.

-¡Mira!- exclamó Nodoka, casi dando un salto en el lugar.

Las tres mujeres se impresionaron al ver como la Witch comenzaba a moverse más lento, su piel iba arrugándose y secándose, y sus ojos color ámbar se volvían negros al igual que su pelo, como los de una persona normal, y sus cuchillas se achicaron hasta convertirse en uñas. Después de un minuto, la Witch dejó de moverse por completo, convirtiéndose en un cadáver normal… Las tres se quedaron inmóviles, apenas respirando. Era como un espejismo, parte de la imaginación, un sueño. Pero había pasado. Había pasado.

-Funcionó- dijo Nodoka dando saltitos en el lugar- ¡Funcionó! ¡Ritsu, funcionó! ¡Jajajaja, al fin encontramos la cura!

-Sí… ¡Sí, sí, sí, resultó, siii!- exclamó la chica, saltando abrazada junto a Nodoka.

Haruko se secó el sudor de su frente, sonriendo. Dio un largo suspiro, como si una carga muy pesada se le hubiera ido de la espalda. Al fin… al fin podrían salir de ese desastre, de ese infierno. Al fin la vida les sonreía un poco. Tomó su walkie talkie y se comunicó con Iwasaki.

-_Dime-_

-Tenemos una buena noticia- dijo tratando de parecer calmada

_-Perfecto, es necesaria en este momento-_

-Sí, eh… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la mujer, sintiendo que el globo de felicidad comenzaba a desinflarse poco a poco al escuchar el tono de voz de su marido.

_-El avión. Pudo despegar con los alemanes dentro… Pero hubo bajas-_

-¿Muchas?- dijo la mujer, poniéndose muy seria. Nodoka y Ritsu se habían calmado, escuchando la conversación con atención.

-_Más o menos. Los sobrevivientes están llegando. Si estás con Manabe será mejor que le digas que baje-_

-…-

La chica de lentes se quedó helada. Tres nombres aparecieron en su cabeza, ya que sabía que Azusa, Mugi y Sawako habían ido a esa misión. Ritsu en cambio, agarró sin cuidado el walkie talkie de la mano de Haruka y habló con prepotencia.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Iwasaki?-

-_Tainaka… no sabía que estabas ahí también-_

-¡Contesta!- Tenía miedo, porque al igual que Nodoka, sabía quiénes habían ido al aeropuerto

_-Nakano Azusa-_ contestó Iwasaki rápidamente. Su voz sonaba fuerte y clara, pero había cierto tono que daba a entender que no era fácil hablar en ese momento- _Está muerta._

-0-

El viento soplaba muy fuerte. Quizás era por las ráfagas que el avión dejó en el aire al despegar, o porque simplemente el viento tenía ganas de moverse de esa manera. La lógica de Hirasawa Yui llegaba a enternecer a cualquiera. Estaba recostada en el techo del hotel, recibiendo los cálidos rayos de Sol y perdiéndose un instante en las nubes. Tenía tan pocos momentos de relajo, que ni se acordaba cuando había sido el último. Suspiró cansada, pero sonrió pensando en que esos días serían los últimos de terror gracias a la ayuda que vendría con los alemanes… o esperaba que fuera así.

-¿One-chan?-

Yui miró para su arriba al escuchar la voz de su hermana. Le sonrió y se sentó, invitándola a ella también.

-¿Cómo va todo por allá abajo?- le preguntó Yui con una sonrisa

-Bien, ahora se ha calmado un poco- contestó Ui sentándose a su lado-Igual, no se puede hacer mucho sin saber cómo le fue al grupo que fue al aeropuerto

-Excelente- dijo Yui estirando sus brazos- les fue excelente. El avión despegó, es lo que importa. Llegará la ayuda y todo este desastre terminará.

-Sí… me gustaría ser tan optimista como tú, One-chan- dijo la pequeña Hirasawa con un tono triste- después de que pasamos más de un año en esto, es muy difícil tener esperanzas u optimismo.

Yui la miró mientras el viento acariciaba su pelo. Sonrió nuevamente. Sabía que las sonrisas y la risa eran contagiosas, y como no le gustaba ver a Ui triste, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-¿Sabes, Ui?- comenzó a decir tomando la mano de su hermana-Estuvimos mucho tiempo buscándolas, tanto que casi perdimos las esperanzas… casi las perdí.

Ui la miró. Era difícil escuchar a Yui hablando tan seria.

-Pero al final aparecieron. Al final, pude encontrarme de nuevo contigo, con Azu-nyan, Ricchan y Jun-chan- apretó fuertemente la mano de su hermana- Nuestro reencuentro es la prueba viva de que las esperanzas están, y de que todo este horror podrá terminar.

Ui la abrazó, conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad. Yui, haciéndose la fuerte, miró hacia arriba para que ninguna lágrima cayera, recordando lo difícil que había sido ese tiempo que estuvieron separadas y perdidas en esa ciudad.

-0-

_Yui se apoyó en la pared, agotada por el fugaz escape que habían tenido de la torre de televisión. Ui se apoyó a su lado también, respirando con dificultad. El susto de haber sido señuelo para el Tank y de casi haber sido tragada por ese monstruo la había dejado sin aliento. Jun estaba acostada en el suelo apenas consiente y Mugi estaba sentada a su lado dándole palmaditas en la espalda, también con su corazón acelerado. Sawako, de pie, miraba el lugar en dónde se había refugiado. El almacén de una bencinera, el cual tenía varios estantes en el suelo con la comida envasada desparramada, algunas latas y botellas de bebidas había explotado manchando el suelo, y las luces del techo titilaban, dándole un aire bastante aterrador. _

_-Nodoka, ayúdame a buscar algo para curar nuestras heridas- dijo la profesora comenzando a caminar por los estantes y buscando algo que no fuera comida o shampoo para el cabello._

_La chica de lentes apenas reaccionó sentada en el suelo, y se quedó mirando hacia el vacío, al igual que las demás. La adrenalina iba bajando, y el miedo y realidad de lo que había pasado se apoderó de ella. Los sollozos llenaron el lugar poco a poco por mezclándose con la lluvia. Mio se arrodilló, apoyando su frente en el vidrio de la puerta y llorando amargamente. Habían perdido a Azusa y a Ritsu… las habían perdido…_

_-¡Vamos, arriba!-_

_La voz de Yamanaka Sawako sonó fuerte y claro. Estaba de pie en medio de las chicas con los brazos en la cintura y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Aun así, sonaba con autoridad y seguridad._

_-¡Arriba, todas! No nos vamos a echar a morir ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí-_

_-¿Qué sentido tiene?- murmuró Jun, aún acostada con el rostro en el suelo- Es obvio que no tenemos futuro en este infierno. ¿Qué sentido tiene levantarse ahora?_

_-¡Ricchan y Azusa-chan! ¡Ese es el sentido!- dijo Sawako con firmeza._

_Las chicas levantaron la mirada, sorprendidas. Mio dobló un poco la cabeza sin despegarse del vidrio para ver a la profesora entre las lágrimas._

_-Hay que ir a buscarlas, no podemos dejarlas ahí-_

_-Pe… pero…- balbuceó Nodoka con tristeza, mirando ahora hacia el suelo- Yamanaka-sensei, ellas… es imposible que hayan sobrevivido…_

_-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- preguntó la profesora caminando hacia ella y arrodillándose a su lado- no vimos su cuerpo por ninguna parte… hasta que eso no-no ocurra… Ricchan, y también Azusa-chan, estaran vivas._

_Nodoka la miró unos segundos, sin detener las lágrimas, hasta que Yui se levantó con energía, llamando la atención de las chicas._

_-Es cierto. Azu-nyan y Ricchan aún están vivas- dijo con firmeza, apretando los puños y con las mejillas húmedas- Aún lo están, lo sé… ¡Hay que ir a buscarlas! ¡Vamos, todas, arriba! ¡Mugi-chan, arriba, vamos! ¡Jun-chan, Ui!_

_-¿Es prudente pensar eso?- murmuró Nodoka a la profesora_

_-Nos mantendrá vivas por un tiempo- le murmuró de vuelta, inaudible para las demás mientras se levantaba._

_-Yui-chan, no creo…- sollozó Mugi mirando hacia el suelo._

_-¡Si lo crees! ¡Vamos, arriba!- dijo Yui tomándola de la mano y levantándola con energía- Sawa-chan tiene razón. Azu-nyan y Ricchan están vivas hasta que no demuestren lo contrario._

_-Eso suena extraño- dijo Sawako con una gotita en su cabeza agarrando a Jun del hombro- Vamos, Suzuki Jun. Arriba. Si has llegado hasta aquí, podrás avanzar un poco más._

_-Tengo mis sospechas- dijo poniéndose de pie con gran pesar._

_-¿Tiene algún plan, Yamanaka-sensei?- preguntó Nodoka ya de pie, y con las lágrimas secas._

_-Primero, ver nuestras heridas. Luego…- dijo, mirando hacia afuera- buscar una carnada. _

_Ui, secándose la lágrimas, caminó hacia donde estaba Mio, quién apenas se había movido. Se agachó al lado de ella y puso su mano en su hombro._

_-Ritsu-senpai me salvó- dijo en voz baja mientras las otras hablaban y buscaban vendas y medicamentos- por eso, mi deber es pensar que está viva._

_-Soy su mejor amiga, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que ya no está…- murmuró la pelinegra con la voz entrecortada, sin despegarse del vidrio- tu viste como fue lanzada contra la pared… Es imposible…_

_-Ella detuvo una roca- dijo Ui recordando- Quizás… quizás la mordida del zombie le hizo algo. Es una idea…_

_Mio se movió un poco para mirar a la pequeña Hirasawa. Esta le sonreía para tranquilizarla, y dándole… ¿esperanza? ¿Qué clase de don tenían esas hermanas que llenaban de tranquilidad a las personas sólo con sonreírles? Mio se despegó del vidrió y miró hacia el suelo._

_-Seré señuelo- dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de las demás- prefiero enfrentarme a ese monstruo en vez de buscar el cuerpo de Ritsu y Azusa con… con la posibilidad de encontrar cualquier cosa._

_-Yo voy con ella- dijo Ui poniéndose de pie- atraje al monstruo una vez. Probablemente me recuerde y me siga más fácil._

_-Bien. Tomaremos un auto. Yo lo manejaré y lo atraeremos lejos de la antena. Ojala llamar la atención de otros zombies en el camino- dijo la profesora. Las demás, irán a la torre apenas esté más despejado._

_Estuvieron unos quince minutos ahí en la bencinera, entre que se curaban y comían un poco. No saben si fue suerte o no, pero Yui, entre que buscaba algo más de comida que no fuera en latas o pan destruido por zombies y balazos, encontró unas cajas con balas y algunas pistolas escondidas en una habitación atrás del mostrador del lugar, lo cual fue hermoso porque se les estaban acabando las municiones. Al final, estuvieron listas para salir. _

_La lluvia iba cesando, y el cielo estaba claro. Sawako, Mio y Ui salieron del lugar en silencio, con sus armas listas para ser usadas al mínimo movimiento. Las otras cuatro salieron detrás, en la misma posición de defensa. La profesora divisó una camioneta Hilux un poco antigua un poco más allá, y corrieron hacia ella. No se veía rastro de zombies o del Tank, así que las siete se subieron sin problemas. Se acercaron lentamente a la torre de televisión, buscando a ese gran zombie que habían dejado atrás de milagro._

_-Al parecer, se fue- dijo Mugi pegada a la ventana- Estamos solas._

_-Ojala- murmuró Sawako, quién iba manejando._

_-Veo algo- dijo Yui, mirando al otro lado de Mugi- allá, cerca de la antena._

_-¿Será?- dijo Jun con miedo entre las dos senpais_

_-Avisa a Ui y Mio- dijo Nodoka desde el asiento de copiloto, sacando su pistola._

_Yui golpeó el vidrio que daba a la parte de atrás de la camioneta para que su hermana y Mio se pusieran alertas. Estas, desde afuera se levantaron y observaron el lugar. Definitivamente había algo grande cerca de la torre._

_-Es eso- dijo Mio, temblando por el miedo y el frío que le daba estar afuera en la lluvia. Agradeció que no cayera tan fuerte como antes._

_-Llamaré su atención, avise a las otras para que se bajen- dijo Ui subiéndose al techo de la camioneta._

_Las chicas se bajaron rápidamente y se fueron a esconder a los edificios que estaban cerca. Pero no contaron con una de las leyes fundamentales de un apocalipsis zombie es: nunca estás solo._

_-¡Acá! ¡Tú, feo monstruo descerebrado!- gritó Ui con fuerza, moviendo sus brazos para llamar la atención del tank_

_-Me sorprende lo ruda que puedes ser- dijo Mio divertida por lo que la castaña había gritado._

_Por lo menos ganó la atención del zombie… Pero no fue el tank de quien llamaron la atención. _

_Las chicas escucharon un ruido de algo duro golpeando algo más duro, y miraron a su lado. En el edificio en dónde las demás se habían escondido, un charger salió estrepitosamente, destruyendo una pared completa. Entre los escombros, Mugi y Yui salieron disparadas hacia el suelo. Sorprendidas por el repentino ataque, las chicas se quedaron de piedra al ver al gran zombie aterrizar en el cemento dando un grito y casi aplastar a las dos chicas._

_-¡¿Pero qué?!- chilló Mio viendo el desastre_

_-¡Mugi-senpai! ¡One-chan!- gritó Ui con miedo._

_El charger movió bruscamente sus brazos, golpeando el suelo y levantando polvo y pedazos de escombro. Yui y Mugi se cubrían lo mejor que podían, y trataron de deslizarse lejos del monstruo para no ser aplastada por una de sus manos mutantes_

_-¡Ui, llama su atención!- gritó Mio apuntando a la bestia con su pistola._

_Les disparó tres tiros, pero apenas llamó su atención, al igual que Ui. El charger prefería a las que tenía más cerca, y con ánimo levanto su gran brazo para aplastar a Yui y Mugi, quienes apenas podían moverse por el miedo y los golpes que habían recibido. El charger rugió._

_-¡ONE-CHAN!- gritó Ui desesperada, afirmándose del borde del auto lista para saltar. _

_-¡No, no, no, no!- gritó Jun saliendo de entre las ruinas y saltando sobre el charger. _

_Si, saltó sobre el charger._

_-¡UOOO!- exclamaron todas al ver la locura de la chica. Y no fue de admiración, sino que de profundo pánico- ¡JUN-CHAN!_

_Por lo menos llamó la atención del charger, y no lanzó el mazo hacia las chicas, pero lo lazó hacia su espalda, enojado y molesto por la pulga que tenía pegada._

_-¡Co-corran!- gritó la chica agarrada lo mejor que podía de la bestia, a unos centímetros del mazo del zombie- ¡No aguantaré mucho!_

_Nodoka apareció ágilmente entre los movimientos del zombie, y ayudó a Mugi y Yui a levantarse y salir de allí lo más rápido que pudieron. Mientras, Sawako hizo otra locura. Dio una vuelta con el auto casi botado a Mio y Ui y se puso frente al zombie. Este seguía mandando golpes con su mazo en la espalda, rosando a Jun, y no se dio cuenta del movimiento del auto. Los lentes de Sawako brillaron._

_-¡Afírmense, chicas!- gritó poniéndose el cinturón, y aceleró hasta el tope._

_-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chillaron las dos al verse lanzadas junto con la camioneta hacia el charger. Eso definitivamente, iba a doler._

_CRASH_

_Ui casi salió disparada hacia adelante si no hubiera sido por Mio, quién la agarró lo más fuerte posible, y ella para no volar también, incrustó su mano en la ventanita de la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Sawako aguantó lo mejor que pudo gracias al cinturón de seguridad, pero su cuello recibió un fuerte tirón. El zombie se tambaleó bruscamente, y Jun se soltó sin querer, resbalándose hacia el gran mazo que el monstruo tenía. Se quedó pálida como la cera al llegar a ese lugar._

_-Ho… hola- dijo encontrándose con los feroces y pequeños ojos del zombie._

_-¡Jun-chan, salta!- dijo Ui con la nariz sangrando_

_-¡Vo-VOY!- chilló la chica viendo al charger reaccionar._

_Saltó un segundo antes que el charger aplastara su puño deforme contra el suelo, estrellándose en el cemento. Sawako retrocedió con la camioneta, dejando pedazos del vehículo destrozado en la bestia._

_-¡Agarren a Jun, rápido!- gritó dando la vuelta bruscamente._

_Mio reaccionó y saltó de la camioneta para ayudar a la kouhai, quién se levantaba con el mundo dándole vueltas, y agarrándola del cuello de la camisa la lanzó dentro de la camioneta. El charger gritó con fuerza y lanzó su maso al suelo, y corrió detrás del auto entre el polvo y caos._

_-Avanza, avanza, ¡avanza! ¡AVANZA!- chilló Mio subiéndose a la camioneta con pánico_

_Las ruedas chirriaron en el suelo, y aceleró hasta el máximo escapando delante del zombie, el cual las siguió con locura. Ui, Mugi y Nodoka quedaron atrás, jadeando por el susto._

_-¿Estarán bien?- preguntó Mugi muy preocupada, viendo al zombie persiguiendo la camioneta._

_-Lo estarán… tiene que estarlo- dijo Yui levantándose y limpiándose la sangre de una herida en su frente- vamos, así podemos volver rápido y ayudarlas._

_-Tienes razón, movámonos- dijo Nodoka también levantándose y corriendo detrás de su amiga en dirección a la torre de televisión._

_Mugi dio un último vistazo en la dirección de la camioneta, preocupada, y siguió a las chicas._

_Corrieron rápido y con sigilo, preparadas con sus respectivos rifles y pistolas listas para disparar a lo que se moviera. Se escondieron detrás de la pared cerca de la entrada, observando el lugar. Nada se movía, no había ruidos ni nada. Incluso la lluvia caía con menos fuerza, llamando al silencio. _

_-El monstruo no está- dijo Mugi asustada- al parecer el plan si funcionó._

_Estuvieron unos segundos allí sin moverse, esperando algo. Pero como nada apareció, se miraron entre las tres, asintieron, y entraron en la torre._

_-¡Azu-nyan!- gritó Yui entrando, sin preocuparse mucho de si había peligro o no. Sólo quería encontrarla, verla… con vida…_

_-Apenas encontremos a Azusa, tenemos que salir a buscar a Ritsu- preguntó Nodoka entrando de espaldas al lugar, cubriendo a Yui y Mugi- aprovechando que no hay zombies._

_-Esto no me da buena espina- dijo Mugi, apuntando hacia todos lados para cubrir a sus amigas._

_-¡Azu-nyan!- gritó Yui aún más fuerte, caminando entre las esferas que habían encontrado la primera vez que entraron, desesperada- ¡Azu-nyan!_

_-¡Yui, baja la voz, no sabemos si este lugar está completamente solo!- la advirtió Nodoka muy nerviosa._

_-¡Azu-nyan!- siguió, sin hacerle caso. _

_Saltó entre los escombros y cuerpos podridos de zombie hasta el lugar en donde habían perdido a la chica. El mostrador de informaciones de la torre de televisión estaba intacto a como lo habían dejado, medio destruido y con cuerpos de zombies. Pero, nada más, nadie más. Yui se paró encima del mostrador, como lo había hecho mientras el tank las atacaba, mirando hacia todos lados con el corazón palpitándole a full… pero no la encontró._

_-¿Azu… nyan?- murmuró, con los ojos grandes por el miedo- ¿dónde…?_

_-¡Yui-chan! ¿Qué pasa?- exclamó Mugi llegando a su lado._

_-No… no está- dijo saltando del mostrador y caminando en círculos, buscándola- no está… ¿Cómo, si yo vi como esa cosa la envolvía… y quedaba aquí?_

_Indicó el lado derecho del mostrador, lugar en donde ahora, no había nada. Ni un rastro de la esfera verdosa, ni un rastro de Azusa. Su corazón comenzó a ir más lento, al igual que su respiración. No quitaba sus ojos del lugar en dónde Azusa había quedado, inundándose de lágrimas. Cayó de rodillas, agotada, triste, destrozada… Había llegado tarde._

_-Yui-chan…- murmuró Mugi, también con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas arrodillándose a su lado y abrazándola._

_Nodoka se paró a su lado, también muy triste. Había tenido la esperanza de encontrarla pero… Se secó las lágrimas debajo de sus lentes, sintiendo el corazón destrozado al perder a una amiga. _

_Mugi sollozaba al lado de su amiga con ahogos, sin poder parar. Nodoka se sentó y limpió sus lentes, sintiendo horrible. Si no hubieran decidido ir a esa torre, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Suspiró con pesar con una profunda depresión, y miró el lugar. No quería ni pensar en el estado en que Ritsu se encontraría si la encontraban. Esa bestia, de verdad, debió haberla destrozado… _

_-Quizás…- murmuró Yui, sin levantar la mirada- quizás… logró escapar._

_-¿Eh?- Nodoka y Mugi la miraron_

_-No hay restos de esa cosa verdosa, como las otras- dijo, ahora levantando la mirada y apuntando a las otras esferas- quizás… quizás si escapó._

_-Yui-chan…- murmuró Mugi, mirando a Nodoka con preocupación. No creía que lo que la castaña fuera cierto._

_-Ahora debemos ir a ayudar a las demás- dijo la chica de lente, levantándose decidida- Si escapó como dices, estará en alguna parte. Pero ahora, nuestra prioridad, es ayudar a las que sabemos, están vivas… y así no perder más gente._

_Yui la miró, y recordó a su hermana. Nodoka tenía razón._

_-¡RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!- gritaba Mio desde la parte de atrás de la camioneta, viendo como el charger corría enloquecido hacia ellas._

_-¡Nos va a alcanzar! ¡Hasta aquí llegaremos!- gritó Jun con la misma cara de pánico que Mio._

_-¡Si siguen gritando así, llamaran a todos los zombies del país!- gritó Sawako con unas venitas en su sien, esquivando a los muertos caminantes que iban apareciendo en el camino._

_Gracias a que un ridículo número de zombies había aparecido de la nada en su camino, se vieron obligadas a entrar a la carretera. Sawako no se sentía segura andando por ahí, ya que al ser carretera no había muchos lugares donde esconderse o doblar sin tener que pasar por encima del charger. Si algo le pasaba al auto o el zombie deforme las alcanzaba, no tendrían escapatoria. La única opción ella llegar a la isla donde estaba el Deck Tokyo beach y esconderse hasta nuevo aviso. Refunfuñó enojada por haber cometido el error de meterse en esa carretera._

_-¿No creen que es extraño?- preguntó Ui, con el ceño fruncido_

_-¡¿Qué cosa puede ser más extraña que estar en la mitad de un mar de zombies?!- chillaron las otras dos de forma histérica._

_-Que todos van hacia la misma dirección que nosotras sin atacarnos- dijo Ui mirando hacia adelante. Estaban a punto de llegar a la isla, y se veían algunos edificios cerca de la costa- es como si también estuvieran escapando._

_-¿Será de él?- preguntó Mio apuntando al charger_

_-No creo. Recuerden que los zombies desaparecieron cuando esa bestia apareció en la torre de televisión- dijo la pequeña Hirasawa pensativa- hasta ese parece asustado_

_-Pero, no se ve nada de ese monstruo- dijo Jun asustada, mirando hacia atrás del charger, tratando de vislumbrar algo, pero la luz del día no mostraba rastros del tank- una cosa de ese tamaño ya la habríamos visto._

_-Pensé que nos estaba siguiendo cuando nos alejamos de la torre- dijo Mio- era la idea del plan. Pero ahora no se ve. Tienes razón con respecto a estos zombies._

_-¿No será…?- exclamó Ui, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo, y se acercó al borde de la camioneta y observó detenidamente el suelo._

_Las otras dos la miraron, pero sintieron un escalofrío al ver una enorme sombra a su lado. Se dieron vuelta y vieron con horror como el charger las había alcanzado. Gritaron como niñas y se abrazaron con pánico… pero el zombie no las atacó. Se quedaron estupefactas al verlo correr a su lado. Sawako también lo observó, extrañada y preocupada. Eso seguramente, no era bueno._

_-¡Ahí está! ¡Por debajo de la carretera!- gritó Ui apuntando hacia el suelo- ¡Sawako-sensei, acelere por favor!_

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde. _

_El piso se partió, y una gran mano deforme apareció en la mitad de la carretera justo delante de la camioneta. Sawako trató de esquivarlo, pero los pedazos de cemento eran tan grandes que le fue imposible esquivarlos por completo, y se vio entremedio de una oleada de escombros. La camioneta no aguantó los golpes, y dio varias vueltas en el aire, al igual que muchos zombies, cayendo y rebotando en el lugar. Mio, Jun y Ui fueron lanzadas sin piedad hacia el piso, arrastrándose en el suelo y recibiendo muchos trozos de cemento sobre ellas. _

_El gran cuerpo del zombie apareció con furia desde debajo de la carretera, destruyendo parte de esta y dejando un gran agujero. Se paró en la mitad de calle, y observando el lugar dio un fuerte rugido, destrozando los oídos de las chicas._

_-¡Hay que correr! ¡Vamos, a correr!- gritó Ui por sobre el rugido, tratando de levantarse- ¡Estamos cerca dela isla, ahí podremos ir al __Tokio Big Sight y escondernos!_

_-¡Espera, Sawako-sensei está dentro de la camioneta!- gritó Mio, viendo la figura semi inconsciente de la profesora._

_La camioneta había quedado dada vuelta y con la mitad delantera en el borde de la carretera, quedando en el aire y media aplastada por un gran pedazo de cemento, y a sólo unos metros lejos del tank. Este aún no se daba cuenta del auto, y lanzaba manotazos a los zombies que aún quedaban a su lado. _

_-¡Ustedes corran, yo voy!- dijo Mio, corriendo entre los escombros y los zombies que escapaban._

_-¡No, Mio-senpai, el monstruo está ahí!- chilló Ui con pánico._

_El tank había visto la camioneta, y se dirigía hacia ella pasando a llevar zombies y cemento. Mio se detuvo detrás de un gran pedazo de escombro, sin saber qué hacer. Llamar su atención sería, obviamente, llevarla a la muerte. Pero si no hacía algo, sería Sawako quién terminaría aplastada por el monstruo. Además, con cada paso que el zombie daba, el auto cada vez se inclinaba hacia el vacío._

_-¡OYE, BESTIA DEFORME!-_

_Mio miró hacia atrás, sorprendida. Ui y Jun saltaban como conejos, moviendo las manos bruscamente para llamar la atención del tank. Ya apenas había zombies, y el polvo del derrumbe se había ido casi todo, así que las dos estaban completamente a la vista. El tank se las quedó mirando unos segundos, a unos pasos de la camioneta._

_-¡Vamos, ven aquí monstruo!- gritó Jun. Era obvio que lo estaba haciendo en contra de su voluntad, porque estaba más pálida que el papel y tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro, al igual que Ui._

_-¡Vamos, aquí, aquí!- gritó la pequeña Hirasawa, comenzando a retroceder, lista para correr en cualquier segundo._

_El tank azotó sus manos en el suelo, creando un gran temblor que casi logrando que la camioneta cayera al mar, y se abalanzó hacia las chicas._

_-¡Mio-senpai, saque a Sawako-sensei del auto! ¡Nos encontraremos en algún momento del día!- gritó Ui, ya corriendo por la carretera._

_-¡No, esperen! ¡UI, JUN!- gritó Mio, pero su voz no se escuchó por el gran estruendo que el tank dejo, y por los escombros que caían a pedazos hacia el mar. No tenía opción, debía sacar a la profesora antes que el auto cayera con los pedazos de la carretera._

_Cerrando los dientes y sintiéndose impotente, saltó sobre los escombros hasta el auto. Dio una última mirada hacia las chicas y el tank, y cerrando los ojos para no llorar, saltó el último tramo hasta llegar a dónde estaba la camioneta. Sawako, aún medio inconsciente y de cabeza agarrada sólo por el cinturón de seguridad, se movía en el asiento y se sobaba la cabeza, la cual tenía una marca morada muy grande._

_-Sawako-sensei, hay que salir de aquí- dijo Mio abriendo con cuidado la puerta. Temía que cualquier movimiento hiciera que la camioneta cayera._

_-Sí… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y el monstruo? ¿Y Ui y Jun?- preguntó mirando el alrededor._

_-Lo están atrayendo lejos de aquí- murmuró la chica tomando de la mano a la mujer para ayudarla a salir- si nos damos prisa, podremos ayudarlas._

_-Sí… ya, hay que moverse rápido- dijo sacándose el cinturón con prisa. Se afirmó para no caerse de cabeza y salió. El auto hacía demasiado ruido cuando se balanceaba peligrosamente._

_Pero se quedó de piedra al ver otra gran figura detrás de Mio, con su maso en el aire listo para atacar._

_-¡ATRÁS!- gritó, empujando a Mio justo cuando el mazo caía al suelo._

_Destrozó todo el borde de la autopista sin cuidado. Gracias a eso más el agujero que el tank había hecho, el pedazo en dónde la camioneta estaba se fue abajo junto con Sawako. _

_-¡AAAHHH!- gritó la mujer al caer al vacío entro los escombros destrozados._

_-¡NOOO, SAWAKO-SENSEI!- gritó Mio levantándose, pero sin lograr llegar hasta la profesora. Era imposible- ¡NOOOOO!_

_Pero el zombie no se detuvo allí. Dando unos fuertes gruñidos enterró su mazo en el borde del agujero que había hecho, y sólo a unos centímetros de Mio, y lo sacó como una pala, mandando todos los escombros hacia la chica, quién con los ojos grandes vio como el mundo se le iba encima y se iba a negro._

_Yui, Mugi y Nodoka llegaron a la costa. La chica de lentes había encontrado un auto con llave y habían manejado desde la torre de televisión. La lluvia había cesado, y el cielo se veía más claro y con menos nubes._

_-Qué bueno que sabes manejar, Nodoka-chan- dijo Yui saliendo del auto._

_-Sólo un poco. Si tuviéramos que salir rápidamente de aquí, no sabría cuál sería el resultado- dijo la chica nerviosa y temblando un poco al volante._

_-¿Cómo sabremos cómo encontrarlas?- preguntó Mugi mirando el lugar._

_-Hay que seguir buscándolas- dijo Yui caminando hacia la costa- estarán vivas… tienen que estarlo._

_Pensó en su hermana. Apretó los puños, prohibiéndose el perderla a ella también. No, eso era imposible, impensable. Ahí, sus ojos divisaron algo. Dos figuras moviéndose en uno de los muelles varios metros lejos de ellas. Y no eran zombies, sino dos chicas. _

_-¡Allá! ¡Son Mio-chan y Sawa-chan!- gritó Yui corriendo hacia ellas._

_Las otras dos la siguieron rápidamente, con el corazón en la mano, aliviadas de encontrarlas._

_-¡Sawa-chan, Mio-chan!- las llamó Yui, moviendo sus manos muy feliz… pero se asustó al ver que Mio no se movía- ¡¿Mio-chan?!_

_-Chicas, que bueno que están bien. Necesito ayuda con Mio- dijo la profesora al borde de la desesperación, sosteniendo la cabeza de Mio, la cual estaba inconsciente. Le había puesto parte de su chaqueta en la sien, pero se podía ver a la legua que tenía una horrible herida, y no paraba de sangrar contundentemente._

_-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Nodoka arrodillándose al lado de la profesora y poniendo delicadamente a Mio en el suelo para encargarse de ella._

_-Ese monstruo nos alcanzó y destruyó parte del puente que une Tokio con la isla. Logre afirmarme de unos fierros para no caerme al mar, pero Mio no tuvo tanta suerte- dijo Sawako con tristeza- fue mi culpa. Tome ese camino a último minuto para escapar, pero…_

_-¿Dónde están Ui y Jun-chan?- preguntó Yui, con el rostro en blanco al ver a Mio en ese estado, y al no encontrar a las demás._

_-No pudimos hacer nada- murmuró Sawako, sacándose los lentes y limpiándolos lo mejor que pudo en esas condiciones- quedaron atrapadas en el Deck Tokyo beach, llamando la atención de ese monstruo. Es imposible para nosotras ir allá, al menos que esperemos morir bajo las manos de ese monstruo_

_-¿Ui…?- murmuró Yui, levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia la isla que se conectaba con la ciudad- ¿Ui…?_

_Caminó hacia esa dirección, sin importarle nada, pero Mugi la agarró firmemente del brazo._

_-Yui-chan… no- dijo muy seria. Ya casi no le quedaban lágrimas para derramar- Ya no… Tenemos que quedarnos aquí juntas y ayudar a Mio-chan._

_-No… Ui- dijo tratando de avanzar. L e faltaba el aire, y comenzó a temblar con brusquedad- Ui… ¡Ui!_

_-¡Yui-chan, no vayas!- gritó Mugi, ahora agarrándola de la cintura para impedirle que avanzara- ¡Hay que quedarnos juntas!_

_Yui se quedó callada, apretando bien los dientes y respirando frozosamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, lanzando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Estuvo unos segundos así, sin moverse, peleando contra la desesperación._

_-Ti… tienes razón- murmuró- tienes razón… las buscaremos después. Estarán bien, todas, volveremos a estar juntas… Tienes razón…_

_Mugi la abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo el dolor de su amiga. Sawako, ayudando a Nodoka con Mio trataba de evitar que las lágrimas de enojo, culpa e impotencia salieran._

_-Por favor, Mio, resiste… Tu no… tú no…- murmuró Nodoka, sin dejar de apretar la chaqueta contrala profunda herida de Mio._

_Ya no podían hacer más._

-0-

-Casi perdí las esperanzas- murmuró Yui mirando hacia el infinito al recordar el pasado- Casi… Pero siempre tenía un mínimo de esperanzas. Eso me llevó a no rendirme, aunque fuera difícil. Por eso ahora, estoy muy feliz de que estemos todas reunidas de nuevo.

-No nos volveremos a separar de nuevo, ¿Cierto, One-chan?- dijo Ui también sonriéndole.

-Por supuesto que no, estaremos todas para cuando este desastre termine- Yui la miro, radiante.

Habían sufrido tanto ese tiempo, todo ese año. El separarse, el pensar que estaban muerta y que nunca volverían a verse… Pero ahora, ahora las cosas iban a mejorar. Respiró hondo, muy feliz.

Sus ojos captaron como la gran puerta se abría. Unos autos entraron al hotel mientras varios Opositores fueron a recibirlos. Habían llegado del aeropuerto.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Vamos Ui, vamos a recibirlos!- exclamó Yui levantándose y tomando la mano de su hermana.

Corrieron juntas, felices de saber que el plan de avión había resultado y que su salida de ese caos estaba cerca.

¿Cuánto más podría durar esa felicidad?

* * *

><p><strong>Ya... uy, que lloro.<strong>

**Gracias por leer mi historia que hice yo con los personajes de esta increíble serie y del juego bkn de Left4Dead. Acepto comentarios, criticas, e incluso palabrotas XD**

**Lo otro, visiten mi canal de youtube Piratabajocustodia, ahí me pueden ver tocar batería XD**

**Ya, muchas gracias, y feliz año ^^**

**(Y lloren como nenas, MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!)**


	27. Chapter 27: ¿Por qué?

**HE VUELTO! SEÑORES, SEÑORAS HE VUELTO! Mil disculpas por la horrible demora, ha sido un año interesante y bastante estresante, pero supongo que no les interesa, asi que los dejo con uncapitulo nuevo**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>La cura había sido creada. En el Hospital Artificial se estaban haciendo varias dosis para preparar a los Opositores contra el próximo ataque de los zombies. Los doctores trabajaban a full bajo las órdenes de Haruka sin descanso por dos días completos, y gracias a eso se sentía un aire nuevo en el hotel, un aire más esperanzador… Exceptuando un pequeño grupo de chicas, quienes habían olvidado por completo el descubrimiento de la cura. Era casi como si no les importara.<p>

-El dolor cambia a la gente. Hace un año y medio, éramos personas completamente diferentes. Más risueños, más optimistas, menos desgraciados… No conocíamos a la muerte como la conocemos ahora, y nunca estuvimos tan cerca de ella como ahora… Es algo triste.

-Pareces de esos poetas pobres que vendían sus poesías en las calles-

-Siempre tuve un aire así, pero ahora resalta más gracias a esta hermosa silla de ruedas-

Ritsu sonrió sin alegría, mirando el infinito y recibiendo una brisa helada en su rostro, sentada en el borde del edificio. Jushiro estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas al lado de la chica, para hacerle un poco de compañía. Los sucesos de esos dos días los habían dejado un poco en shock, al igual que a todos los que quedaban en el edificio. Aún estaba la sombra de los autos que llegaron con los sobrevivientes del grupo que fue al aeropuerto, y aún se escuchaba el eco de los gritos de dolor.

-¿No te arrepientes de no haber ido al funeral?- preguntó el hombre mirando de reojo a la castaña

-No me atrevo a mirar a la cara a las demás…- murmuró, abrazando con más fuerza sus rodillas- y menos a Yui

-Estas consiente que no fue tu culpa, ¿verdad?-

-¿Es una broma lo que dices?- preguntó Ritsu, mirándolo por primera vez desde hace tiempo- si hubiera ido… Azusa y los demás hubieran vuelto con vida y Mugi no hubiera perdido su pierna.

Miró nuevamente hacia el atardecer, sintiendo todo el peso de la culpa en su espalda. ¿Qué podía aliviar el dolor de saber que una de sus mejores amigas estaba muerta gracias a ti? Sólo la pena de no tener a Tatsuya era comparable. Suspiró con tristeza justo cuando la puerta de entrada al techo se abría, y aparecía Jun. Jushiro se dio vuelta y levantó una ceja al ver el rostro de la chica. La castaña caminó decidida, sin fijarse en el hombre y con ojos llenos de furia, rojos por el llanto. Agarró el cuello de la chaqueta de Ritsu con brusquedad y la acercó sin cuidado hacia el suyo, amenazante.

-¡Oye, Suzuki! ¡Tranquila!- exclamó el hombre, alterado por el comportamiento de la chica, pero sin poder hacer mucho más desde la silla de ruedas.

-¿Por qué no fuiste?- murmuró Jun, con su rostro tapado por su cabello y con voz temblorosa por la rabia- ¿Por qué… no estuviste en el funeral? Lo mínimo que pudiste haber hecho, y aun así, escapaste… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO FUISTE?!

-Porque quería evitar esto en frente de Yui y Ui- contestó Ritsu tranquilamente, mirando hacia un lado y sin hacer ningún ademán de zafarse de Jun.

La chica la miró, queriendo golpearla. Levantó su mano libre lentamente mientras apretaba el cuello de la chaqueta de Ritsu.

-Suzuki-chan, si la golpeas… ¿traerás a Nakano de vuelta?- comentó Jushiro, muy serio.

-No, y tampoco se puede comparar al dolor que sintió Ui, o el que siento yo…- dijo Jun, sin dejar de apretar su mano- No… no cambiará nada… No volverá… Nadie volverá, pero aun así… ¡creo que aliviaría una pequeña parte de mí si la golpeo con fuerza!

-¡Jun!-

Nodoka salió hacia el techo y corrió hacia dónde las dos chicas estaban para separarlas. Se le veía un rostro cansado con grandes ojeras, y estaba muy despeinada. Se puso entre las dos, agarrando el brazo de Jun para tratar que soltara a Ritsu, mientras miraba a la otra.

-¡No fue porque estuvo con Haruka-san y conmigo viendo el antivirus!- gritó la chica de lentes sin soltar a Jun- ¡Ahora para por favor!

Hubo silencio. Ritsu miró con los ojos grandes y sorprendidos a Nodoka, igual que Jushiro. Jun dejó de moverse, pero agachó la mirada, cubriendo su rostro con los mechones de pelo que caían por su frente.

Poco a poco y sin sacar el enojo de su rostro, soltó a Ritsu. Nodoka aun sujetaba el brazo tenso de la castaña por si acaso, pero no desviaba la mirada de la otra chica, como si quisiera decir algo más. Jushiro sólo atinó a rascarse la barba, mirando el horizonte. Ritsu miraba con seriedad a Nodoka, erguida en el lugar y haciendo notar lo poco que había crecido en comparación con ella. Jun cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas, comenzando a llorar amargamente.

-¿Por qué…?- murmuraba entre sollozos, llevándose las manos al rostro tratando de detener un poco las lágrimas- ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué…?

Los murmullos de Jun resonaban junto a los recuerdo de los gritos de Ui del día en que sacaron el cuerpo de Azusa y los otros Opositores que habían sucumbido en el aeropuerto. La imagen de ella cayendo de rodillas al ver a su amiga siendo llevada en brazos por Sawako, y de Yui caminando como un robot hacia ellas, con el rostro en blanco. La de Mugi siendo llevada en camilla al igual que otros heridos, llorando desconsoladamente, pidiendo perdón sin parar.

La imagen de Yui recibiendo el cuerpo de Azusa en sus brazos, sentándose de rodillas con ella y abrazándola fuertemente, derramando lágrimas silenciosas y sólo murmurando una vez el nombre de la chica: Azu-nyan.

-Tranquila, Jun- dijo Nodoka con los ojos brillantes, agachándose al lado de ella y acariciando su espalda con cariño. No sabía que más decir- tranquila…

-Entierra el dolor de perder a tus seres queridos en los brazos de tus amigos- dijo Jushiro con una sonrisa compasiva, aun mirando hacia el horizonte- Si dos o más personas están juntas, su dolor puede ser reducido a la mitad.

-¿Fue lo que hiciste cuando Momo murió?- preguntó Ritsu sentándose nuevamente.

-Fue lo que hice cuando Momo murió…- contestó el hombre, con la barbilla temblando levemente- Sí, aún sigo siendo un pésimo poeta.

Ritsu lo miró, con el rostro lleno de dolor… y aun así sonrió. Nodoka asintió, derramado lágrimas en silencio mientras acariciaba la espalda de Jun, confortándola. El viento soplaba con calma, moviendo sus cabellos mientras en el cielo, poco a poco, comenzaban a asomarse las estrellas, uniéndose a la tristeza de los corazones de los humanos.

_-¡Azusa-chan!- gritó Ui de rodillas, siendo abrazada por Jun, quién había llegado segundos antes, la cual lloraba como nunca lo había hecho._

_Nodoka, de pie al lado de la puerta vio con horror las condiciones en que Mugi regreó, y abriendo los ojos de par en par observó la escena en donde Yui estaba arrodillada con el cuerpo de Azusa, y Ui llorando abrazada a Jun. Sawako estaba de pie al lado de Yui, con el rostro tapado por su cabello. _

_La profesora se agachó al lado de su ex estudiante, y posó su mano en la cabeza de la castaña. Ella apenas se inmutó por esto, sólo siguió llorando, apretando fuertemente el cuerpo de su kouhai, como si eso hiciera que volviera a abrir los ojos de nuevo. La profesora se sacó los lentes sucios y rotos, y miró a Yui con ojos tristes pero tranquilos, y le dijo:_

_-Ya se fue. Es hora de dejarla descansar-_

_Yui permaneció en silencio, observando el pálido rostro de Azusa. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre el helado cuerpo de la kouhai y mezclándose con su sangre, aún líquida. Sintió que más gente se paraba a su lado, esperando… Y muy en contra de su voluntad, lentamente soltó a Azusa, para que se la llevaran para siempre… Para siempre._

_Mugi sollozaba en la camilla, cubierta en su sangre y en la sangre de Azusa al haberla abrazado, sintiendo que el dolor de su pierna era mil veces inferior al que sentía por la pérdida de su amiga, y por escuchar los gritos de dolor de Ui y apenas dándose cuenta de la gente que aparecía a su lado._

_Dolor, mucho dolor._

_Sangre por todos lados._

-¡Azusa-chan!- gritó Mugi, despertando alterada.

Se quedó unos segundos sentada en la camilla, confusa al darse cuenta que estaba en el Hospital Artificial, en una camilla, vendada, limpia y con compañía.

-Tranquila, sino tu herida nunca se cerrará- dijo Ritsu, la cual estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama

-Ri-Ricchan- murmuró la rubia al ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo.

-Hola- contestó creando una sonrisa, aunque no era feliz- me alegro que hayas despertado.

Mugi se quedó unos segundos en silencio, observando a la chica. Estaba demasiado pálida, haciendo notar sus ojeras y algunas cicatrices en su rostro, además que estaba muy delgada y su pelo, aunque limpio, estaba más largo que antes y muy despeinado, como si hubiera salido de la ducha y lo hubiera dejado tal cual quedó.

-Hace tiempo… hace tiempo que no te veía- murmuró la rubia, conteniendo las lágrimas y cubriendo su rostro con su cabello.

-Sí, lo siento. Estuve en un estado emo un poco largo y extremo- dijo rascándose la nuca.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, escuchando el murmullo de las personas que estaban en las otras camillas del Hospital Artificial. Hacía frío, y eso que había Sol de primavera afuera del edificio. Mugi tembló levemente, sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas. Ritsu la miraba de reojo, sin saber que hacer exactamente. Sólo se le ocurrió tomar la mano de su amiga, la cual temblaba. Mugi, apenas sintió la mano de Ritsu, la apretó con fuerza, como si eso disminuyera el dolor un poco.

-¿Por qué…?- murmuró Mugi, apretando los dientes para no gritar- ¿Por qué… no fuiste con nosotras…?

Fue como si una lanza atravesara el corazón de Ritsu. Nuevamente silencio, y ninguna de las dos se movió o dijo nada más. A lo lejos se escuchó unos gritos, como si dos personas estuvieran discutiendo. Una limpió el lugar del encierro, gracias a la única ventana que había en el H.A, no a muchas camas de donde estaban las dos chicas. Después de varios segundos, Mugi habló.

-Lo siento… No era mi intención decir eso-

-Es lo que piensas, está bien- dijo Ritsu soltando la mano de su amiga- Es lo que todas piensan. Incluso yo.

Mugi levantó la mirada, topándose con los ojos enrojecidos de Ritsu. El ámbar brilla con más fuerza dentro del dolor.

-Me dejé llevar por la muerte de… de Tatsuya- Ritsu se mordió un labios y desvió los ojos de Mugi- Olvidé que lo que tenía que hacer es protegerlas, y estar con ustedes. Es lo que Tatsuya hubiera querido que hiciera, no que me hubiera encerrado en su habitación a llorar. Debe estar muy enojado conmigo.

Se levantó y se frotó fuertemente los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho- murmuró aun frotándose los ojos con rabia- Lo siento por haberlas abandonado el otro día… Lo siento, Azusa.

Retiró su brazo con brusquedad de su rostro y abrió los ojos. Miró a Mugi, quién la miraba llorando en silencio, y le sonrió.

-Pero no volverá a pasar. Estarán todas ustedes cuando este apocalipsis termine cuando derrote a Zetsubou. Lo prometo-

Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

-Ricchan- le dijo mientras la castaña caminaba, pero esta no se dio vuelta ni se detuvo cuando la llamó- ¡Ricchan!

Al mismo tiempo que Ritsu salía del lugar, sonó una sirena. Todos quedaron en silencio, escuchando el molestoso ruido. Mugi levantó la mirada, viendo una luz roja en la esquina del H.A, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. El plazo de tres semanas se había cumplido, y todos en el edificio sabían lo que esa sirena significaba.

-0-

Hubo mucho movimiento dentro de los pisos, algunos bajando en dirección hacia la muralla, otros subiendo hacia los sectores de tiroteo del edificio. La sirena sonaba en todo el hotel, alertando a todos los Opositores. Cada uno corría a su puesto de batalla con lo que se alcanzó a hacer de la cura en las balas que se habían creado, pero había un pequeño problema.

-No hay suficiente antivirus- dijo Haruka mirando con el ceño fruncido a su marido en la sala de reuniones- si los alemanes no llegan a ayudarnos, incluso con la cura no podremos derrotar a todos esos zombies.

Iwasaki Hiroshi estaba de espaldas a su mujer mirando por el gran ventanal de la sala, observando el panorama que se veía afuera. Aún llevaba vendas en sus brazos y un gran parche en la sien. Como muchos de los Opositores, no se había curado al 100% de sus heridas. Como muchos Opositores, el tampoco veía mucha esperanza incluso si tenían la cura en sus manos. Sin los alemanes, no podrían hacer mucho.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer- murmuró, reflejando en sus ojos el mar de zombies que se acercaban.

A varios metros lejos de la muralla, más de mil zombies caminaban con sed de sangre. Había de todo, zombies normales, Chargers, Witchs, Tanks, Hunters, y más. El ruidos de sus quejidos y gritos llegaban a los oídos de los Opositores, haciéndolos temblar del miedo. El hedor también iba en aumento, y ni el viento que soplaba bastante fuerte ayudaba a desvanecerlo por completo. Hiroshi apretó el puño y golpeó con fuerza el ventanal. Si no hubiera sido un vidrio especial hubiera caído en pedazos, así que solo se resquebrajó alrededor de la mano del hombre.

-Mierda-

En eso, la puerta se abre de par en par. Haruka e Hiroshi se dieron vuelta, y quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Tainaka Ritsu de pie en el umbral. Tenía el ceño fruncido y mostraba un rostro decidido. Como no la habían visto hace tiempo, la pareja quedó en silencio al ver a la chica tan repentinamente. La sirena seguía sonando, haciendo eco en la habitación como un zumbido.

-Quiero saber si hay algún plan- dijo la castaña cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y caminando hacia el borde de la larga mesa.

Los dos la miraron con los ojos aún más grandes, sin decir palabra. Ritsu intercambió miradas entre Haruka e Hiroshi, y suspiró.

-Sé que me perdí por algunos… algunas semanas, y lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza- Me quedé pensando demasiado en Tatsuya, y estoy segura de que se hubiera enojado mucho si me hubiera visto en ese estado y que gracias a eso, abandoné a Azusa y Mugi… Por eso, ahora pregunto: ¿Hay algún plan?

Silencio nuevamente. La sirena había dejado de sonar hace unos segundos.

Haruka miró a su marido, quién estaba sonriendo. Levantó una ceja, y suspiró. Era bueno saber que estaban pensando en lo mismo, así que tomó una silla y se sentó a esperar la respuesta del hombre.

-Es cierto, te tomó demasiadas semanas darte cuenta de eso- dijo Hiroshi cruzándose de brazos, y sin sacar su sonrisa del rostro, levanto una pierna y con fuerza la puso sobre la mesa. Esta se levantó y golpeó la mandíbula de Ritsu.

-¡Aaaahh! ¡¿Pero qué…?!- exclamó la chica con los ojos llorosos y llevándose la mano a su boca, pero se asustó al ver al hombre poniendo otro pie en la mesa y subiéndose a esta.

Caminó rápidamente aun con los ojos cruzados y paró justo frente a Ritsu y se arrodilló. Esta, con los ojos llorosos por el dolor del golpe, sudó frío esperando un gran golpe del hombre. La verdad, todas las veces que él había estado enojado con ella no le había levantado la mano, pero no podía decir lo mismo en ese momento. Hiroshi la miró fijamente, y esta comenzó a sudar por el miedo a lo que dijera.

-Em… ¿mil lagartijas?- murmuró Ritsu, temblando

-Deberías, pero eso no nos ayudará - dijo, frunciendo el ceño de una manera casi inhumana- Necesitamos tiempo. Haruka y sus doctores tienen que hacer más antídotos para poder combatir a todos los zombies antes que lleguen los alemanes a ayudar, y antes que Zetsubou ataque.

-E-eso puedo hacerlo- dijo Ritsu alejándose un poco del rostro del hombre, aliviada- Pero no puedo prometer cuanto me demore en retener a Zetsubou. Es más… sin ayuda no creo poder ganarle.

Hiroshi separó sus cejas y levantó una. Haruka estaba expectante, aun sentada en su silla.

-Tatsuya siempre se enojaba cuando hacía algo sin ayuda, al igual que Mio- murmuró la castaña mirando hacia un lado, y sonrojándose levemente- Además, Azusa murió por haber ido al Aeropuerto sin mi ayuda. Por eso, si me enfrento a Zetsubou, necesitare eso… ayuda.

Miró a su líder primero, y después a Haruka.

-Tienes algo más en mente, ¿verdad?- dijo la mujer de coleta sonriendo divertida y levantándose- Me sorprende.

Ritsu también sonrió.

-¡ESA ES LA ACTITUD, TAINAKA!- grito el pequeño gigante bajándose de la mesa y dándole una fuerte y entusiasta palmada en la espalda, que casi mandó a la chica de hocico al suelo- ¡BIENVENIDA NUEVAMENTE!

-0-

Los murmullos de los Opositores que se movían dentro y fuera del edificio eran muy lejanos. Una briza cálida acariciaba los cabellos de Yui, y ni siquiera el hedor de los zombies que se acercaban al hotel llegaba aún a la chica. Era como si estuviera en una burbuja… Y bueno, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de salir de ella. La gran piedra en donde estaban escritos todos los nombres de los Opositores que habían muerto estaba frente a Yui, erguida, fría, triste. La chica la miraba como hipnotizada sentada frente a la roca, grabando en sus ojos un solo nombre. Una lágrima perdida se deslizó por su mejilla, recorriendo el mismo camino de las demás.

Había pasado un año sin ella, y ahora que volvían a estar juntas, se iba para siempre… para siempre. Miró su mano y observó lo que apretaba. Una uñeta. Sonrió, recordando los momentos que pasó con Azusa y las demás en el Club de Música Ligera, las veces que comieron pasteles juntas, las veces que tocaron en el colegio, las veces que ensayaron… las veces en que Azusa se enojaba con ella por no haberse aprendido sus partes del tema, y cuando la ayudaba. Cuando crearon el tema para Azusa…

-Nuestro pequeño ángel… te fuiste muy pronto-

Se sonó la nariz con fuerza, y miró hacia el cielo. Quizás… sólo quizás, si veía detenidamente, la encontraría volando.

-¿Yui?-

Nodoka estaba de pie al lado de ella, observándola. Yui ni se movió, pero no dijo nada. Nodoka aprovechó para acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado. Sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó a su amiga. Esta, lentamente miró lo que Nodoka tenía en la mano.

-No te has movido de este lugar en todo el día. Es para que comas algo- le dijo sonriéndole.

Yui miró el pan, y desvió la mirada hacia la gran roca. Nodoka frunció el ceño y suspiró, sin alejar el pan de Yui.

-Sé que duele… Pero piensa que es lo que diría Azusa si te viera en ese estado y sin comer…-

-Siempre alegó que comía mucho y que no engordaba- murmuró la castaña, con voz temblorosa.

Nodoka sonrió, y se acercó más a su amiga para poder abrazarla.

-Aun así, no aceptaría que cambiaras eso por ella- le dijo, también mirando la piedra- Tu mejor que nadie lo sabes.

-Es lo que me gustaba de ella- dijo Yui mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- Que siempre me retaba… para que yo fue-fuera una mejor guitarris-ta, para que-que mi salud no empeorara… Y aunque parecía enojada, siem-siempre tenía su-su sonrisa al final….

Tomó el pan que Nodoka aún tenía en la mano y se lo comió a grandes bocados, sin dejar de llorar, mientras Nodoka la miraba sonriendo con tristeza, pero orgullosa por cómo había madurado su amiga, sin haber cambiado en lo absoluto. Se enderezó para que Yui pudiera comer tranquila y miró hacia el cielo.

-_A todos los Opositores, se necesita un grupo que trabaje en una misión junto con Tainaka Ritsu. Repito, necesitamos gente para una misión con Tainaka Ritsu._

Era el walkie talkie de Nodoka. La chica tomó el aparato y se quedó mirándolo. Yui la miró de reojo sin dejar de comer.

-Esta será la última batalla…-

Yui tragó el pedazo que tenía en la boca, y se quedó mirando la gran roca. A sus oídos comenzaba a llegar el alboroto de los Opositores y los gritos de los zombies afuera de la muralla. Prefería quedarse allí, sin hacer nada más, sin pelear, sin ver más muertes, sin ver más sangre… sin sufrir más. Desgraciadamente, lo que quería en ese momento era algo utópico.

-Yui- murmuró nuevamente Nodoka, mirando expectante a su amiga.

La castaña siguió comiendo el resto de pan que le quedaba.

-0-

-_A todos los Opositores, se necesita un grupo que trabaje en una misión junto con Tainaka Ritsu. Repito, necesitamos gente para una misión con Tainaka Ritsu._

El mensaje que Mio había escuchado de los walkie talkie de algunos Opositores que corrían por el pasillo aún hacía eco en su cabeza. Había estado observando a los zombies que se acercaban desde el ventanal del comedor, gracias a que le habían dado permiso para caminar el día anterior. Sus heridas aún no estaban completamente curadas y caminaba más lento de lo normal para que no le doliera. Y por ese motivo, debía hacer algo.

-Haruka-san-

Mio había llegado a la oficina de Haruka en el Hospital Artificial. Esta había estado buscando unos papeles antes de seguir en la copia de la cura. La mujer se quedó mirando a la chica unos segundos antes de levantar una ceja.

-Deberías estar descansando- dijo enderezándose al obtener los papeles que necesitaba.

-Usted me dio permiso para salir del Hospital-contestó Mio un poco avergonzada y agachando la mirada. Hablar con alguien mayor, de alguna forma la ponía nerviosa, independiente de todo el tiempo que estuvo a cargo de los militares bajo el mando de Zetsubou. Respiró hondo y prosiguió- pero, necesito pedirle un favor.

-No tengo tiempo. Los zombies llegaran aquí en 10 minutos y aún falta avanzar en la copia de la cura- dijo caminado hacia la puerta sin hacer caso a lo que Mio le había dicho.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta, pero la chica puso el pie para que no la pudiera abrir. Haruka levantó una ceja nuevamente y la miró peligrosamente. Mio estaba sonrojada, pero tenía decisión en su rostro. La miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Qu-quiero ayudar… en la misión con Ritsu-

-En ese estado no puedes-

-Por eso quería pedirle un favor-

-0-

Ritsu estaba en el Hall del primer piso, observando como los Opositores se movían en la muralla. Los disparos habían comenzado y hacían eco en todo el lugar. La chica estaba nerviosa, tanto que no paraba de dar saltitos en el lugar. Hubo una explosión, lo que significaba que una de las armas de Takato había entrado en acción. Los gritos eran más fuertes, los gruñidos de los zombies perforaban sus oídos, incluso el olor desagradable llegaba a su nariz. Movió sus brazos como si estuviera calentado, sin dejar de dar saltitos. Tomo aire varias veces. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Se había enfrentado a muchos zombies anteriormente, incluso en ese mismo lugar... Recordó a Sakura, la Jikken que había conocido, y quién había dado su vida para salvarlos. Tembló al tener presente el miedo que tuvo de pensar que ella también pudo haber muerto. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse ese miedo… Pensó en el enfrentamiento que tendría con Zetsubou, teniendo imágenes fugaces de la última batalla con él. Dejó de saltar.

-El ya no está… ni tampoco Azusa- murmuró, mirando fijamente la muralla y pensando en Tatsuya.

-_Se puede intentar __volver a la normalidad, pero para eso, hay que hacer desaparecer todo lo que es "anormal"-_

-Anormal… Sakura, es como si hubieras leído el futuro- dijo Ritsu sonriendo.

Sus ojos color ámbar adquirieron el brillos característico de las Jikken creadas por Zetsubou Eito. Pensó que esa era una escena muy parecida a la que había vivido hace más de un año, y se puso a correr, saliendo a una velocidad increíble del hotel. Sería la última batalla, y ahí de decidiría el futuro de la raza humana en contra de los zombies y su creador.

* * *

><p><strong>Algo relajado, pero el proxim sera acicion completa XD<strong>

**Gracias nuevamente por seguir esta historia ^^**


	28. Chapter 28: Hacia un futuro

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Perdón todo este tiempo que dejé esta historia. Me han pasado un par de cosas que me dejaron sin ánimo de hacer muchas cosas, pero estoy viva... así que aquí les dejo otro capitulo... y miren que se viene el gran final O.O**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Otra gran explosión gracias a las armas de Takato. Un Tank se había acercado demasiado, pero sucumbió al ataque, dejando un agujero enorme el cuál se llenó rápidamente por más zombies. Los Opositores habían puesto en blanco principal a los zombies especiales por encima de los normales, ya que eran mucho más peligrosos y complicados de destruir. Los Smoker lanzaban sus lenguas sin asco a los Opositores, tomando a muchos de sorpresa. Los Hunters tenían pocos problemas para escalar la muralla, logrando, alguno de ellos, pasar a los hombres que estaban al borde y llegar al otro lado del hotel, pero sucumbiendo al grupo de refuerzo que había en el suelo. Los Chargers chocaban contra el metal de la muralla haciéndola temblar, pero sin lograr traspasarla. Aunque era cosa de tiempo.<p>

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-

Ritsu gritaba a todo pulmón mientras corría por el borde, derribando a los Hunters, Witches y Smokers que habían subido hasta ahí como si fueran palitroques. Divisó a un Charger especialmente feo que llevaba dando golpes al mismo lugar de la muralla por largo rato, se detuvo, apuntó lo mejor que pudo y con todas sus fuerza saltó. Cayó como una bala sobre la cabeza del zombie, aplastándola completamente. Rápidamente saltó hacia la muralla agarrándose se unos fierros y la escaló sin problemas, llegando nuevamente al borde.

-Eres una máquina- dijo un Opositores, muy sorprendido con lo que había visto

-Gracias- dijo esta con una sonrisa entusiasta.

Miró hacia el mar de zombies. No había señal de Zetsubou, y no sabía si estar muy feliz por eso o muy preocupada. Agarró en el aire una de las lenguas de un Smoker, lo trajo hacia ella y lo pulverizó con su puño. Sí, la preocupaba más que ponerla feliz. Zetsubou debía estar tramando algo… o simplemente esperaba hacer una entrada triunfal en el campo de batalla. Frunció el ceño pensado que eso era lo más probable.

-¡Tanks!-

La chica se dio vuelta, observando a un grupo de tanks acercarse a una parte de la muralla. Pasaban sobre los zombies normales o los empujaban sin problemas. Los Opositores se acumulaban en la parte de la muralla que iba a ser atacada, pero las balas no era suficientes como para derribar a cuatro tanks. Ritsu corrió hacia donde estaban los Opositores.

-¿Takato?- dijo hablando por el micrófono de su walkie talkie

-_Maestra, ¿qué necesita?_- contestó agitado, como si estuviera moviéndose

-Necesito que dispares al grupo de tanks que se acercan

-_¿Cuál de todos los grupos?-_

-Em… oh-

Ritsu miró alrededor. Había varios tanks acercándose a la muralla. Sería imposible detenerlos a todos, y si no lo hacían, la destruirían en minutos. Problemas.

-Eeeeentonces… necesito ideas- dijo Ritsu volviendo a mirar a los tanks que tenían en frente.

_-Necesito más de un disparo para detener a un Tank, hace los cálculos-_

-Y yo más de un golpe para detenerlos- dijo Ritsu pensando, y alumbrando su ampolleta- al menos que usemos los dos

_-Sí me dices como hacerlo, no tengo problema en ayudarte-_

-Dispara cuando te diga- dijo mirando a su alrededor- ¡Necesito granadas!

-¿Eh?- los Opositores que estaban a su lado la miraron con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara.

-¡Granadas! ¿Qué no saben lo que es eso? ¡Vamos, rápido, sino quieren ser aplastados por esas cosas!

Diez segundos se demoró en recolectar una buena cantidad de granadas. Las guardó en una mochila de uno de los Opositores y se la puso al hombro. Estiró su cuello e hizo crujir sus nudillos, sonriendo con malicia.

-¿A quién le gustan las explosiones?- preguntó mirando a los zombies-mutantes.

El grupo de Opositores se miraron entre ellos, y levantaron la mano.

-Esa es la actitud- dijo, y saltó lo más alto que pudo.

-Está loca- murmuró un chico, mientras los otros asentían con asombro.

Cayó justo sobre un zombie normal, y corrió barriendo a todos los que pudo. Desde la muralla se podía ver a los zombies volar mientras la Jikken avanzaba rápidamente. Llegó justo frente a los gigantes y saltó sobre ellos. Estos la miraron y la siguieron con la mirada. La chica cayó atrás de ellos y corrió a su alrededor, tomando la atención de los gigantes, quienes la seguían con la mirada juntándose entre ellos in darse cuenta, como si un perro estuviera corriendo alrededor de un ganado de ovejas. Después de unos segundos, los zombies estuvieron espalda con espalda.

-¡Takato, dispara hacia acá ahora!- gritó por el micrófono mientras saltaba. Al segundo lanzó varias granadas al centro de los zombies.

Algo cortó el aire, y un gran disparo proveniente de la muralla fue lanzado. Llegó justo al centro de los zombies, y gracias a las granadas que Ritsu había dejado la explosión fue tres veces más grande, haciendo pedazos a los cuatro zombies y a todos los que estaban alrededor. Por la fuerza de la explosión, Ritsu voló por los aires justo en dirección hacia los otros tanks.

-¡Wooohoooo! ¡Mira como mejora mi puntería!- gritó levantando los brazos con alegría mientras volaba en el aire.

-_Lloro de felicidad-_ dijo Takato en tono sarcástico, preparando las armas que tenía en otro sector de la muralla.

Recreó la misma actividad cuatro veces, unas más rápido que otras, y recibiendo más golpes en las últimas. Al final, Ritsu apenas llegó al borde de la muralla, jadeando por el cansancio. Lo bueno es que había resultado y apenas se veían Tanks alrededor, y el número de zombies también había disminuido bastante. Esto de tener súper poderes mutantes, a veces le agradaba mucho.

-_Admito que mereces un aplauso_- dijo Takato por el micrófono, haciendo notar en su tono de voz que estaba sonriendo.

-Muchas… gracias- dijo la chica sentándose al borde de la muralla.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- gritó un Opositor que estaba a su lado.

-¡Bravo, Tainaka!- le grito otra chica

Ritsu sólo sonrió, sintiendo como el orgullo crecía. Observó el mar de zombies. Aún no había rastro de Zetsubou.

Suspiró.

-¡LA PUERTA!- escuchó le grito de un Opositor varios metros lejos- ¡ESTAN POR DERRIBAR LA PUERTA!

Ritsu se dio vuelta y vio como un gran tumulto de Opositores se movía hacia la puerta de la muralla. Un Charger estaba golpeándola con tanta fuerza que la logró derribar. Con un Oh-Oh, Ritsu se levantó dispuesta a correr a todo lo que daba hacia la perta, pero de la nada aparecieron frente a ella varios Hunters, quienes la atacaron a ella y a los Opositores que estaban en su camino.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- les rugió Ritsu, destripándolos a todos en segundos… pero cada segundo perdido contaba.

El zombie mutante que había derribado la puerta hacia el refugio de los Opositores estaba dispuesto a aplastar a todo lo que tuviera en frente, y sacudiéndose los escombros del resto de la puerta decidió avanzar. Pero no pudo.

-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!-

Iwazaki Hiroshi se había puesto frente al zombie y sin asco lo detuvo poniendo sus grande manod en los hombros de la bestia antes que siguiera avanzando. Ver a Ritsu hacer eso era, en ese ahora, normal. Pero ver a un humano sin mutaciones era algo un poco más sorprendente, y peligroso. Las venas en los brazos de Iwasaki sobresalían de forma anormal, y rápidamente se puso rojo por la fuerza que hacía. El zombie aún quería avanzar, y arrastraba al hombre peligrosamente hacia atrás, pero no lo suficiente como para entrar completamente a la base de los Opositores. Ritsu se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, completamente sorprendida y admirada.

-_¡Tainaka, usa al zombie para sellar la puerta! ¡Usa al zombie como puerta, rápido!-_ le gritó Takato por el walkie talkie.

La castaña reaccionó al grito del científico, y se movió entre los Opositores con rapidez.

-¡Disparen a los zombies de alrededor del Charger!- gritó a los hombres y mujeres, ya que muchos zombies escalaban por sobre el Charger, logrando entrar a la base.

Ritsu se vio arriba del gran zombie y saltó. Pero llegó justo al lado de él, y frunciendo el ceño frustrada saltó nuevamente hacia el mutante. Si uno hubiera tenido una cámara lenta hubiera visto el limpio movimiento que la chica hizo al saltar: colocó su brazo izquierdo debajo de la mandíbula del zombie y la derecha sobre su cabeza, y la abrazó, aplastándola como si fuera una lata de bebida. Cayó al otro lado del zombie, mientras este caía de espalda, quedando justo en la puerta y tapando gran parte del agujero que había hecho. Los Opositores iban disparando a los zombies que entraban, los cuales quedaban en el lugar y poco a poco el agujero se iba sellando con ellos, hasta que ninguno más pudo entrar. Ritsu se levantó y corrió a ver el estado de su líder.

-¡¿Qué acaso estás loco?!- le gritó viendo como este se sentaba en el suelo, agotado.

-No… no tienes… derecho a decirme eso- jadeó el hombre, sudando por todos lados, aún rojo por el esfuerzo.

-¡No importa!- le gritó la chica, ayudándolo a sentarse- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Zetsubou no puso parte de su virus en ti también, ¿verdad?

-Siempre tuve mucha fuerza- dijo el hombre sonriendo

-Y siempre abusas de eso-

¡PAF!

Haruka había llegado a donde estaban y había dado un espectacular golpe en la cabeza a su esposo, mostrando un rostro que a cualquiera lo hubiera hecho gritar de terror. Ritsu abrió los ojos, aún más sorprendida que antes ya que nunca había visto a Haruka comportarse así con Iwasaki. El hombre parpadeó un par de veces, y agachó la cabeza. Ritsu le hubiera sacado una foto para poder burlarse de él en algún momento de su vida por la cara de atontado que puso.

-Tu grupo te está esperando- dijo la mujer, agachándose al lado del hombre y limpiándole una herida- están en el hall.

-Em… está bien… voy- dijo la castaña sin dejar de mirar al hombre, esperando que esa cara de vergüenza no se le olvidara nunca. Le alegraría el día.

Corrió hacia la puerta del hotel mientras escuchaba los disparos provenientes de la muralla. Estaba ansiosa y asustada por empezar la fase del plan, siendo que ese podría ser el último plan que llevarían a cabo. Sí, si fallaban, la raza humana perdería y Zetsubou se volvería en una especie de emperador en ese mundo. Mal futuro.

-Ya, llegue- dijo la castaña entrando al hall- Haruka les dijo lo que hay que hacer, así que lo haremos rápido y lo más indoloro posible…

Apenas se dio cuenta quienes estaban de pie mirándola, se detuvo, quedando como una estatua y abriendo los ojos como plato. Frente a ella estaban Mio, Mugi, Nodoka, Jun, Ui y Yui, todas listas para acompañarla en su misión. Ritsu parpadeó, miró hacia atrás, a los lados, nuevamente parpadeó y habló.

-Em… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

¡PAF!

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?!- le gritó Mio después de haberle dado un gran golpe en la cabeza y dejándole un enorme chichón- ¡Es obvio que estamos aquí para ir contigo!

Ritsu levantó la mirada, con las manos en su cabeza y las miró a todas. Cada una tenía un bate de beisball y una metralleta, un bolso con muchas municiones y en sus cinturones dos pistolas, aparte de la katana que Mio llevaba. Ritsu las observó en silencio unos segundos, y bajó las manos.

-Pero… Esperen, ustedes dos deberían estar en cama- dijo la castaña intercambiando miradas entre Mugi y Mio, quienes estaban perfectamente de pie.

-¿Conoces las drogas?- dijo Mio cruzándose de brazos.

Hubo otro silencio, sólo los disparos y gritos de la guerra de afuera se escuchaban, aunque un poco lejanos a la escena que ocurría entre las chicas.

-No pensé que vendría alguien, con el miedo y la rabia que la gente aún me tiene… y menos ustedes, por todo lo que pasó…

-Con mayor razón estamos aquí- dijo Jun con el ceño fruncido, acomodando el francotirador que tenía en su espalda- no queremos perderte a ti también.

-Aunque si estamos enojadas contigo al no haber ido al funeral- dijo Yui. Su voz sonó más baja de lo normal. Ritsu se asustó un poco, porque la chica se acercó hacia ella muy seria, cosa muy poco usual. Las demás chicas permanecieron en silencio y sin moverse.

-Lo siento- murmuró la baterista, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la guitarrista.

Yui levantó los brazos y Ritsu cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero sólo sintió las manos de la chica en sus hombros. Sorprendida los abrió y vio los ojos café brillantes de Yui, y una sonrisa aunque triste, real y amigable.

-Iremos contigo. Es la última batalla y la pelearemos juntas. Azu-nyan… Azu-nyan hubiera ido contigo. Olvidemos todo y vamos juntas, como amigas hasta el final, capitán.

-M-me vas a hacer llorar, ca-cadete- dijo Ritsu con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y abrazó fuertemente a Yui.

Las demás las observaron, también llorando en silencio hasta que una enorme explosión las sacó de su escena. Ritsu palmeó un par de veces la espalda de Yui y se alejó, se secó las lágrimas y sonrió con alegría y energía.

-Terminemos con esto-

-¡SÍ!- gritaron las chicas, y salieron corriendo del hotel hacia la batalla.

-¡Ya saben que hacer, permanezcan a cierta distancia hasta que Zetsubou aparezca! ¡Hay que actuar rápido sino…!

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que al llegar al centro del parque del hotel un tank cayó justo frente a ella. Ritsu se detuvo al igual que las demás, con los ojos abiertos por el asombro. Los otros Opositores también se quedaron de piedra al ver a la gran mole inerte en el centro, creando silencio en el lugar, y haciendo que el grito que se escuchó perforara sus oídos.

-¡ZETSUBOU ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Varios Opositores que estaban en el borde alto de la muralla cayeron, y una figura saltó de ese lugar y cayó justo sobre el tank. El corazón de Ritsu latía con fuerza al ver a Zetsubou erguirse justo frente ella. Las demás tenían el corazón en la mano, y no atinaron a nada más que observar al hombre mitad zombie. Algunos Opositores gritaron y corrieron, otros se cayeron del susto sin dejar de mirarlo. Este, sonrió muy feliz por la reacción de la gente de ese lugar haciendo que sus ojos color ámbar brillaran debajo de la capucha, levantó la mano y bajó tranquilamente del zombie.

-Buenas tardes, Ritsu y compañía-

Pero tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un disparo bien dado de Jun, quien comenzó a caminar hacia el sin dejar de disparar con su pistola Parabellum. Sus ojos echaban fuego. Zetsubou saltó y desapareció de su vista creando pánico entre los Opositores. Jun dejó de disparar y justo cuando se dio vuelta vio la cara del hombre a sólo centímetros de ella.

-¿Y crees que con una pistola así puedes siquiera rasguñarme?- susurró haciendo que el hedor de su boca llegara a la chica y le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-¡JUN!- gritó Mugi mientras Mio corría con la katana en mano, pero no alcanzaría a hacer nada. No era tan rápida.

Zetsubou levantó su mano rápidamente, pero nunca logró tocar a Jun.

-Sueña que vas a volver a tocar a una de mis amigas mientras yo esté viva… sólo sueña- dijo Ritsu con sus ojos color ámbar brillantes y llenos de odio, agarrando con fuerza el brazo del hombre.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo para que este pudiera borrar su sonrisa burlona del rostro, la chica lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo hacia afuera de la muralla, y se perdió de vista. Ritsu se enderezó y miró a Jun.

-¿Me alegas a mí que hago cosas estúpidas?- le dijo con una sonrisa, y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la demás- ¡Vayan al auto y sigan el caos que voy a crear!

Y haciendo el signo de paz, se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la muralla, la trepó, saltó y voló entre los zombies en dirección hacia donde había lanzado a Zetsubou. Todos quedaron impresionados por los movimientos de la chica, además del haber visto a Zetsubou tan cerca. Las chicas se miraron, y después de asentir con firmeza corrieron hacia el auto que estaba preparado para ellas.

-¿Las armas están cargadas?- preguntó Mio subiéndose al asiento de copiloto.

-Sí- afirmó Jun subiéndose a la parte de atrás.

-Sí- afirmó también Yui, subiéndose detrás de ella.

-Estamos listas entonces- dijo Mio sacando la mano por la ventana y haciendo una señal para que les abrieran la puerta y pudieran salir- Ui, avisa a Takato-san

-Trabajando en eso- dijo la castaña en el asiento del conductor y habló por su walie talkie- Takato-san, estamos listas.

-_Enterado. Tengan un buen viaje… cuídate mucho, Hirasawa-chan-_ dijo el hombre tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero se notó un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

A los segundos después, por sobre el grito de los zombies y los balazos de los Opositores se escuchó un gran estruendo. Takato había lanzado una de sus bombas frente la puerta de la muralla, y así pudo hacer un camino para que las chicas pudieran salir. La puerta se abrió, y las seis chicas vieron el atardecer en el horizonte, y un millón de ojos sin vida observándolas con deseo. Ui apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo y el auto salió a gran velocidad por la puerta. Mugi sacó su rifle por la ventana al igual que Nodoka, listas para disparar a los zombies que se acercaran.

Sawako las miró desde su lugar de batalla, al borde de la muralla. Se colocó bien los lentes, los cuales estaban trizados. Tenía miedo, y a la vez orgullo. Sus estudiantes habían crecido, y ahora iban a salvar al mundo. ¿Que podía hacer ella?Sólo quedarse ahí y ver como sus niñas dejaban de ser niñas... Sólo podía quedarse ahí y esperar a que todas ellas volvieran con vida... Sólo esperar y rezar para que eso ocurriera.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, quejas y mala onda son bienvenidos, además de criticas constructivas y BUENA onda también XD Y nuevamente, perdón por no haber escrito antes... Saluh ^^<strong>


End file.
